Demigods go to Highschool
by DragoNik
Summary: Pery and Nico finally go to high school after 5 years with their dad. They DON'T know about camp half blood. they meet Annabeth and Thalia. So what will happen? All PJO characters dead are alive. Percabeth and Thalico. This story is obviously AU! Enjoy :D!
1. Chapter 1 It's wierd but legal

**Hey ppl! I really appreciate all your reviews for my other stories and I hope you like this one too. I'm planning on making this story my first long one, maybe more than 10 chapters. Let's hope it works :D!**

**Also, special thanks to wisegirl24256 for all the help you gave me on my stories! [I hope the name shows cuz there are some names that don't show when posted :P]**

**Here goes everything!**

**Chapter 1 – It's weird but legal**

**~ In New York~**

"Percy! Wake up!" I heard my mom yell. "It's time for school!"

"Idmwnnagutoschul" was my intelligent version of "I don't wanna go to school." I tried to go to sleep again, thinking I've won.

Fat chance. Another player entered the 'Wake up Percy' game.

"Percy get off your ass and get ready," someone screamed in my ear. I instantly turned over and fell out of my bed. I groaned while the voice laughed. And I knew that laugh anywhere.

"Nico, what in Hade's name are you doing here?" I yelled at him. Nico di Angelo, my best friend, was by my desk, laughing like crazy.

"Dude. Not cool to shadow travel here and give me a heart attack!"

"Come on Percy," he said, still laughing a bit. "Today's the 1st day of school. It'll be awesome!" He said this happily. A bit too happily I might add.

I just started at him. Since when did the son of Hades liked to go to school?

He saw my face and knew what I was thinking about.

"See Hades finally let me go to school instead of staying in the Underworld. So I'm psyched."

Nico's father, Hades, Lord of the Dead, kept him in the Underworld because he thought the world wouldn't accept him as a normal teen. We're both 17 but he acts older, so people find that very strange.

Last summer, we met by accident when his dad and my dad, Poseidon, God of the Sea, took us to the Summer Solstice. We met there and we've been hanging out ever since.

I'm Percy, by the way, Percy Jackson. My dad did the same to me, but thankfully he didn't keep me in the Underworld but in his Underwater Palace. Since I'm his son, I could breathe underwater and the pressure didn't make me explode. So I stayed there for the past 5 years. When I spoke to Nico, he said that he'd been in the Underworld for 5 years too.

And what did we do?

We trained. We were very good with a sword ourselves and we sparred whenever we got the chance, so we were very close friends.

But about 2 weeks ago, we wanted to go to high school. After a lot of pleading, my dad let me go, but Hades still refused. Poseidon saw this as a new experience for us and he told us that he'll try to convince Hades to let Nico go. My dad can be a really good guy when he wanted to.

Right now I'm staying with my mother, Sally Jackson and her husband, Paul. And now, since Nico's going to school, he was going to stay with Maria di Angelo and his twin sister, Bianca.

I met Bianca when I went to Nico's house the 1st time. Nico tried to hook me up with her and succeeded. But after a few dates, she told me that she wasn't feeling any special connection and I agreed with her. So we decided to stay best friends. Sure we hugged and we'd give each other a kiss on the cheek, but no sparks. She was like my cousin. She _is_ my cousin. So it's kind of creepy dating your cousin.

I got up and went to get ready.

"I'll go get Bianca and we'll come here in 10 minutes." I head Nico say before he shadow travelled home. It took a lot of effort to shadow travel, but he mastered it during those 5 years in the Underworld. Now it's like taking a short walk in the park.

In 5 minutes I was done and I waited for them to arrive. 5 minutes later they appeared. Dam they were precise.

Bianca greeted me with a hug and said "Morning Percy."

"Morning B," I said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not together?" he asked. Bianca let go and slapped her twin on the back of his head.

"Of course we're not. We're cousins. It would be weird. Right Percy?" I nodded.

"It's weird but it's legal for us demigods." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I know. But Bianca and me are like brother and sister. Right?" I said looking at her.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Ready to go?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Give me a minute," I said and went to the door.

"MOM!" I yelled. "We're going to school." And I went to the others.

A moment later, my mom said "Who's we? And how?" as she entered my room. Then she saw the twins and smiled. She knew that Nico was a son of Hades and she knew about his shadow travelling. We used that a lot when we go out.

We held on Nico's hand and shadow travelled to our first day of school.

It seemed like it was going to be a normal first day. But with our luck, I barely doubt it.

"_Our luck will hold. Our luck will hold"_ I kept chanting in my head.

But little did I know how wrong I was.

**So what do you think? Please insert your creative and constructive comments in the review section BELOW! [yeah I watch a lot of Ray William Johnson on YouTube! He rulez!]**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Right now I'm starting chapter 4. When it's done I'll post the second chapter….just so ppl can get the chance to read and review.**

**THANKS ALL!**

**P.S. Flames are accepted. And if a certain 'hp-not harry potter' tries to flame me, then go to Tartarus. You've already flamed my friends story and it was only you who flamed. One word. Jelous!**

**Cya later!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dam! i spoke too soon!

**Hey all. Hope you liked Chapter 1 cuz here's Chapter 2! Enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 2 – Dam! I spoke too soon!**

**~2 days before at Camp Half-Blood~**

**Annabeth's POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep.

I groaned. I didn't want to wake up. I just wanted to lie there and…..whoa! I shot up and looked at my clock. 7:30am.

_Dam it! _I thought _Annabeth Chase you are really getting lazy!_

Ok so many of you might think that 7:30 was too early for an average person. But I'm not your average person. I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. And today I'm finally going to my dad's in New York to stay there for the scholastic year. Yipee!

I silently got out of bed, not wanting to wake my cabin mates. Then I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, did my hair, put on some clothes, got my luggage and went out.

I went to the Big House where I found Chiron and Mr.D playing chess. And apparently Mr.D was losing because he had less pieces of his color! Not a good sign. Last time he lost, the events after it were not pretty. Enough said.

When Chiron saw me he smiled and said "Ready to go Annabeth?"

"Yeah definitely." I said with a smile. The I looked around, searching for a certain someone. "Is Thalia inside?"

"Uhhh…no. I think she's still asleep," he said, a bit confused.

I sighed, put my luggage inside and went to the Zeus' cabin.

**Thalia's POV**

"Thalia..Wake Up dam it!" We have to go."

I was woken up by a really loud knocking and some yelling from outside. If it where anyone else, I would have shocked them away. But I recognized the voice to be Annabeth.

_Why was Annabeth already awak?"_ I thought as I looked at my clock. 7:40.

My eyes widened. "Oh Shit." I sad over and over again. I went to let Annabeth in and she did NOT look happy with my late waking.

"Uhh…morning." I said with a smile, trying to not make her any angrier.

She rolled her eyes, sighed and entered my cabin. I sighed out of relief. She wasn't _very_ mad at me. And so she helped me pack. While she packed my stuff, I went to change, brush my teeth, did my hair….the usual morning routine.

When I came out, Annabeth had already 2 bags at her feet. I just stood there, jaw dropped. Dam that girl's fast.

Annabeth and I were going to start a new school in New York. She's staying with her dad and I'm staying with my mum. This is the 1st time I was going to do a whole scholastic year somewhere (whoop-di-do) because I'll have Annabeth with me. When I used to go alone, I used to escape and never go back because the others pick on me and I couldn't make friends. But now with Annabeth, I'll have a friend.

"Uhh…thanks," I said a bit sheepishly.

"C'mon lets go," she said with a slightly annoyed voice. "We have to be on the road by 8:00 and its.." she looked at her watch. "..7:55. Let's Go."

I went over and gave her a hug. She sighed and hugged me back.

"_Yes! Got away with it!"_ I thought. But then.

"Don't think you'll get away with it this easily. Someday, you'll have to do something for me." She said, with a slightly evil grin.

"_Dam it! I spoke too soon!"_ I thought.

And with that, we left for the Big House. But before we went to get something to eat. When we finished we went to the Big House.

When we got there, Chiron bid us farewell and Mr.D said something like "good riddance" which for him is a pretty good goodbye. In front of them was a chess set and apparently, Mr.D was losing. I gulped. It's a good thing we're leaving.

We got inside the Camp van and Argus drove us to New York. At about 9am, we arrived in New York. Annabeth got off first and I told her I'll see her next Monday. I got off, told Argus to take care, he responded with a grunt and I went inside.

When my mum saw me, she ran over and gave me a bear hug.

"Thalia, I've missed you so much," she said.

"Uhh…hi mom." I said a bit confused and she let go. She knew I was coming today. But I guess she was really happy to see me. I saw her 2 year ago in person and a few Iris messages here and there. I didn't visit because since I'm a daughter of Zeus, my scent is the strongest among half-bloods and monsters used to attack really often. But now, since I'm 17, Chiron taught me how to hide my scent better.

Anyways, we went up to my room, only to find it exactly as I left it. Green day posters everywhere. A couple of posters of Billy Joe marked with lipstick here and there. Hey, I was nuts about him!

"Thalia, do you want something to eat?" my mother asked.

"Naaa…we ate at camp. I'll take a nap," I said, yawning a bit.

"Ok sweetie," and with that she started to leave. But before she left, she turned around and said with a smile "Oh and by the way, I bought you a new alarm clock for school so you won't wake up late."

I smiled. "Thanks mum," I said and gave her a hug. Then she left and I slept a bit.

I thought maybe this would be a normal year. But boy, was I wrong!

**So is it good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Please review :D! I really appreciate when you, my readers, add me or my story to your favorite list and all that, but, and now I speak for all us authors, we would appreciate is more if you at least give us a review. A simple "Good story" would be enough! Hope I'm not asking too much :D!**

**Thanks for reading. Cya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 This can get interesting!

**Hey all! In this chapter, Percy and Nico are toured by Bianca in their new school. Hope you like it! Please Review. Thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 3 – This can get interesting!**

**~Present Day, Percy POV~**

We shadow travelled in an alley next to school so that people won't see us. We got out of the alley and headed towards our new school, Goode High School.

I looked at my watch and groaned.

"Great!" I said. "I just lost 20 minutes of sleep."

Nico and Bianca looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh come one man." Said Nico, still laughing. "Stop whining."

"Yeah," said Bianca, also still laughing. "And you'll probably get your _precious_ 20 minutes at school."

I sighed. I agreed with a grumble and we entered our school.

As we walked in, I looked at the surroundings. It was all new to Nico and me, but Bianca came here for the past 5 years. She didn't go to the Underworld because her mother wanted at least to keep one of the twins. Hades took Nico and Maria, their mother, took Bianca.

As we were walking down the corridor, Bianca pointed towards some stairs and classes and explained.

"Ok, so that stairs over there takes you to the school swimming pool," she said looking at me. "You'll feel right at home, Percy. Right?" I grinned and nodded. I'm liking this school already.

We continued with our small tour. She led us to the main office so that we could get out time tables. There was a small line of students who, like us, came to get their time table at the last moment. The office lady gave us the time tables, we thanked her and left.

I looked at my time table.

_**Percy Jackson**_

_** 1**__**st**__** Period – Math – Room 33**_

_** 2**__**nd**__** Period – English – Room 40**_

_** 3**__**rd**__** Period – Greek – Room 3**_

_** 4**__**th**__** Period – Lunch **_

_** 5**__**th**__** Period – Swimming – School Pool**_

_** 6**__**th**__** Period – Drama – Room 19**_

"Oh great. I start the day with Math. Could this get any worse?" I said, groaning a bit.

"Will you stop complaining?" asked Bianca, clearly annoyed by my complaining. "You and I have Math together, so I'll help you. And we have English and Drama too. Sweet. Oh, Swimming too. You'll have to help me with that one Perc." I nooded and smiled.

"_Phew, at least I know someone who'll be in my classes."_ I thought.

Then I heard Nico groan. "Oh man. I don't have any classes with you guys except lunch. This bites." And he showed us his timetable.

_**Nico di Angelo**_

_** 1**__**st**__** Period – Drama – Room 19**_

_** 2**__**nd**__** Period – Swimming – School Swimming Pool**_

_** 3**__**rd**__** Period – Greek – Room 3**_

_** 4**__**th**__** Period – Lunch**_

_** 5**__**th**__** Period – Maths – Room 33**_

_** 6**__**th**__** Period –English – Room 40**_

I slapped him in the back of his head "You idiot we have Greek together! At least they gave us a class we can ace." I said with a grin.

Nico looked at our timetables and said "Oh yeah. Sorry" with a slight blush.

We laughed a bit at him and we continued our tour. Bianca showed us where Nico and I would have Greek because she chose German instead of Greek. We told her to choose Greek because since we're demigods, Greek is our 1st language. But she refused to take the easy route and chose German. She was always a bit stubborn and loved a new challenge.

At that moment, the bell rang and we all went to our class.

"_Math! Yaay!"_ I thought sarcastically.

Bianca and I entered our class and sat next to each other. The whole class was full except a seat next to Bianca. Many of the boys shot Bianca a wink and a smile but she didn't care.

I grinned and asked her "So, who's your boyfriend?"

She gave me a death glare and hit my arm.

"None of these sex-driven fools is my boyfriend. And besides…" she looked at a couple of girls looking at me. "who'll you pick as your girlfriend?"

I looked at the girls and some of them winked at me. Then I looked at Bianca and said "I pick the small group winking at me. That earned me another slap on my arm. "Ok, Ok I'm just joking. And besides, all they have is looks but no brains. Even at my dad's palace, there were many beautiful women who would have made perfect wives. But they just loved my status as son of the Poseidon. I want someone special who loves me for me. Not for what I am."

Bianca looked at me, mouth open. Then she smiled and said "Good job Perc. You actually think with upstairs instead of downstairs."

I smiled and told her "But if you get a boyfriend and he hurts you, make sure Nico won't know. He'll personally make sure to send his soul to Tartarus." I gave her a serious look.

She looked at me with a serious look but then we started laughing. We stopped when our teacher entered and started the lesson.

And that's when _she_ came in.

**~Nico's POV~**

I went to the class Bianca showed me. When I entered, some other students looked at me as if scanning me but I didn't care. I took a seat and just stared at the table.

I got bored so I looked around the class. Some people were looking at me but when I looked at them, shifted their heads. Some were talking to their friends. Some girls where flirting with a couple of built guys. Jocks I imagine. But they had a swimming cap. They where probably part of the school swim team.

"_Percy could whip these guys in no time,"_ I thought with a smile.

I kept thinking how lame they were when our teacher entered. An old dude with a wig. I rolled my eyes.

"_This is going to be hell,"_ I thought.

And that's when _she_ came in.

"_Or not,"_ I thought with a grin.

**~Bianca POV~**

When the new girl entered, everyone was staring at her. I looked at Percy and he was staring too. But his stare was different. It wasn't the stare the other guys where giving her. They were just mentally undressing her.

Percy's stare was different. It looked like he was looking at someone special. Then he looked at me and he knew I caught him staring because he blushed.

"_Hmm…things can get interesting,"_ I thought with a mischievous grin.

**Great? Horrible? Please review! Thanks a lot :DD!**


	4. Chapter 4 New Encounters Part 1

**Sorry I took this long to update…..had a couple of things to do :P! Went to Isle of MTV Malta with my friends. One word = AWESOME! Head Banging all the way when Kid Rock was singing. Now I pay with a stiff neck :P**

**Anyways, here is the 4****th**** Chapter. It's an insight of Percy 1****st**** time he saw a girl apart from Bianca: D! And Bianca is playing Matchmaker. Enjoy :D!**

**P.S. : I know that my Chapter Names suck :P! Naming stuff isn't my strength. But I try :D!**

**Chapter 4 – New Encounters Part 1**

**~Percy POV~**

I looked at Bianca and she was looking at me with a grin, so I looked away but I blushed. I think she caught me staring at the new girl. But which straight guy wouldn't? I mean, she's gorgeous.

But unlike the other guys, I wasn't looking at her…uhhmm….body. All the others were looking at her bottom half and winking at her. Sick jerks. Not me. I was lost in her eyes. Beautiful grey eyes. She was looking at the class as if trying to memorize every detail, every face in the room. Then she caught my eyes. Her eyes reminded me of a god I met on Olympus, but I couldn't put a finger on which one. Oh well, no use wasting brain cells on that. I don't have any to spare.

I was brought back down to Earth by out teacher's voice.

"Ok Miss Chase, you can sit next to Miss Di Angelo. If you need anything, ask her or me," said Mrs. Strife with a smile. At least our Math teacher was friendly.

She came over and sat down. Bianca introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Bianca," she said with a smile. Then she pointed at me and said "And this is Percy Jackson." I smiled nervously and waved.

"I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet both of you," she said and looked at the teacher who had started the lesson.

So that angel was named Annabeth. Wait, what? Angel? Dude, pull yourself together!

I shook my head a bit and looked at the teacher.

I tried to pay attention, but Math was hard. Bianca and Annabeth apparently found it easy, so they understood the lesson. Lucky them. But to be completely honest, I had another reason why I couldn't focus on the lesson. At moments, I would steal a glance at Annabeth.

She was beautiful. Her blonde hair matched her slightly tan face perfectly. And those grey eyes went well with her hair. But one time, I looked at her too much and Bianca caught me. She gave me a grin and raised an eyebrow. I looked at the teacher, trying to look innocent, but I blushed and that ruined it all. Damn it! I can't help it if she's really cute, hot, sexy…..whoa there! Calm down man. This is the 1st time you saw a gorgeous girl, apart from Aphrodite and Bianca because they would kill me if I said otherwise, so control yourself.

"Uhhh…this is going to be one hell of a lesson," I thought with a groan and I tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

She was explaining something new but has been mentioned in the previous years. Something about Pythagoras and triangles. Oh, what the hell. I don't need all this. Just give me a sword and a target and I'll get the job done, no problem. Then I started to remember some monsters Nico and I fought. We killed furies, hellhounds, cyclopses and a couple of hydras here and there. I smiled at the memories.

I was remembering all this when I heard the teacher say "Mr. Jackson, care to answer the question on the board?"

That instantly brought me back from dream mode. I was confused and just stared. Annabeth and Bianca raised their hands.

Mrs. Strife sighed and said, "Miss Chase, could you please answer the question?"

"63," said Annabeth.

"Well done Miss Chase," Mrs. Strife said with a smile. Then she turned to me and that smile turned into a frown. "Mr. Jackson, you could learn a thing or 2 from Miss Chase and Miss Di Angelo."

And with that, everyone but Annabeth and Bianca laughed at me. Forget what I said about the teacher being friendly. I blushed and stared at my table.

Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment.

All 3 of us stood up and packed out stuff. Bianca, the friendly person that she is, tried to make friends with Annabeth.

"So, Annabeth, what do you have now?" she asked.

"English," Annabeth said a bit shy.

"Great, then you're with us." Then she grabbed our arms and pulled us along. "Let's go." Annabeth seemed happy that she made new friends very easy.

"Calm down Bianca. It's not like the teacher's going to reward us for being very early," I said, laughing a bit.

"I know Percy." Then she looked at me with a slightly evil grin. "But you don't have any sense of time. You'd probably take it easy and arrive late." At that, both girls laughed at me. I blushed.

"Haha, very funny. You'd better shut up if you want to have _normal_ swimming lessons." I said, putting an emphasis on normal.

Bianca looked shocked at this and Annabeth looked at me with a quizzical look.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bianca said. Annabeth was still confused. Bianca knew of my power of controlling water. Annabeth didn't.

"Try me." I said, grinning.

Bianca's eyes widened with horror and Annabeth still looked confused.

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"C'mon girls. Don't we have a class to get to?" I asked. Then I grabbed Bianca's arm and went for Annabeth's, but I grabbed her hand instead. I instantly let go and with a blush, I said "Uhhh…sorry."

Annabeth blushed and said "It's OK." Then she looked at Bianca and said "Listen I have to go to the bathroom quickly. I'll see you guys in class." And with that she turned on her heel and left, a bit quickly. I just stared as she left and went around the corner, still a bit confused about what happened.

"She's cute isn't she?"

"Yeah she….BIANCA!" I yelled.

She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh. My. Gods. Percy, you like her don't you?"

I blushed and said "No!"

She gasped. "Yes you do! Your blushing proves it." With that I blushed more and she started laughing.

"C'mon," I said, still blushing and pulled her to our next class. She was still laughing.

"This is going to be one long day," I thought.

That's when we saw them.

And apparently, I wasn't the only one with good luck with the ladies.

**Ok so this chapter was supposed to be Percy and Nico's 1****st**** encounter with a girl, but Percy's part was very long, so I'm gonna separate the chapters! Since Nico's bit is shorter, I'll add some bits from Thalia and Annabeth's POV.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please Review! **

**Tnks a lot!**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5 New Encounters Part 2

**This chapter was going to be part of Chapter 4…but Chapter 4 was long enough. I'm not going to say much. Enjoy :D OOC may occur! I beg those who review not to tell me "These characters are OOC" I know that! Thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 5 – New Encounters Part 2**

**~Nico's POV~**

Everyone kept staring at her, even the girls. Most of the guys were staring at her curves. She had pretty good ones. But I was staring at her face. He had slightly spiky black hair and skull earrings. I grinned. She seemed to be some sort of punk/rocker. I like her already. But then saw her eyes. Electric Blue eyes. I remember seeing those same eyes on Olympus during the Summer Solstice, but I forgot which god had them. Maybe she was a demigod? It's impossible. I laughed at the idea inside my head. Many people have blue eyes. But hers' where Blue blue.

cleared his throat, clearly annoyed by our silence and said "Well Miss Grace, you can sit next to Mr. Di Angelo over there. And NO TALKING."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh man. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" I thought, clearly panicking but keeping a calm face. She came over and sat next to me. She got out her stuff and looked at the teacher who had started the lesson.

Rude much? Not even a 'Hey'? Maybe this girl was all looks. I knew it was all good to be true. I looked at the teacher and tried to focus on the lesson.

But I stayed in the 'tried' part. I couldn't help stealing a few glances at this Grace girl. I didn't even know her name. What I did know was that her gorgeous face matched her sexy….What in Hades name do you think you're doing? You barely know her name and you're already comparing her face to her body? Dude, keep it cool. You never went through any of the stuff, so keep a cool head and everything will pass.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. A bit too loudly. The girl heard me and looked at me. Our eyes connected. Brown with Blue. We kept that connection for about 10 seconds. But that was enough time for me to get a quick look at her face.

She had tan skin with a few freckles on her cheek. Her dark hair covered her eyes a bit. But still, her eyes seemed to pop out.

Then she blushed a bit and looked away. I blushed too and did the same. I turned to the teacher who was explaining something about Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'. I had met Shakespeare in the Underworld last year and he's a very OK guy. He was a son of Apollo, so poetry and drama was something natural to him. Once he started quoting a few lines from 'Macbeth' and I liked it. He told me the whole play by heart and then explained it to me. It was a tragedy and with many deaths and me being a son of Hades I loved it.

I was woken up from my slight trance when asked the new girl something. It was an easy question but apparently she didn't know it.

"Miss Grace, can you please tell me what characters are there in Act 1 Scene 1?"

She looked confused.

"The 3 witches," I whispered.

"The 3 witches?" she said.

Mr. Hikari smiled and nodded. "I would congratulate you Miss Grace, but that congratulations belong to Mr. Di Angelo." Then he turned to me. "And Mr. Di Angelo next time let her learn by her mistakes. Practice makes perfect. And besides, 'Macbeth' isn't an easy play. No one should worry if they don't know something at this stage."

I shrugged "Actually sir, I find it very easy. It's a very simple play."

Mr. Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Care to answer a few questions then?" he asked in a slightly mock/anger voice.

"Shoot," I grinned.

And with that we spent the next 20 minutes in a heavy question and answer session. I answered all the questions easily. Like I said, Shakespeare himself explained the play. I knew it like the back of my hand. The class watched us as if watching a tennis match, going back and forth between Mr. Hikari and me.

When the bell sounded, Mr. Hikari said that he was very impressed by my superior Macbeth knowledge. With that, he left. As the entire class slowly went out, I heard a couple of comments such as "geek" or "nerd" and my personal favorite " It's like he's possessed by Shakespeare."

The girl and I finished packing. Then she turned to me, held out her hand and said "Hi. My name's Thalia. Thalia Grace." I shook her hand. "Nico" I replied with a smile.

"Hey…uhh…thanks for what you did back there. You really know all this stuff don't you?" she said with a grin.

I shrugged "Yeah well my dad's friend is a Shakespeare expert and I hung out a lot with him. I guess some of him rubbed on me." Thalia nodded with a smile.

"So…uhh…what class do you have now?" I asked, hoping she'll be with me. I was slightly nervous.

She blushed a bit and looked down. "Swimming." She said.

"YESS!" I thought.

"Cool," I said, not wanting her to now that I was excited. "Me too. Do you know where it is?" She shook her head.

"Ok,"I said. "Let's go. My sister showed me this morning." And with that, we left.

Thalia barely talked. Neither did I. We were just shy.

As we went down the corridor, I couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching us. I shrugged. "Oh well," I thought.

**~Bianca's POV~**

Percy looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I grinned.

"It seems Nico's off to a good start," said Percy.

We just saw Nico and some girl walking towards the school pool.

"This might be Nico's 1st girlfriend. I have to know what he thinks about her. But how?" I thought.

Then a thought hit me.

A mischievous grin formed on my face.

"This is going to be good." I thought.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I hurried towards the toilet and went inside. I went inside one of the toilets, sat down on the toilet and sighed.

"Oh gods, he just touched me. C'mon Annabeth, pull yourself together. Don't become like those love-crazy Aphrodite girls." I thought.

Then it hit me. "Oh gods…Aphrodite must be behind this."

I took in a deep breath, got out, washed my hands and face and left for the next lesson. English. I groaned. But then we have Greek. At least there's something I'm good at. Thalia has that class too.

Let's hope Percy doesn't!

**~Thalia's POV~**

Nico was showing me where the school swimming pool is. He's one strange kid. And why do I feel so funny when he looks at me? I blushed when I looked at his beautiful brown eyes. Wait beautiful? Oh gods…..please tell me I'm not falling for him. I barely know him. And it's the 1st day of school. Plus Zeus would never approve of me going out with a mortal. He'd turn him to dust the second he touches me too much.

We didn't talk much during our walk to the pool. And then it hit me. If we have swimming lessons, do we have to wear a bathing suit? I blushed at that thought. Since this was a co-ed school, that would be a very embarrassing. But my dirty mind couldn't help but imagine how Nico would look if he was wearing only a bathing suit.

"Oh gods….I'm really falling for him. That's it. Calm down Thalia." I thought.

He probably doesn't think of you this way.

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Leave your interesting or creative responses in the comment section below! Thanks :D!**


	6. Chapter 6 Not A Bad Idea

**Hey people! Sorry it took me long to update but apart from a bit of writers block, I've been feeling a bit down! Anyways, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 6 – Not A Bad Idea**

**~Percy's POV~ **

English wasn't pretty bad. seemed to be an OK teacher. The way he taught actually made me want to try and understand the lesson. We started Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'. It was a tragedy and, like Nico, I loved it when someone gets killed. I think my time with Nico rubbed a bit of him on me. Oh well.

We started Act 1 Scene 1. It wasn't a long scene, but still asked a few questions. He asked something about which characters are mentioned but no one knew it or if they knew it, no one wanted to answer. I guess no one wanted to be the first to make a mistake. Then he turned to Bianca.

"Miss Di Angela, care to live up to your brother's name and answer the question?"

"Say what?" said Bianca, clearly surprised. I was surprised too. During the summer, whenever people mentioned Nico's name, it wasn't always about something good.

"Oh yes," he said proudly. "During our 1st lesson, your brother showed me how a genius he is on 'Macbeth' when he helped Miss Grace with the same question."

Bianca and I looked at each other with surprise at first, but then grinned when he mentioned this Grace girl. Then I looked at Annabeth and her eyes where widened with shock and then a small smirk formed.

"Now Miss Di Angelo, can you answer my question?" Mr. Hikari asked.

"Uhhh….the 3 witches?" said Bianca nervously.

Mr. Hikari smiled "Correct. Now, moving on to the next scene."

But Bianca and I weren't interested in that.

"So who do you think this Grace girl is?" Bianca whispered.

"I don't know but I-" Annabeth cut me off.

"I think I know who Mr. Hikari's referring to. She's my best friend. I'll go ask him after the lesson. But-" This time Mr. Hikari cut her off.

"Miss Chase, please plan your dates with Mr. Jackson AFTER my lesson."

Both of us turned tomato red and the rest of the class laughed their ass off, including Bianca.

"We're…uhh…not…uhh…" I stammered but Mr. Hikari cut me off. Damn! I'm getting sick of all these people cutting me off.

"I'm not interested in your love life ," and with that he continued the lesson.

Teachers on my hate list so far: 2/5

For the rest of the lesson, whenever Annabeth and I would look at each other, we would blush furiously and look the other way. Bianca saw this once and winked at me with a grin, as if saying "I caught you looking again."

Then the bell rang. "_Finally, I can't wait to talk to Nico._" I thought.

Before I left, I heard Annabeth say "Hey Bianca, could you go talk to Mr. Hikari about the girl? Ask him if she had blue eyes and skull earrings. I can't face him after the….thing." She looked at me and blushed and I did the same.

Bianca happily obliged. When she passed me, she motioned her head towards Annabeth as if saying "Talk to her."

I sighed, took a deep breath and slowly went next to Annabeth, who was still packing.

"Hey…uhh. Look, I'm sorry for what..uhh..happened earlier. I didn't mean to..uhh..embarrass you." I blushed at the thought. Then I took out my hand and said "Friends?"

She looked at my hand, then at me and I swear I saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes. But then it went away, she smiled at me and shook my hand. "Sure."

At that moment, Bianca came back. When she saw us shaking hands, she raised an eyebrow at me and grinned. I let go of Annabeth's hand and turned to Bianca.

"So…Annabeth, is your friend named Thalia?" she asked.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's her. So who's this Nico person? I bet he's really something if he caught Thalia's attention."

Bianca looked at me and we burst out laughing.

Annabeth looked confused. "Did I say something wrong?" she said, as we started walking along the corridor towards our next class.

"No…it's just..we know Nico," I said, in between laughs.

Annabeth gasped. "How? Is he a good person? Does he take advantage of girls? Does he know how to treat them properly? Does…" but I cut off her machine gun talking.

"Calm down," I said. Then Bianca stepped in.

"Nico is my twin brother and Percy's cousin. He's a wonderful person once you get to know him. But he can be a bit cranky. I don't think he takes advantage of girls and he treats me properly. Must take after his father."

I burst a laugh at that last comment. Bianca glared at me and Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

I looked at my watch and said "Shouldn't we get to class now?" eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, you're right," said Bianca, rolling her eyes. "So I'll see you guys at lunch. Annabeth, what class do you have now?"

"Greek," she said.

"_YES!" _I thought happily. But I still kept a normal face, even though a small smirk formed.

Bianca noticed this and grinned. "Then I'm sure Percy will be happy to show you where your class is. Have fun." With that she winked at me and turned down to a different corridor.

"Soo.." I said, trying to break the ice a bit as we went down the opposite corridor. "You like Greek too?"

She nodded shyly. "It's like my 2nd language."

I smiled nervously. "Me too. And I love all the myths and stuff. They're really cool." "_And all true. But if I tell her that she'll think I'm crazy. Not a good 1__st__ impression." _I thought.

"Really?" she asked, clearly surprised. "You're the 1st guy I've met so far who actually _likes_ Greek myths."

"Well you'll meet the 2nd one soon. He's Nico, the guy we were speaking about. He has it too."

Annabeth seemed to like this. "Thalia too."

"_Hmm…that's great. I can ask Nico about her."_ I thought.

Then we turned around a corner and arrived at our class. I opened the door for Annabeth like a gentleman . she blushed a bit, said a quick thanks and entered. When I followed, I saw her sitting next to a black haired girl with electric blue eyes. That must be Thalia.

"_Those eyes are very familiar…..oh well."_

Then I saw Nico sitting on a desk not far from the girls, so I went to sit with him. When he saw me, his eyes lit.

"Hey Nico," I said as I went over and hi-fived him.

"Hey Perce, how's your day going?" he asked.

I groaned. "Math was torture, English a bit less. And speaking of English, care to tell why the teacher told Bianca that you're a genius in 'Macbeth'?"

"Oh that…" he laughed nervously. "I met Shakespeare last year and he told me about it. I got curious and asked him to teach it to me. We were in Elysium, so it was a nice place to learn."

I groaned. "Lucky you. And 2nd period?"

He blushed, then looked at Thalia.

"Oh and who's that girl?" I said in a teasing voice. "I saw you 2 going to the school pool. I guess you have swimming class together?"

He nodded. "That's Thalia Grace," he said, blushing a bit and looked away, trying to hide the blush. Too late!

"Congrats Nico. Give my best to the missus," I said sarcastically.

He spun his head towards me, gave me a glare and said ".."

I laughed and patted his back. "Sure thing man."

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth looking at me. I met her eyes and we blushed. Nico must've saw this because he raised an eyebrow, followed my gaze and then turned back to me with a devilish grin.

"So Percy, who's _that_?" he said, pointing to Annabeth with his head.

I blushed a bit and mumbled "Annabeth Chase." Then I saw him opening his mouth to respond but I cut him off and said "Don't try that missus stuff. That's mine."

He closed his mouth and pouted. I put on a winner's grin. But then he smirked and started chanting "Percy has a crush. Percy has a crush. Percy has a…." but I put my hand on his mouth and said "Shut up Nico." I practically yelled it because all the students turned their gaze towards us, even Annabeth and Thalia.

**~Thalia's POV~**

"Shut it Nico," someone yelled and I turned to see a guy next to Nico with a hand on Nico's mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Annabeth. But she was still staring at them. I snapped my fingers a few times in front of her face. Then she looked at me and blushed a bit.

"What were you thinking about?" I said, curiously.

"N-N-Nothing," she said, but this made her blush more. Then I caught her looking at this guy again. Ding!

"You like him don't you?" I said teasingly.

Hey eyes widened and blushed again. "W-Who are y-you talking about?"

"That weird guy over there next to Nico." I said.

When I saw Annabeth's reaction to the word 'weird', I knew she felt something for him. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she took a deep breath. Signs of Annabethian danger! **[yeah I made that word up :D!]**

"1st of all his name is Percy Jackson. 2nd he is NOT weird. In fact he's quite charming, funny, cute…." But she stopped at cute when I widened my eyes and felt my jaw drop.

"Annabeth Chase you will spill or be forced to," I said.

She had some sort of feeling for him. The last guy she thought was cute was 4 years ago, but the jerk broke her heart and because of him, she seemed to have built walls around her heart and hadn't let anyone else since. Everyone at camp who knew about this worried about her because it wasn't good blocking your heart from everyone. But this Percy character seems to have caught her attention and if he's a good guy, he could help her with her love life.

She blushed and said "There's nothing to tell. We're friends. Besides…." She grinned and that's when I knew I was in trouble. "What about Nico, your Special Helper. Now that guy looks weird."

Ok….now my defenses rose. Which is weird because I don't like Nico like that.

"Nico isn't weird. He just has a different lifestyle like mine. He seems to be a good guy." I blushed a bit with that. I NEVER defend guys or gave them any compliments, so Annabeth was VERY surprised because she put her hand over her mouth. And I knew she was going to ask if there's something between us, so I cut her off when she opened her mouth to talk.

"No Annabeth, there is NOTHING between us. We just met and are friends. Unlike you and Percy," I said, smirking.

Annabeth blushed a bit. "No way. I barely know him. After what happened 4 years ago, I'm not trusting guys anymore. There isn't and is not going to be anything between us. We're just friends." She looked down, sad.

I was going to comfort her when the teacher entered. started the lesson with some advanced stuff for the class, but for me and Annabeth, piece of cake. Hmm…cake. I wonder if they have that in the cafeteria.

I was daydreaming about cake a bit when I felt someone staring. I quickly scanned the room but no one was looking at us. Then I looked at Nico's table and saw Percy trying to look at Annabeth. I caught his eyes. I smirked at him and did a small gesture with my hand as if to say 'Please, continue staring at her.' The gesture was similar to those you find in the movies where someone would say 'Right this way sir'.

Percy blushed and looked away.

"_Hmm…this gut seems decent enough. But I have to know more about him because if he hurts Annabeth, not even father will stop me from killing him."_

I looked at Nico and he had dozed off.

"_Not a bad idea."_ I thought and with that, I copied him.

**Well..that's it for now! Chapter 7 is in progress. This chapter was extra long and I don't think that there will be more chapters like this! I don't know why I let it be this long! Oh well! Plus I didn't have enough time to double check it and I really wanted this chapter off my hands! So SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES! Anywyas…**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Tnks.**

**Oh and Special Thanks to wisegirl24256 for helping me with some of the ideas! Tnks a lot! :D! Also, good luck on you know what! *wink wink*! **

**Peace Out!**


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far! Love you ppl! Wisegirl24256….yeah I know…don't tell me how I missed that when I was double checking! Guess I was tired! Oh well! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Small note : This chapter may or may not be good! I was a bit bored, pissed, had some writers block and tired when I wrote it. But I was eating pancakes and listening to music! So I guess they helped XD! Plus I keep thinking about a few chapters ahead like when they're going to know that the others are demigods AND a special chapter where I get to embarrass Percy head on! I hope it comes out great! The "Embarrass Percy" chapter should be the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** from this one. And the "Discovery" chapter should be about 4****th**** or 5****th**** from this one. Small heads up/sneak peek.**

**Enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 7 – Lunch**

**~Percy's POV~**

After Thalia caught me looking at Annabeth, I didn't dare look again. But what was it that this new girl was affecting in my life? I mean, I've dated girls before. I've gone out with Bianca for a few weeks. And a few blind dates with Bianca's friends. I guess she wanted me to have a happy love life even though I never was with any of those girls. But with Annabeth, things feel different, even though I barely know her. I won't think about that much. First, I'll try to be her friend. Then, I'll see where things go from there.

I checked my watch. 10 minutes left. Finally!

I looked at Nico and he was sleeping. Typical. If only Bianca was here. She'd know a good way to wake him up. I tried to wake him up quietly.

"Nico, wake up. Lesson's almost finished," I whispered.

He just silently groaned.

"Dude, the teacher's coming," I said, trying to scare him.

Again, silent grumbling.

I gave up. But then an idea hit me! And it would be great revenge for what he did to me this morning.

"Psssst….Nico. Thalia's naked in front of you!" I whispered, trying to sound serious.

Nico's eyes shot open. "Where?" he yelled. The entire class looked at him. I couldn't hold it anymore, so I burst out laughing, hard. Hard enough that I had to hold my sides from pain. The entire class joined in.

Nico turned a dark shade of red. Then her turned to me and shot me a death glare that would've scared the crap out of people, but it only made me laugh harder. The entire class had stopped and was watching me laugh, so I stopped because this was getting slightly embarrassed. Then the teacher looked at me.

"Mr. Jackson, if you find this class funny, then that means that you know EVERYTHING that there is to know about Greek," he said, slightly furious.

Since I was still a bit on the funny side, I said "I wouldn't say everything, but I know it pretty well."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. Answer a few questions then and we'll see how much you know. Also, you have to answer in Greek, got it?" he said in a slight mock/anger/threat voice.

I heard a few people whispering "he's doomed" or "No one's ever managed to answer all his questions."

I nodded at him to start the questions.

"Name a pair of twins among the gods."

"Artemis and Apollo."

"Who saved the gods from the stomach of Kronos?"

"Zeus."

"Name his brothers."

"Poseidon and Hades."

"A virgin goddess."

"Athena."

"Another."

"Artemis."

"Their symbol."

"Athena, Owl. Artemis, She-bear."

Now the teacher was pissed. He thought he would humiliate me by asking me stuff that we haven't covered. I looked at Annabeth and Thalia and their eyes where wide open. I looked at Nico and grinned. He glared in return.

"Ok Jackson. Last 2 questions. Let's see how much you know now!" he said, clearly pissed off.

"Shoot," I said, pissing him off more.

"Name the god that fought for the patronization of Athens," he grinned, thinking that he confused me. But I grinned back.

"There is a mistake with you question sir!" I stated.

"Oh really?" he returned.

I sighed. "Yes. You said which _god_. Well there wasn't one god fighting for Athens but 2. These where Athena and Poseidon. But the people chose Athena over Poseidon and so the 2 became rivals."

Mr. Meckano's jaw dropped, along with the entire class. I just spoke the entire thing in perfect Greek. Only Nico wasn't impressed. In fact, he yawned, showing me that he was bored.

"Fine Jackson," he said, reverting to English. "Here's the last question. Answer this correctly and you won't be punished for interrupting my class. Answer it wrong, and you'll have a month's detention. Got it?"

I nodded.

He went back to Greek.

"What's the name of the war where a symbol of one of the gods-"

"The Trojan war," I said cutting him off.

And with that, the entire class looked at the teacher, who was completely silenced and started at me with wide eyes.

"H-How d-did-" I cut him off again.

"I know?" I said and he nodded. I sighed and started "Simple. 1st of all you said war. There are many famous wars in Greek history but the Trojan War is the most famous, showing the fall of the mighty city of Troy. Then you said symbol of the gods. Since you said war and symbol, the only war where a symbol of a god was used was the Trojan War. The symbol was the horse, which is that of Poseidon, God of the Seas." All in fluent Greek.

At that moment, the bell rang. Usually people rush out when the bell rings but everyone was silent, staring at Nico and me, who where packing as if nothing happened.

I looked at the teacher, who was still surprised. Then he said "Class dismissed. Don't interrupt again Jackson," and he left. The class started to pack slowly, and I heard a few comments like 'nerd' and 'freak'. When I was ready, I looked at Nico, who slapped me in the back of my head, but then we grinned and bumped fists. With that we left.

We met up with Bianca in the cafeteria. She was talking with some of her friends but when she saw us, she waved and came over to sit with us.

"So guys, how was Greek? Is the teacher OK?" she said.

I laughed and Nico glared at me. Bianca looked confused. "What did you do?" she asked.

I whispered what I did to wake Nico up and she burst out laughing. "Oh my god Nico! You perv!" she said, laughing. He blushed and glared at me.

"Anyways," he said, trying to change the subject. "I think Percy broke the teacher when he started showing off in Greek."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You guys take the easy way out!"

"Well Bianca, we don't see it as the easy way out. We see it as a way to use out natural abilities. If Greek is out strength, then we should use that to our advantage," I said proudly.

"Hear, Hear," said Nico, raising his coke. We just stared at him.

"What?" he said. "That's what people used to say in Shakespearean times to agree."

We laughed at him and he blushed a bit.

Then Nico decided to ruin our fun. "Hey guys. Don't you think it's strange that no monsters have attacked us in the last 2 weeks? I mean, 3 children of the Big Three….that probably gives off a pretty strong scent."

Bianca and I nodded. Then I said "Maybe Poseidon and Hades want us to have the closest-to-normal high school experience." Nico and Bianca shrugged and we continued to eat our lunch in silence.

After a few minutes I looked at Bianca and he had a sly smile on her face. Before I could ask her what's wrong, she stood up and yelled "Annabeth, Thalia, Over here!"

I looked at Nico and he was as wide eyed and shocked as I was. I turned to see the 2 girls coming over.

This was going to be on hell of a lunch.

**So whatca guys think? Please leave your interesting or creative responses in the comment section BELOW! thanks :D! and I don't know about you guys but the way Percy woke Nico up was just damn funny! XD! Hope you think so too :P!**

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8 Eager

**1****st**** off I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Up till now I've received 95 reviews and I don't think there's a flame anywhere…so THANK YOU! **

**Also, I want to thank JordonMathias for giving me the idea of how I can put in the Seaweed Brain/Wisegirl nicknames =D! Thanks also to wisegirl24256 for helping me with some other ideas in the story =D!**

**XxPercyJacksonxX = Sorry I almost got you busted :P**

**AnnabethChaseRox13 = Thank you for giving my story a chance =D! I really appreciate it!**

**ErIkA = I plan to make it a long story….maybe 12 chapters minimum!**

** = You read my story on your phone? Cool. And I'm honored to have my story be the first on your phone =D! And yeah I do that a lot. I would be reading something and start laughing and my parents or my sister goes all like 'why are you laughing?'….if only they knew.. right?**

**DEMIGOD DOP98 = Hmmm…if you send me to the depths of tartarus…I can't update anymore! Plus down there there's like no internet service! Hades must be cheap for not having good service XDD!**

**On a final note, something small but to me it's major. This is the last chapter I will be writing on my 11 inch laptop because of tomorrow I will be the proud owner of a 17 inch Dell Studio 17! Finally…after 4 years of longing for it my dad accepted to buy it for me. But mostly because I passed my exams! WOOOOT! So, see you later!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 8 – Eager**

**~Percy's POV~**

Annabeth and Thalia came over.

"Hey girls," said Bianca, smiling.

"Hey," they replied in a friendly way.

"So, Thalia, this is Percy, my cousin." I waved and she smiled back at me.

"And Nico, my brother. But you've already met right?"

"Percy, I've heard a lot of things about you," said Thalia, who got nudged and glared by Annabeth. Weird. "And Nico. Thanks again for the save."

"No problem," he said, choking on a grape.

I laughed at him. "Smooth," I said. He gave me his signature death glare.

"So you're Nico," said Annabeth, grinning towards Thalia. She gave her a glare in return. I think these girls just glare at each other.

They sat down and started to eat.

Then Bianca started a small, annoying conversation.

"Hey girls. Since I don't have Greek with you, I'm curious about what Percy did. Nico didn't give me much info," she said to the girls.

I groaned. "C'mon Bianca, you already know what happened."

She grinned. "Yes but you're guys. You leave important details out."

They laughed at me. Then Thalia spoke up, looking at me.

"Well Percy, you really impressed us. I mean few people know that much about Greek history and mythology." Then she turned to Bianca. "And he literally broke the teacher, like Nico did with English. Both of them know their subjects really well, as if they lived it."

Both Nico and I choked on what we were eating.

Annabeth looked at us suspiciously, as did Thalia.

Bianca must have noticed this because she decided to change the subject.

"Percy, eager for swimming classes you have next?"

My face lit up. "Hell yeah. I can't wait," I said, getting a little jumpy.

Annabeth and Thalia raised an eyebrow. Bianca turned to them and said "He loves water. It's like his 2nd home. And he gets exited quickly when he's going swimming."

I frowned. "Cut me some slack Bianca. I haven't had a good swim since I arrived in Manhatten."

"And where did you live before?" said Annabeth, out of the blue.

"Uhh…California…" I lied. Well I couldn't tell her Poseidon's Underwater Palace now could I? Luckily, many of the girls Bianca hooked me up with during this summer had asked me the same question, so I could lie a bit easily. I still didn't feel good about it.

She nodded and whispered something to Thalia, who nodded as well.

Thalia was going to ask Nico something when the bell rang.

"POOL!" I yelled. The girls and Nico looked at me and started laughing. I shook my head, embarrassed, when I remembered that Bianca had that class with me.

"Bianca, I hope you brought your oxygen tanks," I said, winking at her.

She glared at me and then turned to the girls.

"Do you have swimming now?"

Thalia shook her head, Annabeth nodded slightly.

"_This is AWESOME!"_ I thought.

Annabeth looked embarrassed with that and Thalia noticed. "Don't worry Annabeth. The coach is strict about the girls wearing non-revealing one-piece suits. No bikinis."

"_Oh man!"_ I mentally frowned. But then I straightened. "_You PERVERT! She's just a new girl! How could you think about her like that!"_ I mentally scolded myself and slapped my face a few times to get that perverted thought out of my head.

"Percy, you coming?" I heard Bianca call.

"Yeah," then I turned to Nico and Thalia. "Later guys."

"Later," they said. With that I turned and followed Bianca and Annabeth to the pool.

"Hey Bianca how's the pool?" I asked, curious.

She rolled her eyes and Annabeth giggled.

"What?" I asked, now confused.

"Oh come on Percy. Stop thinking about the pool for a second!" she said annoyed.

"Hey," I snapped. "I never argued when you were ranting about guys this summer!"

She sighed. "Fine! It's a big pool, 4 meters deep, the shallow part being 1.5 meters. Happy now?"

I smiled. "Yes. Yes I am." Then I looked at Annabeth and she was slightly pale.

"You OK?" I said, a bit worried. Bianca looked at Annabeth too and said the same thing.

Annabeth blushed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Nothing's wrong." She seemed to be telling the truth because her face seemed normal again, so we shrugged it off.

We finally arrived at the pool. I was very excited. But before we entered I looked at Annabeth and she was pale again.

"_Something's wrong!"_ I thought.

I leaned to whisper to Bianca. "Hey, go inside. There's something wrong with Annabeth."

She raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. "Sure thing Perc. Make sure your girlfriend's OK."

I sighed. "She isn't."

Bianca winked and went inside. I rolled my eyes.

Annabeth was about to follow when I blocked her path with my arm. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" she said bluntly.

I sighed. "As if. When I mentioned the pool and swimming, you paled. Any problems?"

"Why do you care?" she said suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Because you're a good friend to me. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't care?"

She was shocked. "You consider me a good friend?"

This time I was shocked. "Well duh! Even if we just met, you're pretty OK. And I think we'll get along just fine."

Her eyes lit up. "Thanks Percy. You're pretty OK yourself. For a Seaweed Brain."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain?"

She blushed and looked down. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to nickname you."

I smiled. "Don't worry, it's OK. I kind of like it Wisegirl."

She looked up and I winked at her.

"Wisegirl huh? I like it." She said and smiled.

"So, now that we're on nickname bases, are you going to tell me why you don't want to swim?" I said.

She looked down again. I saw her face become bright red, which shows that she was VERY embarrassed.

"I…don't…know…how to swim," she said silently.

I looked at her for a moment and then started laughing. She looked up at me, tears starting to form, with hurt all over her face.

"That's it? That's why you're afraid to go swimming?"

She nodded, still looking hurt and blushing, with a small tear trickling down her face.

I stopped laughing because I felt bad making fun of her.

"Hey," I said in a gentle voice. "It's Ok. I can teach you if you want. I thought Nico over the summer. Although he was kind of a wuss." I chuckled at the memory.

Annabeth looked at me again and this time, the hurt from her eyes was gone and instead, it was replaced by gratitude.

"Would you really help me?" she said.

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling.

What she did next just made my mind turn to mush and confusion.

She hugged me.

SHE HUGGED ME!

I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. Her hair smelled like apples. She wasn't as tall as me, maybe an inch less. I noticed the small uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. But most of all, I felt the heat all over my face. And I'm 100% sure that if anyone I know saw me right now, I'd faint.

Then, as quickly as it came, it left.

Annabeth was a bit red in the face. Oh who am I kidding? She was a frickin tomato. And I was too.

She looked down, trying to hide her blush, and said "Sorry….again."

"Uhhh…it's…uhh..OK," I stammered.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of what just happened.

Trying to keep my blush in check, I asked her "So do you want to go in or do you want to hang out here?"

She looked at me, frustrated. "I..uhh….I don't want to skip class. But if I don't, I'll make a fool out of myself. I mean, c'mon! A 17 year old who doesn't know how to swim. That's pretty lame." She said, sad. I couldn't stand all this sadness anymore.

"C'mon," I told her, pulling her outside. "Let's go sit down here and talk. OK?"

She nodded. Her face looked grateful that I tried to help her.

We went outside and sat under a tree near a parking lot. It was a sunny day, so we were thankful for the tree's shade. We sat down and just talked. We talked about our past, present and what we wanted to do in the future. I wanted to become a Marine Biologist. Annabeth wanted to become an Architect. I had to make up most of the last 5 years but, like I said before, I was asked this question a lot of times, so I had a good back-up story. But I asked Annabeth a lot of questions, so I got a lot of info out of her.

Turns out, she lives about 2 minutes away from me. Her father is a professor and her mom is a house wife. She has 2 younger brothers, Bobby and Matthew, who get on her nerves a lot. I laughed at that, which earned me a playful smack. I pretended to be really hurt and Annabeth got all worried. I laughed at her again and this time, she slapped my arm. Hard. And she's strong. But things got a bit strange when I asked her about her love life.

"So, you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked.

She looked away, as if about to cry.

"Hey," I said, shocked that I upset her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I'm sorry if I overstepped and got too personal."

She looked at me and smiled. "It's OK Percy. You've shown me that I can trust you. You deserve to know."

I nodded. "Thanks," I said with a smile. Then she started her story.

"See for the past 4 years, I've been going to this boarding school with Thalia. But before, I went to another school, a normal one. There I met Luke. He was my first boyfriend. We spent the best 2 years together. And we were in love." I felt a small sting in my heart but I didn't care about it. Annabeth smiled at the memory, but then looked away. Her lips were trembling and I knew she wanted to cry, but she continued.

"Then one day, I received a letter, informing me that I was to go to this boarding school. I was very happy because apart from it being the school I've always wanted to go, it was the school Luke was going too. So I went to his house quickly but…." She burst into tears. I went over, pulled her into a hug and whispered "Shhh…it's OK."

She pulled away and yelled in my face. "No! It is NOT Ok! He cheated on me. He told me that he wasn't going to my school but to another, where his new girlfriend was. He told me that he moved on and didn't want anything to do with me. He shattered my heart." And with that, she started crying into her hands. I never felt this guilty or angry before in my life. I felt guilty because I was the one to make her remember these horrible memories. But I felt angry because this guy hurt her beyond repair. So now, I should help her.

I hugged her again and she cried into my shirt. "Sorry you had to remember that. I shouldn't have asked you about your personal life."

She pulled away, looked at me with a smile and shook her head. "No Percy. You were being a good friend. And I thank you for that. It's just that I found it hard to trust guys after that. But I feel that I should trust you. And I do."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. And don't worry. I'll make sure that nobody hurts you again. I promise."

She smiled at me again. "Thanks."

We remained like that for a few minutes before I looked at my watch and gasped. "Class ends in 10 minutes." I said shocked. Then I took a moment to think and I laughed at how surprised I was.

Annabeth on the other hand looked a bit sad. I noticed.

"But I still had fun for talking to you," I said because my shock clearly hurt her. "And it was way more fun than some boring swimming lesson." She looked at me with gratitude in her eyes.

"Now let's go. You need to clean your face because you look like a mess," I said laughing.

She glared at me but laughed too. And with that we stood up and started walking towards the door. But before we went in, she stopped.

I turned to her to ask her what's wrong but instead I got a hug.

"Thank you Percy. I feel better thanks to you," she said into my chest.

I hugged her back. "No problem. And if you need to talk, I'm always available for you."

As we were hugging, I couldn't help the feeling that we were being watched.

I looked around but no one was there.

"_Oh well. Maybe 5 years of being under constant training with Dad made me delirious_." I thought.

We parted and went inside, blushing a bit.

**~Bianca's POV~**

"Where are they?" I kept thinking. The coach was explaining something about girls only wearing one piece bikinis, no showing bla bla bla! I wanted to talk to Annabeth or Percy.

10 minutes before the bell rang, I got bored so I snuck out. I was at the last row of our group, so it was no big deal. Plus I was not far from the door.

As I was walking along the corridors, I saw a movement from the window. I went to check and I saw nothing special. Just some trees, the parking lot, Percy hugging Annabeth, a cat…wait! Back up! I checked again.

PERCY WAS HUGGING ANNABETH!

"_This is awesome,"_ I squealed in my mind.

They were actually hugging….on their first day.

And Percy blew off SWIMMING….for HER!

I must get the dirt on what happened. But how?

Hmmm….AHA! Tonight I'll make Nico shadow travel me to Percy's at midnight. And I should learn to do that too. It's boring being a Daughter of Hades who can't shadow travel.

"_Oh well….Tonight..I'll know Everything_!" I thought with a grin.

**So, how do you like that? I know they're moving a bit fast, but they're just friends now! I'll make them feel the love later on XDD!**

**As always….PLEASE LEAVE YOU INTERESTING OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW.**

**Thanks a bunch! Cya :D!**


	9. Chapter 9 Is my Luck that bad?

**This chapter…. I didn't have that much fun writing, I don't know why :P! maybe it was one of those annoying chapters, I don't know. So if you don't like it, tell me. I can always rewrite it :D! **

**Thanks to wisegirl24256 who helped me with some ideas in the story :D! Have fun at camp girl! You're waaay lucky! I wish I could go :D**

**Was listening to some Skillet when typing this! AWESOME!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 – Is my luck that bad?**

**~Percy's POV~**

When the bell rang, Annabeth and I quickly made our way to Drama class. At the moment, both of us wanted to avoid Bianca because we both knew she'd want to have an explanation to why we ditched her in class.

When we arrived at class, we sighed in relief. But before we entered, Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, eyebrow raised. She was blushing a bit.

"Can you keep…what I said out there…to yourself? Please?" she said pleadingly.

I was surprised. "Of course Annabeth. I wasn't going to talk about it in the first place. That story isn't mine to tell and I have no right to tell it," I said with a smile. Her eyes shone with relief.

She was about to say thank you when I heard someone say "What story? And why is your hand on Percy's shoulder Annabeth?"

I froze. Literally. Annabeth had the same shocked expression mixed with blush as she quickly removed her hand from my shoulder. I turned around to see a slightly pissed Bianca.

"I said…what story?" she said a bit angrily.

I shot Annabeth a look and she shook her head.

"Hey Bianca," I said, smiling nervously.

Bianca grabbed my shirt "Don't 'Hey Bianca' me mister! You left me alone for the entire lesson. Where were you guys? And why did I see you hug outside?"

Annabeth and I blushed furiously. Then Annabeth came and slowly pushed Bianca away from me.

"I felt a bit sick so we went outside and talked a bit, but we must've gotten carried away. And I hugged Percy to thank him for helping me," she said, blushing.

Bianca thought about it for a second before saying "OK fine." And with that, she entered class.

Annabeth smiled at me and said "That went well." But then she saw my horrified look on my face and added "What's wrong Percy?"

"Clearly you don't know Bianca that much. She NEVER gives up on these things. She'll keep on hammering me until I give in." I saw her smile turn into horror, so I quickly added "But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled again and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"And Thalia. She knows too," she said. Somehow I wasn't surprised. Annabeth had told me that she knew Thalia for a few years and they went to the same school together. So it wasn't much of surprise that she knew.

With that we entered our class room. When the teacher came, we started the lesson. It wasn't THAT boring. At first, I was enjoying the lesson because the teacher was speaking about different kinds of theaters, the masks they used to wear, why the theaters where usually circular and stuff like that.

But then he said that WE have to reenact some scene from different plays to pass his class. This reenactment was worth 90%...so if I screw this up, it's summer school for me! And that isn't cool! Plus with my dyslexia, I find it almost impossible to remember long texts. And of course, just to add the cherry on top of the torture cake, we had to perform in front of our parents. When we asked the teacher why, he said that it was a something to help build our confidence.

Thankfully, Mr. Aoki said that we were doing this in pairs. I sighed out of relief. The teacher started calling out the pairings.

He called the names of the duo, the name of the play and the scene we had to do. I had a personal laugh because Bianca was paired with a boy she was crushing on AND they had a scene from "Macbeth" where, if you understand it, you would find some sexual jokes.

Bianca heard me laughing silently at her because she gave me a death glare. Then Mr. Aoki called my name. She smirked.

"Percy Jackson…and Annabeth Chase. You will be performing Act 2 Scene 2 from the play "Romeo and Juliet". I expect this scene to be flawless, understood?"

We nodded mouth wide open.

I knew one thing at that moment. My face kept changing from white to red from paling to blushing. I looked at Annabeth who was deep red. She met my eyes and, up until now I thought impossible, blushed even more.

Bianca looked like she was about to burst with laughter.

The teacher continued the lesson, but Annabeth and I were probably in a state of shock.

I think I'm regretting leaving Poseidon's palace.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

Oh. My. Gods.

He's joking! It's impossible. This is a dream.

I pinched myself just to make sure. Ow! This was definitely not a dream. But why? Damn it WHY?

I suddenly felt a sense of happiness when I remembered what the teacher said. It melted my slight anger.

Percy and I had to act our Romeo and Juliet's Balcony Scene….IN FRONT OF OUR PARENT!

When I remembered my parents, I paled again.

But Percy was a sweet guy and he would make a cute Romeo. Wait! Sweet? CUTE? Pull yourself together woman! Remember that the last guy you fell in love shattered your heart.

Hold it!

LOVE?

This can't be happening.

_But you trust Percy don't you?_ I heard my mind say.

Yeah I do. But that's beside the point. I trusted Luke and look what he did to me.

I wanted to trust Percy enough to let him in my heart, but I was afraid. There I said it. I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, am afraid. I'm afraid that I would get hurt. I was afraid of being left again. And I can't handle that pain right now. It would ruin me.

I felt a tear slide down my face. I looked at Percy for a moment and he met my eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the tear.

Just then the bell rang. I packed up quickly and tried to make a quick escape but I felt someone holding me by my arm. I turned around and saw Percy looking straight in my eyes and his were filled with worry and understanding.

We stayed like this until all that was left was us. Bianca apparently left probably still mad at us for not telling her my story. But I didn't care at the moment.

When everyone left, I broke into tears and went to Percy. He hugged me tightly as I cried into his shirt and stroked my hair, muttering "Shh…everything will be OK. I'm here."

We kept that embrace for a few minutes until…

"What is going on here?"

I turned around to see Thalia, standing in the doorway, clearly shocked, but with a small grin.

Things just can't be easy, can they?

**~Percy's POV~**

Oh shit! It's Thalia. She'll probably kill me for what I was doing to Annabeth. Sure it was a simple hug. But we just met. So hugging her would be like taking advantage of her. Even though SHE hugged me.

Annabeth had pulled away the second she heard Thalia. But then she burst into tears again and hugged me…again. I blushed crimson red, not because of the hug, I've gotten so many already it seems normal, but because someone was watching us hug. And that wasn't normal.

But I was more worried about a crying Annabeth than a shocked Thalia. So I slowly grabbed her chin and pulled her face to look at me. Our eyes met.

"Is this about Luke?" I asked softly. We heard Thalia gasp loudly and looked at her.

"Y-Y-You t-t-told him about L-L-Luke a-a-already?" she said, stammering. Annabeth nodded. Thalia's eyes grew wider. The Annabeth turned to me.

"Percy, Luke hurt me very much. And I'm sort of confused on how I trusted you so easily. But there's something about you that's telling me that I should. I'm not saying I trust you completely, but I do enough. Enough to tell you the story that took Thalia a year to get out of me. And I just don't want to get hurt again. I'm sorry." And with that she pulled away and slowly left.

I was still shocked, but Thalia seemed to have recovered. She came to me. I gulped, expecting a punch, but got a small hug. It was nothing like Annabeth's though.

She pulled away and said "Thanks Percy. Annabeth hasn't been this trusting in a boy in 4 years. Maybe you'll be the 1st to win her heart and trust again." I blushed a bit. With that she turned and left. When she was at the doorway she turned around and said "Or maybe you already have." She winked at me and left.

I just stood there, totally confused about what just happened. After a minute or 2, I felt like I was being watched. I gripped Riptide and turned around to find…

… Nico and Bianca at the window, wide eyed. Nico had a look of jealousy. Bianca just looked shocked.

I glared at them, uncapped Riptide and did the 'slice your head off' move. I went outside and met them at the school gates.

When they saw me, they bombarded with questions.

Bianca's where like "Who's Luke?" "Why doesn't she trust boys?" "What happened?"

Nico on the other hand was all like "Why do you get to hug a girl? It's no fair! And why do you get to hug Thalia and I don't?"

I stared at him, as did Bianca.

"What?" he yelled, blushing hard. Then he whispered "You know I like her."

We grinned at him. At least he told us.

Bianca turned to me, trying to ask me again, but I held a hand up to tell her to stop.

"Drop it," I said. With that, I turned and mist-travelled home. It was like Nico's shadow travel. Nico uses the shadows and since the air is filled with water vapor, I use that water to transport myself somewhere else. This was one of the perks of being a child of the Big Three. All the children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades have their own way of teleportation. According to Zeus, his children could teleport in a flash of lightning, but his last child died over 50 years ago. He didn't say if he had any living children.

I entered my house and yelled "MOM! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen dear!" I heard her reply.

As I entered the kitchen, I found my mom cooking and a big, steaming pizza on the table.

My mom looked at me and said "Eat up and go do your HW. Tonight we have to go to my woman's club. It's 'Bring your child' night.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to make a fool of myself by NOT bringing my baby?" she said, grinning.

I sighed. "No." I hate it when she pulls the fool card.

I went to eat my pizza.

After finishing it which, by the way, was delicious, I went to call Nico. As I was about to pick up the receiver, it rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Perc. It's me Nico!"

Wow. Coincidence much?

"Hey, I was about to call you. What's up?" I said.

"I think the Underworld came to Earth!" he said groaning.

"What are you talking about man?" I asked confused.

He sighed. "My mom is making me go with Bianca and her to some woman's club. Cue laughter."

I smiled.

"Really? You too? That's great! My mom's making me go too!"

I heard him gasp. "That's awesome man! Now I got to go. I have to finish my HW. See you tonight."

"See you!" I said. With that I hung up.

I went to my room to do my Math HW. Luckily that's all we had today. But it was still too damn hard.

After an hour or so, I finished. My mom came in to tell me to go get ready and to meet her in the kitchen once I was done. I groaned and went to take a shower.

Ahhh, showering. The awesome feeling of water on you. So relaxing.

After I came out I definitely felt calmer and happier. No more Math stress. I dried myself in an instant and went to put on my clothes. I put on my favorite green shirt, matching pants and converse. With that I went to my mom and left. My step-dad, Paul, was busy grading essays.

We arrived at the Woman's club about 5 minutes later. When we got out of the car, I saw Nico and Bianca with their mother. We went to them.

"Hey guys." I said. Nico replied, Bianca didn't.

"Hello Mrs. Di Angelo." I said again.

"Oh come now Percy. Cut the formalities. Those are for the gods. Call me Maria," she said smiling.

"Will do," I replied with a smile.

We were about to enter when I heard someone say

"Percy?"

My heart stopped.

**So did you like it? Please Leave Your Interesting Or Creative Responses In The Comment Section Below!**

**Bye :D!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth is Revealed

**People I just want to say….THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You have no idea how much I appreciate all your reviews. Some of which make me laugh, some actually tell what will happen in the next chapter and some…well some are normal reviews. BUT they're still awesome! So as a gift to you guys, I've decided to update sooner.**

**Special Thank you to **_**AnnabethisTheBest **_**for all the reviews you've given me! :D! Seriously….she gave me 17 straight reviews! Thanks VERY much: D!**

**Also, thanks to wisegirl24256 and JordanMathias for help in the story :D!**

**On with the chapter :D**

**Chapter 10 – The Truth is Revealed**

All of us had stopped. The rest turned around to check who called my name, but I remained rooted on the spot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico's eyes shine, Bianca smirked and our mothers confused.

I turned around to see Annabeth and Thalia walk over to us with their mothers. Annabeth was wearing a pair of jeans and a cute orange shirt. Thalia on the other hand was wearing a pair of jeans and a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. It was pretty funny seeing the Barbie with an arrow through her head.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth smiling.

"Hey Wisegirl," I said grinning.

"You've already made up nicknames?" said Bianca surprised. We blushed and nodded. The others laughed a bit.

The woman next to Annabeth, whom I assumed to be her mother, leaned to whisper something. But she failed miserably because all of us heard her when she said "You weren't kidding when you said he's cute."

Everyone did their best to suppress their laughter. Annabeth and I just turned tomato red. My mom looked at Annabeth's mother and said "Hi. I'm Sally Jackson. Percy's mom. And that's Maria di Angelo. Nico and Bianca's mother." Maria said "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Helen Chase, Annabeth's mom. And this is Julia Grace, Thalia's mother." Julia smiled and said "Hi."

Then Julia looked at Nico and said "So you're Nico di Angelo?"

He grinned. "Unless I have a clone, I'm the one and only."

Julia turned to Thalia and smirked. Thalia blushed. Apparently the same comment Annabeth said about me was used by Thalia on Nico. I blushed when I remembered what Annabeth had said.

"Well let's go inside shall we?" my mom said.

Everyone nodded. But Annabeth blushed a bit and said "Percy, can I talk to you?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded with a smile. The other's grinned at us and we blushed. But my mother's look embarrassed me the most. Her smile…it was creepy.

When everyone left, Annabeth lowered her head and said "I'm sorry for earlier at school. I didn't mean to hurt you and-" but I cut her off.

"Annabeth you didn't hurt me. I know you still feel insecure. But know that I'd never hurt you intentionally." Then I went to her, grabbed her chin softly and raised her head "Can you trust me enough to believe that?"

She seemed insecure at first, but then she nodded slightly and gave me a small hug. When she pulled away, I smiled at her. "Let's go inside shall we?" she smiled and nodded.

As we were going inside, I remembered something.

"So do you still need help with swimming or was that just an excuse to talk to me?" I said jokingly.

She laughed at that and pushed me playfully. "No. I still need help. Will you help me?" she said, looking at me with shiny eyes.

I smiled "Of course. I'll teach you tomorrow before school starts ok? Bianca told me that the school opens about 2 hours before the students start to arrive. So I hope you'll learn by then."

"Only if my teacher helps," she said smiling at me.

"I will, don't worry," I said, returning the smile.

With that we went inside to find our group ready with a leader to start the discussion. There were 5 separate groups. Thankfully, our group was made up of us 9.

Annabeth and I joined the circle by sitting on 2 chairs next to each other. I think they thought we were together…not that I won't mind. The chairs where next to the leader and if she started a round robin exercise, I would be either first or last. Everyone was smiling at us, especially my and Annabeth's mother.

The leader started speaking. "Ok, so now that's everyone's here, we can start the discussion. Our first exercise is a simple one. State any relationships you have or had and say how it ended or is going. Let's begin with you," she said gesturing towards Nico, who was next to her. Great. Thankfully I was last. But I heard Annabeth's breath slightly hitch when the leader mentioned relationships.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She nodded back, as if telling me that she was ok.

And so our little exercise began.

Nico said that he never had any relationships before and isn't in one now. Bianca sort of smiled/scoffed, which earned her a glare.

Maria said that she had Nico from a previous guy but he had to leave. Now she wasn't in any relationship.

Bianca said she was with me for a bit before finding out she was my relative. I grinned at that, remembering the fun times we had together. Don't get me wrong, I loved the time I spent with Bianca because she was a fun-loving person. But we didn't feel the spark. So it was a mutual break-up. Then she said that she wasn't in a relationship now. Nico did the same thing she did and she did the same thing he did. It was funny to see them bickering silently.

My mother said that I was from a previous man and he had to leave. Now she was in a relationship with Paul.

Julia said the same thing as Maria, having Thalia from another man and now being a single mother.

Thalia said she never had a boyfriend and didn't have one now. When she said that, I glanced at Nico and I swear I heard him sigh and his eyes where gleaming. I guess he was happy he had a chance.

Helen said that she was in a relationship but they divorced. Then she met Fredrick Chase and got married.

But as Helen was talking, I looked at Annabeth and she was pale. Not normal pale but paper-white pale. But I wasn't the only one who noticed. Julia and Thalia were looking at her with worry. Helen finished her turn and looked at Annabeth. She noticed her face and her eyes filled with worry.

The leader turned to Annabeth and said "What about you?"

Annabeth looked at me, then at the others staring at her. Then she quickly said "Sorry. I can't." with that she quickly stood up and turned to leave, bursting into tears. But I couldn't let her hurt herself like this anymore.

So when she tried to go away, I stood quickly and grabbed her arms. She turned to me, looking straight in my eyes with big, watery ones. I shook my head. Then she did what she did in class. She hugged me, crying in my shirt. But this time, I wasn't embarrassed by our group or some of the other groups looking at us. I didn't care about my mother's shocked expression or Nico and Bianca's grin. All I cared about was Annabeth.

Yes, I admit it. I have strong feelings for her. And I'm sure they're positive. **(slight reference to that piece of shit of a movie. Personally, I think they should re-make it. Who agrees?)**

As she was crying in my shirt, she said sobbing "It still hurts so much."

I gently stroked her hair and replied "Shhhh…it'll be ok. I know it hurts. But you have to face it someday. And I'll help you all the way."

Then out of nowhere, I kissed her head. She stiffened instantly, but I felt a smile forming on her face. Everyone else just gasped.

I heard Thalia say "Did you just kiss her head?"

I nodded embarrassed. "Ugh…Protective instinct?" I said smiling nervously. Everyone grinned at me.

Then I turned to Annabeth, serious, and said "Do you want to sit down and tell them the story?"

She hesitated. When she didn't reply, I said "It'll help you move on. Unfortunately that's the only way you can forget. And I can't stand seeing you like this. It's tearing my heart."

She looked at me with a smile, a few tears spilling. Then she nodded.

We sat down, all eyes on us. I took Annabeth's hand and gently squeezed it. She smiled at me. When I tried to let go, she held it tight. I looked at her and her eyes where literally asking me to hold her hand. I happily obliged.

Then she started the story. I helped her a few times when she couldn't speak because it would be a bit too painful. And during the story, I squeezed her hand often to give her courage.

When we finished, everyone was silent. I heard a sniffle or 2 from those who didn't know the story. I looked at Bianca and I saw a tear trickle down her face.

Then I turned back to Annabeth. "You OK?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I didn't know what to ask her.

She nodded slightly.

"Do you want to go outside? Get some fresh air?" I asked worried. Clearly she wasn't OK.

She nodded again. I looked at the leader and she just nodded, smiling at me.

"Come on," I said, helping her up. She stood up shakily.

We left the group and slowly walked outside. I heard Annabeth sigh when we got out. Then I heard someone call our names.

"Percy! Annabeth!"

We turned around to see Bianca walking slowly towards us.

"Hey," I said slowly.

Bianca lowered her head. "I want to apologize. I didn't know what Annabeth told you was this painful. I hope you can forgive me."

I looked at Annabeth and she smiled and nodded. She let go of my hand and I gave Bianca a hug.

"It's OK Bianca. You didn't know. I don't blame you completely. I guess it's in your nosy nature," I said, smiling as I pulled out of the hug. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Have fun," she said, winking at me. With that, she turned around and went inside.

I turned to Annabeth, took her hand and we went to sit down on a near-by bench. We sat in silence, holding hands, Annabeth close to me.

Then she broke the silence. "Thank you."

I looked at her. "For what?"

She smiled at me. "For everything Percy. You have no idea how much you've helped me today. In 1 day I've trusted you more than I trusted Luke in 2 years. In 1 day, you've helped me with this problem more than Thalia has in 4 years."

I smiled. "Then I'm glad I helped."

We continued sitting in silence. Then she yawned loudly and blushed a bit. I chuckled.

"Do you want to go home? The club has another hour left." I said.

She nodded, sleepily. We got up and walked slowly home, hand in hand. Before we left, I called my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Percy." I said.

"Hey honey! How's Annabeth?" she said. I heard some whispering in the background.

"She's fine. I'm taking her home. Can you tell Helen that?"

"Ok Percy. No Problem. Oh..here. Helen wants to talk to you."

I gulped.

"Hello Percy" I heard Mrs. Chase say.

"Hello Mrs. Chase," I replied, nervous. Annabeth looked at me, eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"Please call me Helen. Listen. I want to talk to you. Can you wait for me at our house?" she said.

"Ok, sure. If my mom's OK with it?" I asked. I knew my mom would let me go after that small….display of my feelings towards Annabeth.

"She is, don't worry. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

Annabeth turned to me "What did my mom want?"

"Nothing. She wants to talk to me. So she asked me to stay at your place until they come back." I said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Ok, let's go." Then she yawned again. I smiled at her and took her hand.

But as we were almost there, maybe 10 minutes away, she almost fell because she was too tired. I had a brilliant idea.

"Do you want me to carry you Annabeth?" I told her.

She looked at me like I was crazy. She shook her head and said "C'mon Seaweed Brain. We're almost there." But as she took another step, she almost fell again.

I looked at her, eyebrow raised. She sighed "Fine,"

I smiled, turned and knelt. She jumped on my back, wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I took hold of her legs and stood up.

She gasped a bit and I smiled. Surprisingly, she was pretty light. At my dad's palace, I used to have to carry much heavier objects.

Anyways, I arrived at our home first to tell Paul where I was going to be. He was pretty surprised to find me already home and even more surprised to find a girl on my back.

"Percy. Who's the girl on your back?" he asked, confused. I blushed.

"Annabeth. And mom will tell you what happened OK? I have to take Annabeth home and her mother wants to talk to me. Bye." I said as I turned and left. Annabeth had pretty much slept on me.

I arrived at her house a few minutes later. When I arrived at the door, I felt Annabeth stir. She grumbled something and slid down.

She looked at me, eyes half open and smiled. I smiled back. She opened the door and pulled me inside. We went to the living room and a man, whom I assumed to be her dad, was watching TV on the sofa.

He looked at us, confused. "Annabeth and…who are you?" He said as he stood up and came to us. I gulped because he didn't seem like the type of person to mess with.

Annabeth yawned next to me "Percy, dad. Dad, Percy."

I took out my hand "Hello sir." I said nervously.

He smiled at me "Hello Percy. I've heard a lot about you from Annabeth here."

Annabeth mumbled something silently and said sleepily "Yeah yeah. I think he's cute. Big deal. Listen dad, mom wants to talk to Percy when she comes. I'm going to sleep." Then she turned to me "Can you carry me upstairs? I'm too tired to do it myself," she said as she leaned on me. I was pretty nervous because she just asked me to take her to bed….in front of her DAD!

Her dad looked at me, eyebrow raised. Then Annabeth looked at him and said "He knows about Luke. He's a good boy. He won't do anything bad, don't worry."

I blushed furiously. What did she expect me to do….Oh GODS! Is she serious? Did she actually believe I'd do _that_?

But what confused me was Mr. Chase's look. Confusion. Surprise.

"She told you about Luke?" he said like he couldn't believe it.

I nodded. "What he did to her was unforgivable. He didn't deserve to have Annabeth."

He smiled at me. "Take her upstairs. Her room is the 1st one on the left." With that, he went back to watch TV.

Annabeth leaned more on me and said "Carry me Percy." in my ear. Then she hugged me and latched her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist…again.

I started walking slowly upstairs and went inside her room. I placed her slowly on her bed and stood up. Then she asked me the most embarrassing question ever.

"Can you change me into my pajamas?" she asked me, looking in my eyes.

I was shocked. Never…NEVER…has a girl asked me this. But I knew what to answer.

"I can't Annabeth. It's wrong," I said looking at her.

She smiled, got up and hugged me.

"I knew you wouldn't take advantage of me. Thank you," she mumbled into my shirt. Then she pulled away and went to change. When she came back again, she was wearing a pink pajama with an owl on her chest. She blushed when she saw me staring at her. I blushed too.

She went to her bed and got in. Then she patted a spot next to her. I smiled and went over. When I sat, she pushed me down and gave me a hug. I placed an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"You trust me enough to let me on your bed?" I asked jokingly.

She looked up at me. "You didn't take advantage of me when I was asleep on your back. Not even after I asked you to change me. Most guys would just do what they want. But you didn't. And I know you won't take advantage of me. Right?"

I smiled "I wouldn't dream of it. I would have to be a down-right bastard to take advantage of you when you're still hurt."

She smiled at me and placed her head on my chest. We stayed like this for a while before I heard her snore lightly. I smiled and looked at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. No tears. No sad faces. No hurt feelings. I wished I could make her stay like this forever. But I couldn't. What I could do was take care of her. And that's what I was going to do. I slowly removed some hair from her eyes and placed it behind her ear. Then I kissed her head. I don't know why I did it, but it felt right.

I continued to watch her, slowly caressing her cheek. They were so soft, I felt like pinching them. I was going to….but I was interrupted by a sniffle.

I looked to where the sound came from and I saw them.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase.

In the doorway.

Looking at me.

In bed.

With their DAUGHTER!

I blushed and gulped as I sat up, slowly removing Annabeth from her hug and placing her head on the pillow. Then I covered her. As I covered her, she turned to face me and mumbled "Thank you Percy." with a smile. I smiled at that. I was going to give her kiss on her forehead when I remembered her parents where right behind me.

So I turned and waited for the shout.

But I didn't get it.

Instead I got 2 smiling parents.

"Can we talk downstairs?" said Helen. I nodded. Before I left, I took one last look at Annabeth.

"Goodnight Wise girl," I whispered.

We went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen.

"Percy," Helen started. "1st off…I…we want to thank you. I know Annabeth probably said it many times today, but we're thanking you as parents. You see… some things happened to Annabeth after Luke. She changed a lot. Before, she was a wonderful, happy, fun-loving person. But after what Luke did to her, she changed. She got depressed, moody and other things. When she met Thalia, we saw some of the old Annabeth, but not all. Today, after she came from school, we saw the old Annabeth. All of her. When we asked her why was she happy all of a sudden, she said that she met you and that you helped her a lot." She smiled at me and I returned it, blushing.

But then her face darkened and it seemed like she was going to tell me something horrible.

"But this change effected her very much. And it almost got her…..killed."

My eyes widened. "What happened?" I said, but it came out like a demand.

Helen looked straight in my eyes with watery ones. "Percy. She was so depressed, she….she almost…..committed suicide."

And that's when the world stopped. I felt my mouth open, eyes widened, tears forming and spilling.

Helen was sobbing slightly. "Luke hurt her so much that she almost took her life. We found her with a knife at her neck, ready to take herself out. If it hadn't been for Fredrick she would've done it."

Fredrick looked away, pain all over his face with the memory.

The pain left and was replaced by anger. Replaced by hate. At that moment I swear that if I had this Luke in front of me, I would kill him. Choke him. Punch him so hard, his face changed. I bet he didn't know what she did. I balled my fists and gritted my teeth.

Helen noticed my fists and decided to continued "We're telling you all this because of her. She seems pretty attached to you. I mean, she already made you lie on her bed and made you her personal teddy-bear. And I bet she told you to change her, didn't she?"

I blushed at this and nodded.

Helen smiled "And by the looks of things you refused, didn't you? Despite her being half asleep."

I looked at her seriously "I would never take advantage of her like that."

Both Helen and Fredrick smiled at me.

"Now what we're asking you is this Percy," she said seriously. "Annabeth is a very sensitive girl when it comes to her feelings. She trusts you. We want you to promise to not lead her on if you're not going to return the feelings. But if you do return the feelings, we want you to take care of her."

I nodded. "I will don't worry. I feel… I don't know…sort of protective of her. I don't want to see her sad or cry. I want her to be happy, laugh and smile. I've never felt this way about any of the girls I've dated, not even Bianca. After Bianca and I had our mutual break-up, she tried to get me a girlfriend and I think I've went out with 30 girls, I don't know. But I've never felt anything with them. But with Annabeth it's different."

They smiled at me. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"Well, I should go. Tomorrow I have to wake up earlier to help Annabeth with swimming. And I'm not much of a morning person so I'll have to try my best to wake up early," I said smiling.

Helen nodded. "Thank you for helping her. Her previous school used to make fun of her for not being able to swim, so she's pretty grateful."

I nodded. With that, we walked to the door and I got out. But before I left, Helen said "Percy, can you not tell Annabeth what I told you? She would feel bad that you know the truth."

My smile vanished. "Mrs. Chase, as much as I hate seeing her sad, I can't lie to her. She gave me her trust after that bastard ruined her." I was pretty angry and only swear when I'm angry. "Sorry about that. Anyways, I feel that if she caught me lying to her, she would be more hurt."

Helen smiled at me "I understand Percy. But tell her after school OK? That way she wouldn't be thinking about it during class."

I smiled "Will do. Good night."

"Good night Percy. And thank you…again," she said. Fredrick bid me farewell and I left.

As I was turning the corner to enter the street of my house, I saw an owl perched on the tree opposite of Annabeth's house. But this owl was different…and familiar. I looked at it for a minute and I swear it looked straight in my eyes. Those eyes….they remind me of…Annabeth. But how's that possible? I shook my head. I was just tired and angry after what heard.

When I arrived home, I opened the door and closed it, trying to be as quiet as possible. I went to the kitchen to get a quick drink and…

…I found my mother waiting for me.

"Hey?" I said. But it came out in a question. I went to get a glass and filled it with water.

She smiled at me and came to give me a hug. "Percy, I'm so proud of you. You've helped Annabeth very much. Helen told us what happened between her and Luke and also what almost…happened." She knew about the suicide attempt. I balled my fists but kept a cool head.

I filled another glass and drank it slowly.

Then she tried to kill me. "So, is there anything going on between you and her?"

I choked on the water and coughed like crazy. She just burst out laughing. What a great motherly figure! Laughing at her son choking. But she wasn't laughing at that. She was laughing at the reason for that.

"No mom there isn't." I said. Then I whispered to myself "Not yet."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry, there will. I can feel it."

Oh crap! She heard the last bit!

I blushed.

"Listen I have to go get some sleep. I'm teaching Annabeth how to swim tomorrow morning, so I have to wake up 2 hours earlier." I said.

My mother's eyes widened. "You're actually going to try and wake up 2 HOURS earlier…for her? She means that much to you?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Good night mother." With that I gave her a good night kiss and left to my room.

I put on my pajama legs and slept without any shirt. I find it easier to sleep like this.

When I hit my head, I instantly feel asleep.

**MEGA PERCABETH FLUFF…I know. Also, I know that there's a lot of OCC in here! I know…Annabeth would never ask someone she met to sleep with her. But it fit! XD!**

**Also, this might be the 1****st**** and last mega chapter….it's over 4300 words long! I'll try to make some more, but I'm not promising anything. But I will promise to keep all chapters above 1500 words for sure and above 2000 words maybe :D!**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION…..BELOW :D!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Peace people :D!**


	11. Chapter 11 Another Truth

**Hey people! Thanks so much for all the reviews :D! Sorry I took a bit to update but I've been reading Eclipse and I'm finally going to see it tomorrow. Plus I've got sun burnt….so I couldn't think much with my back and arms burning :P! **

**Now…on to business. I've received some reviews asking me when Percy/Annabeth and Thalia/Nico are going to kiss and when are they going to tell each other that they're demigods.**

**About the demigods bit….it shouldn't be much longer. So please be patient. I mean….I've read stories where they just tell each other and that isn't very exciting. I'm just trying to spice it up :D I have a pretty good idea on how to make them find out….and it won't be pretty…for Percy and Nico anyways….but don't worry….nothing bad will happen….to Annabeth and Thalia anyways….XD!**

**As for the kiss…..it should be soon ;D!**

**Oh and small note. I imagine Percy's feelings are displayed excellently in Phil Collins' song **_**Stranger's Like Me**_** from Tarzan. Especially this part in the lyrics :::**

_**Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her**_

**Enjoy :D!**

**Chapter 11 – Another Truth**

I woke up and looked at my bedside clock.

5:30 AM

I sighed and got up. I never did this before but I'd do it for her. I quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and went to take a shower. I decided to take a cold one so that I'd wake up. And I sure did.

I put my school stuff in my school stuff. Then I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and put them in a duffel bag. I put on my swimming shorts and a t-shirt and went out.

I put the bags by the door and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, I found my mom preparing Paul's lunch and breakfast. When she saw me, her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Y-You actually w-woke up e-early?" she stammered.

"Of course," I said, grinning, as I ate some waffles she had prepared for Paul.

"Bye," I said when I finished. "Oh and if Nico comes, tell him I've already left."

She was still surprised but nodded. I grabbed the bags, went out, closed the door and headed for Annabeth.

About 2 minutes later, I arrived at Annabeth's. But when I was about to knock, I hesitated a bit. It was still early and I didn't want to wake up her parents.

Then I heard "Percy?"

I looked up and saw Mrs. Chase in a bathrobe looking out a window. It must have been their bedroom.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning. Wow you actually woke up this early. Impressive," she said, smiling.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head "Yeah. I had a pretty good reason to wake up this early," I said.

She smiled at me. "Grab the key from under the flower pot and come in," she said and went inside.

I found the key, opened the door, went inside and put the key on one of the hooks on the door. I put my bags on the floor and waited for Annabeth.

After a few minutes Helen came down. "Can you help me wake her up please? I think after she slept on you last night, she doesn't want to wake up."

I blushed when I remembered that but I went upstairs with her. I got in and Helen stayed by the door. I knelt next to Annabeth.

"Wake up Annabeth," I said, gently shaking her.

"5 minutes mom. I want Percy," she mumbled.

I tried not to laugh but Helen laughed slowly.

I gently caressed her face, making her smile. Then I leaned in and whispered in her ear "I am Percy."

Her eyes shot open and looked at me, blushing. She got her hands from under the blanket and gave me a hug. "Morning Seaweed Brain."

"Good morning Wise Girl," I said, blushing and smiling.

We stayed like that until Helen cleared her throat and said "As much as you too look cute like that, Annabeth, you have to get ready." We broke apart, blushing.

"Ok, put on your swimsuit and hurry please. If we arrive at school in 20 minutes, we'll have exactly 2 hours of the pool to ourselves. And you'll probably learn by then," I said, giving her an encouraging smile.

She nodded and left to change.

I turned to Helen and she silently applauded me.

"Congratulations Percy," she said smiling.

Like a gentleman, I bowed slightly and said "Thank you." With that she left.

After a moment, Annabeth came back in, wearing a beautiful silver one-piece swim suit. I just stared at her. She noticed it and blushed.

"So? What do you think?" she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"I..ugh…you…ugh…" I stammered. She looked so beautiful I couldn't form words. Of course my tongue HAD to betray me now.

She looked up and giggled at me. " I'll take your beautiful words as a compliment."

I blinked fast and composed myself. That was EMBARRASSING.

She put on some clothes, readied her stuff for school and swimming and left. We went downstairs so that Annabeth could eat some breakfast. I took her bags and put them next to mine while she went to her kitchen. I joined her after. Helen offered me some waffles but I gently refused.

When Annabeth was done, we grabbed our bags and left for school.

We were nearly there when Annabeth decided to break the silence.

"So what did my mom want?" she asked.

I clenched my fists, remembering what Luke almost made her do. She saw his and her face turned to worry.

"Percy?" she said.

"Nothing," I stated.

She stopped me and said "Percy. What did she tell you?" in a demanding tone.

I looked at her and my eyes started stinging. What if Fredrick hadn't reached her in time? What if she did what she wanted to do? I felt a tear spill.

"Percy…what did she tell you?" she said almost shouting.

"I can't tell you," I said, voice cracking a bit. I looked at her and she had crossed her arms. "now. I'll tell you after school ok?"

"But-"she started but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you after school," I said in a demanding voice, clearly showing her that I will not take no for an answer. I didn't mean to do this, but I couldn't tell her now.

She saw the pained expression on my face and decided to let it go. But I had a feeling she'll get me to tell her after school.

We arrived at school about 3 minutes later. We quickly made our way to the pool and went inside. When I opened the pool doors, I took in a deep breath.

The pool was HUGE! I mean it was nearly as big as an Olympic pool.

I turned to Annabeth who was smiling at my surprised expression.

"Do you mind if I take a quick dip?" I asked hopefully. I gave her the puppy dog eyes for back-up.

She laughed at that. "You don't have to give me the puppy dog eyes. Go! Have fun!"

"Thanks," I said as I gave her a small hug.

I put my bags next to Annabeth's, took off my shirt and dove in.

The feeling of swimming was awesome. I haven't felt it in over 2 weeks. I did some laps, just to release some energy because I was pumped.

When I finally stopped, not because I was tired but because it was getting a bit boring, I looked at Annabeth and she was just looking at me, jaw dropped. She had removed her clothes and sat by the deep end, ankles in the water. I swam to her.

When I got to her, she was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"No wonder you love swimming this much. You're a natural-born swimmer," she said grinning.

"That's what they tell me," I said, grinning back. "I just feel better when I'm in the water. It relaxes me."

She nodded and smiled.

"So…ready to start?" I asked.

Her smile faltered but she nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Come to the shallow end." I said and started swimming there.

She stood up and walked to the other end.

When she got there, she went to get in by the ladder. She turned around and started entering the pool but before she did the first step, she said "No staring at my butt."

I blushed and looked away because….honestly…that's where I was looking. I mentally slapped myself for being that sick.

I swam silently to her. When she got in, she shivered a bit but didn't let go of the ladder.

I wrapped her arms around her waist and said softly in her ear "Don't be afraid."

She gasped and I could feel her heart beat faster. But at least she let go of the ladder and placed her hands on my arms.

"Calm down Annabeth," I quietly ordered. "Being frightened…or in your case excited…" she elbowed me. "is bad when trying to learn how to swim. Calm down." I whispered the last bit.

She shivered a bit, but calmed down.

I turned her around to face me. She placed a hand on my chest and looked in my eyes. With her other hand she brushed some hair out of my eyes which caused me to blush which caused her to blush. She shivered a bit, breaking eye contact.

"It's cold," she said.

I smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it," I said, pulling her closer and hugging her. But when I tried to pull away, Annabeth's hands kept me there. I could see she was still cold and my body was warm….very warm. Then I decided to mess with her.

"Annabeth if you came here just to give me a hug, we could've done that without getting wet," I said grinning. But her answer surprised me.

"I wanted to know how it feels when I hug you in something you love," she said quietly.

I tightened the hug a bit "Thank you Annabeth. It feels like the best thing ever," I whispered.

We broke apart and blushed a bit.

"Let's get started then," I said, changing the subject.

With that, I began teaching her on how to keep balance, how to swim normally and I told her about the doggy paddle, just in case. There were some moments where things would just get awkward. There was one moment, it went something like this.

I was teaching her how to float without being afraid of sinking. Most people hesitate and that sinks them.

She was still hesitating, so I put a hand on her butt and pushed her up, just to show her.

Suddenly she blushed "Ehh..Percy?"

"Yeah?" I said, completely oblivious.

"Could you…uhmm….remove your…uhmm…hand…from my…uhmm…butt please?" she said, face tomato red.

My eyes widened and blushed deep red. I quickly removed my hand and said "Uhh..sorry."

"It's ok," she said, still blushing.

Awkward moment.

The she splashed my face just to end the awkward moment. And it worked because in seconds we had ourselves a splash war.

Anyways, after an hour and a half of teaching Annabeth, she got the hang of it. But she was very tired because she almost drowned once or twice when she went in the deep end and all the coughing made her tired. Plus we had ourselves a couple of splash wars, which added to her being tired. I wasn't even tired a bit because I spent 5 years swimming in Poseidon's Palace….so I think 5 years of kicking and paddling might help me in not getting tired.

When we finished, we dried off, went to change into our clothes and let our swimming suits dry on a wire. While we waited for them to dry off by the heater (yes there was a heater so the things would dry faster) we sat down on a bench to relax and talk.

After about 10 minutes, we checked our things and they where dry. We put them in our duffle bags and started to go outside. But before we left, I gather some courage, gulped and said "Annabeth?"

She turned to me, smiling. "Yeah?"

I blushed a bit. "Do you…ugh…want to…ugh..go to the…ugh…movies next Friday?"

Her smile disappeared. "Oh…."

"It's OK if you don't want to go," I said quickly, slightly hurt. "I shouldn't have asked you this early. I'm sorry." I looked down in disappointment.

Her eyes widened. "What? No. No that's not it! I was just a bit surprised that you actually asked me, that's all. Of course I'll go out with you." I looked up and her smile reappeared.

I smiled "Thanks."

She put her bag on the floor, put her hands around my neck and hugged me. "Thank you for this morning. Here's something in return," she whispered.

The she pulled away and kissed me.

SHE KISSED ME!

It wasn't just a normal peck on the cheek but a full on French kiss. When she pulled away, she was blushing. And I knew so was I.

"I should teach you how to swim more often," I said stupidly. It was something I blurted out, not giving it a thought. I slapped my head mentally.

She smiled at me, took my hand and pulled me outside. I was still in shock about what happened but luckily I had enough time to grab my duffle bag. Annabeth pulled me slowly to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly, not even looking at me, before darting in the bathroom.

I just stared at her, confused, and honestly, still surprised.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I went into one of the bathrooms, opened the door, locked it quickly and sat on the toilet.

After a few deep breaths, I realized what I had just done. I traced my lips, remembering the kiss.

It was nothing I felt before, not even with Luke. Even though I loved him a lot, his kisses were always a bit cold and hard.

But Percy's was…different.

His lips felt so warm and soft. I smiled when I remembered that. He looked so confused and surprised when I kissed him. Again, he didn't take advantage of what I did. He just let me kiss him. He knew what I'm feeling so he let me do what I want.

Tears filled my eyes.

I didn't deserve him. He's a good guy. He worries about me very much, even though I barely know him. But I feel like I've known him all my life. That's why I could trust him so easily. Something about him told me that I could trust my life, soul and being in him.

And all I could do was worry him. What kind of person am I?

I was already crying when I heard "Annabeth?"

It was Thalia.

I quickly unlocked the door and ran into her arms, crying.

"Annabeth what happened? Percy's out there worrying like a crazy person," she said, also worried.

That only made me cry harder. She hugged me tightly.

For a few minutes all I could do was cry. Why was I hurting him this much? Why do I always hurt those that I love? That's right I said it.

I love Percy Jackson.

I loved him from the second we locked eyes in our 1st lesson together. I loved him more when he decided to skip his favorite thing to do, swimming, to come and listen to me and my problems. I loved him when he hugged me tightly as I was crying in his shirt, both times when we were at school and at the club.

But now I've hurt him by making him worry about my stupid, insecure feelings. How I could be insecure if I trust him this much is a mystery, even to me.

"What happened?" Thalia asked finally, softly.

"I k-k-kissed him," I said, sniffling.

She looked at me and her eyes widened "You what?" I nodded in response.

"And he didn't take advantage of me, like he didn't take advantage of me last night when I was half asleep and I asked him to change me," I said, blushing slightly because that was a bit embarrassing.

Thalia's eyes widened even more.

"Y-You g-gave him t-that t-t-test?" she stammered. And she had every right to. I rarely give anyone that test. It was something Aphrodite had told me to do the 1st time I was with Luke. She said it was a test of love. Luke had accepted and I knew he didn't love me. But I gave him another change after he seemed really sorry.

I nodded in response, again.

"And he refused?" she said, still surprised.

I nodded….AGAIN.

She released me quickly and went outside.

I was very confused about what just happened, so I followed slowly.

What I saw amused me a bit.

**~Percy's POV~**

I was pacing in front of the door. What was taking her so long? It's been 10 minutes already. Was she ok? Maybe something happened to her. Plus I think I heard a sniffle.

"Hey Percy," someone said which startled me.

I turned around to see Thalia.

When she saw my face, she said "What happened? And where's Annabeth?"

"In the bathroom. She's been in there for over 10 minutes and I swear I heard a sniffle. Maybe she's crying. Could you check on her please?" I asked worried.

She smiled a bit "Of course," she said and went in.

After what seemed like an eternity, Thalia burst out of the door. When she looked at me, she came over and gave me a bear hug.

"Percy, thank you. I wish all guys were like you," she said.

"Uhh..Thalia? Are you ok?" I asked, confused.

She pulled away and nodded.

But as she was going to say something, I saw someone from the corner of my eye.

When I looked I saw that it was Nico. And he looked hurt. Thalia saw that I wasn't looking at her and followed my gaze. When she saw Nico, she blushed.

Nico turned around and ran outside.

Thalia turned to me "What was that about?"

I looked at her eyebrow raised "Are you that oblivious?"

She looked confused "What?"

I sighed "Thalia…he LIKES you. He told me yesterday that he was jealous that you hugged me. How would you feel if you saw someone you have very strong feelings about hug someone who you consider family?"

She looked surprised "Very strong feelings?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "He's a good kid with a big heart. He may be creepy or emo sometimes but he's still a good kid. He cares about you a lot because he told me so. By the way…how do you feel about him?"

Her face turned red. I grinned.

"I knew it. Now go get him," I said, pushing her a bit.

She broke into a run and went outside. I smiled at that.

But then I remembered about Annabeth and my smile disappeared. I turned my face towards the bathroom and I saw her.

She was smiling at where Thalia went but her eyes were red and puffy.

I knew it. She was crying.

And I had to make it better, whatever the cost.

"Annabeth?" I asked, throat dry.

She looked at me and her eyes teared up. She tried to go back to the bathroom but I went to her quickly and pulled her into a hug.

"Annabeth. Please. Tell me what's wrong. You're killing me here." I whispered.

Big mistake. BIG MISTAKE!

When I said that, she burst out crying hard. Crying as if someone killed someone she loved. And it literally shattered my heart into a million pieces because I was causing her this pain.

I quickly looked at my watch, out of habit.

7:50

The school would start filling up with students soon. I quickly let go of Annabeth, who was still crying, but slower, grabbed her bags, grabbed her hand and led her outside.

I took her to a spot where very few people know about. The spot where Nico shadow travelled us to school yesterday morning. I put down our stuff and turned to Annabeth.

"Talk," I ordered.

She had, thankfully, already calmed down, so now she could speak. She looked down.

"Percy, I'm a horrible person. Since I met you yesterday, I've made you worry about my personal problems. I should have never told you the story about Luke because if I hadn't, right now we wouldn't be here. We would be with the others, having fun. I don't think it's fair on you. Please forgive me." She started crying when she asked me to forgive her.

I was just shocked. How could she think that? I pulled her into a hug.

"Annabeth, did you ever think that I asked you about your personal life because I wanted to get to know you better? You're not a horrible person because you needed someone to trust when you're hurt. And if you hadn't told me, I'm 100% positive that we wouldn't have done half the things we've done so far. Remember that I'm always here. You can tell me anything you want. I'm not going to tell anyone unless you tell me too, not even my parents. You know that."

"I know Percy. But when I kissed you I didn't know what to do. I thought I hurt you because I thought that you thought that I used you because I needed someone to kiss. And I'm sorry." She buried herself deeper into my shirt.

I blushed a bit when I remembered the kiss.

"Annabeth, I didn't feel hurt. I know that you need someone to comfort you right now. And to tell you the truth…" I gulped. "If you decide to find comfort in me…I would be more than happy to give it to you."

She looked up at me, blushing a bit "Really?"

I nodded and smiled "Really."

I leaned in, slowly, trying to hint what I want.

She seemed to have caught the hind because she said "Percy?"

I pulled away and said "Sorry…I don't know-" but she cut me off by putting a finger on my lips, instantly shutting me up.

"I want to kiss you Percy," she said, looking straight in my eyes. "But I have to know something. And I beg you…tell me."

I nodded.

"What did my mom tell you yesterday?" she asked

I held my breath. Her eyes told me that she wanted to know. And I knew that if I didn't tell her, she would still worry and she would spend the day worrying.

I sighed and said, a tear slipping "She told me…about your suicide attempt." When I said that, she gasped, eyes filling with tears. I pulled her into a hug, showing her that I'm not letting go. She started crying again.

"Annabeth…I never want you to ever think about that again. Please. I can't lose you. What you tried to do wasn't a solution. It was another problem." I said, slightly crying into her hair.

"Percy…I was so hurt back then. I didn't know what to do. How to live. He hurt me so much, I didn't see any reason to live anymore. I'm sorry you had to find out about that," she said crying.

I pulled her away and held her shoulders. I looked into her crying eyes and said "Promise me you'll never think about that again! I'm here now. I'll protect you. Please."

Her eyes spilled fresh tears. She smiled, nodded, locked her hands around my neck and kissed me. I placed my arms around her waist and returned the kiss. This was something I really wanted to do.

We kept this for a good minute before we broke apart for air, both blushing.

She gave me a hug and I gently stoked her hair. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Percy…thank you. If you hadn't come into my life…I don't know where I would be," she said then pulled away and looked at me "And I want you to stay in my life. If you want to of course."

I smiled at her "Of course Annabeth. I would love that." Then I leaned to whisper "Just as much as I love you." I heard her gasp and she hugged me.

"I love you too Percy," she said into my shirt. We stayed like that when I looked at my watch.

7:58

My eyes widened.

"Ehh…Annabeth?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied in my shirt.

"Would you prefer to stay like this or get detention and your dad killing me?" I asked.

She pulled away, grabbed my watch and gasped.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain," she said picking up her stuff.

I got my stuff and we ran to class. But before we left, Annabeth turned to me and gave me a quick kiss.

Wow. 2 kisses in 20 minutes. Awesome!

We found our class easily and went in. When we sat down, the bell rang. Phew!

Bianca was already there, grinning at us for showing up together. She let me sit next to Annabeth. The reason? She was sitting next to some guy which I guess was the guy she likes.

After a few minutes the teacher showed up and we started the lesson. Once in a while, Annabeth would hold my hand and we would smile at each other.

You know…on 2nd thought, leaving Poseidon's Palace might have been the best thing I ever did.

**~Nico's POV ~ (7:50 am)**

I can't believe it. Another hug. Thalia gave him ANOTHER hug. I can't believe it. Am I invisible? I think it was a mistake leaving Hades and the Underworld.

Why does he have all the luck with the girls!

Annabeth already acts like his girlfriend after the whole hug and the Luke thing yesterday. That bastard. I'll have to make sure to make King Minos judge him harshly. Being the Son of Hades has its perks on the afterlife.

Back to my problem.

Percy has Annabeth. Bianca is trying to get that guy she likes a lot. And me? No one. I have no one.

I only love but no one loves me. Which is how it's supposed to be I suppose. I mean I am the son of the Lord of the Dead. Who loves to die?

I walked out to school parking lot, fuming and sat on a bench, grumbling silently.

Then….

"Nico?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that voice. I turned around to see Thalia walking slowly to me and sitting next to me.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I said, but it came out a bit harsh.

"You ok?" she asked

"Couldn't be better," I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Look Nico, this is stupid," she said. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Ok," I said.

"Promise?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah yeah I promise," I said now being a bit annoyed.

"Do you like me?" she asked blushing. Her question caught me by surprise. What should I tell her? Could I tell her the truth? I looked in her eyes and I knew she wouldn't be fooled.

So I sighed and nodded, blushing a bit. This will either help me or kill me.

"Do you LIKE, like me?" she asked, blushing harder. What the? Does she read minds? How does she know? But since she asked me…it's better to tell her the truth. But I was nervous because when I nodded, she crept a bit closer.

I nodded again and started to blush harder. Why? She was slowly approaching my face.

Our eyes locked. Brown on Blue. I was hypnotized by her electric blue eyes. They were so beautiful.

"How much?" she whispered. At this point, our noses were touching and I could feel her warm breath on my lips.

I placed my arm around her neck and pulled her in, closing the gap between our lips.

After what seemed like an eternity kissing those apple-flavored lips, we broke apart.

"That much," I whispered back.

She blushed and gave me another kiss, shorter this time. "Me too," she whispered.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. She put her head on my chest and placed her arm around her waist.

FINALLY! A hug. I actually got a hug after a kiss. But I'm not complaining.

After a few minutes of this perfect lock, she stood up and pulled me up too. She pointed towards her watch and I nodded. We had to go to class. Yay…not. Well at least Thalia's with me thankfully.

"So?" she said, breaking the silence.

"So…what does this make us?" I asked pointing to our hands.

She smiled.

"So this…" she pointed toward out hands "…and this…" she gave me a quick kiss on the lips "…makes you my boyfriend."

I blushed "Uhh…can we keep it 'secret boyfriend' for now? The others would bombard me with questions."

"Well I would worry about Bianca only. Percy knows and he shouldn't talk much because Annabeth's already acting like his wife or something and he's acting very protective of her," she said grinning.

"Yeah I know. And how does Percy know?" I asked curious.

She blushed "Well..uhhh…he was sort of the one who told me that you like me a lot after you saw me hug him." She looked down.

"Oh," I said silently.

She noticed this and stopped me. "Nico…I hugged him because of Annabeth not because I like him. You know how much he helped Annabeth with her problem. I mean…he helped her more in 1 day than I did in the 4 years after Luke. I was saying thanks because yesterday I was seeing the Annabeth I haven't seen since before Luke. But know this…" she came closer to me "…you're the one I fell in love with yesterday. No one else." And she gave me a kiss.

I instantly replied, getting my 3rd kiss of the day. This was awesome!

When we broke apart, I looked in her eyes and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you too Thalia," I whispered.

Scratch that. It was NOT a mistake leaving Hades and the Underworld.

**Finally…chapter 11 is finished. I think I have lack of writer's restraint because I wrote..yet again…another mega chapter! 4881 WORDS! I think I'll be writing chapters more than 3000 words for sure from now on. But it's not a promise on the River Styx XD!**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERSTING OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION…BELOW! **

**Thanks for reading. Now….is everyone happy that I gave Percy and Nico their 1****st**** kiss? I hope you are :D!**

**Now…about the demigod bit…..pls be patient. It shouldn't take long. I promise I'll make them tell in the next 5 chapters for sure. I'll try to update at least 5 or 6 chapters in about the next 9 days because then I'll be taking a 1 week cruise…so I won't be updating. What I'll be doing is write something before I sleep or something so that when I get back, I'll update! :D!**

**Cya!**

**Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12 Old Friend

**Now that everyone's happy that they kissed, I'm planning on them revealing that they're demigods. I'm gonna give a small spoiler. Something VERY, VERY, VERY bad is going to be revealed…and I'm sure you won't like it. It's gonna be revealed next chapter. This chapter is happier :D!**

**Now…I have some things to say to my reviewers. First of all a BIG thank you to all those who reviewed saying they loved my stories. I haven't received any flames so far and I'm very grateful. **

_**Avatarfanx2**_** : Thank you for mentioning the AU thing. I forgot about that :P I took it for granted that when people read the summary, it would basically scream 'AU'. Thanks again. Also thanks for reading on :D**

_**Hpswst101 **_**: Yes I love the tension too….but I also hate it :P. in this story there is basically no tension at all. But I'm planning to write another story with tension. I hope you'll read that one too and hope that the tension would be enough :D!**

_**Xx Annabella Princess xx**_** : Calm down girl :D! I'm a Twilight fan too. And a Harry Potter fan. But most of all a PJO fan :D! many of my friends tell me that you can't be a Twilight AND Harry Potter fan at the same time. But screw them…I prove them wrong by being one :D!**

_**Daniel James Black **_**: I really appreciate you reviewing my story. Thanks :D!**

**I'm sorry to those whom I didn't reply but if I do that I'd have to write a whole chapter just to reply :P. Again THANKS so much to ALL who reviewed and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh..small note. I know they're moving a bit fast with their relationship…but it's a love-at-first-sight thing. I know many of you love the tension and stuff. I WILL make a story with tension. But this one doesn't have much. Sorry ****. But I hope you will read on till the end. Which should be soon. Maybe another 10 chapters or less :P!**

**ON WITH THE STORY *sighs* finally XD**

**Chapter 12 – Old Friend**

**~Percy's POV~**

Math and English went by normally. Annabeth and I sat next to each other while Bianca sat next to me. Which wasn't fun. At all. I couldn't hold Annabeth's hand or anything because she could easily see. And I was afraid of telling her about us because then she would tell our parents. And we wanted to tell them the news not her.

Finally the English lesson ended. Bianca left for German class while Annabeth and I headed for Greek.

We turned the corner to class when I saw Nico and Thalia talking. Everything was OK…except for the fact that they were holding hands.

I took Annabeth's hand and when she raised an eyebrow at me, I pointed towards Nico and Thalia hand in hand. She smiled and we went to them.

They saw us and smiled.

Annabeth pointed at their intertwined hands and said "When did that happen?"

Thalia smiled with a faint blush "This morning. Thanks to Percy's help." Annabeth looked at me, eyebrow raised and I whispered "Tell you later."

"Yeah," said Nico, nodding at me "Thanks man."

I grinned "No problem."

Then Thalia saw our hands.

"And what about that?" she said, grinning, pointing at our hands.

I smiled "This morning after you left for Nico." They smiled at me, but then their smiled disappeared when looked at Annabeth. I looked too and saw that she wasn't smiling like I was.

"Annabeth you ok?" asked Nico.

She looked at us and said "Yeah" with a fake smiled.

Nico and Thalia nodded but I wasn't fooled. I pulled her into a hug because I knew that before we got together, she told me some of her insecurities and I'm pretty sure she still feels bad about having them. She sniffled a bit when I hugged her and the others stared at us.

"Shhh…it's ok. I'm here, don't worry," I said in her ear but loud enough for the others to hear.

Nico and Thalia raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "Yesterday her mom told me about her…attempt. And I told Annabeth this morning that I knew." I wasn't happy about remembering her attempt. But fortunately that's all I had to say to Nico and Thalia because both knew about it.

Suddenly Nico punched the locker he was leaning on, making us jump.

"I swear…if I ever see that bastard I'll send him to deepest pit in hell….personally," he said, fuming. Thalia raised an eyebrow at me as if saying "What on earth is he saying?"

I sighed and said "Nico" in a warning tone. He looked at me and I glared a bit.

"Fine," he huffed and went inside the class.

I motioned Thalia to go after him and she left, leaving us alone.

I pulled away a bit from the hug and looked at Annabeth's face.

"Annabeth are you OK? Do you want to go in?" I asked gently, slightly worried.

She smiled at me "What would I do without you."

I smiled back "Let's go in." She nodded.

We went in and sat to the seats next to Nico and Thalia who where, obviously, next to each other. Nico seemed to have calmed down and I bet Thalia helped. That's good. An angry son of Hades isn't such a great thing. And I speak from experience. At least Thalia can calm him down without having to throw him to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

And then an idea hit me.

I turned to Annabeth and whispered "Hey, why don't we ask Nico and Thalia to come with us next Friday? We'll double date."

She smiled and nodded at the idea.

So I went over to them.

"Hey guys. Listen Annabeth and I are going to the movies this Friday…."

"Dating already Percy?" said Nico teasingly. Thalia elbowed him. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways. I was thinking you guys would want to come with us?" I asked.

Thalia smiled at me "Sure we'll come. Right Nico?" she said turning to Nico.

"Yeah. Ok. But I want payment Thalia," he said, looking at her, grinning.

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"We're even," he said as they broke apart.

I rolled my eyes. I hope they won't be like this all the time. But then again, I have Annabeth. We'll probably do the same. I blushed a bit when I thought about kissing Annabeth in public.

I went back to Annabeth and told her the news. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"That's for thinking of a brilliant plan," she said smiling. At that moment, the teacher entered. When he looked at me, I grinned at him as if challenging him for another quiz session but he simply smiled back and began the lesson. I guess he wasn't the type of teacher who can actually admit defeat. I like that. Those people I respect the most.

Greek passed quickly…unfortunately. Lunch was next, so that means 2 things.

Bianca.

And no privacy.

All 4 of us went to the cafeteria and waited for Bianca before starting to eat. When she came, she wasn't alone. Annabeth and Thalia had their backs turned to Bianca.

"Hey guys," she said happily. "This is Malcolm Stewart."

Annabeth was drinking some water and choked on it. Thalia turned around , surprised.

"Malcolm?" they said in unison.

Malcolm's eyes widened. "Annabeth? Thalia?" he said as the girls went and gave him a big hug. Jealousy rose. Now I knew what Nico felt.

"How are you Malcolm? We haven't seen you this summer," said Annabeth as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well I couldn't come to camp this summer because before you arrived I had some…business to take care off. I finished it right after camp ended," he said. Annabeth and Thalia nodded. Nico, Bianca and I looked at them curiously. Annabeth saw my face and said "The 3 of us met at this camp we go. I would say you should come…but you can't." she looked down with sadness.

"It's OK, don't worry." I said, smiling. Thalia and Annabeth smiled at me but Malcolm sort of frowned at me.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Thalia.

"After camp ended, I didn't want to go back to my old school. So I asked Jenny where you were and she said you where here. I wanted to spend some time with my best girl friends since I couldn't do it this summer. And this school is awesome. So I thought what the heck," he said smiling.

I was now, at this point, purely jealous. He knew Annabeth before I did. And she was his best friend. Maybe Annabeth's insecurities where right. Maybe all she wanted from me was comfort and that's that. After she got what she wanted, she'd leave me and go to him.

I looked at Nico and I think he was thinking the same thing about Thalia.

Then Malcolm looked at Bianca and both blushed. All of us noticed this. Especially Nico.

"What was that?" asked Annabeth curious.

"Oh…uhhh….nothing," said Malcolm blushing.

"That was definitely not nothing Malcolm," said Thalia teasingly.

Malcolm looked at us and gulped. "Well I met Bianca about 2 weeks ago and I…uhh…sort of….kind of…." But Bianca was impatient so she stepped in and said "He asked me out on a date." When she said that, she blushed. A lot. Who knew the matchmaker would blush this much when…well…making a match herself.

Annabeth and Thalia gasped and Malcolm sort of braced himself as if something's going to happen. Then, Annabeth and Thalia laughed. Hard.

"Malcolm Stewart. THE Malcolm Stewart asked out a GIRL!" said Annabeth, laughing her ass off. Nico, Bianca and I couldn't understand what's so funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Bianca. Nico and I nodded.

"You see," began Thalia with a teasing voice. "Malcolm here was always the quiet one. We tried getting him girlfriends but he couldn't do it. He was always the shy, quiet one. Annabeth and I even went out with him ourselves but he was still shy." **[OK I KNOW THAT PEOPLE FROM THE SAME CABIN CANNOT GO OUT WITH EACH OTHER BUT PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, GO ALONG WITH IT! THANKS!]**

When she said that, my heart sort of ripped itself out. Annabeth went out with him? That's great! I'm her boyfriend and still haven't gone out with her. I think we're taking this too fast. Maybe she wouldn't want me as a boyfriend anymore. Malcolm's back and she could go out with him if he doesn't continue with Bianca.

I knew this was too good to be true.

Annabeth looked at me and saw my expression. I wasn't happy one bit.

At that moment, Bianca said "Listen guys why don't you sit down and start eating. I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." With that she left.

Before we sat down, Thalia looked at Malcolm and said "Listen Mal, what I'm going to tell you has to remain between us. Don't tell Bianca." He nodded.

Thalia turned to Nico and kissed him. "This is Nico. My boyfriend," she said, blushing a bit. Malcolm tried not to laugh but failed.

"Thalia Grace has a boyfriend? Wow. Good luck Nico. You'll need it," he said laughing. Thalia glared at him but Nico had a happy/neutral look on his face. When Malcolm stopped laughing he looked at Nico and said "You better take care of her. Deal?" he took out his hand.

Nico looked at his hand and said "I always planned to take care of Thalia. Now, about my sister. Malcolm it is my job as the twin, slightly older brother to hate any boy my twin, slightly younger sister dates. Until proven otherwise. But since Thalia knows you, I guess you're ok. Take care of my sister. She deserves someone." Then he shook Malcolm's hand.

Malcolm seemed ok with Nico's behavior.

Annabeth then looked at me and smiled. I tried to smile back but couldn't.

"Malcolm, this is Percy Jackson. He's my boyfriend too," she said happily as she hugged my arm.

Malcolm's eyes narrowed. "Percy, I don't know you much. But if you ever hurt her, I will find you," he said coldly.

What the hell did I do?

Annabeth's smiled faltered and she said calmly " Malcolm, he knows about Luke. They all do. But he was the first to know. And he knows the whole truth." I heard her sniffle and saw a tear sliding down her face.

"Come here," I said quietly as I pulled her into a hug.

"Malcolm I love him and I trust him. And I want you to do so too," she said calmly as she kept on hugging me but looked at Malcolm. He nodded and she pulled away and went to hug him. Then she came over to me and took my hand.

"He's been helping me a lot. And I have a lot to be grateful too," she said.

"How long have you known him? All these years I've known you I don't remember you mentioning him," he said scratching his chin thinking.

"We met yesterday," she said plainly.

Malcolm's eyes widened and his arms went slack. "You met him _yesterday_?" he said as if he couldn't believe it.

She nodded "Malcolm I told you. I trust him. I even gave him the test. You know…the one with the PJ's."

Now his mouth opened. He looked at me, came to me and hugged me. When he let go he said "Thanks Percy. She deserves someone to love her after that bastard."

I smiled and nodded. Then I said "What he did to her was unforgivable. My job right now is to make her forget all those horrible memories." Then I looked at her "And build new ones."

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss. A long one. But after about a minute, Nico pulled Annabeth away from me. I was going to yell at him when he pointed towards something. I turned and saw Bianca coming slowly.

Thalia let go of Nico and I wiped and signs of lipstick from my lips. Malcolm sat next to me. When Bianca came, she said "Hey guys. What were you talking about?"

The others stammered. Then I said "Malcolm was telling us…where he was…uhh…going to take you out next Friday…and he…uhh…asked us if we wanted to tag along. And we said yes. Right guys?" I said. Everyone but Bianca looked at me but I glared at them. Then they all started to agree.

Then I whispered to Annabeth when the others started talking "This way she wouldn't suspect a thing before we're ready to tell her."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Great idea Seaweed Brain."

We turned to the others and started laughing about some things Malcolm did at camp.

Lunch passed quickly and we were reluctant to leave. Malcolm pulled me aside and said "Percy I hope you know how much Annabeth means to me. She's like my sister. Take care of her. It's been 4 years since Luke and she's still hurt. Bad. But she seems ok with you."

"Don't worry Malcolm. I promised her I'd take care of her. I even talked to her parents. They told me she hasn't this close to a guy since Luke. And I don't plan to ruin this chance like he did," I said seriously.

He smiled and nodded. Then all of split to go to class.

Malcolm, Annabeth, Bianca and I had swimming together. Thalia and Nico left for Math.

"Well Annabeth, let's see how much you remember from this morning," I said teasingly.

"What happened this morning?" asked Malcolm and Bianca together. They blushed at that but turned to me and Annabeth. Annabeth was blushing a bit.

"See, this morning…Percy…taught me…how to swim," she said blushing. I grinned.

Malcolm looked at me as if seeing a god. "Y-You t-taught her how to s-swim?" he stammered. I nodded. He smiled.

"Dude, you're a miracle worker. I've been trying to teach her how for 4 years," he said grinning.

"That's because Percy is better than you at teaching," she said sticking out her tongue.

"I don't know about that Annabeth," I said smirking. "You seemed pretty nervous whenever I was close to you to help you. And your heart beat turned into a race car when I put my arms around you."

Annabeth glared at me, blushing. Malcolm burst out laughing. Bianca stopped.

"You what?" she said surprised.

"N-nothing," I said quickly.

She came to me, turned me around and grabbed my shirt in fists. "What…did….you…do?" she asked again, angry as a bull. I think I saw smoke come out of her nose when he was breathing.

I sighed and pushed her away. Then I grabbed her and pulled her out of ear-shot from Annabeth and Malcolm. "We'll be back," I told them before leaving. They shrugged and turned to talk to each other.

"Listen Bianca," I said when I put enough distance between us and Annabeth. "What I'm going to tell you, I want you to promise not to tell mom or your mother. I won't make you swear on the Styx because it's not that big. But it's big enough for me. Got it?" she nodded.

I took a deep breath "Annabeth and I are together," I said as I exhaled.

Her eyes widened. Then she pulled me into a hug. "That's great Percy. I knew it the minute you looked at her yesterday," she said happily. "And I won't tell anyone don't worry."

I raised an eyebrow at her. She said that many times but she still told someone.

She noticed this and said "Look Percy, I know that you don't trust me much because I tend to speak a lot. But this is something important for you. And it's your news not mine. So I promise I won't say."

I smiled and nodded. "Let's go." We started walking but then I remembered something so I stopped her.

"Hey Bianca, what's up with you and Malcolm?" I asked. She blushed. Very much.

"So you like him that much?" I asked. She nodded blushing.

I smiled at her "He likes you too. So don't worry much."

She smiled at me "Thanks Percy. You know…you're turning into me. You've already helped Thalia and Nico with their relationship. And you're helping me too. Are you sure you're not a son of Aphrodite?"

My eyes widened. "What? How?When?..." she cut me off.

"I figured that out this morning when I entered school and saw them kissing. You know, I may not have spent 5 years with Hades but I can manipulate shadows. Nico didn't even see me," she simply.

I recovered from my surprise and said "You know Bianca. I'm glad we're not together. We make one hell of a team."

She nodded "Yeah," she said smiling.

We went back to the others and all of us went to class.

Swimming passed quickly. Annabeth was pretty good herself and she only needed my help once. We had told the teacher in private about her not knowing how to swim and I told her that I taught her this morning. The teacher was proud of me for helping her and also gave Malcolm, Bianca and I permission to help her whenever she asks. But thankfully, both Malcolm and Bianca let me help her.

Drama came and went. Annabeth and I practiced our scene well. Turns out, Bianca was paired with Malcolm. Everyone got what they wanted in the end.

After Drama, we all headed in couples. Annabeth and I. Thalia and Nico. Bianca and Malcolm.

Then Annabeth and I turned a corner for our street while the others kept on going. Malcolm was actually Thalia's next door neighbor. Also, Nico and Bianca lived across the street from them. So I would expect midnight travelling from Nico to Thalia, but once we tell them what we are.

And that's when the thought hit me. How are we going to tell Thalia, Annabeth and Malcolm what we are? We could show them…but would they understand? I mean, Nico could summon some skeletons and I could manipulate water. But what if they think we're freaks. They would leave us. But I guess it's better like that than to have them in danger.

I sighed. I guess it was all too good to be true. How can we live a normal life? Demigods are in constant danger. And I'm super surprised that no monster attacked us yet. This summer when I was with dates set up by Bianca, monsters used to pop up everywhere. I guess it's thanks to Poseidon and Hades that monsters haven't shown up by now. They're hiding our smell pretty well.

After a few minutes of silence and walking hand-in-hand, Annabeth and I arrived at our house. You know, some say the silence is awkward. But to me, the silence between us was very comfortable.

When we got to the front door, I turned to Annabeth.

"Should we tell her? You know…about this?" I asked pointing at our hands.

She smiled and nodded, blushing slightly "She deserves to know."

I smiled and opened the door.

"Mom?" I said aloud.

"In the kitchen Percy," I heard her say.

I turned to Annabeth who was blushing. I kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry. My mom loves you already."

She gulped and nodded. With that, we made our way to the kitchen.

When we entered the kitchen, my mother was preparing dinner. She had her back facing us. I stood by the kitchen's entrance, took Annabeth's hand and put it behind me.

I cleared my throat and she turned around, smiling.

"Hey Percy…and Annabeth?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mom can I go to Annabeth's to do our homework?" I asked blushing.

She smiled at me. "Of course you can. Don't stay late ok?" I nodded. With that she turned her attention back to her cooking.

I felt Annabeth nudge me. I looked at her and she semi-glared at me. With a sigh I said "Mom?"

She turned again "Yes dear?"

"I have something to tell you," I said blushing.

She raised an eyebrow, looking from me to Annabeth and back to me.

I slowly took our hands from behind my back. When she saw this, my mother gasped.

"Mom. Are you OK with this?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes and came to us, giving us a bear hug.

"Percy, I would have been not OK with this if it wasn't Annabeth. I'm proud of you Percy. Now you take care of her OK? You know what she's been through and she needs you know," she said seriously.

I nodded "Of course."

I turned to Annabeth and smiled. Annabeth had a small tear sliding down her face. But she was smiling. So I guessed it was a happy tear.

I confirmed it when she pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss.

My mother looked at us, which was kind of embarrassing. I never kissed a girl in front of my mother.

When we broke apart, I looked in her eyes. Happiness filled those beautiful grey eyes. She was blushing a bit because I was looking at her like that.

Then my mom cleared her throat because I had been staring for a while. I blushed furiously, as did Annabeth.

"So…uhh…we'll be going," I said as I pulled Annabeth away from the kitchen to avoid further embarrassment. We hurried outside and began walking slowly towards her home.

We were walking in silence but then I wanted to know something.

"How long have you known Malcolm?" I asked out of curiosity.

Her answer felt like someone stabbed my heart.

"About 8 years. We're really close. I trust him with everything," she said happily.

"Oh," I said quietly, looking down.

Annabeth seemed to notice this because she stopped me and gave me a hug.

"Percy, we're not _that_ close. I'm only _that_ close with you and no one else. I can't be with Malcolm because we're related…but not directly. It's complicated. He's like my brother. The way I love him and the way I love you are completely different," she said slowly caressing my cheek.

I smiled and nodded. The pain in my heart melted. I was stupid to think that she'll leave me for Malcolm. He has Bianca now.

Oh snap. Bianca.

"Listen Annabeth," I said.

She looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"I sort of told Bianca about us," I said.

Her eyes widened. "When did you…when you talked to her before swimming class right?"

I nodded.

She sighed "And what did she say?"

"Nothing. She's happy for us that's all. And she promised she won't say anything because she knows how important this is for us," I said.

"Fine. But at least she doesn't know about Nico and Thalia," she said. I stayed quiet. Her eyes widened again "You didn't!"

"No, no. She saw them this morning kissing. So she sort of guessed that they were together. Now…do you want to know something about her?" I asked, grinning mischievously.

"What?" she asked.

"Bianca's into Malcolm. She likes him. A lot. She turned red when I asked her about what's up between them," I said smiling.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Then she smiled "Malcolm's a good kid with a good heart. He'll be able to take care of her. Like you should be taking care of me," she said teasingly.

I blushed "he-he. Yeah. You bet."

Then we continued walking, hand-in-hand.

When we arrived, she turned to me and said "We'll tell her slowly. She gets excited quickly and about these things."

I nodded.

We went in and put our things by the stairs. I had left my duffle bag at my home. Annabeth said aloud "Mom, I'm home."

"In the kitchen dear," I heard a voice say.

"C'mon," she said and pulled me to the kitchen.

We went in the kitchen and found Helen cooking, back turned to us. Annabeth cleared her throat, smiling. I gulped. I know Helen already approved of us, but still I felt a bit nervous.

"What is it…oh hello Percy," said Helen as she turned and saw me. Then she saw Annabeth smile and said "I see you haven't told her yet."

I looked down. "Uh no. she already knows. I told her this morning when she made me tell her," I said feeling disappointed in myself. I thought I could hold in telling her, but I couldn't.

Helen looked disappointed in me as well so she turned to Annabeth and said "Are you ok honey? I told him to tell you after school but I guess he couldn't hold it in."

Annabeth smiled "Mom I'm fine. And I don't care what happened with Luke. He's a closed book. I had something else to think about."

Helen's jaw dropped but she quickly said "And what was that?"

Annabeth smiled and turned to me. "This."

With that she kissed me. I hesitated a bit because her mother was disappointed in me and I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her. But then I kissed her back. I wanted to show Annabeth how much I loved her before I have to leave her because I was a demigod.

Before I could think more about that, we were interrupted by some clattering on the floor. We broke apart and looked towards the sound. Turns out, Helen was so surprised, she dropped the fork she was cooking with. She quickly picked it up, put it on the counter and came to us. At 1st I thought she was going to hug Annabeth but she came to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Percy, thank you so much. This is the Annabeth I told you about." She pulled away and hugged her daughter. Then she pulled away but still had a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"This is the old Annabeth. Only she would pull a move like that," she said smiling.

I smiled, blushing a bit that her mother just hugged me. "Glad to help," I said.

Annabeth pulled away from her mother and came to hug me. I placed my chin on her head, wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled at Helen as I saw small tears slide down her face as she smiled back at me.

When Annabeth pulled away, she turned to her mother. "Listen mom, we're going upstairs to do our HW and rehearse for the play."

Helen seemed surprised "What play?"

Both of us blushed. Annabeth shot me a should-I-tell-her look. I shook my head.

"You'll see," said Annabeth before pulling me out of the kitchen, leaving Helen jaw dropped.

When we arrived at the stairs, Mr. Chase came in. Annabeth winked at me before running to her father and hugging him. He looked truly confused but then he returned the hug.

"Annabeth, what's all this?" he asked as she pulled away, clearly surprised.

She smiled and came to me, giving me a peck on the lips. You know, as sick and advantage-taking as this sounds, I was hoping she had more relatives to show the old Annabeth to because I'll be getting a kiss each time. I'm horrible, right?

The kiss was very quick but it was enough to show her father what it meant.

"Percy's all this dad," she said happily.

Fredrick looked at me, came over and squeezed my shoulder. "Thank you Percy. You are truly what Annabeth needed," he said smiling at me.

We smiled at him. Then Annabeth said "Well we'll see you later dad." Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs, leaving a surprised and happy Fredrick.

When we got in her room, she cleared her desk and we started our homework. Math was hell. I think going to the Underworld, which I did a few times, would be less torturous. Annabeth found it very easy and we had a laugh as she tried to tutor me. English was a bit difficult but we both managed. Greek on the other hand was easier than breathing. The teacher gave us a 400 word essay on the gods for 2 weeks because he said we had to do a bit of research, but I didn't need to research anything. Annabeth found it easy as well. My doubts about her being a demigod rose a bit but still, if she was one, I would have known because Poseidon taught me how to distinguish a demigod's scent from that of a human and monster. In the end, I think we wrote a 4000 word essay.

Anyways, after finishing Greek, we turned to our Romeo and Juliet.

After an hour of rehearsal, we decided to call it a day. I looked at my watch and was surprised to see it was 7:30pm. I blame it all on Math. It took us too much time to finish. Took me anyways. Annabeth finished way before me.

Annabeth let out a small yawn. I smiled at that.

"Annabeth you should sleep a bit. I think I should go," I said as I packed my stuff in my bag. Then I took her hand and made her lay down on her bed. But then she surprised me by pulling me and I fell on her, literally.

My arms where resting on my elbows on both sides of her face. My legs where open on both sides of her legs. We both turned bright red because the way we were, it might give someone reason to think what we were doing.

But then I saw something change in Annabeth's eyes. Fear.

Fear of what?... Oh gods…she thought about _that_ again?

I saw a tear slide down her face and she knew I saw it because she started stammering "Percy…I can't…I.." but I cut her off by saying "No."

The fear in her eyes grew, as did her eyes. She thought that I was going to force her to sleep with me. I sat up from the position and sat next to her. She didn't move. When I grabbed her chin, she gasped a bit. I was frightening her. And I needed to stop it.

"Annabeth listen to me and listen good. I am NEVER going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Even if you want to do it, I will not do this with you right now. You have nothing to worry about. I love you for who you are and not because of your body," I said seriously as I looked in her eyes.

Her eyes where shining. But now it wasn't from fear. It was from happiness. She quickly got up and sat on my lap. I crossed my legs so she could sit comfortable.

She placed her head on my chest and said "Sorry for doubting you."

I smiled "There is nothing to forgive. You had every right to be afraid because the way I was on you was very suggestive."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Then her head lowered slowly until she nearly lost balance and woke up again. She smiled at me a sleepy smile with slightly closed eyes. Then she yawned very loudly, which caused her to blush and seem more tired.

In other words, she was adorable.

"Annabeth, you should sleep. I should go. My mom might be worried about me," I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to stay as much as I can with her. Thankfully, she had the same thought.

"Percy…will you lay with me? You know, so I can sleep?" she asked me, blushing a bit.

I hesitated. "Annabeth, I would, but then I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you. And you know I'll never do that," I said honestly.

She smiled at me "Percy, you just said that you won't do anything to me, even if I begged. But we won't do anything, I promise. You won't be taking advantage of me. In fact, you'll be helping me sleep because yesterday I slept very well on you," she said blushing.

I was shocked with her answer. Then she looked at me with pleading eyes and I gave in.

I took off my shoes as Annabeth lied down in the inside part of the bed. I lied next to her and placed an arm around her head. She snuggled closer to me, put an arm around my waist and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, I heard her soft snoring. That got me sleepier and sleepier. I was planning of going after she slept, but I was too tired.

I guess I'll face the music later when I wake up. But I didn't care. I was falling asleep with the girl that I love in my arms. And trust me, there's no greater feeling.

I slept, with the sound of a ringing phone from downstairs, but I didn't care.

Annabeth was everything to me right now.

**~Helen's POV~**

The phone rang. I was smiling because a few minutes ago, I heard Percy and Annabeth talking. The door was opened slightly and I saw them in a position that almost made me barge in and yell at them. But as I was about to do so, I heard Percy say that he would never do that to her, that he loved her for her, not her body.

Then I gave them the privacy they deserved.

As a mother, I should have scolded Annabeth for moving so fast in her relationship. I mean, she already asked him to lie with her in bed. But after what she passed through with Luke, she deserved someone to give her happiness and love.

And Percy gave her both.

Percy was exactly what Annabeth needed. I could see how much he loves her in his eyes, especially when she kisses him. I know you should never leave 2 17-year-old-in-love teenagers alone…in a bedroom….but Percy was different.

Annabeth had given him the 'change me' test and she told me that he carried her all the way home on his back. Any other boy would take full advantage and satisfy their desire. Percy wasn't like most boys.

But still, my motherly instincts told me 2 things.

Give Annabeth the Talk and put her on the pill.

Keep an eye out on Percy. He still is a male. His self-control may be strong, but at one point it WILL break.

So, in other words, I trusted Percy 99%. I had 1% doubt in him.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello," said a familiar voice. It was Sally…Percy's mother.

"Hello Sally. How are you?" I asked.

"Pretty worried to tell you the truth. Is Percy still there?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"Yes he is. Do you want me to send him home?" I asked.

"Yes please," she said politely.

"OK give me a second. I'll go tell him," I said as I put down the receiver next to the phone.

I made my way upstairs and into Annabeth's room.

When I got inside, what I saw surprised me…a lot. And it put away the doubts I had in Percy.

Percy with Annabeth on her bed. Sleeping.

But what really made me tear up was the way the hung on him and the way his hand was wrapped around her protectively. They were so cute together.

I didn't have the heart to wake them up. It was a big day for them. So the least I can do was let them enjoy this. At least they weren't naked. THEN I would intervene.

So I quickly went downstairs and picked up the receiver.

"Sally, can you come over please. And bring a camera with you," I said grinning.

"OK?" she said, even though it came out as a question.

When I hung up, I heard a knock from the door.

Wow..that was fast.

But when I opened the door I found Thalia, Nico, Bianca and Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Is Annabeth home? We wanted to ask her and Percy to hang out," said Thalia.

I grinned. "Oh she's home alright. Come in." they came inside slowly. Then I saw Sally coming. I waited for her to arrive then we went inside.

"Where's Percy?" asked Sally.

The teens' eyes widened. Then Bianca said "He's here?"

I nodded.

"Were?" everyone said out loud.

"Shhhhhhhh," I said quickly. "Follow me and don't make a sound. Sally, the camera please." She gave it to me.

I took them upstairs and led them to Annabeth's room.

I opened the door and led them inside. When they saw Percy with Annabeth, they let out a small gasp.

I turned to Sally, who was smiling and crying. "Do you have the heart to break that up? Because I don't," I asked her.

She shook her head.

They others had a HUGE grin on their face.

I began taking photos. This'll make a great family Christmas card.

Annabeth moved slightly closer to Percy and he tightened his hand around her.

So cute.

**~Sally's POV~**

When I saw Percy with Annabeth, I started crying. But these tears where both happy and sad tears.

They were happy tears because Percy finally found love.

But they were sad tears because he wasn't my boy anymore. He wasn't only mine now. He was also Annabeth's.

I watched as they slept soundly and Helen took pictures.

That's when my motherly instincts kicked in.

He was sleeping. With a GIRL.

That's it. The 1st thing I'll do tomorrow is have Paul give him the Talk. If he doesn't, I'll do it myself.

**~Thalia's POV~**

Who would have ever guessed it? Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. The most careful person ever. Sleeping with a boy she knew for 2 days.

I saw her sleeping with Luke millions of times, but I never saw her _this_ happy. Luke never put his hands around her like Percy did. He was a sick bastard and always placed his hand over her chest to feel her breasts whenever she was sleeping. And I knew Percy would never even _dream_ about doing that stuff to Annabeth.

I grabbed Nico's hand and squeezed it. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart stopped.

Oh no. Bianca was behind us.

She must have knew that because she leaned in and whispered from behind me "I saw you kissing this morning. Good job Thalia. Good job Nico."

I blushed furiously.

**~Nico's POV~**

GO PERCY! Already sleeping with his girl. I know my mom would never let me sleep with Thalia yet. Atta boy.

But I was even more proud of my cousin is that he didn't sleep with her naked. He was always against those guys who would use girls just for sex.

I felt someone squeeze my hand. I turned and saw it was Thalia. I did the natural thing. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Then I remembered that Bianca was behind us. Oh shit.

But then I heard Bianca say "I saw you kissing this morning. Good job Thalia. Good job Nico."

Phew. At least it wasn't that embarrassing.

**~Bianca's POV~**

I saw Nico kiss Thalia on the cheek. Then I saw them freeze. They must've remembered I was here so I told them "I saw you kissing this morning. Good job Thalia. Good job Nico."

I saw them relax and I smiled. Then I turned my attention back to Percy and Annabeth.

I was so proud of him. He treats her so well, she's lucky to have him.

I looked at Malcolm and blushed. He noticed this and grabbed my hand, looking straight in my eyes. I looked in his and leaned in. He caught the hint and closed the gap between our lips.

Note to self: Thank Percy for giving me and Malcolm the opportunity to have our first kiss.

Shame he's just a mortal. I wonder how I'll tell him that I'm half god.

Oh well. Who cares? I should be enjoying our kiss. So I did that.

**~Malcolm's POV~**

Percy is NOTHING like Luke. I'm glad Annabeth is with him. And now he's sleeping with her? As a brother, I'm defensive. But I see the way he's holding her, it looks like he's holding something precious to him. And I guess Annabeth is.

I felt someone looking at me and turned to see Bianca looking at me. When I looked at her, she blushed so I grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. She leaned in.

I knew what I had to do.

I gently pulled her closer and closed the gap between our lips.

YES! I KISSED HER! WOHOOO!

My first kiss. Finally.

All was bliss. All was perfect.

Until Annabeth let out a scream.

But it wasn't just any scream.

It was a scream that would've made Zeus himself quake in fear.

**Gasp! What happened! Why did Annabeth scream? You will find out everything in the next chapter. But for those who aren't patient enough, I'll give you a hint.**

**Luke is involved. And so is Annabeth. **

**What do you think happened?**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Now, I've received some comments about the sentence above. First of all, it is said by Ray William Johnson on his web show on YouTube. He rocks! Hard! Seriously people, if you love Smosh or shows like those, you just HAVE to watch Ray William Johnson! GO CHECK IT RIGHT NOW…after you review of course :D!**

**Also, this chapter is the longest I did so far. It is 6,840 words long :D! yay! New personal record. I will try and make longer chapters. **

**Now, this might be the last time I update for the rest of the week and next week. I WILL try and update just before I leave for my cruise. I should be leaving on Friday noon. So by then I hope I'll be finished with chapter 13 and it posted. I have much of it already written down. So I'll do my best :D**

**Peace :D!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Secret which gives a Goal

**OMG! I received 43 reviews from you guys in just 1 day! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! I KNOW I SAY THIS A LOT BUT I EXTREMLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR NICE REVIEWS AND I REALLY APPRECIATE THOSE WHO HATE MY STORY BUT DECIDE NOT TO FLAME! THANK YOU ALL!**

**So I know I said that chapter 13 was half way finished, but actually all I had to do was add some small details and it's finished. I don't think it will be as long as the previous chapter but it should surpass 2000 words for sure. I will say how long it is in the end.**

**Now, prepare for some surprises and OOC-ness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT THE OOC-NESS! I believe there is some, but it's my opinion. To some people, what I'm going to make the characters do might not be OOC.**

**Sorry about the rambling!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 13 – The Secret which gives a Goal**

**~Helen's POV~**

Oh no. The last time she screamed like that was when she dreamt about…no…it can't be. It can't happen again. They said she forgot about it.

I stood still, not moving, not breathing as Annabeth let out another blood-curling scream. One that woke Percy up.

And he didn't like what he saw or heard.

Wait till he figures out _why_ she's acting like this.

After all that happened, why is this happened?

Why couldn't they get what they deserved!

**~Percy's POV~**

I was sleeping happily with the girl of my dreams in my arms. I was dreaming that we were in a field full of flowers and she was sitting in my lap, kissing me. Yes I know it's like that Twilight movie. Bianca made me and Nico watch it and thanks to my great memory, I remembered the most mushy part. I hated it in the movie. But I'm loving it now. The flowers weren't simple flowers. They where a mixture of grey flowers and blue-green flowers. The flowers of our eyes. I know, it's stupid…but hey, it's my dream!

But all of a sudden, Annabeth pulls away and runs away. When I finally catch up to her, she opens her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. I looked at her, confused. She was really afraid. I turned around to see if there was something that was frightening her but nothing was around. Only us and the flowers.

Then she opens her mouth again. I thought she wasn't going to scream.

But boy was I wrong.

Annabeth let out a scream that I _never_ heard anyone scream. I swear I peed in my pants.

I sat up, sweating, breathing heavily. Then I noticed some people in the room. When I figured out who they where, my heart stopped.

Helen was with a camera, close to the bed. My mother, Nico, Thalia, Malcolm and Bianca where a bit behind her, near the door. But something was different. Something was wrong.

They all had shocked expressions, wide eyes and looked like they've seen a ghost. Thalia had a tear sliding down her face.

But Helen's expression was the worst. She had a 'this can't be happening' look on her face, her mouth was wide open and tears where cascading down her face.

I was going to ask what was wrong when I found…heard…the answer.

Annabeth screamed again.

You know I said my heart stopped when I saw all these people before right? Well now, my heart packed up and left my body to avoid more pain. I felt blood drain from my face as I turned around so see Annabeth in a very pained expression, tears sliding down her face. Her face was all sweaty.

It was extremely clear that she was having one of those super nightmares. And I didn't have to wait long to figure out about who they were.

"Luke….it hurts…please…stop!" she said, her face filled with pain. Tears where now flowing out her eyes like waterfalls.

"Luke…_please_…stop it! I can't take the pain!" she pleaded. The she started to push something off her. What was he doing to her?

"Luke…" she said before screaming again " Luke…I'm bleeding…._PLEASE_!" she pleaded, her voice filled with pain. By now tears where flowing out of my eyes. Her voice sounded extremely hurt and the way the pleaded only made my heart ache more.

I couldn't take it. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But I couldn't let her suffer like this. So I started to shake her violently and yelled "Annabeth! Wake up!"

She didn't respond but instead she continued to plead with Luke to stop what he was doing to her. What could I do? How can I wake her up?

I looked around frantically for something to wake her up and I spotted something which could work perfectly on the nightstand.

A glass of water.

I know it wasn't much, but I was a son of Poseidon. I grabbed the glass and focused on the water to make it _very_ cold. Then I threw it in her face.

She immediately sat up, breathing deeply, looking around in surprise. I sat on the bed, glad that she was awake. She looked at everyone and was very confused at their facial expressions. But then she noticed her mother's and she knew what she was dreaming about.

Then she turned to me and looked into my eyes. She saw my pain and I saw her pain as well.

I saw tears flowing down her eyes as she jumped into my lap and cried. Cried like she never did before. And I held her. Held her as if this is the last time I'd see her. Held her as if I was holding the most precious object in the world.

And in _my_ world she was.

I cried silently with her as I stroked her hair and muttered "Shh..." in her hair repeatedly.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard Annabeth's crying stop and her breathing calm down a bit. Obviously she wasn't 100% calm but she was enough calm to speak a bit. I, on the other hand, was a wreck. What made her scream like that? What did that low life do to her?

Then I heard her voice. And it was _nothing_ like her usual soft, kind voice. It probably mirrored my voice.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said. My voice showed all the emotions I was feeling. Pain. Anger. Guilt. Worry. Sadness. A cocktail of bad emotions.

"Please stay with me Percy. Please don't leave me. Please," she pleaded.

I gently stoked her hair. "Never Annabeth. I will never leave you," I whispered. I loved her very much. And I would never hurt her. But why did I feel like this promise will kill both of us? Probably because someday I _will_ leave her because I'm a demigod.

I heard her sigh slightly at my words. Then…silence.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes before she yawned.

Even though I was an emotional wreck right now, I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

I gently lay her down on her bed. She smiled at me sleepily and patted on the spot next to her. I smiled back at her and lied down next to her. I put an arm around her shoulder and she put her head on my arm. She put an arm around me and snuggled closer to me. I put my other arm around her waist and pulled her slightly towards me. The dream, even though I didn't know what it was, made me more protective of her and I wanted to keep her safe.

After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Apparently, the dream took a lot of energy.

Note to self: Ask her or her parents about it.

When I closed my eyes, I heard some movement from behind me. I opened my eyes quickly and turned around slightly. I saw the others moving slowly to the door backwards.

Oh shit! I forgot about them. I was about to sit up when a hand stopped me. I looked up and saw Helen smiling at me, her hand on my shoulder. And she was crying.

"Sleep," she said, voice cracking.

I turned and looked at my mother. I immediately blushed when I saw her. I bet anything she'll give me the sex talk tomorrow.

I half expected her to be angry at me for sleeping with my girlfriend so early in our relationship. But she simply smiled at me and nodded.

I looked at my friends.

Nico and Bianca winked at me, smiling. I blushed at that. Oh man…they're going to destroy me with questions tomorrow at school. Nico might leave me alone if he saw that what I was doing was very personal, but Bianca HAS to know everything. I loved her but sometimes she can be a super pain in the butt.

Malcolm and Thalia had a smile on their face, eyes shining. Thalia mouthed a quick 'Thank you' and I nodded and smiled. Then she sort of shooed me away, telling me to turn back to Annabeth and sleep. I looked at Malcolm and he mouthed 'later' which meant that he'll talk to me later about this. But at least he was smiling and not angry at me for sleeping with his best friend.

I smiled and turned back to Annabeth. She was sleeping, snoring slightly. And she was smiling. Thank goodness.

I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes to sleep. I heard movement behind me then a door open and close.

Then I slept, knowing that the girl that I loved was safe in my arms.

**~Helen's POV~**

I closed the door quietly and turned to face the others. They hadn't said a thing. Nico had a hand around Thalia and Malcolm had his arm on Bianca also. Both girls looked like they were crying. Sally stood there but she was half-smiling. I guess it's about her son.

I took a deep breath and said to Annabeth's friends "I don't think they'll be able to come today. You can talk to them tomorrow ok?"

They nodded and went down the stairs quietly. I heard the door open and close. Then I turned to Sally. "Shall we go downstairs and get a cup of coffee. I have to talk to you," I said shakily.

She nodded and put a hand around my shoulder to hold me. I was very weak from what just happened. When we got downstairs, the door opened and in came Fredrick with my twins, half-asleep.

They saw me, smiled, gave me a hug and started going upstairs slowly. Then Fredrick saw my face and said "I'm going upstairs to change and put the boys in bed. I'll be right back."

He had taken the boys to their friend's birthday party. I didn't go because I had to make dinner for Annabeth. But she didn't eat because she spent all her time with Percy. And I didn't want to interrupt them.

I nodded and he went upstairs. Sally and I made our way to the kitchen. As I was making some coffee for the 3 of us, I checked the time.

It was 8:30pm.

Sally and I sat down.

After some silence, Sally said "Are you OK?"

I smiled "Thanks to Percy, I am now." She smiled at me and I continued. "He's so much different from other boys Annabeth dated. After Luke, she tried to forget and she accepted almost every invitation she received. But none of the boys caught her attention. When they used to come for her, they would always try to impress us. But Percy didn't do that. All he cared about was Annabeth. She said that there's something different in him that there wasn't in other boys. And I can't help but feel something different too."

When I said this, Sally's eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, noticing her wide eyes.

She shook her head "No, no. It's just…Percy takes a lot after his father. He just came back from spending 5 years with him. He told me his father tried to set him up with many girls, but Percy told me that he always accepted to go out with them and he told me that he acted like a gentleman and if he didn't like them, he told them that it wouldn't work. But Annabeth changed him somehow. I mean, this morning he _actually_ woke up an hour earlier to go and help her with her swimming. He never woke up earlier than 7!"

I smiled "So, what was his father's name?" I said.

At that moment, Fredrick came in and sat next to me, picking up his coffee cup and drinking some.

"I know you may think I'm crazy but his name was Poseidon," she said.

Fredrick choked on his coffee. After some coughing he finally said "Poseidon?" I was surprised too. Could she possibly be referring to the Sea God?

Sally nodded "I know it's a strange name…but-" Fredrick cut her off and said "The gods always used their first name."

Sally's eyes widened. Then she sort of understood what he said because she asked "Which child?"

"Annabeth," he said. Sally gasped and asked "Mother?"

"Athena," he said plainly.

Sally smiled. "You have no idea how much Percy will be happy when he finds out about this. I know this may sound harsh and bad, but he was planning on leaving Annabeth when school ends because of the fact that he is a son of the Big 3. Monsters attack him often and he didn't want Annabeth to be in danger. But now that he'll know that she can defend herself, he won't leave her. She can fight…right?"

I nodded. "We've been sending her to Camp Half-Blood since she was 8. That's when she discovered she was a demigod when she killed a baby hellhound with a knife by accident. When we found her, she was covered in monster dust, so we took her to camp. Did Percy go there?"

Sally shook her head. "No, he didn't. He discovered he was a demigod after he was attacked by some snake woman when he was 8 also. But he didn't want to go to camp. I hid him well until he was 10. That's when the monster attacks became more frequent. Then one day, Poseidon came and told me that he could take Percy to his Palace and train him there. I didn't want to have him leave at first, but it was for Percy's safety, so he went. He visited me a few times a year, so at least he didn't leave me completely. Last summer, during the Summer Solace, he met Nico who had spent the same amount as Percy in the Underworld with Hades. Apparently, both of them wanted to come to the mortal world, so they came back."

I nodded. But then Sally's eyes widened and her smile disappeared.

"Oh no," she said.

"What?" Fredrick and I said at once.

"Athena and Poseidon are arch-enemies. Do you think they'll let Percy and Annabeth be together?" she said.

I began to worry. What if Percy goes away? Annabeth would die…literally. But Fredrick said "I know Athena. And she loves her daughter." Then he went outside from the back door and said "And she would never hurt her daughter. Right Athena?"

2 bright lights flashed outside. Then we heard grumbling and a few cuss words. Fredrick came to sit next to me. He was followed by a woman with grey eyes. Athena. Next to her was a man with a trident. Poseidon. When Sally saw him, she went to him. 1st she hugged him…then she slapped him.

"That's for setting Percy on dates with those awful sea nymphs. You know he hates dating mythological creatures," she said.

Poseidon sighed. "I only wanted what's best for him," he said, then flashed her a smile.

Sally sighed and came to sit again.

"But I don't think that being with the daughter of Big Brain over here is such a good idea," he said again, pointing to Athena.

She glared at him and said "For once the Kelps from Brains over here said something correct. I will not have my daughter be with the sea spawn."

Poseidon rolled his eyes and said "What shall we do then?"

"I say we separate them," said Athena plainly.

I looked at Fredrick horrified and he had the same look.

"I agree," said Poseidon seriously.

"What are…" Sally started but was cut off by Poseidon.

"I don't want my son being with _her_ children," he said, pointing towards Athena.

"And I don't want my daughter being with _his_ children," said Athena, pointing at Poseidon.

"But-" all 3 of us started but once again, we were cut off by Poseidon.

"No. This decision is final. I will take Percy to my palace now. Goodbye Sally," he said before vanishing.

Athena nodded. "Goodbye Fredrick," she said before vanishing as well.

All 3 of us looked at each other, mortified.

This will not end well.

**~Percy's POV~**

I was dreaming something weird, something about a hippo and a donkey, when I felt a cold current wash over me. I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar room. I turned around and I didn't see Annabeth. So I was definitely not in her room anymore. I looked around.

Coral formations where everywhere replacing furniture. Bubbles went from the floor to the ceiling and fish swam outside the window. My eyes widened.

I was in Poseidon's Palace.

I quickly got up and went to the court yard, the place my father usually spars with Triton.

When I opened the door that lead to it, I found both of them sparring, Poseidon clearly winning. Triton saw me and smiled at me. Poseidon saw this, turned and saw me. But he didn't smile. I saw Amphitrite a few meters away from them. Her face looked sad when she saw me.

I went to them and said "What am I doing here? Where's Annabeth?"

"You are no longer allowed to see her. She is a daughter of my enemy and I will _not_ have my son date the daughter of the enemy. So I brought you here," he said plainly.

My eyes filled with tears "What? Why?"

He sighed "I already said that she is the-" but I cut him off by my yelling.

"I know what you said! But I was happy with her! She needed me and you took me away from her. How could you?" I yelled.

Poseidon came closer, towering slightly above me. "If she needs someone to comfort her, she'll find someone else. Anyone but you," he said.

I felt angry, hurt, pissed….everything. How could he?

"And besides, what do you want from her? Her virginity isn't yours to take anymore. Luke took it when he raped her 2 years ago," he said as if it was nothing.

At that moment, my heart stopped.

"?" I asked. No one responded me. No one even looked at me. Triton and Amphitrite looked away because they already knew I guess. Poseidon looked like he didn't give a shit.

"HE WHAT?" I yelled at Poseidon. I already felt water swirling around me, forming a hurricane. And that power intensified when Poseidon said "He. Raped. Her."

He raped her. That motherfucker raped my Annabeth. Oh gods…I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him and NO ONE is going to stand in my way.

My anger only rose as I thought about that. After a few seconds, I could feel someone trying to sub do me but to no avail. Poseidon was probably trying to control my hurricane. But he didn't have my anger and pain to fuel him.

I heard my father yell something at Triton but I couldn't understand it. Nor could I care less.

He took me away from her right when she needed me the most. How could he?

Then I felt many hands grabbing me and I finally gave in, crying.

I thought he loved me. I thought he wanted what was best for me. How could he do this to me?

When the hurricane subsided, I fainted.

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I woke up to someone crying. I opened my eyes and looked to my side, expecting Percy to be snuggled next to me. But he wasn't. I felt a small pain in my heart. He promised me he wouldn't leave me. But then I remembered that we had school, so he probably went home to get ready.

Silly me. He would never leave me.

But then I heard someone sniffle from the balcony. So I got up and went over.

What I found was Helen crying.

"Mom?" I asked.

She jumped because I probably scared her and then she turned to me "Oh. Good morning dear. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said happily. "Listen, has Percy gone home?"

That's when she started crying again. "Oh Annabeth. I'm so sorry. Percy had to leave against his will. His true father came and he wanted Percy to come with him. You won't see him again. Ever."

Do you know in the cartoons when a character gets terrible news, windows shatter behind him? That's how I imagined myself. All the windows in my world shattered because of that piece of horrible news.

"What?" was all I could say before tears started to form.

She nodded. "His father said that Percy had to return home. They left last night. Percy didn't want to wake you up because it was too painful for him," she said crying.

The tears turned to waterfalls. He left. He left me. After he promised he wouldn't leave me, he did.

I went to my bed and cried.

Helen left a few minutes after when the doorbell rang. After a few minutes I heard 4 loud 'what?'s, then running up the stairs. My door burst open and in came Thalia and Bianca followed by Nico and Malcolm.

Thalia and Bianca came next to me and held me as I cried.

"It's so unfair," I said crying.

"I know," they said in unison, crying, sharing my pain.

"Malcolm can I talk to you?" I heard Nico say angrily. Malcolm nodded. Then Nico turned to us. "Bianca, I'm going to Sally. I think this has something to do with Uncle P," he said.

Bianca's eyes widened and nodded.

"Who's Uncle P?" I asked.

"No one. Don't worry. If things work out OK we'll tell you when Percy comes," said Bianca.

I nodded as Nico and Malcolm left. I didn't have energy to think straight.

I tried to sleep as I remembered those 2 marvelous days with Percy. Bianca said he would be back. So I relaxed a bit.

I wondered how he was right now.

**~Nico's POV~**

I bet Poseidon has something to do with this. Percy wouldn't just leave Annabeth like that.

Malcolm and I went downstairs and went to talk to Helen. I bet she knew about Poseidon. Plus I didn't have the heart to go talk to Sally after she lost her son again after getting him back.

"Helen?" I said as we found her in the kitchen.

Helen looked at us, crying.

"Helen, who took Percy?" I asked.

"Po...I mean his uncle," she said correcting herself. She was going to say Poseidon.

"You were going to say Poseidon right?" I said. Both of them gasped. I knew it.

I turned to Malcolm, who was still in shock. "Malcolm I know this might sound weird but I am a-" he cut me off by saying "demigod?"

I smiled and nodded. Am I good or am I good?

I turned back to Helen and said "How do you know about Poseidon? Was he your husband?"

"No, my other husband was mortal. But Fredrick was married to Athena and Annabeth is their daughter. Since Athena and Poseidon are enemies, they didn't want their children to be together. So Poseidon took Percy to his palace," said Helen.

I let it all sink. It all made sense. Then Malcolm asked "Hey Nico, who's son are you?"

"Hades," I said smiling. "And so is Bianca."

They gasped but then Malcolm smiled and said "I'm Athena. I feel relieved that Bianca's a demigod. It's ironic that a child of the Lord of the Dead would be so happy and romantic."

I smiled "It's ironic yes. But it's more ironic that her brother can make her current boyfriend say bye-bye to Elysium if he ever hurts her," I said faking a threat.

He gulped and nodded. I laughed. "Kidding man. She would kill me if I messed with your afterlife. Are there any other demigods I should know about?" I asked.

He grinned. "Let's say this. If your hurt Thalia, lightning will be your killer," he said.

Lightning…what the hell…oh no…OH GODS!

"Thalia is a daughter of Zeus?" I asked, gulping.

He smiled and nodded. I gulped again.

"Oh great. My girlfriend is the daughter of the king of the gods. He'll probably blast me if I touch her in the wrong place," I said blushing a bit.

Helen and Malcolm laughed, shaking their heads.

Then Malcolm said "Should we tell them the truth?"

"No," I said. "I want Percy to be here. I can't Shadow Travel to him because he's in Poseidon's turf. Plus I can't breathe underwater and the pressure would crush me. Percy probably can't leave because of Poseidon. And I'm sure he won't Percy talk to us because we can pass messages from Annabeth to him. So all we can do is wait."

Both of them nodded. Malcolm and I went to the girls to tell them that we have to leave for school or else we'll be late. Annabeth decided to stay home because she wasn't feeling well. We couldn't blame her.

We bid Annabeth goodbye. I told her that Percy will make sure he returns to her. She smiled and hugged me. I didn't tell Bianca that Malcolm, Thalia and Annabeth are demigods because I knew my sister and she could never keep a secret this big.

As we were walking to school, I held Thalia's hand. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was lucky her father or mine didn't ruin this for her.

But, knowing Percy, I'm sure he won't let anyone, be it mortals or gods, stand in his way to find Annabeth again.

**~Percy's POV~**

I woke up in my room again but this time Triton and Amphitrite were by my side watching me patiently. They both hated me very much when I arrived here 5 years ago but when I was going to leave in the beginning of the summer, they cried. A lot. I loved them very much and I knew that the loved me back.

When I sat up, they came to me. Amphitrite hugged me and Triton put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. They looked slightly happy that I woke up. But they were also sad because of what happened. They must've known because Triton said "I'm sorry you had to go through all that Percy."

Amphitrite nodded "Even though her mother is Athena, our sworn enemy, our feuds with her shouldn't mess with your love life," she said calmly.

I sighed "But they did. Now I'll never see her again," I said. I was being negative I know, but that's how I felt.

But not everyone wanted me to feel like this because when I said that, Triton grabbed both my shoulders and shook me violently.

"Dude! Wake up! If you truly love her, you won't give up on her like this. And if you truly love her you wouldn't give a shit what dad says!" he yelled in my face. Amphitrite scolded him about his language but he was 100% right.

"You're right!" I said, confidence rising.

"Good," he said smiling "In the mean time, let's train. I'm tired of dad kicking my ass. Plus I haven't kicked your ass in a while."

I smiled "You're on!" I said.

With that, I got up, grabbed Riptide and went to train with him.

_Hold on Annabeth. I'll come back to you. I promise. And I am going to keep this one._

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**Ok so to tell you guys the truth, I had a different plot planned, but when I got to the bit where Poseidon and Athena appear, a good twist popped in my head. I hoped you like it :D! **

**My previous plot was to have Percy go downstairs with the glass in his hand, he talks to the grownups. Then Athena says that Luke raped her and Percy breaks the glass in his hands…bla bla bla. Then Percy faints and when he wakes up, Athena is ok with him etc etc. it would be slightly boring and plain. So I added this evil twist XD!**

**I know this is a bit shorter than the previous chapter but I wrote this under an hour so that I could update before I leave for the cruise. I will start chapter 14 tonight and continue it tomorrow. But I doubt I will update again before I leave for the cruise :P**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**I hope no one found any OOC-ness but if you did, please tell me ;D**

_**Daniel James Black **_**: I know. I prefer Harry Potter over Twilight too because Twilight is just…too much romance :P I hope you liked this chapter :D**

_**David Jonson**_** : Ok personally, I loved Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was awesome :D! The PJO movie…crap, crap and pure bull crap! Now..about the stalker…go to the police immediately! Don't think twice :D!**

_**JordanMathias**_** : Uhh…no, the prophecy is totally forgotten. This is in a AU so no prophecy is issued.**

_**xx Annabella Princess xx **_**: Calm down girl :D! I know the reason for Annabeth's screaming isn't something nice…but I hope you liked it XP!**

_**The Mysterious Dreamer**_** : My friend, I thank you from the bottom of my heart :D! I really hope that you liked this chapter :D! your review made me smile very much :D!**

**I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T REPLY TO ALL MY REVIEWS ****. **

**Also, thank you wisegirl24256 for being a good friend and a big help :D! now…what's up with you and HIM? I MUST KNOW! PLEASE!**

**Peace out :DD!**


	14. So Sorry Just an AN

**SORRY PPL! JUST A A/N!**

**1****st**** of all, sooo sorry for not being able to update before I leave my cruise. Yesterday I had many things to do and I couldn't finish typing it. BUT I will keep on writing on the cruise because…well because I like writing…a lot :D!**

**Now, on to a sad issue. Today I received my 1****st**** flame from **_**Avatarfanx2**_** . I was sad because your flame wasn't just a normal one but a very detailed one. Now you should be proud of yourself that you sent me on my cruise a bit sad! BUT! I WILL NOT BE PUT DOWN BY IT! I have received 350 other reviews that say that ppl love my story AND I THANK ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! Yes I do take all of my reader's reviews very seriously and try to make everyone happy. But my friend…yours was crap. Let me comment :**

_**Your "plot" is WAY too overused, the "characters" (more like their evil twins  
the way you portray them!) are BEYOND out of character and there is almost no  
semblance between Rick Riordan's masterpiece that we call "Percy Jackson and  
the Olympians" and the atrocity that this! Honestly, you should be ashamed to  
have the audacity to call this a fanfiction!**_

**Dude, which plot isn't way too overused? I mean, I read a lot of fan fictions and many of them have a happy ending, resulting in Percy and Annabeth getting married and a big wedding with everyone happy! That is the plot we all want our heros to end up with! **

_**Annabeth is NOT some wench who constantly needs a strong guy by her side  
all the time to keep her safe. She does that well enough on her own. Remember  
all of the times that SHE had to save PERCY'S sorry ** from monsters? And she  
is the greatest strategist and architect of her day! I could go on but I will  
not.**_

**In MY story, Annabeth was hurt very bad! That brought her down very much and it changed her! I did say that Annabeth changed for the worse but with Percy around, she got better! And in MY story, they met at 17 years old, not 12!**

_**2. Percy is NOT some sappy idiot who only thinks about his girlfriend 24/7! He  
has to save the world, hello! He really can not afford to! And then there's  
the fact that he's the most sarcastic and satirical character in the entire  
series! Agai, there are a million things wrong with this but I will stop for  
now.**_

**We all know that he isn't some sappy idiot. BUT REMEMBER THAT I DIDN'T MENTION ANY PROPHECIES IN MY STORY! HELLO! THAT'S WHAT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE MEANS!**

_**Nico and Thalia are NOT saps!**_

**What the hell? Just because I add a bit of softness to their character doesn't make them saps! And dude, if you hate this chapter, wait till you read the next…if you will :P**

_**4. Bianca is probably the most down-to-earth girl in the a**_

series! She would NOT care about gossi AT ALL!

**How do you know she's very down to earth? She may be in Rick's books, but have you seen her in a highschool environment? To my eyes, she would be one of those girls who likes to hear a lot of gossip BUT doesn't start ones herself. She just likes to be updated with the school's gossip.**

_**5. Poseidon and Athena would NOT try to destroy their children's relationship  
with each other due to their feud because they both love their children and  
ONLY want their happiness! Also, Athena is the goddess omd wisdom which would  
make her know that she cannot be a wise goddess if she does not evenlet her  
own daughter pursue her happiness!**_

**In my story, they're the clueless parents! Get on with it! The other plot I mentioned had the things you said, about Poseidon and Athena agreeing that they're children's happiness are the most important thing of all…but it would be boring and straight forward. Can you blame me for trying to spice up my story? Geez!**

_**6. Luke would NEVER rape Annabeth because he ALWAYS loved her like a SISTER!  
Also, if Luke had raped her (in the real nooks, not the perverted version that  
you have right here hat quite honestly is a piece of trash) WHY THE HELL would  
Annabeth have stood by him until the end even in the Final Battle?**_

**DUDE! YOU YOUSELF TOLD ME TO ADD TO MY STORY SUMMARY THAT IT IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! THERE IS NO FINAL BATTLE, LUKE DIDN'T MEET ANNABETH WHEN THEY WERE 6 [I think she was 6 I forgot]. In MY story, Luke was her 1****st**** crush and boyfriend who took advantage of her and raped her!**

_**7. Honestly, the list could go on and on but I will stop here for many  
reasons. But, it is pretty obvious that you are a teenage, hormone-crazed  
fangirl who is obsessed with Twilightand is waiting for her "knight in shining  
armour" to come and takeher off into the sunset onhisnoble steed**_

**Ehh…1****st**** of all I am a fan**_**boy**_** thank you very much. Yes I love the Twilight saga BUT it makes me puke with all the love and sappiness in it. Seriously. I love it…but it's too much. I'm more obsessed with PJO and Harry Potter :D!...and some Lord Of The Rings :D**

**Now…with all that being said…I am going to go and enjoy my cruise. I just wish I could've talked to you face to face. I would've wasted less time typing XD I know I forgot to mention something in my remarks…but I can't put a finger on it :P oh well. **

**See You all in 1 week :D!**


	15. Chapter 14 Proven Wrong

**Hey all, I'm baaack! I arrived last Friday but I was too tired to do anything :P! **

**So 1****st**** of all, I want to thank all the crew of Costa Pacifica, especially Peppe and Andy for making the cruise very special! I want to thank all the friends I made for…well…being my friends. And finally, I want to thank people living in Catania, Civitavecchia/Rome, Savona[Italy], Barcelona, Palma della Mallorca and Tunis for making my time on land very memorable :D! **

**I know this is almost impossible, but is there anyone amongst my readers which was on the Costa Pacifica between the 6****th**** and 13****th**** August? If yes, please give a shout out in your review :D tnks!**

**Now that that bit has been settled, on with the overdue update :D**

**Chapter 14 - Proven Wrong**

It's been almost 4 months.

4 months without seeing her face.

4 months without hearing her voice.

4 months without seeing my friends.

I haven't seen Nico, Thalia, Bianca or Malcolm in 4 fucking months.

And this is all Poseidon and Athena's fault.

In these 4 months Triton and I really got closer. As with Amphitrite. Both of them understood my pain. But Poseidon? He didn't give a shit. I never saw this Poseidon in the 5 years I spent with him. I thought he understood and knew what true love was. I guess I was wrong.

Today was December 24th. Tonight was the Winter Solstice and the children of the Big 3 are to be present. At least I get to see Thalia, Nico and Bianca. I'm sure they hate me because I never went back and I hope they'll understand after I explain why I couldn't leave. Poseidon had kept me on lock down and told all his guards to never let me out without an escort.

As for the Winter Solstice, I remember Poseidon telling me about it.

****FLASHBACK****

"Percy, can I talk to you?" said Poseidon when Triton and I paused from our sparring session.

I simply nodded. I didn't want to talk to him. Today marked the day of my 2 months in this Aquatic Tartarus. It literally felt like that. I couldn't go anywhere outside the Palace and I already knew the Palace like the back of my hand. If it wasn't for Triton, I would be already dead with boredom.

"In the next Winter Solstice, Zeus decreed that all the children of the Big 3 are to be present. You get to see Nico and Bianca again. So cheer up."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad you know what cheers me up."

"And what cheers you up, tortures me inside. So forget it," he said sternly.

I fake smiled. "Then cheer up dad. Cheer up for the fact that you're making your son live in Tartarus."

I left before he could reply.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

I sighed at the memory. Then I saw Triton come over. He sat next to me.

"So bro, you ready for the winter solstice?" he asked.

I nodded half-heartedly.

He sighed. "Look Percy, I think you should really make your move tonight. I have a plan. But it's pretty risky."

I looked at him, wide eyed.

"Go on," I said quickly.

"Use the lift down to Manhattan," he said simply.

After a silence, I burst out laughing. "Yeah right. Poseidon will catch me before I even get in the lift."

He smiled "But that's the trick. You get in the lift, you pretend to go down BUT when he goes inside the lift, you teleport yourself downstairs. Then you make a run for it."

My mouth hung open. "Oh my gods. Triton that's brilliant. But I need a distraction."

"That's where I come in," said Amphitrite as she came from behind us.

"I'll distract Poseidon long enough for you to go get your girl," she said smiling with a wink.

I blushed and nodded. Then I hugged them both. "Thanks guys. You're the best."

"We know," they said smilingly.

Then Amphitrite gave me a small box. I took it and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a hallow, grey 3D-heart. Inside the heart was a piece of emerald, perfect cut.

My jaw dropped. Amphitrite and Triton smiled.

"That used to be something a child of Poseidon used to give a child of Athena to show their love. Before the feud of course. The silver heart symbolizes Athena's excellent defenses and knowledge. The emerald core symbolizes Poseidon's love and courage. Give it to her Percy and you'll be showing her that you'll want to spend your life with her. It's sort of a teen marriage thing. Without the bindings," said Amphitrite smiling.

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. These people where enemies of Athena yet they wanted one of their own t be with her child. These 2 where incredible.

I hugged them again. "Thank you. Very much. This means a lot to me."

They smiled at me.

Don't worry Annabeth. I'll see you soon.

**~Nico's POV~**

Today was December 24th. The Winter Solstice. Normally it wasn't much of a big deal for me. I mean, it's just a boring council meeting.

But this year, Zeus has decided that all the children of the Big 3 are to attend. Hades had told me in a dream a few weeks ago. When I woke up, I went to wake up Bianca. She nearly bit my head off.

****FLASHBACK****

I ran to Bianca's room after Hades came to me in a dream and told me about the Winter Solstice. To wake her up, I simply grabbed the sheets and threw her on the floor.

"Nico what the Hades are you doing?" she yelled in my face.

"1st of all, don't yell or you'll wake mom up. 2nd of all, that's revenge for all the times you did it. 3rd of all, I just got a dream from dad. Guess what?" I said happily but breathlessly.

"What?" she asked curiously and still a bit annoyed at me.

"This year all the children of the Big 3 are to attend the Winter Solstice," I said excitedly.

"So?" she said raising an eyebrow. Clearly she was still asleep.

I took her shoulders and shook her violently. "Bianca wake up! We get to see Percy after 3 frickin months!" I yelled in her face.

Her eyes widened and watered a bit. "Oh gods, it'll be great to see him again," she said happily. But then her smiled vanished and said "I wish Annabeth could see him. She would be very happy."

My smile vanished too and I nodded. Annabeth had been turning worse with each passing day. We tried to cheer her up but it was useless. I couldn't believe how much she could love Percy in just 2 days. I guess it truly was love at first sight…with help from Aphrodite I imagine.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

I sighed. It was 9am. Today, I decided to tell Thalia that I'm a son of Hades. Since we were during Christmas holidays, Thalia usually slept more. How did I know? Yeah, I sort of go to her room before she wakes up.

I know it's creepy and stalker-ish but it calms me down to watch her sleep. I feel like Edward Cullen. Bianca made Percy and I watch all 3 movies at once and I guess it sort of grew on me. And I think I lost my hearing that day. See, we went to some fan club with Bianca because we had nothing to do that day. Big mistake. All the girls were screaming whenever Edward or Jacob took off their shirt or something. I hate the fact that all girls only see their abs and stuff. Most people hate Twilight because of that. Oh well.

I got out of bed, put on some clothes and shadow-travelled to Thalia's. I didn't wear shoes so I wouldn't make any noise.

When I got to her room, she was still asleep. I slowly went to her and sat beside her bed. That's how I usually spend my time here.

But today something went wrong.

All of a sudden, Thalia moves away from me on her bed, leaving an empty spot. Then she removes the covers from the empty spot and pats on it.

I sat there, motionless, breathing as quietly as possible.

But then, with her eyes still closed, she said "Nico, come here please."

I sighed out of relief. She was dreaming. Thank gods.

But when she opened her eyes, I fell backwards with surprise. She scared the Hades out of me. Then she sat up and said "I told you to come here. Now come on."

I was literally baffled. She sighed, got out of bed, came to me and pulled me in her bed. Then she went to her spot again, covered both of us and snuggled closer to me, smiling.

My mouth was still open. Then all I could ask was "How?"

She sighed and looked at me "I've been noticing you appearing out of nowhere ever since you did it the 1st time." Then she smiled and said "No son of Hades can fool a daughter of Zeus." then she kissed me.

So she knew who I was. Cool. This saves me a lot of explaining time. I kissed her back and pulled away, breathing for air. She put her head on my chest and looked at me.

I smiled " So I guess you know about the Winter Solstice." She nodded, smiling.

"I can't wait to see Percy again!" I said, grinning. She sat up quickly "Percy?"

I nodded. "He's a demigod too. Son of Poseidon. That's the reason he was taken away from Annabeth. Since she's a daughter of Athena and because they have the feud, they don't want their children to be together," I said sadly.

She sighed and placed her head back on my chest. It was so unfair that their children couldn't be together. At least Athena let Malcolm and Bianca be together. But she was a daughter of Hades, so she had no problem.

That's when I remembered that my sister will be there tonight.

"Hey Thalia. Why don't we go tell Bianca that you're Zeus' kid?" I said smiling.

"Ok, bug later. I want to enjoy this moment," she said smiling.

That's when her mother came into the room. So much for a moment.

"Thalia darling wake up. We have to…" she trailed off when she saw me. I gulped and blushed furiously. Cue shouting.

But strangely, it didn't come.

Instead, laughter came.

"So, you finally told him huh?" asked her mother, laughing a bit. Was she crazy? She just caught her daughter….with a boy…on each other….IN A BED! She's suppose to be yelling at us for being irresponsible and we're too young for this and stuff.

Thalia noticed my uneasiness and said "Don't worry Nico. My mom knows that you've been visiting me in the morning for over a month now. I told her that I was going to tell you someday before the Winter Solstice, so I picked today."

I gulped and nodded. Then Julia looked at me and smiled "Don't worry Nico. I'm not mad at this because I know you wouldn't take advantage of my daughter." I nodded. Then she turned to Thalia "You guys want some breakfast? I've got some waffles ready downstairs."

Thalia nodded and looked at me "Will you come too? Please?" she gave me the puppy dog face, which was strange. Usually she's this tough girl that makes everyone afraid of her, especially the school bully, but sometimes she acts so childish. One of the reasons I love her.

"I would've come even without the face," I said smiling.

She smiled and gave me a quick kiss. Her mother left us so that Thalia could get ready. I was about to get up when Thalia pushed me back down and gave me a kiss. I smiled and quickly gave her one back. Things started to heat up as the simple kiss turned into a make-out session.

But things started to go wrong when she tried to take off her shirt.

I quickly pulled away and held her hands tightly together. "Thalia, enough," I said seriously.

I looked in her eyes and she looked confused and guilty. With a deep exhale, she calmed down and rested her face on my chest.

"Sorry Nico. I don't know what got over me," she said. I could hear her voice cracking, as if she was about to cry.

I grabbed her chin and raised her face so that I could look in her eyes. "Don't cry Thalia. It's ok. We're not ready to take that step," I said. Then I smiled and said "Don't think that I don't want to, but we're too young to do it. But someday we will, don't worry." With that I winked at her, causing her to blush.

After she controlled her blush, she smiled at me and gave me a kiss "Thanks Nico."

Then she got up and said "I'm going to go change quickly. Be right back." With that she went to the bathroom

I smiled. But then my smile vanished when I heard "You better tell her that every time you get too personal. Or else."

I knew that that voice was no other than Zeus. How did I know? Let's just say that his voice and only his voice can turn my brain to mush. He didn't say it calmly….he more boomed it.

When Thalia came out of the bathroom she noticed I was white.

"What happened Nic?" she asked worriedly.

"Your father happened, that's what," I said, gulping. I told her what he told me.

She sighed out of annoyance. "When is he going to learn that I'm not a child anymore. And that I don't need his permission to do everything."

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Daaaad!" she yelled.

"Thalia, stop angering your father. Say you're sorry and leave it," we heard Julia say from downstairs.

She sighed. "We will speak tonight Dad," she yelled again.

Thunder struck as in saying "No we won't"

She growled at the thunder…literally. "Yes. We. Will. Father." She said angrily.

The thunder struck for the last time before going away.

I was still afraid of Thalia because her facial expression really scared me. But then she looked at me and smiled, turning back into the sweet Thalia I know. Another reason I love Thalia. She's very determined to do something if she thinks it's good.

She took my hand and said "C'mon, let's go downstairs."

With that, we went downstairs. When her mother saw us, she raised an eyebrow at me and asked "What did she do?"

"She yelled at her father," I said plainly.

Julia looked at Thalia, who just shrugged. "He threatened Nico, so I got angry. I'll talk to him tonight. Just because he's the King of the gods and my father, it doesn't mean he can tell me how to live my life."

Julia rolled her eyes and said "Eat up guys." With that, she gave us some waffles. We told her thanks and dug in. These things were heavenly.

After we finished, we helped her clean up. Then I turned to Thalia and said "We should go talk to Bianca now. She has to know you're a demigod. Percy can tell her about Annabeth and Malcolm later."

Julia seemed surprised. "Wait. Percy's a demigod?"

We nodded and explained to her who he was and why he was taken away. She nodded and sighed. "Well, let's all hope he does return."

We nodded again. Then I took Thalia's hand and shadow travelled us to my room. We went to Bianca's room but apparently she was in the shower. How did we know? We heard some songs I didn't recognize coming from the bathroom and a horrible voice singing them.

She usually takes a lot of time to shower, so I sat on her bed and Thalia sat on my lap, hands around my neck.

I smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. It felt like the first time we kissed. I missed that day very much.

We were still kissing when I heard someone say "Damn it Nico! Go make out with Thalia in your room. It's so weird seeing your brother and best friend make out."

Bianca.

We broke apart and smiled at her.

She looked pretty annoyed. "What do you guys want?"

Thalia got off me and I stood up.

"We have something to tell you," I said.

She nodded and motioned for us to continue.

Thalia took a deep breath and said "I'm a daughter of Zeus."

Bianca's eyes widened and her arms went slack. Then she squealed one of her high pitched squeals.

"Yessss. I have a demigod friend to go shopping with for tonight."

Thalia and I rolled our eyes. "So Bianca, excited to see Percy?"

She smiled "Yep" she said popping the 'p'.

"And I want us to look awesome tonight soooo…" she looked at me and I knew something was going to happen. "Nico, you're coming with us shopping. Daddy sent me a credit card yesterday and told me to spend as much as I want."

I sighed. Thalia smiled "My dad sent me one too."

Both girls smiled at each other, then turned to me. I groaned. "Do I have to come with you?"

They both gave me their best puppy do eyes. I yelled out of frustration. "Mom, we're going shopping."

They grinned at each other. I heard my mom say "Ok. Have fun."

"Swimming in the Styx is fun. Shopping is Tartarus," I yelled back then turned to the girls who had a smug look on their faces. "Drop that look. Those eyes won't work forever."

Thalia smiled "We'll see." Bianca smirked.

I rolled my eyes, took their hand and shadow travelled to the shopping centre not far away.

I came here a few times with Bianca to shop for some clothes for some events during these last 4 months and I've come with this conclusion.

Bianca + Money + Shopping = Nico's death.

We went to find something for me 1st since I was the less picky one. Since the theme on Olympus was Gala-night-ish, I couldn't wear jeans. So I picked a black dress shirt and black trousers. Even though I'm not an expert on fashion, I know the materials, so I picked linen. I know, crazy idea to pick linen in winter, but on Olympus, it won't be that cold. They keep summer-ish temperatures up there, so if I pick thick clothing, they'll kill me. I bought a pair of black Italian shoes and a black coat. Since we had a small drive to the Empire State Building, I didn't want to freeze.

After I was done, we went to find something to wear for Thalia. She picked a midnight blue dress, which looked almost black. According to Bianca, it respected Zeus' color, which was blue but matched my clothes, since midnight blue is almost black. She picked out matching heels, some lightning shaped earrings and a necklace with a skull. In other words she was going to look awesome.

When Thalia was done, we went and _tried_, emphasis on the word people, to find something for Bianca. Thalia and I maybe took 1 hour, 1 hour and a half? Bianca literally took 2 hours to find something. Eventually, she went with a full white dress, completely opposite of Thalia with white heels and a pearl necklace. She got herself some diamond earrings and was happy with them.

So after 3 hours or more of pure torture a.k.a shopping, it was noon. Bianca told us that she wanted to go to this fancy restaurant to eat instead of the usual McDonalds or Burger King. When I asked her why, she said plainly "Daddy did tell me to spend as much as I wanted."

We rolled her eyes at that, but didn't argue.

So after having an excellent lunch, we decided to go home. When we arrived there, Bianca took all of our clothes and placed them neatly on mom's bed. She knew our mother already slept so she put them there.

It was 3pm, so Bianca told us to go take a nap. Thalia stayed with us so that when we woke up, she and Bianca would get ready. We had about 4 hours before we have to get ready. The solstice starts at 9pm, but the girls take too long to get ready.

Bianca went to her room to sleep while Thalia and I went to mine. When I opened the door to my room, I saw my mother coming with the laundry. She saw Thalia going into my room and raised an eyebrow.

I had no idea what to say. Thankfully Thalia saw this and said "Hello Mrs. Di Angelo. I don't think Nico mentioned this today, but I'm a daughter of Zeus. According to Bianca we should get some sleep before the Solstice so that we won't be tired. I hope it's OK for me to sleep in Nico's bed. My mother already knows about him sleeping in mine and she has no trouble with it, as long as he remains a good boy." She smiled at me and winked.

I was literally stunned. My mother, on the other hand, was impressed. "So you guys finally told Nico? Well, I guess if she's OK with it, then I'm Ok with it." She smiled at me before she left us.

Thalia had already gone inside so I quickly went inside as well. I found her looking outside the balcony, her back turned to me, so I quietly sneaked up to her and wound my arms around her waist. Then I whispered "I'm the bad boy?"

She turned, smiled and kissed me. "The girl is always innocent."

I smiled and pulled her to bed. I put her down and joined her, putting my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She snuggled closer to me and smiled, falling asleep. I covered both of us, kissed her forehead and slept.

I was woken up later by giggling and bright lights. When I opened my eyes, I saw Bianca with a camera. Great.

"Get out of here," I said groaning.

She laughed and left. I'm betting those pictures will be on Facebook soon.

I looked at my clock on the nightstand and found that it was 6:50pm. I sighed and turned to Thalia. She was still sleeping and apparently she was having a good dream because she was smiling.

Even though she looked very cute, I had to wake her up or else Bianca will. And she'll use _her_ methods. I shivered at the thought. So I used _my_ methods.

1st I kissed her ear then blew in it. This made her shiver. Then I went to her neck and started a trail of soft kisses. When I got to her jaw, she was already moaning slowly. Then I went to her lips and kissed her.

That woke her up.

She looked straight in my eyes before closing them and kissing me back. I smiled and pulled back, earning a groan from her.

I got up, pulled out my phone and called Malcolm. Bianca had told me a few days ago that Annabeth told her that she'd be all alone on Christmas eve because her parents are going out with the twins to a place which Annabeth doesn't like, so she's staying home. So I thought that maybe Malcolm could keep her company.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Malcolm, it's Nico," I said.

"Hey man. What's up?" he said.

"Listen, you know that tonight is the Winter Solstice right?" I said.

He groaned. "Don't remind me. You guys are so lucky you're going. Christmas eve and I have nowhere to go and nothing to do."

I smiled. "Neither does Annabeth. Why don't you go to her place? I'm sure she'll enjoy your company. Bianca, Thalia and I won't be here and she'll be all alone. Plus tonight we'll see Percy. We'll talk to him and see if he has a plan of escape. Knowing him, he does."

"Ok man. I'll call her right now. And please tell Percy that Annabeth needs him."

"Will do. Oh and by the way. Thalia knows Percy,Bianca and I are demigods. But Bianca only thinks that Thalia's a demigod. So tomorrow, you should tell her about you. Ok?"

"Ok Nico. Bye." He said before hanging up.

I turned to Thalia, who was sitting cross legged on my bed. I imitated her and she sat on my lap, burying her face in my chest.

"Don't worry. Percy will be with Annabeth by tonight. You'll see."

She sighed and nodded.

Please have a plan Percy. We need you. Especially Annabeth.

**~Percy's POV~**

In 2 hours, the Winter Solstice will begin. Finally, I get to see at least some of my friends again.

Right now I'm battling with Triton. We were doing our final battle before the Solstice. 200 wins for both of us so this one was sort of the decider. We have these small competitions between us to make us stronger and at the same time, brings us closer. It was something which helped me when I arrived here to get a good relation with Triton.

All of a sudden, Triton lunged at me. I grinned. Stupid mistake. I easily dodged him and hit his side with Riptide's hilt, sending him to the ground. I jumped on him and held Riptide at his throat.

He sighed. "Fine. You win. _Again_."

I smiled and helped him up. That's when Amphitrite came to us.

"Come boys. Enough play. Percy, go get ready. You'll be leaving with Poseidon in 45 minutes. Triton, you and I will arrive after," she said.

I grunted. I still hated Poseidon for what he did to me. I rarely talk to him and when I do it's always a simple one-worded answer.

Amphitrite heard me and said "Don't worry Percy. Tonight you'll see your friends and Annabeth again."

I nodded. Then I remembered their plan. "Listen guys, I really appreciate your help but it would be too risky for you to stand up to Poseidon. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"But-" started Triton but I cut him off.

"Listen to me. I've only got maybe 80 years of life. You guys live way longer lives than me. I don't want you to be punished by Poseidon because of me. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you 2 got hurt because of me."

They sighed and nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing," said Amphitrite. Triton nodded.

I smiled. "Don't worry. Seaweed brain's got it covered."

They smiled when I mentioned the nickname Annabeth gave me.

I sighed and looked at the surface. It was slightly orange, signaling sunset.

Tonight, Seaweed Brain will get his Wise girl back.

I followed Amphitrite to my room so that we could pick what I was going to wear. Usually, I would wear a shirt, jeans and my converse, but tonight, since it was the Winter Solstice, it was sort of a Gala night. So I had to wear a blazer. I hate them so much.

After going through my wardrobe, we finally picked a dark green dress shirt, dark green trousers and dark green Italian boots. Oh yeah, here in Poseidon's palace, all my clothes are in the green area. Poseidon bought them for me when I came here 5 years ago. He actually bought me 5 year's worth of clothes. Hecate had enchanted the wardrobe and drawers so that they could hold 5 years' worth of clothes. If I had remained with Poseidon this year, she would've come again and placed another enchantment for 5 years. And Poseidon told me that he would've bought me another 5 years' worth of clothes.

After placing the clothes on my bed neatly, Amphitrite left me to get ready slowly. Usually I would take a bath to calm down slowly. But today I was feeling like taking a long, hot shower. Don't ask me how I could do that underwater. It defied every law of physics. But Physics doesn't know about Greek gods, so I'm good.

After I was done, I cooled off and dried myself. I checked the time, which was 7:35pm. I just had myself a 30 minute shower. I put on my clothes, put on the shark tooth necklace Triton gave me a few weeks ago and the matching bracelet. I grabbed my blazer, checked that Riptide was in my pocket, which was a force of habit and left.

I went to the courtyard to wait for Poseidon. After a few minutes he arrived with Triton and Amphitrite. But there was something missing in them. They looked the same…except…they had no tails! They had legs. What the Hades is going on?

Both of them saw my surprised expression and smiled. "We use these legs when we have to go somewhere without water," explained Triton. "And mom and I decided to come with you guys now."

I smiled and nodded. Then I caught Poseidon looking at me. I looked at him then gave him my back. I swear I could still feel his gaze on me.

All of a sudden he raised his Trident and began moving it in a circle. The water started to swirl around us, engulfing us in a sphere of water. A few minutes and some weird feelings later, he pounded the butt of the Trident on the ground the sphere fell. We were in Olympus. Actually we were in Poseidon's house in Olympus. Each and every god, minor and major, had his own house here on Olympus.

Amphitrite made sure that everyone's clothes were OK, checked her hair and we all left. Poseidon and Amphitrite walked ahead, hand in hand, giving Triton and I a chance to talk.

"Percy what are you going to do?" whispered Triton. We knew Poseidon could hear us so he had to speak as quietly as possible.

"I have a plan, don't worry. And there's nothing that Poseidon can say that will make me back down," I said confidently.

Triton nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

After a while, we turned around a corner which led to the Throne room.

Good news was that we were nearly there.

Bad news was that we had to pass in front of the elevator that led to Manhattan.

I prayed to every god I knew so that the elevator wouldn't open now because I only knew some people who used it.

But obviously the Fates just love proving me wrong, don't they?

**SOOOO after a week and a half, I finally updated again! Sorry I took so long but damn, that cruise really made me lazy XP! I hope this chapter was worth your wait and patience and I hope you weren't disappointed.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Oh guys btw quick advert to one of my favorite authors. Please go check out **_**xoKyorii**_**'s stories if you're a fan of Kingdom Hearts. Seriously, 2 of her stories, Ordinary Freak and Masquerade are THE BEST! I still read them today :D! she's one of my top favorite authors! **

**Bye. See you all in the next chapter! Which should be soon.**

**And thanks for all the reviews! I have so far 430 :D! tnks a bunch to all those who reviewed, even the flamers :D!**

**Peace out :D! **


	16. Chapter 15 A Truly Happy Christmas

**Hello again :D! Chapter 15 is finally up! Sorry I took a lot of time to finish it but with the village feast and all, I got little sleep and was very tired. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's what many of you have been asking me :D!**

**Anyways, I was planning on ending the story with the next chapter, but I think it would be too short. Then an idea came to mind and I have to say, I like it a lot and I really hope you guys like it too. **

**But for now, you have this chap to read :D**

**Enjoy XD!**

**Chapter 15 – A Truly Happy Christmas**

_Ding._

That single sound made my heart stop. What was I to do? Should I run away? Or should I face my friends that haven't seen me in 4 months and probably hate me?

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. When I turned, I saw Triton who gave me an encouraging smile and nodded. Then he turned and left. Poseidon and Amphitrite walked on but Amphitrite looked back at me and smiled. I turned back to the elevator and sighed.

And that's when the door opened.

The 1st thing that filled my ears where the laughter of 3 people. 2 of which I knew and would recognize from miles away. The other sounded extremely familiar but I couldn't put a finger on who it was.

When the door was fully opened, the laughing stopped. Bianca and Nico looked straight at me. I could see another person, but he was in the corner so I couldn't recognize him.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was now or never. Either they forgive me and things go back to the way they where or else they hate me forever.

When I exhaled and opened my eyes, I saw something charge me. This thing was very fast because I couldn't dodge it. And I knew it was very strong because it bear hugged the air out of me. But when I heard crying, I knew who it was.

Bianca.

Even though we weren't together, I still loved her very much. We were extremely close, but we didn't go past the 'best friends' stage.

I hugged her back and I have to admit, I cried a bit too. It felt good to see them again.

"Percy, we've missed you so much," she said, her crying turning into sobbing.

"I missed you guys too," I said.

She pulled back and wiped her tears away.

Nico walked to me and gave me a hug too.

"Good to see you Nico," I said, smiling, as he let go.

He smiled back. "You too Percy."

"Don't I get a hug?" said an extremely familiar voice.

I looked past Nico and Bianca to see a girl with black hair, blue eyes and a midnight blue dress. The dress was almost black, so it matched Nico's clothes a lot. Bianca was standing out because she was wearing a pure white dress.

But I knew who she was from the moment I saw her eyes.

"Thalia?" I asked, surprised.

Everyone smiled at me and she came to give me a hug.

When we parted, she said "It's good to see you again. Son of Poseidon."

I smiled. Nico must've told her. And I definitely knew who her father was. "Good to see you too. Daughter of Zeus."

They gasped. "How did you know?" asked Nico.

I shrugged. "Her eyes."

They nodded and smiled.

But then I turned serious.

"Guys. How is she?" I asked.

Their face darkened. That bad?

Thalia spoke up. "Percy, she really needs you. She's been feeling worse with every passing day. You have to go back to her."

Nico and Bianca nodded.

I sighed. "Don't worry guys. I intend to go back. And no one's going to stop me!"

They smiled at me.

Just then, thunder struck.

The meeting was about to begin.

"Let's go guys," I said. They nodded and we teleported ourselves to the throne room.

When we arrived, we went to our father's throne and the meeting started.

One word could describe the meeting.

Boring!

From 9 till 11:30, all the gods talked about was political stuff. I nearly slept more than once, earning a glare from Zeus and a light laugh from my friends.

When the meeting ended, the gods were supposed to leave. But they didn't because my father and Zeus where having an argument over something again. I was very surprised about this. Sarcasm sign. **[A/n from The Big Bang Theory! Hilarious XD!]**

Thankfully Poseidon was looking away from me, so I decided to sneak away.

But when I arrived at the Throne room, I heard someone say. "Perseus Jackson! Stop right there!" Poseidon.

I stopped in my tracks. Shoot. I was so close. All talking stopped and I could feel everyone's gaze on me.

I turned and looked at Poseidon.

"Come. Back. Here. Now," he ordered.

I looked at my friends and their eyes were filled with worry. Getting a god angry was bad. Getting Poseidon angry was _very_ bad. But I didn't care. I had had it with him.

"No," I simply stated, earning some gasps. Then I turned to leave.

But he wasn't done with me. Before I left he said once again "Perseus. If you do not return to my side this instant, I will disown you."

Everyone gasped again. I stopped and turned around.

Poseidon looked at me with determination. Amphitrite and Triton were going crazy, shaking their heads and motioning for me to come back. They knew what was at stake. If Poseidon disowned me, I would still be his son, but I would be banished from his Palace, meaning I would never see them again.

I looked at my friends and the worry in their eyes had grown a lot. They knew what was at stake here as well, but they knew that Annabeth needed me. And so did I.

Most of the gods didn't care much.

Athena was looking at me curiously. When I looked at her, she raised an eyebrow, as if saying : What is your choice? Power or love?

I already knew my choice. I made it 4 months ago. Another god caught my attention.

Aphrodite.

She looked at me and gave me a small vision.

It was Annabeth. But she wasn't happy. Hell no. She was crying in bed. The clock on her night stand showed that it was 11pm. She was literally crying herself to sleep. That vision and that vision alone was enough to kill me inside.

I turned to Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, may I ask a small favor?" I said politely.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Go on."

I took a breath and looked straight in my father's eyes. "Warn me when the real Poseidon I know and love returns. Tell him I'll be with Annabeth, daughter of Athena. He can own me there again."

With that, I turned and left, leaving everyone baffled. My friends, Amphitrite and Triton where smiling. Bianca had a shocked expression when I mentioned that Annabeth was a demigod.

I went to the elevator and waited for it to come up. This was going to be a long night.

**~Aphrodite's POV~**

I squealed mentally when I heard what Percy said. For a demigod, he was really brave standing up to Poseidon like that. Poseidon isn't known for his patience. Usually, when someone speaks to him like this, that someone would be already dead. But I guess his love for family comes 1st.

I turned to Athena with a smile. She raised an eyebrow. I leaned towards her.

"I told you he'd choose your daughter over his father," I whispered.

"Oh shut up," she replied. She was frowning but when Percy stood up to his father, she smiled.

I smiled as well. Athena had told me that she wanted her daughter to be happy. And if that meant being with Percy, she would allow it. Athena and I would constantly fight over which is better : love or brains.

I guess this gave her the answer to that. But she'll still deny it.

**~Athena's POV~**

I can't believe it. He actually chose my daughter over his family. I was actually _wrong_ about someone.

I saw Aphrodite smile at me, which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

She leaned over and said "I told you he'd choose your daughter over his father."

"Oh shut up," I replied, frowning that she was right.

I knew that Percy loved Annabeth, but my feud with Poseidon blinded me to see that fact.

I hate to admit it but I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, made a wrong move.

I made the wrong move when I silenced Fredrick and suggested to Poseidon to take Percy away. This caused Annabeth a lot of emotional suffering. I should have known that after what happened with Luke, she deserved someone who loved her. And now I see that Percy did love her.

For once, love actually triumphed.

I mentally groaned. If Aphrodite heard me say that, I'd have to endure it for all eternity.

**~Poseidon's POV~**

I had no idea what just happened.

Someone actually defied my orders. And humiliated me in front of my brothers and the other Olympians. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement.

If it was anyone outside my family, I would have sent them to the deepest ocean and let them drown slowly, torturing them for their insolence.

But this was my son.

My own son had spoken back to me.

I should have been furious. But why am I feeling proud?

I can still hear his message. _"Message me when the real Poseidon I know and love returns."_

What did he mean by that?

Zeus sighed and said "Meeting adjourned."

All of us slowly made our way outside. Amphitrite, Triton and I made our way to my house.

When we got in, they all stopped and looked at me with crossed arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Really dad. You went that low?" asked Triton. Oh great! Him too?

I got angry and summoned my Trident. He didn't even flinch. Amphitrite decided to speak up.

"I thought you understood what love was. How could you be so blind by your hate towards Athena that you messed with his life?" she said.

I didn't know what to say. Her words where true. How could I? After all the times I told him how much his mother meant to me and that I would disobey Zeus to be with her, I should know how he felt.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll apologize."

They raised an eyebrow. Triton said "Where you serious about the disowning?"

I smiled "Of course not. I already knew his choice from the moment I brought him here 4 months ago. I just wanted to see if his love for that demigod was stronger than his love for us." I tried to act like this was all planned by me so that they won't hate me as much as they did before.

But they knew me too much. "Fine dad. I guess that was a good excuse."

I smiled again. "Now, let's go home. I have a letter and a present to give to him. But I'll give it to him after he speaks to her."

They nodded. We were about to leave when I heard a knocking on the door.

I sighed when I found out who it was.

Athena.

"Stay here," I said as I went outside.

Athena saw me. Her facial expression didn't change a bit and she was very hard to read. Damn her and her ability to hide her emotions from her face.

She spoke first.

"What are you going to do now?" she said.

"If you accept their relationship, I will too. I won't be happy about it, but I will learn to endure it."

She smiled. Wow…she can smile.

"Then as do I. But if your son tries to get 'hot and heavy' with her, I will remove a part of his anatomy. And I'm guessing you know what it is," she said smiling at first. But her threat was delivered with fire in her eyes.

I gulped. The goddess of wisdom was not one to mess with.

"Will you tell your daughter of what happened here?" I asked.

She nodded. "She has a right to know what he did for her."

I nodded also. She was about to leave when she said "And you could have found an easier way to tell Percy what Luke did to Annabeth. I still have my doubts about him, but he sure helps her with her memories of Luke. And how you told him was one of the worst possible ways."

"He is my son. You have no right to interfere," I said grumbling. I knew she was right, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

She rolled her eyes. I guess she heard me. "Then I hope you value your pride more than your child."

With that she left.

I went back inside and we left without a word.

When we arrived at the palace, I immediately went to work on the letter I was going to send Percy and his gift. I had an ideal one. One of the rarest gifts on earth.

And I'm sure he'll love it.

**~Zeus' POV~**

Tonight was….interesting. I witnessed a demigod stand up to his father. Not just any father. My hot headed brother, Poseidon.

Percy Jackson stood up to Poseidon in the name of love. How brave of him.

Right now I was alone in the throne room. Well actually, my daughter was here with her boyfriend. I knew exactly what she wanted. And I knew another thing.

This was going to be a loooong talk.

"Father," she said smilingly. The son of Hades stood by her side, holding her hand.

"Yes daughter," I replied casually.

"You know what I want," she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, acting the idiot.

She sighed. "Look dad, I know that you're not that happy about what happened this morning. But it was my fault, not Nico's. I know you just want to look out for me, but I don't want you messing with my love life. Got it?"

Her eyes had turned into a very scary glare. I guess that's how mine look like when I'm angry. I felt so proud of my daughter, standing up for what she believes is right.

I sighed. I can't believe I'm being told by a child. But she is _my_ child. So I guess she's more important than any regular demigod.

"Fine," I huffed. Then I turned my eyes on Nico. He gulped when he felt my gaze on him. "You better take care of her or else. Understand? And if you get her pregnant before 20 I'll…" I had to leave that threat hang because of the glare Thalia gave me.

"You'll what father?" she asked angrily. She gave me a glare again.

I gulped. Who knew I had such scary eyes. I sighed again. "I won't kill you Nico because I don't want my daughter to be a single mother. But best be warned, I won't go easy on you if you do it."

With that, I transported myself home.

**~Nico's POV~**

Phew.

I think I peed my pants from Zeus' yelling. But he got told by Thalia. Who knew the King of the gods would be afraid of his daughter.

She turned to me and smiled.

I smiled back. "Now what?" I asked.

She took my hand and we walked outside. Then she whispered "Now, we go to your room."

I smiled. "Gladly."

With that I shadow travelled us home and we spent the rest of the night together.

And before any of you sick bastards think anything sexual, all we did was make out on my bed. That's all!

**~Percy's POV~**

After the elevator stopped at the lobby in Manhattan, I ran outside. Annabeth's house wasn't far…maybe a 10 minute run. So I ran.

When I got to her house I was soaking wet and extremely cold. Thankfully, Poseidon hadn't taken my powers, so I quickly dried myself. That didn't help the cold a lot but it was better than being wet.

I stood at the door, took a deep breath and knocked 3 times. I heard some footsteps coming to the door and a voice saying "Who is it?". At first I was shocked.

It was a guy's voice.

Maybe she moved on, maybe she forgot about me.

But then I recognized the voice to be Malcolm's.

I smiled and sighed.

When I heard the door unlock, I focused on teleporting myself inside. Since Malcolm was here, I guess they were watching TV. So I went to the living room.

When I appeared, I found Annabeth on the sofa. Asleep. I smiled and tears formed. She was still beautiful as ever.

I heard Malcolm walk back, grumbling. "Stupid kids, prank calling at this time in chris-" then he saw me. "P-P-Percy?"

I nodded. "Hey Malcolm. Thanks for taking care of her."

He smiled at me and wiped a tear away. "No problem man. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Thanks. Happy to see you too. So, where are her parents?" I said.

"They went out for dinner with the twins. Usually Annabeth goes with them but this year, they went to a place that Annabeth doesn't like. So she stayed here. Nico called me and since I didn't have anything to do because my parents are both out of town on a working holiday, he told me to come here and keep her company. Then he said something about you coming back. And I can see he was right. How did you escape anyways?"

I smiled. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to get Annabeth to bed. The couch is no good place to sleep."

He laughed slightly. "Not an hour has passed and you're already taking care of her. And there's no way I'm lifting her upstairs now that you're here so be my guest."

I shook my head, smiling. Putting one hand beneath Annabeth's legs and another under her neck, I lifted her bridal style and took her to her room.

Malcolm opened the door for me and removed the quilts from the bed. I placed her on the bed and covered her. She sighed in her sleep and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her forehead. So I did it. "Merry Christmas Wise Girl," I said. She smiled. Maybe she felt my presence?

Malcolm and I went to the kitchen downstairs. He gave me some hot chocolate because I was still very cold. Then we talked about the 4 months I was away.

Apparently, everyone thinks that my true father came and took me with him to see a dying relative in Europe. It was a lame excuse, but everyone believed it. He told me that Nico and Thalia got caught a few times for sleeping, and only sleeping, together and got yelled at. Both of us laughed at that. Then I teasingly told him how many times he and Bianca got caught and he blushed bright red. I laughed hard at this.

Then his smiled vanished. "Percy, are you staying for good?" he said seriously.

I nodded with determination. "Poseidon already threatened to disown me but I don't care if he does. I'm staying with her."

He seemed surprised when I mentioned 'disown' so I told him what happened up on Olympus.

When I was finished, he put a hand on my shoulder and said "She'll be extremely grateful for what you've done Percy."

"I know. And it was worth it," I said smiling.

"You know, for the son of my mother's enemy and a son of the Big 3, you're very different. I half expected you to hate me and all," he said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I hate you? Just because you're a son of Athena that doesn't mean that you're your mother. Even Annabeth. I don't like to label people by their parents but by their character."

"Wow. That's deep man," he said.

I was going to say something when we heard the door open. It was 10 minutes past midnight, so I guess it was her parents.

"Hey guys we're back. So sorry we came late but the traffic was…." Helen trailed off when she saw me.

"Percy?" she asked like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes Mrs. Chase. It's me," I said politely. Maybe I'm an idiot but I don't think that it's something good to talk to your girlfriend's parents casually after 4 months being away.

Fredrick came in after a few minutes and was very surprised to see me too. "Percy?"

I nodded. "Does she know?" asked Mrs. Chase.

"No. She was asleep when I came here," I said. They nodded.

"You should go see your parents then. She was with us at the restaurant so they should be home any minute now," said Mrs. Chase.

I nodded. "Will do. Good night everyone. And happy Christmas."

Before I was about to teleport myself home, Helen came to me and gave me a hug. "Now that you're here it is." Malcolm and Mr. Chase nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks."

With that I left.

I arrived home and everything was turned off. An idea hit me.

I sat on the couch and waited in the dark like in the moives.

After a few seconds, I heard the door unlock and my parents laughing. I smiled at that but then I pretended to be serious. They made their way inside and when they were near the couch, I turned on the lights, making them gasp.

"And where have you 2 been? Do you know what time it is?" I asked seriously. Then I got up and crossed my arms.

"Percy?" asked my mother with tears forming.

I smiled and nodded. Then I went to give her a hug as she burst into tears. Paul joined in the hug and I could clearly see that he was happy to see me again by the tears in his eyes. He was my step-father after all.

We pulled apart and went to the kitchen. She made herself and Paul some coffee and we just talked. I told them what happened in these past 4 months. Then I told them about Poseidon and when he threatened to disown me.

It was about 1am when she asked me "What about Annabeth?"

I grinned and took out Annabeth's present. They gasped when they saw it and I explained, very embarrassed what the gift Amphitrite gave me for Annabeth meant. I wasn't embarrassed in being with Annabeth. What embarrassed me was explaining how much I loved her to my parents.

My mum gave me a hug and said "We're proud of you Percy. Annabeth will love it."

I nodded. Then I yawned.

"Off to bed mister," said my mother sternly. But then she smiled. I smiled back and nodded. Even though I'm 17, it felt good that I had a mother that still loved me very much.

After she still tucked me in…yeah she still does that…she turned and left. Before she closed the door I said "Merry Christmas mom."

She smiled at me and said "Thanks to you, it is."

Wow. I guess they really missed me huh?

When she closed the door I slept soundly for the 1st time in 4 months. Dreams came to me immediately and I enjoyed every minute of them.

And you can guess about who they were.

**~Annabeth's POV~ (10 minutes before midnight)**

My dreams where the same for the past 4 months. The last thing I remember was me and Malcolm watching TV, and then I fell asleep.

I don't know how all this happened. As a daughter of Athena, I should be able to find a solution to this problem.

But this was a problem of the heart, something we children of Athena don't excel in.

Percy was in the majority of my dreams. And every dream was the same.

I would be in my bed. Now before you start thinking dirty stuff, let me explain.

I would be in my bed, trying to sleep…_alone_.

Then Percy would open the door of my bedroom and come to my side. He would kneel, gently caress my face with his thumb and then lean in to kiss my forehead.

And there lies the problem.

The moment before I feel the kiss, the dream ends, making me wake up in tears and sweat.

The 1st month he was away, this dream was pure torture. I would always cry myself to sleep, trying hard to keep my crying quite so as not to worry my parents. But they could probably hear me because sometimes my mother would come and calm me down.

But then, as time passed, I got used to it. It still hurt a lot when I woke up and not find him next to me, but I wouldn't cry.

Tonight the dream came again. Percy opened the door and I smiled at him. He came to me and did what he usually does, making me feel safe and happy. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I sighed, knowing the dream was about to end, but I still closed my eyes.

I felt something warm on my forehead and I opened my eyes again.

Percy was still there!

And he KISSED me!

Then he pushed me gently aside and sat on my bed. I got up and sat on him, giving him a hug and snuggling as closely as possible. If this dream was about to end then I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

He rested his head on mine and that's it.

That's all we did.

That is… until I woke up.

I sat up on my bed, startled, sweating. What just happened? I looked to my left, half expecting Percy to be there, but I knew it couldn't be.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. There I took a long, hot shower. My bathroom was a bit cold, so the shower calmed me down. When I was finished I put on some clean clothes and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. It was 9am so everyone should be awake by now.

For the sake of my family, I tried to act happy. My mood changed a bit to how it was when Luke broke up with me. Sad. Pissed off. Snappy. Moody. But today, I felt different. I actually felt happy. Maybe it was because my dream ended like I always wanted it to end.

I went to the kitchen and found my parents and brothers having breakfast. When Bobby and Matthew saw me, they sighed and said "Finally! We get to open our presents!" They got up and ran to open their presents. We all laughed at that.

My mom came over and hugged me. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas mom. Merry Christmas dad," I said.

"Happy Christmas darling," said my dad as he hugged me.

Helen came to me and gave me a medium sized box. When I opened it I found the latest version of the Ipod Touch. I smiled and gave my parents another hug. "Thanks guys."

Then my dad gave me another box, a smaller one. "This one's from Athena."

I was curious since I hardly ever see her. But she always remembers to send Christmas and birthday presents to each and every child of hers.

When I opened the box, I found 2 silver earrings shaped like her owl and a note. When I read it, it said "Think Wisely".

What did she mean with that? None the less, I closed my eyes and thanked her.

"_You're welcome my daughter,"_ I heard her say.

Helen then handed me something black. When I took it and opened it, I found that it was a blind fold.

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

They smiled at me and my father said "Put it on Annabeth. It's another surprise."

I sighed. They were parents after all and they always got me cool stuff for Christmas and birthday.

"I hope you didn't go overboard with this gift," I said.

Helen smiled. "Oh we didn't do a thing."

"What?" I asked.

She smiled. "Put it on and you'll see."

I shrugged and put it on. My dad put his hands on my shoulders and guided me towards my room. He opened the door and I went inside.

"Now don't move ok?" he said.

I nodded.

I felt something being put around my neck and being locked on. A necklace I suppose.

Then a new pair of hands, slightly stronger, wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards my full length mirror.

Warm breath tickled my neck.

Then I heard him again.

"You look beautiful Wise girl."

Percy.

When I heard his voice, I gasped loudly, making him chuckle. Tears cascaded down my face in an endless stream. He took off the blindfold and I looked in the mirror. I looked at his face and he was looking straight in my eyes.

He was right behind me, his head near my ear.

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

At that moment I felt happy, excited, surprised, confused…everything.

Slowly, and a bit shakily, I turned around to face him. When I was fully facing him, I looked in his eyes again and slowly raised my hand to his face. This wasn't real. This had to be one of my dreams.

I could see a tear sliding down his face, so I wiped it away. He took my hand and kissed it.

It felt so real. I was so sure I had woken up this morning. But this couldn't be real. Percy was gone. And I was never going to see him again.

"I missed you," he said.

I smiled. "You always say what I want in my dreams."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. Even though it was a dream, I missed his laugh. "You think I'm a dream?" he asked.

I sighed. "Of course you are. Now you'll try to kiss me and I'll wake up."

He laughed again. Gods how I missed that laugh. Then he cupped my face with his hands and brought me in for a kiss.

"Goodbye Percy," I thought.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling before he kissed me.

And that's when our lips met…again!

I gasped. He used this as an advantage and slid his tongue in my mouth. This surprised me but I'm not complaining. I felt his hands go from my face and wrapping them around my waist, bringing me closer. I did the natural thing and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer also.

He pulled away after a while and smiled. "Still think I'm a dream?"

I shook my head as fresh tears fell from my eyes. Then he hugged me and I burst into tears.

He was back. Percy was back!

I couldn't believe it.

He slowly pushed me away and wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry Annabeth. I've been locked up in Poseidon's palace for 4 months without you. I don't want to see the daughter of Athena cry," he said.

At 1st I smiled and nodded. But then realization dawned on me.

Poseidon? Athena?

I gasped again. "Y-You're a-"

"Demigod. Son of Poseidon," he finished and smiled.

I smiled back and hugged him. Could this day get any better?

Then I heard someone say "Should we knock?" My dad.

"Fredrick, give them their privacy!" My mom.

I sighed and Percy smiled. We went to the door and Percy opened it.

Just then, they stopped arguing and had a look that said 'busted'.

Then my mother's eyes fell on my neck and she gasped.

"What?" I asked. My dad saw what she was looking at and gasped. "What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I'll show you," said Percy as he pulled me back inside my room and stopped me in front of the mirror. Then he took my left hand and placed it on my neck.

Around it was one of the most beautiful necklaces I've ever seen in my life.

It was a silver 3D heart with a green rock, which I presume to be emerald in the middle.

"Percy it's beautiful," I said, tears forming.

I turned to him and gave him a kiss.

"Beauty isn't the only reason for it Annabeth," he said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow. "What more could it possible mean?" I asked curiously. I mean it was just a necklace but I wasn't going to tell him that.

He turned serious. "This necklace is different. Back before the feud between our parents, they were great friends. You know that they teamed up to invent the chariot. Well since they worked together, they gave their children something special if they wanted to be with the other's child. This was something a son of one god would give the daughter of the other god as a symbol of love. The heart and the emerald each have a meaning, but I'll tell you that later. Basically, this necklace means that the one who gave it to you wants to spend the rest of his life with you. According to Amphitrite, it's like a wedding but without the bindings." When he finished his small explanation, he was blushing slightly. And me?

I was beyond words. He said he wanted to spend his life with me. What more could he give me? I heard my mother sniffle and looked at her. She smiled at me, tiny tears escaping her eyes. I looked at my dad and he was smiling proudly at me.

I turned back to Percy and he had a look in his eyes that confused me. He looked afraid.

Was he actually thinking that after all he said I was going to reject him?

I smiled and to prove my point, I jumped on him and kissed him with all my heart. With my sudden surprise, he stumbled backwards and we landed on my bed. But he quickly got over his surprise as he put his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I placed one hand on his chest and put the other hand in his hair, pulling him closer.

But of course _someone_ had to ruin the heated kiss.

My dad cleared his throat.

Both of us sat up, blushing madly, taking deep breaths. I sat on his lap, head buried in his neck, hiding some of my embarrassment.

Percy pulled me away and said "I should get going. My mother should be starting our Christmas dinner soon and she'll need my help."

"No need Percy," said Helen. "We've invited your parents over. We were going to do it anyways but with you here, it'll be a proper family dinner. Now that you and Annabeth are married." Air quoting 'married'.

Both of us blushed again and I mouthed a 'thank you' to my mother. She winked at me.

"Thank you Mrs. Ch…I mean Helen," said Percy, correcting himself when Helen semi-glared at him.

"We'll leave you 2 alone now. Behave," said my father seriously.

Both of us nodded, blushing slightly. They left and closed the door, leaving us alone.

I smiled at Percy and hugged him. "Alone at last."

He laughed. "As if." I raised an eyebrow.

He took my hand and led me to the balcony. It was a very sunny day, despite it being the middle of winter. He pointed to a tree. Nothing was out of the ordinary…except…I gasped.

A white owl.

He sighed and motioned for the owl to come inside. The owl came to us quickly and landed on my bedroom floor. Then it slowly started to change form. And I knew who it was.

Athena.

Even though Percy didn't tell me why he had to leave, I figured it out the moment I discovered he was Poseidon's son. Because of the feud, they would never accept our relationship. And both gods where to blame.

When she was fully human, I held on to Percy because I was afraid that she'll take him away from me.

She smiled at me. Then she looked at Percy who had his arm around my waist. I guess he was afraid he'll lose me too.

"It seems not even your father can stop you from achieving what you set out to accomplish," she told him.

"Nothing is more important to me than her," he replied calmly. That made me smile and I rested my head on his chest.

"True. But still, the threat of being disowned isn't something one would take lightly," she said.

My eyes widened. "Percy what is she talking about?" I asked him.

He sighed while Athena laughed lightly. "It appears I came too soon. For once my timing was wrong. But since I'm here…." She turned to me. "Percy here was about to leave the throne room, I'm guessing he was leaving to come to you." Percy nodded. "Anyways, Poseidon caught him. He ordered Percy to return to his side but he refused and turned to leave again. But then Poseidon threatened to disown him if he doesn't return to his side. Percy looked at him, then at me, then at Aphrodite. He told Zeus to tell him when the Poseidon he knows and loves returns then left to come to you."

I turned to him, very surprised and gave him a kiss. He did all that for me? I couldn't believe it.

When we parted, Athena looked at Percy again. "Percy I can't help the feeling that Aphrodite showed you something. What was it?"

He sighed. "She showed me Annabeth crying herself to sleep. It was awful," he said before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

But of course _she_ had to ruin it by clearing her throat.

"Although I accept your relationship, I'm not 100% for it. So don't overdo it!" she said, glaring at Percy. He nodded.

She was about to leave when she noticed my necklace. She came to me and took a look at it. "I haven't seen one of these in a long time. Where did you get it Percy?"

"Amphitrite and Triton gave it to me. They didn't want the feud between you and my father to come in between Annabeth and I. She told me its meaning and when they used to exist," said Percy.

Athena smiled. "Then I guess you're in good hands Annabeth." She turned to Percy and said "Don't make me regret the trust I've put in you. And just because you gave her that necklace, it doesn't mean that you can take your relationship all the way. Got it?" He nodded.

She went to the balcony, transformed into an owl again and left.

Silence hung in the air. I was deep in thought after what she said.

_Take your relationship all the way_…that meant…but I could get pregnant.

I knew Percy wouldn't do that to me right now. He knew I was still getting used to having a boyfriend after what Luke did to me. But why did Luke do that to me? Why did he take advantage of me like that?

Thinking these thoughts, I felt the pain coming back to me, so I started crying, surprising Percy. See I love Percy very much, but still, Luke told me that he was sorry for what he did and that he loved me very much. And thinking those things hurt like hell.

I felt warm hands wrap around me and pulling me into a hug.

Percy.

He knew how to make me feel better. And now he has a right to know what Luke did to me.

But what if he doesn't love me anymore after I tell him? What if he leaves me again? Could I be able to bear another loss?

I cried harder thinking these thought.

Percy didn't know what to do and I couldn't blame him.

That's it. He deserves to know! After all he did for me, telling him the truth is only fair.

"Percy," I said slowly.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"Y-You s-should know s-something," I started. "Something Luke d-did to me. H-He…" but I was cut off when he placed his lips on mine, giving me a soft kiss. Then he pulled away and hugged me.

"Shh. Annabeth I know what he did to you. The bastard took advantage of you and took your virginity. I know. Poseidon told me. I was definitely not happy when he told me or how he told me." I could hear the anger in his voice but he calmed down. "Annabeth, I still love you. And nothing and no-one will take me away from you. This is a promise I plan to keep."

I couldn't believe my ears. He still loved me. He knew that my virginity wasn't his to take but he still loved me. How much can one guy love me? Me! The most imperfect girl on earth!

He leaned in and kissed me again.

Apparently a lot!

I kissed him back, giving him every ounce of love he deserved from me.

Fresh tears slid down my face. Percy pulled away and asked "Why are you sad now?"

Stupid Seaweed Brain!

"I'm not sad Seaweed Brain. I'm happy. Very happy," I said as I hugged him again.

He hugged me back without saying a word, but I knew he was happy too.

After a few minutes of silence, we heard the bell ring.

"Must be my parents," said Percy as he pulled away. I checked the time and found that it was already 11am. Time really passed by quickly when you're enjoying the moment.

"Let's go," I said as I took his hand and we went downstairs. We went to the kitchen and found our parents preparing dinner and my brothers playing with some robots. Destroying more likely.

When my mother saw us, she smiled. "So the lovebirds finally came down."

Both of us blushed. "Let them be Helen," said my dad. "They were good. Right?"

Both of us nodded while blushing, making the grownups laugh at us.

Then Sally turned to Percy. "Percy, Poseidon told me to give you this." I felt Percy stiffen beside me when she mentioned Poseidon. Sally gave him a small parcel and letter.

When he opened the parcel, he pulled out a necklace exactly like mine. The only difference where the colors. His had a light green heart and a white stone in the middle which I assumed to be a diamond. Hey, when a god is one of your parents, money isn't a problem, so they could give us anything we wanted, with a valid reason of course.

Our mothers gasped when they saw it and said "Beautiful."

He gave the necklace to his mother and opened the letter. Being a daughter of Athena, I was curious so I gave it a peek.

_Dear Percy_

_Even though I don't like it, I have to accept it for your sake. I'm talking about your relationship with that daughter of Athena. You disobeyed me, disrespected me and humiliated me in front of the other major gods. So I'm guessing for you to do that, you must truly love her. So I promise you I won't interfere. But what Athena said goes for you too. Get her pregnant before 20 and you'll be punished. Got it?_

_Love Poseidon._

_P.S. : The necklace I gave you has the same meaning as the one you gave to her. She was supposed to give it to you but she didn't have it. _

Percy and I smiled.

"What's it say Percy?" said Sally. He gave the letter to his mother and the others came to see what it said. While they were reading it, Percy handed me the necklace. "Can you help me put it on please?"

I smiled and nodded. He turned around and I put it around his neck and locked it.

He faced me again. "Thanks." We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before my father cleared his throat. We turned to him, blushing slightly.

"What did Athena want?" he said seriously.

I sighed. Mysteriously, the pain I felt this morning wasn't there. It was less anyways. But it was enough to stop me from talking. I turned to Percy with slightly watery eyes and he nodded.

He started to explain what happened this morning. When he got to the bit about Luke, I could hear his voice trying to control his anger. I also heard Percy's parent's gasp slightly. And a crash from the living room. Usually I would go see what it was but at the moment I didn't care.

"And what did Poseidon mean about 'getting her pregnant before 20'?" my dad asked again.

"Nothing, don't worry," said Percy quickly. "It's just a warning that's all."

He nodded and my mother came to me. "Annabeth are you OK?"

I smiled. "Yes I am. Sure it still hurts but I'm learning how to forget. And I'm getting lots of help." I said smiling at Percy.

My mother smiled at us. "Well we're almost done preparing dinner. Why don't you help us so we can finish quicker?"

Percy and I nodded and went to help them. Percy's parents were preparing the table. Mine where some soup while Percy and I where cutting some onions and carrots.

I just finished my second carrot when Percy said "Finished."

I was very surprised. "Wow. You're fast."

He laughed nervously. "Poseidon used to set me up on many dates. He was as bad as Bianca. But at least Bianca didn't make me cook for my date like he did. He taught me how to cook so that the date would like me better. He used to force me into making these perfect dishes for him as training. I guess I'm still used to doing it."

I smiled at him. "Glad to know Poseidon taught you how to take care of a woman."

He grinned at me.

Then I turned to continue cutting the carrots when I caught my parents staring at us.

"Dinner isn't going to finish itself," I said smiling.

They smiled at me and went back to what they were doing.

After a while we put the chicken in the oven and while it cooked, we cleaned all the dirty things we used. Then our parents told us to go on the sofa and watch some TV while the chicken cooked.

We went to the living room and Percy sat down. Then I sat on him and he placed his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, making him shiver. I smiled. So this was one of his weaknesses. Good to know for future use.

I moved my head to his chest so that I could be more comfortable. Then I closed my eyes and relaxed.

What a morning.

In just one simple morning many things happened to me.

But only 2 of them made me the happiest.

Percy returned to me and he gave me something which meant that we'll be together.

I sighed and smiled at these thoughts while snuggling closer to him. He tightened his grip around me slightly as if telling me that he'll never let go.

This Christmas was definitely one of the best in my life!

**FINALLY! It's ready! Ok sorry for taking sooo long to update but I've been rather busy :P!**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Ok so here's something which might make the story slightly more interesting.**

**In the bit where Percy kisses Annabeth [ I know there's a lot :P!] and then he tells her that he's a demigod….listen to these songs…I feel like they fit.**

**Don't Matter – Akon**

**Thunder – Boyslikegirls**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 16 is almost done and I'll start typing it as soon as I've finished it.**

**Peace XD!**


	17. Chapter 16 Not For Now

**Chapter 16 is ready! When I uploaded Chapter 15, it was nearly complete sooo…now it is :D!**

**Many of you thought that this story has ended. No way my friends ****! I haven't finished…having fun toying with them :P! I know that makes me evil…but it's the way of the writer :D! **

**Now here's something I rarely do…reply to the reviewers :D! **

**Let's begin : [I apologize if your name doesn't show…I don't know why that happens :P!]**

_**Piequeenthegreat **_**: thank you. My description skills aren't that good…but if you liked it, I'm happy.**

_**Sneaky ninja 05 **_**: I think you're my 500****th**** reviewer! Thanks :D! **

_**Blazingstar of ThunderClan**_** : Sorry about all the fluff but I felt that if I didn't put it, it wouldn't be good. And yeah you're right… I got tired of all the blushing too…but I left it so see what you guys would think about it.**

_**Electronic Bookworm **_**: Thank you and I hope you like this one too :D!**

_**Xx Anabella Princess xx **_**: Honestly I don't know ****! I'm not very good at judging where I should stop the chapter, but thankfully I have enough skill to make it good :D!**

_**Soonersgirl86**_** : Actually I wasn't going to do anything about Bianca finding out about Malcolm but now that you mentioned it, I should put some. And in this chapter there's a long part with Malcolm and Bianca don't worry. I'll try to add some more Thalico too.**

_**Clovers13 **_**: this was my longest chapter yet. And about the happy ending…just read this chapter ;P!**

_**Jillaw2**_** : You'll see in this chapter. Again I wasn't going to mention it but I'll add it since you're curious :D!**

_**Emmettsfan090**_** : Hope this is soon enough for you :D!**

_**Longlivetheirishevilgenius**_** : Luke is going to come in don't worry. And if by epic battle you mean Percy beating the crap out of Luke…then yeah XD!**

_**Dctwi-fan**_** : the story would've been ok if it ended there…and that's where I was going to end it…but then this idea came to me and it seemed ok…so I hope you like it :D!**

_**Horseybella1197**_** : Thanks but I'm positive that there are better PJO stories than mine :D! There's this author… Catherine P. …and her stories are very good. They have some short lemons but otherwise very good :D! but I still appreciate your opinion :D!**

_**Dark Latinas**_** : If you cried…than that's good news for me! Thanks :D!**

_**Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter**_** : Thank you.**

_**Ultimate Demigod98**_** : Also thank you :D!**

_**ShootinStar**_** : Grrrr….lucky you having an Ipod Touch :P! I want one sooooo bad! I prefer it over the Iphone :P**

_**The Mysterious Dreamer**_** : Ok so as the longest review so far, you deserve a long reply :D! here we go ! The whole 'stand up to poseidon' bit was something I always imagined Percy do to Athena after he turns down immortality in TLO. No, I have rated this story 'T' and I plan to keep it that way. So no lemons in the near future. If you want lemons and a good story, check out Catherine P.'s stories named "A new beginning" and "After the End". "A new beginning" is a sequel to the other one. Also thank you for thinking I'm a really good author because it really gives me confidence that what I write is good. Rick might be proud but I'll never be able to match his level in writing. He's too good :D! And I don't mind long reviews. In fact I like them a lot because it helps me see what parts I have to improve and what parts of the stories you, as the reader, liked :D! I hope this was a worthy reply :D!**

_**TimeTraveler15**_** : Love it that you love it XD**

_**BriBri**_** : Thank you for offering your alternate ending but the idea of messing with the future…I don't like it much :P! sorry ****! **

_**Aqua Red Youtube Lamp of Chaos**_** : calm down! No, I'm not done with the story so…yeah just read :D! tnks :D! **

_**AnnabethIsTheBest**_** : It's good that you're happy. But Annabeth is going to be a very naughty girl in this chapter. **

_**muffinsPJIHP777**_** : no this isn't the end. And the necklace means that Percy is 'married' to Annabeth but without the bindings. Which means that they could break up and never see each other again. But we all know that that won't happen :D!**

_**megagamer321**_** : Thank you for crying. Ok that's not something good…but you get it :D! and yes…Luke will make his appearance soon don't worry :D!**

_**JordanMathias**_** : for now I'm not involving Luke. But he will be involved before the story ends.**

_**Poseidongurl4**_** : yes Luke will be put in, don't worry :D!**

_**Hpswst101**_** : Oh don't worry. Annabeth is over him…I mean…he raped her! how could she love him :P!**

_**Storyteller1425**_** : Well can you blame them? They're in love and they were separated…of course there'll be tears :D! and yeah…I'm not your typical guy. Even my girl buds tell me that I'm a girl, as a joke of course :D! **

_**Incognito**_**: haha, hope your gf likes the tips XDD And thank you for thinking this is a master piece. Really appreciate it :D!**

_**Holly M**_** : Yeah it was corny…but who doesn't like a bit of corny-ness:? :D!**

**Well that's it I think. These are the reviews I received till now :D!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 16 – Not For Now**

**~Bianca's POV~ **

Christmas.

Today's the day.

Today I'm going to tell Malcolm who I am. Nico did it yesterday and things turned out for the best for him. Turns out, Thalia is a daughter of Zeus. Lucky him.

Right now I'm praying that Malcolm accepts me for who I am and doesn't reject me. I'm also praying that he's a demigod too…but that's beyond impossible.

How was I going to tell him? Simple. Shadow travel in his room. I know it pretty well.

Right now it's 8am. He should be waking up by now, so I travelled to his room.

When I arrived I was greeted by an empty bed.

Damn it! He's already awake.

I was about to shadow travel again when I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my waist and pulling me closer to a body.

"Took you long enough," said someone.

Malcolm.

I turned in his arms and asked "What do you mean?" trying to look innocent.

He chuckled. "Bianca I know you're a daughter of Hades. Nico told me."

I gritted my teeth. "He what?"

"He told me who your father was," he said as if it was nothing. How could he act so coolly?

"And?" I asked, half afraid of what he might say.

"And I think it's awesome because since my girlfriend is a demigod, I don't have to leave you just because I'm a son of Athena," he said casually.

This was not something I was prepared for. He was a son of Athena? And he was LEAVING me?

This fact I found more important than the fact that he was a son of Athena.

"Wait. You were going to leave me?" I asked as I pushed him away and walked to the window. I couldn't believe it. I thought he loved me.

As if reading my mind he said "I love you. And that's why I was going to leave you. A demigods' life isn't that easy and since I thought you were a mortal, I didn't want you in any danger."

Then he came to me and, like before, hugged me from behind. "But ever since I figured out what you are, I was extremely happy because I get to spend my life with you."

I smiled, a small tear dropping. He wanted to spend his life with me. Awesome!

I turned in his hands again and brought his head down for a kiss.

This was by far the best Christmas morning ever.

**~Percy's POV~**

Turns out, the small crash we heard before was Bobby and Matthew. They had destroyed some robot made out of Lego.

After finishing dinner and cleaning up, Annabeth and I decided to call the others to see if they could come over to Annabeth's house and hang out. They all said they'll come.

We told our parent's that we'll be waiting in Annabeth's room for the others and they all nodded with a smile. Turns out, Bianca told Malcolm this morning that she was a demigod. But he had already been told by Nico, so I could imagine the surprise she had when she figured it out.

"Be good children OK?" said Fredrick.

I grinned at him and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She took my hand and we went to her room.

She pushed me inside her room and closed the door. Then she exhaled, still facing the door. I guess she was thinking that we finally got some privacy. And after 4 months seeing her, I really wanted to be alone with her. I slowly crept up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was smiling.

She put her head back, placing it on my shoulder and exposing her neck. I leaned in and kissed it slowly and softly, not wanting to mark her just yet. I trailed up her neck, then her cheeks and then went to her left ear, placing a trail of soft kisses. When I arrived at her ear, I smiled and blew gently in it, causing her to shiver. I chuckled at this and she whined. Then she smacked my arm. "Stop it."

"You know you love it," I said grinning.

"So you love doing that to me more than you love me?"she said laughing lightly. But I didn't find this funny.

I sighed. "I love no one and nothing more than you. You mean everything to me."

"Gods Percy could you be more cheesy?" I heard someone say causing both of us to jump.

Both of us turned and found Thalia in Nico's arms and Bianca in Malcolm's arms.

"How did you guys get in here?" asked Annabeth. Oh right, she was still the only one who didn't know.

"Shadow travelled," said Nico simply. Wow , nice way of breaking the news.

Annabeth gasped. "So that means you're a-"

"Demigod. Even Bianca. We're the twins of Hades," he said again smiling.

Annabeth sighed. "Any other demigods I should know about?" Wow she seems to be taking the news well.

All of us shook our heads. "Not that we know of," I said.

"Good because I-" but she was cut off by Bianca's loud gasp.

"What?" I said as my hand went for Riptide.

"Annabeth where did you get that necklace?" she said. I sighed. So much for giving me a heart attack.

Annabeth blushed a bit. "Percy gave it to me. Now we're married," she said, air-quoting 'married'.

The others grinned at me. "Nice man. Congratulations," said Nico. "And I'm guessing she gave you the one you're wearing."

Annabeth gasped. "No. Poseidon gave that to him and he told him that I should've given it to him. But I didn't get him anything." She hung her head. "Sorry Percy. I'm a terrible girlfriend."

I smiled and lifted her head by her chin.

Looking in her eyes, I said "Seeing you smile after these 4 months is enough of a gift for me." Then I kissed her.

But we were _rudely_ interrupted when the others yelled "Cheesy!"

Annabeth pulled away and said "Shut up guys! I like it when he's cheesy!"

Thalia and Malcolm gasped and then started laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"I wish I taped Annabeth saying that! You have no idea how much you sound like one of Aphrodite's daughters!" said Malcolm.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure laugh it up. Let's see how long we'll have to wait before you start saying cheesy lines to Bianca!"

Now it was Bianca's turn to laugh. "They started looong ago!"

We joined in her laughing as Malcolm blushed a bit.

When the laughing calmed down, we sat on the floor and just talked. Well it was more filling me in on what I missed in these past 4 months. They told me of some funny things that happened and it turned out that Annabeth did have fun and did some funny stuff which was a good thing. At least she had some fun. Shows she's not some clingy girlfriend.

After an hour or 2, the talking ended up on some place called Camp Half-Blood.

"You guys should definitely come next summer. It'll be awesome," said Thalia. "You'll meet our teacher, Chiron. He's great but a bit strict."

"Sure," I said. "But I'm not looking forward to the strict teacher."

"Don't worry my young friend. I'm only strict when I have to," said a new voice, causing us to jump…again!

All of us turned to the window and saw an iris message. In it was a middle aged person with brown hair, brown beard and eyes that look really old.

"Chiron!" yelled Annabeth, Thalia and Malcolm at once.

Chiron laughed. "Hello everyone. I hope your Christmas is going as you wished."

They nodded, smiling.

Then Chiron seemed to notice Nico, Bianca and me.

"And who are they? It seems I should've taught you how to manipulate the mist," he said.

Annabeth smiled. "They're demigods Chiron."

His eyes widened. "I see. Well that's good. Who's god are you?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And this is my twin sister, Bianca, daughter of Hades," said Nico. Bianca said a simple "Hello sir." Chiron's eyes widened even more.

His eyes landed on me. "Percy Jackson sir. Son of Poseidon."

When I said who I was, I swear his eyes were going to pop out!

"C-Children of the Big 3! How's this possible! We have to meet as soon as possible!" then he seemed to remember something. "Ah yes. The reason why I called. The camp's having it's 1st Christmas week. I forgot to tell you 3 because you left early," he said to Annabeth. "And if you can, please bring your friends."

All of us nodded.

"Good. The week starts tomorrow. I'll see you here," he said before swiping his hand through the iris message.

Silence filled the room. I got bored so I asked "Is this camp far?"

"Nope. It's on Long Island," said Annabeth. She was right, it wasn't far. Maybe 20 minutes by my car. Yeah, I got my own car. Poseidon gave it to me this summer. It's an awesome Audi TT with green rims and blue neons. My mom threw a fit when she saw it because she told me that it was too fast, but I told her that I won't make it go very fast. Seriously all I've ever made it go was maybe 60 because of her. Now that I get to go a bit away from her, I'll test her true speed.

"So, what do e do now?" asked Thalia.

We remained silent until Malcolm smiled. "Why don't we go pack and leave? This way we'll get to show them the camp before the others come. There will be a few year-rounders but the camp would be deserted."

We all smiled and nodded.

"Great idea Malcolm," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Thanks baby," he replied smiling, causing the rest of us to smile and roll our eyes.

"Well we'll be going now. See you guys in..say..2 hours?" said Nico. We nodded. It was 4 pm. Then he shadow travelled home and Thalia thunder-travelled home as well.

"We'll be going too. You 2 play safe OK?" said Bianca causing us to roll our eyes and blush.

They laughed at that and Bianca shadow travelled Malcolm home, leaving me and Annabeth alone.

She turned to me and said "What now?"

I smiled. "Now we go tell our parents."

She smiled. But her smile wasn't the innocent one I knew.

"We'll tell them later," she said as she came closer. Then she put her head on my shoulder and whispered "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

I smirked. She pulled her head away but I kept her in check. I leaned in and just before I kissed I said "I think I might have one."

Then she attacked my mouth.

You'd think I, being the guy, would do something cool like take control of this hot kiss and kiss her back, making her melt in my arms.

But honestly, all I did was well, basically….nothing.

Don't get me wrong, I mean I liked this side of Annabeth. So wanting. So controlling.

But then things started to go wrong.

She pushed me on her bed and came on me. Then she kissed me again. Ok, so far nothing was bad. Just a simple make out session.

Things started to go bad when she started to unbutton my shirt.

At 1st I felt excited. I mean…which straight guy wouldn't want this.

But then I saw her eyes. They were filled with lust and wanting.

Sure I would've loved what we were going to do. But I just couldn't do it to her now.

I tried pushing her away, but apparently she found some new source of strength because I couldn't budge an inch.

She had managed to unbutton all the buttons, slid her hand under my other shirt and was running her hand over my chest.

Damn this felt good. What if I just let go and…

NO!

Percy focus you idiot! You're not ready for this step!

"Annabeth stop," I said but she didn't hear me. She kissed me harder to try and stop me. She shoved her tongue in my mouth but I quickly pulled away.

She smiled. "Playing hard to get now are we?"

What happened to my sweet, innocent Annabeth?

"Annabeth I said stop!" I told her again but it was like talking to a brick wall.

Then she tried to remove my belt.

"That's it," I thought.

Gathering all my strength, I grabbed her arms and turned her, me ending on top.

"Annabeth stop!" I said firmly, slightly out of breath.

She looked in my eyes. Tears started to form in hers.

"Percy. I want this. Please. After all that happened to me, I know that I want you because you're not Luke," she said and tried to get up to kiss me.

But I pulled back and the look on her face hurt like hell.

"Annabeth, we're not ready for this," I said calmly.

"I don't care!" she said, raising her voice a bit. "I deserve everything after what happened to me!"

"Yes you do!" I said, matching her voice level. "But not this. Not now."

She started to cry hard and I loosened my grip slightly. "Please Percy. If you love me…please. I want to show you how much I love you."

I sighed and looked away. "No."

When I turned back to her, anger and sadness filled her eyes.

Then she yelled something at me. It was more like driving a sword in my heart.

"I HATE YOU!"

My grip on her slackened. I felt like my heart was about to explode in pain.

Realization dawned on Annabeth's face as her eyes widened. She got up from under me and started crying again as she ran to the bathroom, locking it.

I just sat on her bed staring at the bathroom door.

Surely she didn't mean it. I mean, after all we've been through. Ok, so maybe we didn't spend much time together BUT during that little time, I've gotten to know her faster than anyone else. And she meant everything to me.

But her voice sounded serious, despite her crying.

So if she hates me, then why do I want to teleport myself in that bathroom, hold her and tell her that everything's OK?

Oh that's right. Because I still love her more than anything.

She may hate me but I defiantly don't.

The door burst open and in came our parents.

"What happened? We heard a door being slammed shut!" asked Fredrick. He saw me with my unbuttoned shirt and came with a very close assumption of what almost happened.

I said 'very close' because he came to _me_, grabbed my shoulders and angrily said "What did you do to her?"

I wasn't angry at him though. He had every right to be angry.

"Nothing," I said. I got out of his hold and buttoned my shirt. But before I left I said "Probably the hardest nothing I've ever done."

I turned to Helen, who was looking at me suspiciously. "Chiron called. She's going to camp with the others. Make sure she goes. They'll be here in maybe an hour and a half. I won't be going."

With that I grabbed my jacket and left. Before I left, I made sure I looked normal, put on my jacket and left.

I headed for Central Park. There I would calm down.

I hope.

**~Thalia's POV~**

With Nico, I quickly transported us to Annabeth's room.

Her mother just called a few minutes ago and she told me that something happened between Annabeth and Percy.

When we arrived there, we found Annabeth crying in her mother's arms.

I was already worried from the phone call, but this made me panic.

"What happened?" I asked.

No one replied, so I went to Annabeth and she gave me a hug.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I'm a horrible p-person Thalia!" she said through her crying. What could have possibly happened that would make her so heartbroken?

"And why is that?" I asked again.

After some more crying, she calmed down a bit.

"I t-tried to f-force him to do m-me but he d-didn't want to. I k-kept p-pushing on but he s-still held me b-back. I told him that I d-deserved and w-wanted to after w-what h-happened with L-Luke, but he s-still refused. And then…" but she couldn't hold it any longer, so she continued her crying.

I was very shocked at what happened. So she tried to force him into bed with her, but he refused. He actually had _that_ much self control? Amazing.

"Then what?" asked Nico.

Through her crying, she said "I told him that I hated him! After all he did for me, how could I say that?"

None of us knew what to do, so I comforted her, telling her that everything will be OK and that Percy doesn't hate her. A small side of me knew that there might be a chance that that wasn't the truth. But come on! After how he stood up to Poseidon, I don't think Percy will hold it against her. but I was pretty surprised that Annabeth tried to do it with Percy.

We spent an hour like that, Annabeth letting everything out while Nico, her mother and I comforting her, telling her that he doesn't hate her.

"Why don't we take you guys to camp? Maybe that place will help you clear your head and think straight," said Helen suddenly.

Nico and I nodded. Annabeth shook her head.

Helen sighed. "Annabeth, Percy told me that you are to go and I agree with him. See? He's still looking out for you. He doesn't hate you."

"Yeah Annabeth. I mean, he loves you very much to just leave you," said Nico. I nodded.

"So is he coming?" asked Annabeth.

Helen shook her head. "No."

"See!" said Annabeth yelling/crying. "He doesn't even want to see me."

I quickly hugged her. "He's just giving you some space that's all." Nico and Helen nodded.

"Please Annabeth. If you don't come, Chiron will be worried as will we. Please," I said pleadingly.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine let's go," she said half heartedly.

All of us smiled and Helen got up to prepare Annabeth's luggage.

Half an hour later, we were ready and in Helen's car. Nico and I came with Annabeth while Malcolm and Bianca went with Nico's mother.

After 20 minutes, we saw the camp's border. I smiled when Annabeth smiled the moment she saw the border. This was like a 2nd home to her. It was like that to all demigods.

We got out of the car and met up with Malcolm and Bianca. They gave Annabeth a hug and told her that Percy still loved her very much. We had phoned Bianca and told her what happened. We also told her to tell Malcolm but she told us that he was with her. No surprise there.

Annabeth shrugged when they told her that Percy still loved her and walked silently towards the borders.

"You 2 ready?" Malcolm asked the twins.

They smiled and nodded.

Together, we made our way to the Big House.

We met some campers on the way there, having a laugh ourselves.

Some guys winked at Bianca and one of them came to her and asked "Who might you be beautiful?"

She smiled at him and said "I'm out of your league." Then she kissed Malcolm.

The rest us burst out laughing, even Annabeth. Who knew Bianca had an evil side? Must be something about being the daughter of Hades.

The guy kept on walking with his laughing friends. Now I recognized them to be sons of Apollo. Typical. Trying to hit on girl. Like father like son.

Just as we were about to arrive at the Big House, a group of Aphrodite girls came walking towards us. How did I know? They were wearing expensive looking jackets and, since the wind was in our direction, I could smell the perfume.

I sighed. The same episode that happened a few minutes ago was going to be replayed.

When the girls laid their eyes on Nico, they started giggling and waving. I couldn't blame them. I mean, he still looked hot, even though he was wearing a jacket and a bunch of other clothes. It was freezing. But still, he was _my_ boyfriend, and they were not going to steal him away.

One of them, Sarah Collins, came up and said "Hey. Are you knew around here?"

Nico nodded. Her smile widened and the others started giggling. I mentally gagged.

"So, do you need someone to tour you around? Me and the girls would love to," she said in a semi-flirty voice.

I was about to tell her off when Nico put his hand around my shoulder and said "Thanks but I'm covered. I'm sure my gorgeous girlfriend would love to give me a tour."

I blushed furiously, despite the stupid smile on my face. The others laughed at both our facial expressions.

Sarah's smile faded. "Oh ok. Bye" But before she left, she gave me a glare which I happily returned. She retreated to her friends and they disappeared.

I looked at Nico. "Thanks."

"No problem babe," he said, making me blush some more.

Again, the others laughed a bit at my behavior. I was not known for being the shy one.

But I guess when you're in love, everything changes.

When we (finally) arrived at the Big House, we found Chiron talking to the Stoll Brothers. They were already in trouble? Impressive!

The brothers left and then Chiron saw us, which made him smile!

"Hello everyone. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow," he said smiling.

"We wanted to tour the others before the other campers came," said Malcolm.

"Wise choice," said Chiron. Then he looked at Nico and Bianca. "So you 2 are the twins of Hades?

They nodded. "Yes sir," said Nico politely.

Then Chiron seemed to be searching someone…oh no…Percy!

"And where is-" I was going to cut him off but Annabeth beat me to it and said "He doesn't want to come because I told him that I hated him."

Everyone's smile fell.

"I see. Nico, Bianca we'll talk tomorrow. Annabeth, let's talk shall we?" said Chiron. The twins nodded. Annabeth shrugged and went inside. He turned to me and said "Show Nico and Bianca their cabin."

I nodded and he went inside. We took off for the cabins.

We passed each and every cabin and told them which cabin belonged to which god.

Then we came to the Big 3.

"This is my cabin," I said. Nico grinned. "Good to know."

Bianca and Malcolm rolled their eyes while I put my bad inside and joined them again.

We skipped Poseidon's cabin and came to Hades' cabin.

"And this is yours," said Malcolm.

Nico and Bianca looked at their cabin for a moment. Then Bianca turned her attention to Poseidon's cabin.

"So that's were Percy should be staying?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It won't be empty by the end of this week. You'll see," she said determined.

"We're hoping so," said Malcolm.

"I know so," said Nico.

I can really see the bond between the twins and Percy. It's much stronger than just friendship because they believe in him so much.

"Malcolm, go show Bianca your cabin," I said, trying to keep my voice casual and not sounding like I wanted some alone time with Nico.

But who am I kidding, trying to fool a son of Athena?

"Fine Thals. If you wanted to have a few moments to suck face with Nico you should've asked," he said grinning. "Have fun," he said before taking Bianca's hand and leaving towards his cabin.

Nico turned to me and grinned, making me blush lightly.

"You know you're cute when you're blushing," he said as he placed a cold hand on my face. It was winter. What do you expect?

It was a cheesy line but I smiled at him.

"Let's go to my cabin shall we?" I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure."

With that we headed towards my cabin. We made sure the door was closed, so that no one would barge in on us. We already had that experience with Nico's mother. I wasn't actually…decent. My upper half only, just to let you know. But it still earned us a lecture on how we're too young to be this intimate. In other words, we got the sex talk…for about the 5th time I think. We're naughty children.

I had changed into my pj's so that I'd be comfy. Nico stayed in his casual clothes.

After a breath taking make out session and a couple of intimate, but not sexual, moments later, we decided to go to sleep. I should've warned Nico about the camp rules, but what the heck. It wasn't _my_ job to tell him. That job was Chiron's. So he didn't know. Plus I don't think Chiron will want to punish Nico since he is the son of Hades _and _a demigod of the Big 3 that he didn't know about.

When we got under the covers, I snuggled closely to Nico and slept, both arms on his chest. He had one arm around my waist and the other under my head, which meant that he could pull me closer if he wanted to. And I wouldn't complain. Besides it was cold.

And that's one of the reasons I'm loving winter!

**~Malcolm's POV~**

Bianca and I left the other 2 to do whatever they wanted. Right now I was slightly nervous.

See, I was never known as the romantic one. I even screwed up my fake date with Annabeth. Yes I was so desperate that I went out with my half-sister just to build my confidence. I was always very nervous when it came to relationships. But with Bianca I felt more at ease.

The reason I was nervous was because I knew my sisters and brothers wouldn't let it rest that I finally got myself a girlfriend.

Before we arrived at the Athena cabin, I turned to Bianca and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled. "What was that for?"

"I won't be able to give you many of those when we arrive at my cabin," I said.

"Stop worrying baby," she said before giving me a kiss back.

I smiled "Let's go."

When we arrived at my cabin, the door burst open and out came 3 of my sisters : Julia, Maria and Stephany, all of them 16.

They tackled me to the ground and hugged the air out of me.

When we got up, they had huge smiles on their faces.

"What's up girls?" I asked, hoping that they hadn't noticed Bianca who was laughing like mad.

But who am I kidding!

"Who's this?" asked Julia, looking at Bianca.

Bianca smiled and came next to me. "I'm Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

They smiled. "Wow. We didn't know Hades had kids," said Stephany.

"Yeah. And why haven't we seen you before?" said Julia.

"1st off I didn't know this camp existed. My father gave me a necklace which hid my scent as a demigod well so I could live a normal life," said Bianca. I smiled at her and she returned it.

Maria seemed to notice this and said "What's going on you 2?"

I smiled nervously. "See..Bianca's my…ugh…" I faltered. I didn't know what to say! See what I mean about being a hopeless romantic.

But thankfully, my lovely Bianca put her hand around me and said "I'm his girlfriend."

They all looked at me, jaws dropped. "You have a girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded.

"For how long?"

"About 4 months, right Bianca?" I said, looking at Bianca who just nodded.

"Wow! You have a girlfriend and she's been with you for 4 months. Impressive brother," said Maria.

"So when did you get together?" asked Stephany smiling.

But my smile and Bianca's faded. It wasn't such a great night. It was when Percy was taken away.

She noticed this and said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine," I said but they didn't look convinced.

Just then, I noticed Annabeth coming towards the cabins

I turned to my sisters and said "Listen, who else is here?"

"Just us," said Julia.

"Good. If Annabeth tells you that nothing's wrong, leave her be ok?"

"Ok but why?" asked Maria.

"We'll tell you guys later. Just don't pester her ok? She's going through a really rough time," I said and they nodded.

Just then Annabeth arrived.

"Hey. You ok?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess." Then she went inside without talking to the girls.

They were pretty surprised. "That bad?"

I nodded sadly. Annabeth was pretty good friends with the trio and mostly hung out with them when Thalia wasn't around. So for her not to talk to them is pretty bad.

"Girls I'm going to give Bianca a tour of the camp. Could you put this inside please?"I said, handing them my bag.

They smiled at me and Julia took my bag.

"Hey Bianca, do you have any other relatives?" asked Stephany before we left.

She nodded. "Yeah I have a twin brother." When she said this, their eyes lit up.

"But he's already taken," I said quickly.

Their smile faded. "By who?"

I grinned "Thalia!"

They gasped. It was _slightly_ annoying the way they did stuff together.

"Are they here?" asked Julia.

Bianca and I nodded. "Where?" she asked. Thalia and the trio where also good friends and Thalia was like Annabeth, not very open to boys.

"Zeus' cabin," I said. But before they took off, I stopped them and said "Knock before barging in ok? We don't know what they _might_ be doing."

They grinned and ran to Zeus' cabin.

"That was evil, you know?" said Bianca smiling.

I grinned at her "But you still love me right?"

She rolled her eyes, still smiling and gave me a peck on the lips.

We went inside to put in my bag on my bed. On our way out, we went to see how Annabeth was doing.

She wasn't crying, which was a relief, but she was still looking very sad. I went to her and gave her a hug.

"Malcolm, do you think he'll ever forgive me?" she asked.

I sighed. "Annabeth, he was never angry with you. After all he did-"

"Exactly," she yelled, crying slightly. "After all he did for me, that was how I said thanks!"she fell back into my arms. I gently stroked her hair while Bianca gently rubbed her back.

"Annabeth, I've known Percy way longer than you have. And I know that he isn't the one to hold grudges. Holding grudges is the fatal flaw of children of Hades. His fatal flaw is that he cares too much and would die to protect you. He has a big heart and he loves you," said Bianca. I nodded.

"Why don't you rest Annabeth?" I said. "This Christmas sure was big for you."

She nodded and went under the covers. Bianca and I left in peace.

Checking the time, it was 8:30pm. Wow. This Christmas sure went by fast.

Bianca yawned next to me and I chuckled.

"Looks like everyone's tired," I said smiling.

She nodded.

I took her hand and we went to her cabin. When we went inside, I expected to find Nico but I was wrong. Seems like Thalia didn't tell him the camp rules. But what the heck, Chiron surely won't be mad at them.

Bianca changed into her pajamas. I looked away of course.

She went under the covers and patted on the spot next to her.

I took off my shoes, jacket and belt and slid under the covers. For those who might be having dirty thoughts, I took off the belt because the buckle hurts when you sleep on it.

At that moment, I knew I was breaking camp rules too. But if Thalia was breaking them, why shouldn't I? My mother would defiantly be mad at my thinking. But I didn't care much..

I loved Bianca and I wanted to stay with her.

She gave me a kiss and slept. I followed soon.

But my thoughts went back to Annabeth.

_Please Percy! Come back to her soon! Please!_

**AND THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER 16!**

**What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Not much to say. Really tired, almost 11:30pm, back is killing me, going to sleep!**

**Good night!**

**Peace out!**


	18. Chapter 171 Guess Who's Back?

**Hey guys Chapter 17 is finally up! I know it took me a while but when I posted chapter 16, I hadn't even started on Chap 17 :P!**

**Since many of you appreciated my thank you's in the last chapter, I'm going to do them again. Also, I think I said it in the last chapter but I'm going to say it again, for those who don't see their name that must mean that they reviewed after I started typing my story. That was just to clear things up.**

**Here are the thank you's : **

_**Ultimate Demigod98**_** : Thanks again and it's no problem. You guys give me awesome reviews, so I guess it's only fair that I say thanks :D!**

_**xXxWiseGirlxXx**_** : Thank you for that long review! I love them! Biancolm…hmm…not a bad idea XD! No, I won't let Annabeth go into depression mode again. I'm not **_**that**_** evil! He'll come soon don't worry. Didn't you hear to what Bianca said? And Annabeth **_**will**_** get her happy ending because after everything I put her through in my story, it's only fair! And yeah, Bianca can be a bit evil :D! My ideas are open and anyone can use them! **

_**Soonersgirl86**_** : oh you bet it will be right again! If not by this chapter, then by the next. I'm not saying ;)**

_**cRazYrAnd0mPeRs0n **_**: Thank you. I really appreciate it :D!**

_**BriBri**_** : what happened was necessary to make the story interesting. But there's only 1 more obstacle in the way before they get their happy ending. I'm guessing you know what it is!**

_**Earthshaker99**_**: Thank you. And Percy will return don't worry! He can't disappear forever.**

_**BlackHawk1997**_** : Thanks but I don't like the Princess Andromeda much! I prefer keeping the limits with Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. Besides, in my story, that ship doesn't exist :P! **

_**muffinsPJIHP777**_** : Thank you. And I know. I rarely see authors reply to their reviews. But you can't blame them. It takes me a lot of time to reply to 20+ reviews :P! but I'm not complaining! And when you start posting fics, tell me! I'd be happy to read and review! It's the least I can do :D**

_**123456**_** : Thanks :D**

_**Piequeenthegreat**_** : Yeah, I'm planning on having Percy return with a huge entrance! Hope you like it!**

_**Emmettsfan090**_** : Sadly yes, that's how it is. But they'll be back together soon!**

_**Storyteller1425**_** : By including those complications, I was hoping that I could show Percy and Annabeth as a normal, common couple, not some fantasy couple that gets everything right straight away and immediately gets their happy ending. I love stories with that kind of couple, but it's not very realistic. I hope my way of doing their relationship was more realistic. And thank you for your compliment :D**

_**Incognito**_** : to tell you the truth, I had a completely different plot but then I started getting these ideas and I ended up with the story I'm writing now. I doubt I would've got as much reviews if I used my other plot. It was cheap and stupid :P!**

_**Sneaky Ninja05**_** : Don't worry, I'll try to update ASAP! Unfortunately the story maybe has 3-5 chapters left. But don't take my word for it. I already said once that this story won't be more than 15 chapter and…well…look where it is now :D!**

_**Bbq472**_** : he'll come back soon, don't worry! And thanks for the review!**

_**Xx Annabella Princess xx **_**: I know. ****It's going to be difficult saying goodbye to this story! It took all my summer! I'm not complaining though. I wished I could have reached 100,000 words with this story, but unfortunately the plot that I'm using doesn't let me reach that high and I can only expand my plot so much! It's already reached its elastic limit! [curses….i'm using physics :P!] Thank you for saying my story is perfect. But seriously, if you notice anything…**_**anything**_** that's wrong, please tell me! I want to give the best story to my readers :D!**

_**Dark Latinas**_** : We all love some sappyness and corny-ness right? XD! Thanks again. And also thank you for reviewing my other stories :D!**

_**Liesygirl**_** : Thank you very much! I will try to update ASAP!**

_**AnnabethIsTheBest**_** : What I meant by naughty is that she tried to get him to bed! Your description fits the word B-I-T-C-H! [I hope it shows :P!] **

**Ok so those are the reviews I received so far :D! thanks to everyone up here and thanks to those who will review in the future :D!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 17 – Guess Who's Back?**

**~Thalia's POV~**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

That stupid door! Who's the dead person knocking?

I yawned and tried to sit up. I obviously _tried_ because I felt something holding me down.

Nico.

I smiled when I remembered that I actually slept with him in my cabin at camp. That's not something we'll be allowed to do so I guess I enjoyed it while it lasted. He was still asleep and was looking very calm.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I sighed and slid out of his grasp.

Checking my watch, I found out that it was 8:36pm.

What the hell?

All we slept was 10 minutes?

No wonder I was still tired.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I silently growled and went to the door.

"What the hell?" I yelled at…

Julia, Maria and Stephany were standing at the door as a wave of cold air entered the room.

"Oh, hey girls," I said, my anger completely forgotten. I was good friends with these Athenian girls so it was no use being angry at them.

Their face was filled with surprise and their jaw was literally on the floor.

"What?" I asked, eye brow raised.

All 3 of them pointed at me.

"What's wrong w…" but I trailed off when I realized that I wearing no shirt…but just a bra and pajama pants. I gasped and covered my chest, pulling the girls inside and closing the door.

"Looks like someone had fun," said Julia grinning.

"Yeah. I'm guessing this Nico guy Malcolm and Bianca told us about had something to do with your current outfit," said Maria. I rolled my eyes. They just couldn't keep their mouth shut now could they? But then I smiled and led them to my bed.

But before I went to my bedroom, I turned to the girls and said "Don't make any noise. Let's see how he acts."

They smiled and nodded.

I went into my room, put on a t-shirt and got under the covers next to Nico. The girls stood at the base of the bed, grinning like idiots. I'm doubting if they are Athena's kids because they really act like Aphrodite's kids!

Now we begin playing with Nico.

I gently removed some hair from his eyes and kissed his node.

He immediately smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Nico?" I said softly.

"Thalia," he mumbled. "That lingerie is just too sexy."

My eyes widened, as did those of my friends. As I was blushing like crazy, they were doing what they could not to burst out laughing.

Stephany whispered something to Julia and she nodded. Then Julia looked at me and mouthed 'Kiss him' pointing at Nico.

"Why?" I mouthed back.

"Just do it!" she mouthed. The other 2 nodded.

I shrugged. What could possibly go wrong?

Apparently…a lot!

Just as I kissed him, his eyes shot open.

I gasped and he used this to his advantage as he slipped his tongue in my mouth and climbed on me, kissing me hungrily.

I couldn't see my friends and I was thankful for that for 2 reasons :

I was blushing like crazy.

I didn't want them to see how much I was loving it!

I kissed him back but he pulled away.

"I was about to make you mine for good," he said, grinning. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and pulled back.

"Now I hope you have a way to make it up to me for waking me up from such a sweet dream," he said again as he started to kiss my neck.

"Nico?" I said, slightly out of breath both from his attack on my mouth and neck. He was good, I can tell you that.

"Yeah?" he said, voice muffled against my neck.

"Do 3 of my girl friends make a good enough reason?" I said smiling.

He pulled back, eyebrow raised. "What?"

I pointed behind him and he turned around.

When he saw them he climbed off me quickly…but not back to his spot.

He fell on the floor, pulling the covers with him. When he did this, all of us burst out laughing at him.

He slowly stood up, face redder than a tomato. I've never seen him _this_ embarrassed, not even when one of our mothers caught us in bed together.

We were still laughing at him, so he crossed his arms and waited. But can you blame us? It was hilarious!

When we calmed down, he pushed me a bit and I moved to his spot as he sat down in mine.

"Are they the morning wake up crew?" he asked smiling. They gave him a confused look.

Morning? Oh right! He thought it was morning.

"Nico, its still Friday. All we slept was maybe 10 minutes," I said, glaring at the girls who were smiling sheepishly.

His eyes widened. "Wow. I dreamt all that in 10 minutes."

When he realized what he said, he blushed, making all of us laugh at him again, even though I was blushing a lot too. To change the subject, I introduced my friends.

"Nico, these are my friends from the Athena cabin, Julia, Maria and Stephany."

He smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," they said giggling.

"Nice catch Thalia," said Maria grinning.

I smiled as Nico blushed slightly.

But then he grinned his evil grin which meant that something bad was going to happen. To me probably.

"Ladies, can you give us a moment. I have to punish Thalia for waking me up and I think I have an idea or 2 how," he said faking being polite.

My eyes widened and our jaws dropped. Then the girls burst out laughing and left. But before they left, they said "Have fun!"

I looked at Nico when I heard the door close and he was grinning, which made me roll my eyes.

I went to get up from bed but he grabbed me by my waist, pushed me on my back and pinned my hands above my head.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said, grinning mischievously.

I smiled. "Let me guess…nowhere?"

Instead of replying, he kissed me hungrily, shoving his tongue in my mouth, sending me in a state of bliss. Then he pulled back and let my hands go. I tried to reach for his head and bring him back down to me but I couldn't move them. I looked up and found that they tied to the bed post with a piece of rope.

"What the?" I asked.

He grinned. "I found the rope on your nightstand."

Oh right…I keep a piece of rope there to practice my knotting, which I was hopeless at.

He leaned in and whispered. "Now, about that punishment."

I gulped.

I knew that he was _definitely_ going to kill me tonight.

But, being the loving boyfriend that he is, he asked me if I wanted this and that if I was prepared.

Thankfully my mother put me on the pill after the 1st time she caught us together. I told her that we won't be doing it anytime soon but she said that I wouldn't know when it would happen, so I best be prepared.

And now I have one thing to say.

THANK YOU MUM!

Also, note to self. Must have revenge on Nico. I think it's only fair that if I was going to be the victim tonight, he should be one too someday.

The next morning I woke up at about 8am. I was very sore and could barely move a muscle. I was very tired because Nico made sure I had the best 1st time ever.

I sighed as I remembered what happened last night, causing the guy I love to move beside me and wrap his arms around me, opening his eyes.

"Morning," I said smiling.

"Morning," he said as he kissed my cheek. "You OK?"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Nico, of course I was OK! How can I not be after the best time of my life!

"Yeah I'm fine," I said smiling. "A bit sore because someone was a bit rough but I'm OK."

Worry filled his eyes. "Was I too rough?"

I sighed and smiled at him. "Nico I said I'm fine. You gave me the best time of my life. Now let's go get some breakfast."

The worry was replaced by happiness and he nodded.

Both of us got out of bed, fully clothed of course. Nico said that we should put on our clothes back on just in case someone walked in on us. I didn't want at the time but he was right.

"Hey, I'm going to my cabin to get changed then I'll come back here OK?" he said.

I nodded and gave him a kiss.

But before he left, he turned and said "You don't think we're moving too fast with this right?"

I shook my head. "It would've happened sooner or later. If not now, maybe in the next few months. Don't worry. As long as I'm on pill and our mothers don't know, we're safe."

He smiled, nodded and left.

With that I turned and headed for the bathroom.

I _really_ needed a shower.

**~Nico's POV~**

Last night was beyond awesome.

But the second I stepped into my cabin, I knew something was going to happen.

I went to my room and changed. For a second I wondered where Bianca was but then I knew that if I found Malcolm, I'd find her.

When I was ready, I looked in the mirror and checked if everything was OK. I didn't do this often, but after what happened, I sort of thought that I would change.

Then I smiled.

"I can't believe we did that!" I said, talking to myself.

"Did what?"

Shoot!

I turned and saw Bianca in the doorway to my room, arms crossed.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't try to act all innocent Nico," she said as she came to me. Then she grabbed me lightly by the shirt. "What did you do? And who's 'we'?"

I hesitated. Should I tell her? I mean, we were going to tell everyone someday…but still…

Then I remembered what she and Malcolm did.

"Why did you send those Athena girls to Thalia's Cabin?" I said slightly annoyed.

She smirked. "Why? Did they interrupt something important?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away gently. Partly because I was annoyed at the way she grabbed my shirt. Partly to hide the small blush that crept on my face.

"Yes. We were asleep," I said nonchalant.

"We?" she said grinning.

I scoffed. "Like you too don't sleep together."

"No we don't," she said proudly.

"Bianca where are you?" someone called from the other room.

**Ok so this is chapter 17.1. Since I've received many complaints about when I'm going to update, I thought I'd give you this for now :P! Again, I'm reaaallyyyy sorry for not updating sooner but I've been VERY busy with college and all that crap :S**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTIVE OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Will try to update 17.2 soon :D**

**OH AND BTW! RICK IS GONNA RELEASE HIS NEW SERIES TODAY! ! Those of you who are lucky enough (:) to go to CAMP HALF-BLOOD and see him live….PLEASEEEE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!**

**tnks**

**XD**


	19. Chapter 172 Guess Who's Back?

***Hands over gun* Yeah, you guys have every right to shoot me I know.**

**Again I'm really sorry about updating so late, but college, friends and me being lazy kept me busy XD**

**Sadly in this chapter I can't make the author replies because they were mostly asking me to update BUT I'm going to answer in general some questions asked to me when I posted the previous chapter.**

**Ok so, after that non-descriptive scene of Thalia and Nico, I can assure you she will NOT be pregnant as I have stated that she was on the pill. **

**Percy and Annabeth will meet soon don't worry guys.**

**A thank you to that person who gave me the link about more PJO info.**

**No, I will not have Luke's soul rot in Tartarus for eternity….that would me giving him his rest in peace…and I will NOT do that…he'll just have to rot on Earth XD**

**Well they were the answers to the majority of questions asked to me.**

**I hope you enjoy this next half of chapter 17. Chapter 18 is almost done, and I need to add some more details to the fight scene *wink wink at spoiler***

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 17.2 – Guess Who's Back?**

_Previous chapter (Continuing Nico's POV)_

"_Oh no we don't," she said proudly._

"_Bianca where are you?" said someone from the other room._

Malcolm.

I looked at Bianca, eye brow raised. She was blushing. "Oh fine, we sleep together too."

I grinned as Malcolm came behind Bianca, wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed her on the cheek and she giggled, blushing slightly. They still acted like they got together recently…which they did.

But then, Malcolm looked at me grinning and winked. He let go of Bianca and came next to me. Then he whispered "I hope you weren't too rough on Thalia."

I immediately turned bright red, my face filled with confusion. How the HELL could he have known?

He seemed to have noticed my confusion because then he said "The wind was in our direction and I picked up a few…erm…strange noises."

CURSE YOU WIND! Oh..no offence Lord Zeus.

"What's going on guys?" asked Bianca, still standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, don't worry. You'll know later on," said Malcolm grinning.

I sighed. As my twin sister I guess she had _some_ sort of right to know that I did _it_ with her best friend.

Knocking was heard from the front door.

"Who is it?" yelled Bianca.

"It's me!"

I smiled.

Thalia.

"Come in!" yelled Bianca again.

I heard the door open and close, sending a wave of shivers along my spine due to the cold air. Then I heard her walking to my room and saw her stand behind Bianca.

"Morning," said Bianca smiling.

"Good morning Thalia. Slept well?" asked Malcolm, grinning. I was going to kick his ass soon, literally.

But before Thalia, who was bright red, could answer, another set of knocking was heard. Both of us sighed in relief.

Bianca sighed. "I'll go check who it is." She left, pulling Malcolm along.

"Does he…" started Thalia but I cut her off by nodding. I'm sure she was going to ask about Malcolm knowing about last night's activities.

"Gods this is embarrassing," she said, coming and burying her face in my clothes. I smiled and stroked her hair "It'll be alright you'll see."

Suddenly, cold air rushed in, followed by footsteps. Then Bianca and Malcolm came into our room, followed by Julia, Maria, Stephany and Annabeth.

"Hey," they said. Annabeth didn't speak.

Then Julia met my eyes and she grinned.

"So Nico, did you, uh, _punish_ Thalia well yesterday?"

WHAT THE HELL! AGAIN?

My eyes and Thalia's widened and I swear we were blushing. Who wouldn't!

"What?" asked Bianca. Annabeth seemed curious as well because she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at Thalia and she nodded, cheeks bright red. I turned to the others and said :

"Just so you know…we….our relationship…well let's just say that we're not virgins anymore!" I gulped and looked down at Thalia, eyes closed.

Thalia did the same and hid her face in my chest.

This was _BEYOND_ humiliation!

I opened my eyes slowly to see everyone's reaction.

Most of them already knew of our nightly activities. Bianca's jaw was literally on the floor, which was hilarious. Annabeth on the other hand was on the verge of crying.

And honestly that was the most important.

I didn't have the same feelings for her like I did for Thalia, but I felt like I should protect her. I have no idea why but I love her like Bianca, like my baby sister.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Nothing," she said before turning and running towards the door.

But I wasn't going to let her cry anymore.

I quickly shadow travelled to the door and she literally ran into my arms.

As I hugged her she started to cry.

"Why doesn't he want me? I thought he loved me!" she said suddenly.

I sighed. "Annabeth look," I said as I grabbed her chin gently and lifted her face to mine. "He does want you. Who wouldn't?" That put a small smile on her face. "But after what happened with Luke, he probably feels that he's taking advantage of you if he continues. That's how I would feel if Luke did that to Thalia and I'm 100% sure that that's how he's feeling. Today I'll talk to him and I'll see what I can do ok?"

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Thanks Nico. You make one good brother!"

I smiled and whispered "and you'll make a great wife for Percy."

She pulled back, blushing slightly and I winked at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others standing next to each other.

Thalia came to us.

First Thalia gave a hug to Annabeth, telling her not to worry and that Percy will be back soon. Then she came to me while Bianca and the others went to Annabeth.

Thalia wrapped her arms around my neck, while I placed mine around her waist when she said "For an idiot, you sure know how to make a girl feel better."

I smiled. Typical Thalia.

"Thanks," I said smiling, as I gave her a small kiss on the lips.

After our little moment, we all went back to my room. We wanted to go get some breakfast, but when we opened the door, rain started to pour down out of the heavens. Thanks a lot Zeus.

We heard some campers scream and run back to their cabins. So I guessed that we were stuck in here for a while. Bummer. I really wanted to walk around camp a bit. From what I saw, it was a pretty decent place.

We formed a circle on the floor, Thalia sitting on me while my sister sat on Malcolm. Then we just talked.

Everyone told Bianca and I what would happen at camp when it would be summer time. They had sword fighting, archery, chariot races, bon fire nights and other sorts of cool things to do.

Malcolm then said "So you 2 know anything about sword fighting?"

I nodded. Bianca shook her head. This made everyone raise their eyebrow.

"See, I spent the past 5 years with Hades, helping him in the Underworld, while Bianca here stayed with our mother," I said simply.

They gave us a silent "oohhhhh".

It was about 2 pm when the rain finally stopped. We decided to go get something to eat because we were starving and I was getting embarrassed because my stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. Bianca and Malcolm had decided to go take a nap but before they left, being the awesome friends that we are, we gave them a few hints like "Safety first" or "We can hear you".

The girls and I got up and went to see if Malcolm and Bianca where coming with us, but we found them snuggled up and comfortable, so we didn't wake them up.

When we left the cabin, a gentle breeze hit my face as I inhaled the smell of rain, which was one of the best scents ever. In Manhattan we barely get the chance to smell it, but here in the country side, it was pretty strong and intoxicating.

The girls took me to what seemed like an indoor mess hall which was not far from the big house. They said that the only time this place is used is, when it rains, by the year rounders because the outside tables and benches would be still wait and the air cold. Also, in here, everyone sits wherever they want whereas outside, we all had to sit according to our godly parents which was a bummer because I had to sit with Bianca whilst Thalia and Percy had to sit alone.

We sat down after getting something to eat, which was mainly some bacon and eggs for me. And lots of it. Yes I love bacon and eggs. It's a sin to not love bacon and eggs! Looking around, there weren't many demigods…maybe 20 in all. Thalia told me that in summer, there would be over a 100 running around.

We were laughing about something that happened to Thalia last summer when someone said "Well well well, look who it is."

Annabeth immediately tensed, eyes growing wider with fear. Thalia and the others had their jaws clenched, and I could feel the anger in Thalia. How? She was squeezing my hand and I'm pretty sure it lost circulation.

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw a guy, probably my age. He had jet black hair and blue eyes, with a nasty scar on his face. His eyes weren't like Thalia's…they were more lighter blue, hers are electric blue.

I suddenly felt some sort of resentment towards him. He had this evil aura around him…and me being the son of Hades, I can feel the souls of others and see how good or bad they are.

He walked towards us and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder, which she roughly pushed away.

"Still mad I see," he chuckled. Then he turned to Annabeth "And how are you my dear?" he said as he went to her.

Thalia stood up, electricity visible around her fist. "Stay away from her Luke," she spat.

My eyes widened as realization hit me. I turned to Annabeth and I noticed she had a small tear sliding down her cheek. She met my eyes and nodded. I turned back to Luke and glared at him with all the hate of the Underworld. He must have felt something because he looked at me, eye brow raised and asked "What are you glaring at shorty?"

I stood up and put my hand on Thalia's shoulder. She looked at me and I gave her a small nod, signaling for her to sit and leave things to me. She didn't question me.

I looked at Luke and said calmly "Leave this place. And never return" **[a/n haha yes I love Lion King and Disney …the golden era though…]**

He scoffed. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" he said as he poked my chest hard.

"Don't mess with me," I said, trying to keep my cool.

He laughed "Or what?" he said as he pushed me.

That's it. I lost it.

I summoned a skeleton and pulled my sword from the earth…more like summoned it from the room in my dad's palace but whatever.

"Or else I'll make sure you'll spend your afterlife down in the depths of Tartarus," I said dead serious.

"Son of Hades," he scoffed. "You're just as pathetic as your father."

I am going to KILL him!

Suddenly, I felt something strange…something big. I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he said annoyed.

"Do you know that if you stay here any longer, there's a chance you'll be dead meat?" I said grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "And who's going to stand up to me?"

"I am you bastard," said someone, voice dripping with loathing.

This is going to be awesome.

**GAH FINALLY!**

**Well…errr…you know…sorry for late updates and all *dodge weapons and bullets*…fine. **

**So basically sorry for the short chapter, but as you know this is a continuation of the other one. I have chapter 18 almost ready, just final touches and I'll upload it I haven't written anything new, so for chapter 19 to be released…it's gonna take a while :/ Hope you enjoyed it **

**BTW! Has anyone heard about the star signs changing or something? It sucks for me! It says im a Scorpio now not a Sagittarius =( no offence to Scopios out there, but I prefer Sagittarius =) [I wrote this piece loooong ago :P ] **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERSTING OR CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION…BELOW! **

**Peace out **


	20. Chapter 18 Showdown!

**Hey guys, it's your favorite target practice writer :D :D A few announcements to make before the new chapter.**

**First off, according to my "writing pad"…this story is about to end…maybe this chapter or the next will end it. I'm not planning to do Percy's future and marriage etc. because well…I don't know XD I need to see if I can make one because lately I can't get a solid idea on PJ…on Kingdom Hearts however I've got pretty good ones, so if there are any KH fans out there give me a shout on the review because you'll probably be hearing from me soon **

**Second order of business…last Tuesday[28/6/2011] this story had its 1 year birthday :D :D I want to officially thank each and every one of you out there that read my story, reviewed, flamed it and so on. So far, I've reached 826 reviews and I am extremely honored that everyone took their time to read and review So I thank you from the bottom of my heart, all of you made me proud of what I do and write and hope that if I post future stories, you'll consider reading them. **

**Finally, and this might sound a bit strange but…in this chapter I might not deliver as expected. I hope you'll forgive me if I disappoint but I've been all winter…practically since September, away from this story so my characters and plot might be a bit off. No worries though, if you feel I didn't deliver, simply say so in the review. If I receive a majority of negative criticism, I'll simply re-do. **

**WHICH REMINDS me…I did a MEGA mistake in the last chapter and many of you were generous enough to point it out. Yes, Luke's hair is sandy-brown ( I hope I got it right this time). I don't know why but I mistook him for Percy…shame…on..me **

**BEFORE YOU START READING! **

**I REALLY hope this isn't asking too much out of my loyal readers but I have a small favor to ask of you guys and I would REALLY appreciate it if you did it. My best buddy has this reviewing website where he reviews tech, posts some novels and such…it's really cool and all, I help him sometimes because I'm his test subject (hihihi) but anyways…go check it out it's really cool. **

**The link is .com/ and if it doesn't show simply write reviews (dot) wiltabone (dot) com**

**THANKS A BUNCH guys! :D **

**Well that's all I have to say…and I do say a lot XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Chapter 18 – Showdown! **

**Percy's POV**

I woke up at 10am and it was raining outside. Not that it bothered me, but I knew that I couldn't go out and not get wet.

I got up, put on some clothes, brushed my teeth and went to have some breakfast. Typical boring morning.

My mother was in the kitchen reading the paper. When she saw me, she put it down quickly.

"You ok Percy?" she asked, clearly worried.

I shrugged casually.

She sighed. "Please sit down. We have to talk."

I sighed. After telling her what happened yesterday, I didn't want to talk to anyone. What Annabeth told me still hurt.

_I hate you._

Her voice is still very clear in my head.

I sat down. "What?"

"Percy do you hate Annabeth?" she said plainly.

Of course I don't! I spent 3 months thinking how to get back to her and gave her the betrothal necklace. How could I hate her!

"No," I said calmly.

"Then why don't you go to her then?"

"I don't know!" I said, half yelling, all confused. I wanted to go to her, hold her, kiss her. but what if she said was true? What if she did hate me?

"She doesn't hate you Percy," said my mother as if reading my mind. "Chiron called this morning and said that Annabeth told him that she hates herself for what she did to you and what she told you. She's got it in her head that you'll never forgive her. Are you letting her believe that?"

What in Hades name am I doing here! Of course I won't let her think that! This is all so wrong! Hold it…what am I STILL doing here?

"Hell no!" I said standing up quickly.

Before my mum could say anything, I grabbed the keys to my Dodge Viper, courtesy of Poseidon and bolted outside. I got in the car, buckled up and sped off. But then a thought hit me.

Where the hell was Camp Half-Blood?

I immediately hit the brakes and parked quickly, ignoring the interesting words from the people that where behind me.

"How on earth do I get there?" I mumbled to myself.

Just then, the GPS started to beep. I turned it on and on it was an arrow showing me where to go.

But it wasn't the usual blue arrow.

I was a mini green trident.

"Thanks dad," I said smiling.

I hit the gas, went to the right lane and…

Traffic.

"GREAT!" I yelled.

It was already 11am…I hope I didn't take too much time.

…

…

…

3hours.

That's how long I was stuck in traffic!

3 hours!

Thankfully it stopped raining…Either Zeus is in a good mood or he's in the Jacuzzi…what? Gods can relax in Jacuzzis too you know!

When I arrived at the Camp's borders, a dragon came to me, looking like he's going to burn me to a crisp. Honestly I didn't know what to do…so I waited. Why? Maybe I thought he'd get bored and leave. When he started walking towards my car, I started to worry.

All of a sudden, a green light shined on the bonnet **[or hood for any U.S readers] **of my car and a green trident appeared. The dragon looked at it for a second, raised its head to look at me and tilted it a bit as if confirming something, let out a snort then went back to its post as if nothing had happened. I'm guessing that's my ticket inside.

Note to self : Thank Poseidon later.

I drove slowly to what seemed like a parking area which was numbered. By the numbers, there was a symbol, such as a lightning bolt, a skull, a trident and so on. My witty mind quickly figured out that the numbers and symbols must refer to the gods and their seats. Obviously Zeus was first, so naturally my father was second. Yay.

I quickly got out, locked the car and went to look around the place, maybe to find someone that can tell me where Chiron was or if anyone saw my friends…especially Annabeth. I saw a few campers and went up to them.

"Hey do you know where I can find a guy named Chiron?" I asked. Since my mum said he called her, it should be safe to guess that he's in charge or something like that.

Only problem was…they were girls. When I spoke to them, they started giggling. Typical. It was as if I was talking to water nymphs in dad's palace. At least _these_ girls didn't go away gossiping that some hot dude talked to them. What? I heard it from them!

"Yeah sure he's down at the Big House," said one of them. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm new here and I don't know the place at all," I said slightly embarrassed.

The same girl pulled me by my hand and pointed towards a building.

"It's over there," she said pointing at a building which was…well…big and…looked like a house. Mental facepalm.

I said a quick thanks and made my way to the Big House…more like ran actually but whatever.

When I got there I saw a centaur and some human-goat creatures which I assumed to be satyrs playing some sort of chess. He looked quite pleased as if he knew he was going to win the game.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chiron. Anyone know where he is?" I asked the centaur.

His facial expression changed from that of triumph to that of pure surprise.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, we meet at last," he said with a small bow. The satyrs bowed as well. As a sign of respect, I bowed to them as well. Yes, seaweed brain is respectful. Stop insulting me!

"It is an honor to finally meet a son of the sea god. Shall we talk in my office?" he said politely.

"Later," I replied plainly. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked, jumping straight to the point. Screw formalities. I want to know where my girl is!

His smile faded. "She's probably at the cafeteria. But be warned. There's someone from her past that you don't wish to clash swords with. He's a very powerful swordsman but sadly one of the few campers that went bad."

I looked at him purely confused. "Who?"

"His name is Luke Castellan."

At those words, my heart stopped and my blood froze.

But then I realized something.

He was a demigod.

Perfect.

"So he's here?" I said, smiling.

Chiron looked confused. "Clearly you don't know what he did Perseus. He— "

But I cut him off.

"I KNOW what he did!" I half yelled, losing my cool for a second. I looked Chiron in the eye and said "But now I can fight him with everything I got since he's a demigod."

Insert cynical smile.

Chiron sighed. "I know what she means to you Perseus. But do me two favors ok?"

I nodded.

"First don't kill him. I hate to have to give a reason to Hermes why his son got killed by a son of Poseidon. That would start some war," he said seriously. I nodded.

"And secondly," and here he started smiling "don't wreck the place too much. It would be a bit expensive to do a lot of damage control."

I smiled as well. "You got it. Oh and do me one small favor. Call me Percy. Perseus is annoying." I said grinning.

Chiron laughed a bit. "Very well if that's what you wish. Now go to her Percy. Keep going straight and you'll find the cafeteria. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," I said before taking off.

First order of business when I arrive…beat Luke to a puddle then evaporate him.

Second order of business…find Annabeth and sort things out with her.

Third order of business…find a cabin and sleep for the next few hours. Preferably with Annabeth in my bed as well. No I'm not a pervert! Some guys do want to just innocently sleep with their girlfriends! **[YES we do! It's not that hard to believe people! Not all guys are sex driven pigs! Thank you :3 ]**

Finally I found the cafeteria. I stopped at the entrance to re-collect my thoughts.

Luke, out. Annabeth, in.

When I entered, I saw some tables with some campers around them. One in particular caught my eye, which was the most crowded one. From where I stood, I could easily recognize Nico and the rest, along with Annabeth and some other girls I didn't recognize. Then I saw a guy standing next to Annabeth.

Thalia suddenly shot up and said "You stay away from her Luke."

My eyes zeroed in on the target.

Luke Castellan.

Number 1 on my "Must Kick Ass" list.

Anger clouded my mind.

Hate ran through my veins.

Revenge filled my thoughts.

I saw Nico tell Thalia to sit. Then he said something which I couldn't understand and summoned a skeleton, along with his sword. The skeleton went back underground immediately.

Nico said with a smile "Do you know that if you stay here any longer, you're dead meat?"

Luke scoffed. "Oh yeah? Who's going to kill me? You're daddy?"

"How about me?" was all I could muster without lunging at him and slicing him into Kraken food.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to me and I could swear I heard Annabeth gasp.

Luke walked up to me, looking down on me as if I was nothing more than some guy he could beat up easily.

"And who might you be?" he said poking my chest.

"I'm her boyfriend," I said simply, pointing towards Annabeth. Her facial expression changed again from surprised to shock. I swear I could see a small tear sliding down her face. "And your worst nightmare." I said to Luke, poking him in the chest.

Luke laughed as if it was the funniest joke he ever heard. "Yeah right. As if you can beat me!" he lowered his head to whisper and said "And besides. I own her."

That's it.

I snapped.

I grabbed his shirt violently and threw him outside…literally.

Luckily for him, he landed on his feet, but now he had his sword drawn and a shield materialized from his watch.

I uncapped Riptide and went outside. Thankfully, I threw him a bit far away from the cafeteria…and near the lake.

He lunged at me with speed that surprised me at first, so much so that he managed to cut a bit my shoulder.

"See little demigod…I'm not the best swordsman demigod there is for nothing. Prepare to die," he said with a level of confidence that made me doubt for a second if I could beat him.

I tried a frontal approach but it was no use. His shield was too thick and it had spikes on the edges, so I couldn't grab it and pull it from his hold.

I tried to confuse him, faking left but slashing right and so on, but it was no use either. While I was trying to do all this, he had left a cut on my leg and on my cheek. Clearly he was overestimating his own swordsmanship abilities.

"You handle a sword well Percy," he said smiling. How did he know my name?

He seemed to understand this question from the expression of my face because he said "Don't worry. Dad mentioned what you did to Lord Poseidon in the Solstice when he visited this morning. Brave stuff actually."

I was getting sick and tired of this guy, so I devised some sort of plan that usually doesn't work. I'm never good at planning. The plan that always got me going was "Hit, dodge and repeat." But now I needed a new plan.

I looked to his feet, thinking he had some weak spots when I saw a puddle.

Of course! How could I be so stupid! I wanted to do a mega facepalm that instant!

I grabbed Riptide's hilt with both hands and concentrated on the water in my surroundings. As it started to come to me, it accumulated around Riptide. After a few seconds, I had a full-length, three-tipped Trident made of water, with Riptide as its core.

I could see Luke faltering after he saw this move. Then I lunged.

You see, I'm pretty good with a sword and I stick to using it only because it's the easiest to use. But in certain situations, I can re-create my father's trident, having it form around Riptide. This way, I can battle better because of the longer reach it has.

And currently I was owning him.

Whenever he tried to dodge left or right, I could easily take a swing to his legs, forcing him to stay in the middle where my reach was its best.

"Someone's been holding up on me! Come on Percy! Show me how strong you are! When I sleep with Annabeth tonight, I want to sleep with the pride of having defeated the son of Poseidon!"

Him? Sleeping with Annabeth? Hell no!

I doubled my strength by covering myself in a thin film of water, also adding to my defense. I started hitting him non-stop, pushing him to a corner. I could see his smile fade away, his confidence disappearing and confusion and doubt falling into his face.

"What's the matter Luke? Giving up?" I taunted. Can't help it!

"Go to Hades! She's MINE!" he yelled.

"As If!" I yelled back louder than him! He must've lost his concentration because I disarmed him with one quick twist of the trident and removed his shield with a quick swoop with the base of the trident.

I pinned him to the wall easily, removing the middle tip of my weapon and sticking the trident to his neck. One emotion finally ruled in his face. Fear!

See I wasn't about to kill him and let Hades have all the fun with him. Oh no. I wanted to torture him. I wanted to hit him in the gut! Hit him in the face! Hit him everywhere so much that he'll regret touching Annabeth. I wanted to make him plead for death, plead for my mercy, make him grovel at my feet to make me stop.

Sadly a hand stopped me from doing this.

"Enough Percy. You've beaten him in combat. Revenge will stop nothing."

Chiron.

He grabbed Riptide and handed it to me, the water dropping at his touch, dropping also Luke.

Chiron grabbed Luke by the shirt and pushed him away.

"You're leaving with your mother immediately. She's waiting for you outside the camp's borders with your belongings. You are banned from Camp Half Blood. I'll join you in a moment."

Before he left to put the trash away, he turned to me and said "It's sad to do this to a camper. I feel like a failure whenever I have to do this."

"Justice is harsh on those who defy it. Sadly a teacher must always pay a heavy price when they have to serve justice on their student," I said automatically. Then I blinked, clearly confused.

Woah…when did I get so philosophical?

Chiron chuckled. "I see Athena's betrothal necklace is taking effect. So Poseidon's betrothal necklace should start granting Annabeth some strength too."

Wait what? How did he know about us?

Chiron smiled again. "Anyone can see the love between you two. On top of that, Athena spoke to me of the events regarding the betrothal necklaces and asked me to "Keep an eye on the sea spawn and make sure he doesn't get too intimate."" Thunder rumbled.

"My apologies Lady Athena. Fair warning should be given to those who are daring to enter your territory is it not?" Chiron asked the sky…or Lady Athena.

The thunder subsided. Probably he was right.

"Go to her," he said suddenly "And remember Athena's warning."

I nodded and went to the cafeteria.

Gods help me.

**FI-NA-LLY! Chapter 18 is up and running!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the fight :D I did it at 2 in the morning so if it's not that epic for you, please forgive me . **

**On to business.**

**Thanks to all my readers out there who stuck up with me so far and where patient enough to continue reading after my long stops without updates!**

**Here's a thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter : **

**Bob, ****chronos the cookie thief****, ****anime-lover10****, ****Soonersgirl86****, DITYMLNID, mib, ****FalafalafaPancakes****, ****Animal Charmer 11****, Neon Templar, shadow, ****PrettyGreyEyes****, ****Perserverance****, ****chessrd****, Lolgtgbrb, Bea, ****Syrena Aria****, ****..94****, ****JordanMathias****, kraziladyt321, EyesWideOpen, Dixie25, ****xx Annabella Princess xx****, ****candace123456****, ****sugarrush12****, ****unclaimed12****, ****ixdookiie****, Reach4theStars, Ren, ****MissBliss8527****, ****clashercutie101****, ****Gkat78****, ****Sneaky ninja 05****, poseidongurl4, ****Ogden writer****, ed , ****percabethatw****, ****AnnabethsReplacement****, ****122boy****, SilentlyQuiet, assassin blade siith, ****Ae123monkey****, ****the only daughter of Pluto****, JaceHPPDhush, ****Annabeth124****, miley, 8675309-yesthesong, Lulu, ****teenXpotter****, ****daughterofapolloandaphrodite****, Awsomeness, ****annabethsadie123****, ****Alexandria Nightingale****, ****Mai Ascot****, ****crest of courage and light****, ****klydo****, ****Poseidon's Son Forever****, ****Sushisquad****, ****SeaOfWisdom18****, ****I will be me****, DFogelbergRocks, Zone, Anonymous, someoneyou3, ****sportschic5646**

**I appreciate ALL reviews from my readers, no matter how long, short, detailed or not they are. To me a review means that my reader has taken some of their time to put some words together in regards to my story and I appreciate all that **

**But here's a special thank you to those who wrote to me veerryyyy detailed reviews Thanks a lot guys :**

**WiseGirl747****, ****Whatever Is Catchy****, Viper SirenGirl , ****XxLostBetweenThePagesxX****, ****xAxRainingxLxStarlightxCx****.**

**Well that's it for this chapter =D fair warning...the next chapter is probably going to be some mush between Annabeth and Percy. I'll add some ass kicking just to liven it up **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Peace Out :D **

**Or wait a second...forget Peace out! **

**From now on it's... **

**MISCHIEF MANAGED! **

**To any Harry Potter fans out there...bloody hell that was one awesome finale don't you think? Add it in your review what you thought of the movie, because I'd like to hear what others think about it Thank you **

**So...in the wise words of the Marauders. **

**Mischief. Managed. **


	21. Chapter 19 Sleep

**Hey guys, decided to try and update quicker this time, since the story is nearly at its end and all… =( /3. **

**First off a big thank you to those who have reviewed so far =D 23 reviews in less than 7 hours is something :D **

**I want to say thank you to **_**PaperSky95**_** for writing that incredibly detailed review… no I didn't consider it as a flame because you didn't insult my story much…just constructive criticism and as I said in my reply, I appreciate them wholeheartedly.**

**To **_**Sashu**_**…well…that's a good idea about the whole water control thing…but if he did that, [to me anyways] Percy would be showing that he can do anything and makes him seem like a bully…which we all know he's not :3 And btw…very interesting choice of words. And yes I agree entirely. **

**To my Basshunter fan reader…yes I LOVE Basshunter! His songs are AWESOME! DotA is one of my favorites :D **

**To the person with a very interesting name, **_**Doesn'tHaveALogin**_**, no I'm not 13…when I was 13 I was still into pokemon and yu-gi-oh…not that I don't like them and all anymore hahah but no. I'll be turning 18 next November :D Hurry Hurry :D Driver's Licenseeeee **

**To those who commented on the last Harry Potter movie…yes it was kind of a letdown the first bit…I would've LOVED to hear the story of Ariana for example or hear Hermione say "Muggle and proud!" but I guess can't complain. I LOVED McGonagall when she said "I've always wanted to use that spell." Haahaha made her seem like a school girl :D **

**ON with the story! Like I said before, this chapter is going to be fluff/mush based with SOME ass kicking…so I hope you like sappy stuff.**

**Chapter 19 – Sleep**

I looked up at the cloudy sky and took a deep breath.

It started drizzling a bit and the cold water cleared my mind. I let myself get wet for that reason.

"It's now or never. Come on Percy…you can do it," I told myself.

"Go to her my son. Be a good man to her," I heard someone say.

Poseidon.

"Thank you father," I said silently and walked towards the cafeteria.

Looking around, I noticed that the damage done wasn't that bad. Maybe a broken wall here and there and some broken posts.

When I got there, the few people that remained there where huddled in groups, probably talking about what happened. As I walked inside, my shoes made a squishing sound and that attracted everyone's attention. All talking stopped and everyone's eyes were on me. I quickly scanned the area, looking for my friends.

From one of the small groups came a huge dude with muscles that would have probably broken my bones if given the chance. Despite this he had calm looking eyes. With him came a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" asked the girl sweetly. I nodded.

Both of them smiled at me and the guy stuck out his hand. "Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Call me Beckendorf. Everyone does." I shook his hand, which had a rather firm grip.

"Selena Beauragard, daughter of Aphrodite," said the girl as I shook her hand also.

"Great meeting you both but have you any idea where Annabeth is?" I said trying not to sound rude.

Selena grinned, probably understanding my situation. "She went to Zeus' cabin. Just go up there." She said pointing behind me towards some cabins.

"Thanks," I told them before jogged towards the cabins. I took it a bit lightly because….well..honestly…I didn't know how to react to Annabeth now that I fought with Luke and all.

I stopped abruptly when I came to a tree which had an owl on it. Anyone who would see the owl would go "Oh look an owl how cool!" Well to be honest it wasn't just the owl that was making me shit my pants.

It was its color.

A _white_ owl.

I gulped heavily and prayed that this certain owl hadn't come to remove my precious loins or slowly pluck my eyes out like in Pirates of the Caribbean.

"No Perseus I shall not do that, despite the sudden urge to carry out the idea you so generously gave me," the owl said. "And you may relax. Harming you would further harm my daughter and for now, you're on my special safe list. Pray to the gods it will remain that way."

I nodded slightly.

"Follow me Perseus," she said in a commanding tone.

Although not wanting to go anywhere else but to Annabeth, this was Athena and I don't want to be on her bad side. A woman is deadly enough. A goddess is a walking version of Tartarus… **[sorry ladies, had to do it. and you know it's true. Nuff said XD]**

I followed her behind the cabin and towards the lake where there was a small wooden pier where some canoes where bound…which was strange because usually in winter, all boats are risen from the sea to avoid..well..destruction.

She sat down on the edge, shortly after taking her human form and motioned me to sit next to her. Basically my mind was saying "Dude RUN! She's gonna blast you! This is fricken Athena here! NO GODDESS sits on a pier! It's a trap!"

Usually I'd listen to my mind…I mean, this is one of the high and mighty Olympian gods we're talking about and she's acting like a normal person. Something was up…

But being rather brave, or stupid, I sat next to her, praying to dad that he can save me if she does anything funny.

"I won't do anything funny if that's what you're thinking," she said casually, looking at the lake as if this was a normal conversation between friends. "I just wanted to talk."

"I saw everything that happened here from when you arrived. And although it's killing me to say this, but you did a pretty decent job for a sea spawn. Also clearly my necklace still works after all these decades."

"Now, I'm not going to talk to you as Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I'm here to talk to you as Athena, mother of Annabeth Chase."

I was taking all of this in, not wanting to interrupt her because…well for one reason I was scared of her…a goddess being millimeters away…and secondly because I wanted to hear what she had to say as a mother.

"After what Luke did I swore I'd never let a male get close to Annabeth like he did. Before he did what he did, I was even going to suggest to Annabeth to give him the betrothal necklace. Now I see that I made a wise decision against it."

I could practically hear the smile in her voice. When you take down the goddess factor, she isn't that bad a woman. She loves her daughter, she wants what's best for her…what more can a mother do to make sure her child grows in good conditions?

She turned to face me with those grey eyes of hers. I could feel a storm coming but I wasn't scared. Maybe because I knew that that storm wasn't going to change anything I feel about Annabeth.

"Now you wear that necklace Perseus. In such a short time, your love has grown into a level that many would look at it and say "This will not last. It is just a flair." And to some degree I might say they're right."

In a way I was thinking that she doubted my feelings…but in another way I was seeing her point. I don't know Annabeth on a level that like, if someone quizzed me on her, I would answer them instantly. Mostly my love for her was because of how she made me feel special to her and in return, I loved her to show her that I am grateful for that feeling.

"But not many have a god as their father and even fewer ever had the guts to stand to Poseidon and lived. You're a different kind of guy. Different from all the others that tried to come close to her."

Some pride had to be felt. Not every day does one gets complimented by a goddess.

"Proof of your devotion has been presented," she said getting up. "Now follow through your plans and make sure you get what you sought out to in the first place. She is at your cabin. Go to her." I got up as well and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Lady Athena," I said. I started off but suddenly I stopped and turned to her. She was still there, but had her arms on her waist.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where exactly _is_ my cabin?" I said sheepishly.

Instant eye roll.

"Had you no breath, I would doubt if there's a brain in there," she said in a this-guy-is-an-idiot tone.

Glad to see her back to normal. She turned into an owl and flew ahead, making me run after her.

After a few moments, I found myself amongst a group of cabins, each of them numbered. Seeing as they where cabins, I had to assume they where the numbers of the gods. So basically I was looking for a number 2. Athena had flown away, probably knowing that it was impossible for me to screw things up.

At the end of a path, I found a medium-sized, 2 story cabin with its very own pier. On the door was a trident and a number 2 carved above it. My cabin. Yay me.

I went inside slowly, taking in the smell of sea, the fresh seaweed and some deodorant. Locating the source, I found it to be my rucksack.

When you enter my cabin (I love saying that now) on your right you have a sofa with a small tv, a carpet, some decorations related to the sea like a compass, maps and such and a tank. Original.

Opposite to it were 2 doors…one labeled bedrooms, the other bathroom. Basically it was a cabin for a few people, not more than 8. Probably Poseidon knew how to behave.

The bedroom was slightly opened so I went in to have a look.

There was a spiral staircase for the second floor bedrooms and a door at the end of the corridor which I presumed to be the master bedroom. The "Cabin Leader" sign proved my theory correct.

I opened it slightly and found a double bed, closet, wardrobe and a desk. Simple, yet comfy looking. Also the door leading to the pier was a nice touch.

I noticed something moving slowly under the sheets and I went next to the bed…only to find Annabeth sleeping soundly in my bed. Yes, this was MY bedroom from now on.

I sat on the bed, thinking about what I should say to her when she wakes up. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. We had done nothing wrong. And yet, I was finding it especially hard to tell her how I felt, how I still loved her even after she yelled "I hate you."

Instinctively, I reached out and brushed a few locks of hair that had fallen on her face.

At my touch she opened her eyes and looked at me.

_It's now or never dude._

I was about to start when she scooted over, removed the covers from over her and patted on the spot next to her.

Sensing that it wasn't going to lead anywhere bad, I removed my jacket and shoes and got in, getting warmer under the blanket. She gave me her back but wrapped my arm around her, coming closer to me and basically I was spooning her.

"I want to sleep like this. Please," I heard a faint whisper coming from her side.

I wasn't all for it, but to be honest I was dead tired. The long drive here, the fight with Luke AND the nervous encounter with Athena had me beat…so I thought it would be safe to sleep for a while. As you can see, reason has been shoved outside in the cold.

I kissed her hair and neck before slowly drifting away to sleep in the warmth of this girl that's been driving me crazy about her ever since we met.

**Right now I'm sooooo jealous of them…I wish I was cozy like that! Winter get your ass here NOW!**

**Ok so soooo sorry but no ass kicking in this chapter…just fluff, mush and some description of the place and such.**

**To some questions I've been receiving…from now on he's driving a Dodge Viper because that car is badass and this guy deserves a badass car. SORRY for any confusions. **

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter…I've been having some cases of insomnia and I can't sleep at all, so I decided to write some more since it's been a while since I updated. **

**Of course most probably a lot of you are saying "ATHENA IS WAAAAY TOO OOC" and such…but to be honest…I portrayed her as a loving mother…and I'm guessing any mother would say and act like she did…so I hope no one's disappointed. **

**In the next chapter I promissee I'll do some fight or something ok? :D and most probably either the next or the one after are going to be the same =( **

**It has been a good year with this story, with 928 reviews so far. [almost to 1000 YAAY] I thank you all VERY much because it's thanks to my readers that this story is such a success. Honestly I never imagined it to get so much :') **

**As for future projects…well…I don't think I'm continuing any Percy Jackson stories…I might do some Bleach ones because I've become a nut about Bleach. I have in mind to continue **_**Double Twins!,**_** my Kingdom Hearts discontinued story because lately I've gotten into it and would love to develop it into a story. I only hope it'll be great like this one :D**

**Anyone has any questions, any confusions about the story or plot, just email me and I'll reply happily =) **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Mischief Managed. **


	22. Chapter 20 Camp Half Blood

**I'M BACK EVERYONEE :D **

**The writer you all hate and love is back to end his masterpiece :D I must of course thank EVERYONE for their reviews because all those reviews, being flames or positive reviews, made me what this story is today :]**

**Apart from my reviewers, I want to thank 2 special people that encouraged me to continue writing. One of them, I convinced to join fanfiction so give a big welcome to ****Xx-Antonio-xX. He's writing about Eragon so if anyone of you out there love the series, check him out :D the other one is one of my favourite midgets in the world, little Tina :D Out of all my friends, she's the only one that had the patience to read this story and I love her sooooo much for that :D :D **

**It's been a long time since I have updated so I hope you guys are willing to give me a chance to prove my worth again. I know the previous chapter was a fail with all the mistakes so I hope this one won't disappoint you all! **

**And once again, like I used to say, ON WITH the story :D **

**Enjoy :D **

Chapter 20 – Camp Half-Blood

I woke up to an explosion of yellow hair, suspiciously fragranced of apples. My right arm was immobilized but I still tried to move it. By doing so I was given a small complaint from the blond haired beauty known as my girlfriend, Annabeth. I smiled, kissing her head gingerly that earned me a kiss on my bare shoulder. She moved slowly, lazily I might add, and placed herself better in my arm. She looked up to me and I saw her face, eyes still dirty from the running mascara of yesterday. I tried to get a smile out of her even though it was pointless. Her face still looked worried and I'm sure her heart was still filled with insecurity. I sighed softly, looking her straight in the eyes. How can I show this girl that I love so much that she means everything to me?

Suddenly she pulled herself closer and rested her head on my bare chest. Apparently I felt hot and took off my shirt, despite being winter. In a way, how can I not feel hot, being so nervous as to my position and what I had to do.

Being honest this silence was a much needed one, because if she spoke to me, I was at a loss of words. So I tried showing her my still-very-strong feelings for her.

I wrapped my arm better around her, practically forcing her on top of me. She looked confused and was blushing at the same time because under normal circumstance, this position would lead towards more intimate behaviour. But I had none of that planned. But not everything I had in mind was innocent either.

I slowly started trailing my finger along her face, smiling every time I got a shiver or a blush. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest, as if trying to fall asleep but I wasn't going to let her drift off into some dream filled with terror.

I quickly turned us over, earning a very loud gasp from my blonde beauty and pinned her by her hands. I looked into her silvery eyes, eyes filled with sadness, confusion, surprise and a hint of lust. Those eyes where the eyes that I wanted to wake up to every morning for years to come, look into them and feel lost in an endless pool of love.

I lowered my mouth to her ear, earning a small groan of want and softly, seductively even, said "I'm going to make everything go away. Without any pain." clearly indicating that no sex was going to be had.

She sighed softly but then her breath hitched when i started slowly kissing and nipping at her neck. I kept going down her chin, past her neck, skipped her perky bounty and slowly kissed her covered stomach. See, I wasn't a total helpless romantic!

I went back to her face, brushing gently along her chest but not touching anything, and went to her mouth, claiming it in such a slow way that I had to keep my will in check, otherwise i would've started to make out with her. Kissing her like this was like Fourth of July. Fireworks where going off in the back of my mind.

Suddenly I felt tears along my face and I pulled away, only to find her crying again. "I don't hate you." was the first thing I heard.

I gave her a knowing smile and pecked her lips softly. Turning us around again, I looked in her eyes and said "And I love you too much to let you go."

Her eyes lit up, fresh tears spilling and her mouth formed one of the happiest smiles I have ever seen. Sometimes cheesy comments like those, even though they're true, would make anyone happy and I would say them over and over again if I could get that smile from her again.

She rested her head on my chest again and sighed softly.

Suddenly she sat up, still smiling, got off me and said "Wanna go get something to eat?"

She left me surprised and at a loss for words. "Who are you?" I asked dumfounded.

She laughed and I swear I fell even more for her. "I'm your girlfriend you idiot. Get ready to meet a new Annabeth. "

I wanted to laugh so hard, my lungs would hurt. When she's like this, she is sooo different from her mother. At one point she was this emotional and mental wreck and now she's a smiling idiot that decided to turn happy.

"So now you're all happy?" I asked smirking. She rolled her eyes and shoved me playfully.

"Well, I decided to stop being an emotional wreck and act so stupidly and start acting wisely, like my mother would want me to," she said slowly. But then she looked at me in the eyes and said "But I can't face Luke by myself. I want to get my revenge but I can't do it alone. Can you help me?"

I grinned like a fool. "Too late." was all I said. She looked at me like I grew an extra eye.

"What?"

"He's taken care of," I said proudly. Her jaw dropped.

"WHAT! HOW?" she yelled

"Well when I came here to find you, I met up with him in the cafeteria. He said some nasty shit about what he did to you and I opened a can of Poseidon-powers on his sorry ass. Chiron caught up with me before I finished him off and told him to buzz off," I said casually.

I had put my hands behind my head, being very relaxed as I told her what happened. What's done is done and nothing can change that. I did what I did to protect her because I cared about her. Hopefully she won't slap me or anything.

Her laughter filled the room again. She laughed so hard, tears came out, which left me confused as fuck.

When she decided to stop and give me an explanation she said "So that asshole got what he deserved." Then she got out of bed and said "Well get up lazy bum. You're getting a private tour by yours truly." Then she started walking towards the bathroom.

That's when I snapped.

I quickly got out of bed, turned her around, pinned her to the wall and kissed her so fiercely, I thought I was going to eat her. Pulling away, I said with a grin "So are you over the whole crying and depressive thoughts and other sad stuff?"

She nodded, a bit flustered from my sudden attack.

"Good," I said simply and let her go, going to the bathroom before her and leaving her a messed up pile of sexiness.

Washing my face over and over again, I looked in the mirror and noticed I was still smiling.

From months of depressive behaviour to a sudden turn of character to a new girl. Was I so lucky that I'll get to enjoy a new Annabeth all over? This seemed like a start of something new and I was going to do my best to enjoy every minute of it.

After I got settled in, we went to visit Chiron since he was the first person...or centaur...we wanted to speak to about me.

Annabeth knocked on his door and entered, pulling me along by the hand.

"Morning Chiron," she said smiling. Yeah, apparently we slept all night like that and the little scene that happened was early this morning.

"Why good morning my dear," he said in very kind voice, being so different than the commanding voice he used yesterday on Luke. "And good morning to you too, Perseus Jackson." He looked at me with an appreciative smile, probably thankful for what I did.

"Morning Sir," I said politely.

"From the gates onwards, call me Chiron," he said casually.

I nodded "Will do."

Annabeth spoke up "So Chiron, I was thinking of giving him a private tour of the camp. Can I?"

He chuckled softly "Of course you can. I'll come later to the arena and see what skills he has."

Both of us nodded and left after saying our goodbye.

"So you guys have an arena and you fight in it?" I asked curiously. If I could find someone to fight with, my skills wouldn't slacken.

She laughed "Of course, otherwise how do you expect us to survive out there?"

"What do you mean survive?"

"Demigods are attacked constantly in the open world. Unlike you, not all of us have parents of the Big Three and we're in constant fear of being ambushed by a hellhound, surrounded by a group of harpies or trampled by some giants."

I nodded, deciding to shut up since the blood of my father usually sends common monsters running.

After showing me the mess hall, the campfire area, the lake and peer and the big house, we went to check out the some cabins, particularly hers.

Going inside, I felt stupid.

From end to end, the room was filled with diagrams of buildings, war strategies, pictures of weaponry and gods only know how many more stuff I couldn't name.

So my witty reaction was "Holy Poseidon."

I saw her blush a bit "Yeah we do go overboard sometimes, but it's us I guess."

Putting my arm around her shoulder I said "Well, as long as you talk plain, simple words around me I'm fine."

"So we'll be talking a lot then?" she answered mischievously. Me being the super awesome Percy Jackson, I caught on.

"I doubt that but anyways..." I said slowly before leaning in for a kiss.

"And you two are going to start making out in our cabin because?" I heard someone say. Annabeth pulled back and pushed me a bit, before letting out one of the most girlish screams I ever heard. I looked at the door way and saw a group of 3 girls.

"YOU guys I've missed you so much!" said Annabeth excitedly. Clearly they were having one of their female rituals where they practically update one another in a matter of seconds about what has happened in the past months, so I decided to stand there and look awesome. Easy.

That lasted for about 5 minutes before one of them noticed me. Shit.

"And who's this?" she said in a teasing manner. Annabeth blushed and came next to me.

"This is Percy, my..err.." she looked at me confused. What where we now? Still girlfriend and boyfriend or something more than that?

I smiled and said the simplest thing I could ever say. "I'm her man."

The girls laughed and I swear Annabeth turned red.

When her heat rush calmed down she said "Percy, these are my half-sisters, Julia, Maria and Stephany."

"How you doin?" I said casually with a smile. See today, I felt like doing the stupidest things, saying the first thing that popped to my head and just smile whenever I can.

Before any of them could answer, Annabeth took my hand and said "Well I'm still showing him around so we'll see you guys later!"

With that, she pulled me along a path and stopped when we came near some stables. I saw a few horses and when they saw me, their thoughts became so happy, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry I pulled you away too quickly...I just wanted to show you this place alone. Since Poseidon created horses, I thought you'd enjoy this place," she said while I was softly stroking a white horse.

I turned to her and said "Thanks for bringing me here alone."

"No pro-" she started saying but then my thoughts were filled with this annoying voice.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Boss! Over here! Hey!"

I turned around and found the source of the voice. A black Pegasus.

Annabeth followed me and said "This is Blackjack, one of our finest horses, even though he's the most stubborn and hyperactive."

"Who she callin' hyper?" he said in my head, which made me laugh yet again.

"What?" she said confused.

"Nothing," I said chuckling. "Let's go to the arena. I'm dying to see it." She nodded and pulled me away. But before that I thought "I'll see you later Blackjack."

"Sure thing boss! Don't forget apples and sugar," he said happily.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the arena. Chiron was already there, sparring with some other demigods...they were familiar and I'm sure I knew them. That's when one of them summoned some skeletons.

I was grinning like an idiot. The place was huge and apparently I just found my favourite spot apart from my cabin.

Annabeth was looking at me and said "Well someone's happy. And clearly Chiron already found some skilled demigods to battle. Wait...aren't those..." she said, realization dawning on her.

"Yeah," I said. Then shouted "NICO A BATTLE!"

He just deflected Chiron's bad ass sword when he saw me and grinned. "SURE WHY NOT!" he yelled back.

Chiron and Thalia turned to us and smiled. Thalia sheeted her sword and came running to Annabeth, while Nico put his weapon, which clearly wasn't his, on the weapon's rack and came with Chiron to greet us.

"So you finally made it huh?" he said smiling.

"Duh!" I said. Then I gestured towards the arena "Sweet spot for a battle huh?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly.

Chiron put his hands on our shoulders "Then how about a good duel? I'm dying to see the skills of the sons of Poseidon and Hades."

We nodded like idiots, itching to get into battle.

Annabeth, next to Thalia, said "Weapon's rack is over there Percy. Take your pick."

Nico and I laughed, making the other 3 confused.

"We came packing don't worry," I said, adrenaline pumping.

Nico and I jogged to the centre and faced each other.

"All out?" he suggested.

"Yeah," I said before pulling out a pen.

"Percy...that's a pen," said Thalia, stifling laughter.

"I know," I said before lunging at Nico.

In a split second, he pulled out his sword from the Earth like he always did. 3 feet of pure, badass Stygian Iron.

At the same time, I clicked the pen and it turned into a sword made out of pure Celestial Bronze. Anaklusmos. Riptide.

He blocked my attack easy, but I had expected that.

Pushing me off, he summoned a skeleton to help him, but I was already used to his methods. I cut off its legs and continued my attack on Nico, forcing him to block constantly and didn't get a chance to counter attack.

That lasted until he slashed me in the leg, kicked me square in the chest and sent me flying 5 meters away.

"PERCY" I heard Annabeth yell. Chiron kept her in check, probably knowing that it was dangerous to get between us fighting.

And he was right.

Nico used his moves? Now I use mine.

I stood up shakily, using the sword to help me get up because I barely had any balance with a slashed leg. Then I focused on the water in the lake Athena showed me yesterday.

The water came and surrounded my leg, healing me in the process, renewing me with strength and pulling out an "Oh shit" from Nico.

He quickly started to summon some bones to protect his body, while I willed the water to surround my body, covering me from head to toe with water.

Then we lunged.

He stabbed me in my arm, only to find my sword blocking his path. I pushed him back, willing some water to blast him in the face, blinding him temporarily. When I saw this window of opportunity, I tried to attack, only to have a skeleton butt his head in my face, making me dizzy. While I was getting my balance back, Nico tried to attack, only to find tendrils of water grabbing his sword and holding his place. But I couldn't move either, because there was a skeleton grabbing my leg from below and if I tried to take a step back, I would fall into his advantage.

This was it.

Stalemate.

Nico's skeleton defence started to fall slowly, as did my water armour.

His skeleton had let me go, as did my water his sword.

All that was left was our swords.

That's when we grinning turned to the others and took a bow. Years together helped us in knowing each other's moves and so far, it was impossible for either of us to win.

Everyone was in shock, practically jaws dropping, especially Annabeth's. She had never seen me battle, so I guess this was pretty new for her.

Swords on shoulders, like a mother fucking boss, we walked towards them so happy with our little performance.

"Well...that was some of the finest swordsmanship I have ever seen. Clearly your fathers have taught you well," said Chiron, surprise still evident in his voice.

"Thanks," we said in unison.

Nico threw his sword behind him, returning it to the Earth below, whilst I gave Riptide a twirl or two and clicked it back in its original form, putting it in my pocket.

"I can't wait to come here next summer," Nico told me as we were going back to the cafeteria.

Chiron had left us because he said he had some people to talk to about us, mainly our parents and our god parents.

So that left us with me and Annabeth with Thalia and Nico.

"I know right? Can't wait to kick some ass," I said proudly.

Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes "Sure you guys will. You have no idea how strong some people are here," said Annabeth.

"Well let's hope so, because killing a Hydra single-handedly was getting boring, right Perce?" said Nico lazily.

"Yep," I said, earning a jaw drop from the girls. Fist bumps where carried out.

"So what n-" was all I managed to say before I heard "PERCYYYYYYYYYY!"

I looked behind us and saw Bianca flying head first and knocking me over.

"You came back!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Of course I came back!" I said groaning. "Now get off me! You weigh a ton!" I said jokingly, only to be slapped in the face.

"She does not!" I heard another say, that being Malcolm who decided to greet us casually instead of tackling us.

I laughed as I got up. "Oh please you're saying that to get some later," I said shaking my head and dusting off my clothes.

He rolled his eyes, blushing a bit, and snaked an arm around Bianca, whispering something in her ear, causing her to blush lightly.

"Dude. Promising sex to my sister in front of me is NOT cool," said Nico, causing everyone to laugh.

"And doing it when you're a few cabins away and I can hear my best friend make noises that I shouldn't is even less cool," rebutted Malcolm.

Annabeth and I jaw dropped, Malcolm and Bianca laughed and Thalia buried her face in Nico's jacket, challenging the redness of a tomato.

I looked at Nico, who just looked embarrassed. To make them feel better, I patted his back and said "I'm godfather, or else you die!"

"Err...sure thing Perce," he said, colour balancing in his face. "But we were safe."

"Fiiine," I said faking annoyance.

Everyone laughed, even Thalia, but I noticed that Annabeth was a bit quite.

And I was pretty sure I knew what was going on in her head.

So while everyone was walking and laughing, making jokes about each other, I pulled her aside slowly and whispered "I hope you understand why I wanted us to wait."

She nodded. "Yeah.."

"And don't think because there's anything less about how you look. Because if it where up to that, I would've gone along with everything and avoided this whole mess."

She blushed, understanding my compliment of her fine body and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," she said, hugging me tightly.

"You two coming or what?" said Nico and we noticed that we had stopped and the others had kept on going without us. Everyone looked at us and I said "Yeah" before continuing walking hand in hand with Annabeth.

Later at night, after hours of joking and making fun of each other, eating, getting to know the other campers and a few kisses here and there, Annabeth and I decided to go to sleep.

Annabeth told me that she had to get a shower because she felt dirty. I couldn't pass comments on that, telling her that she was VERY dirty. She didn't understand it at first, but when she did, she blushed furiously. After a short kiss, I told her to come back or else I'd come and get her. She nodded and said "You're stuck with me seaweed brain. Get used to it."

That made me smile, because I was I had found the right girl. The gods where smiling on me I'm sure.

After a good, hot shower, I decided to call my mother, tell her how things where and all.

"Percy that's great news," she said after I finished telling her what I've seen all day. "And I told you things would go smoothly with Annabeth."

I nodded "Yeah..and about camp.."

"Chiron already IM-ed me earlier. I think it's best if you start going to that camp. And I'm sure Annabeth would agree," she said winking.

"MOM!" I half yelled, making her laugh. That's when Annabeth came in.

"Oh Percyyyyyyy where are youuuuu," she said in a sing-song voice.

I face palmed and my mother's mouth was a complete 'O'.

"Percyy...oh..." Annabeth's face drained of colour when she saw my mum. "err...hi?"

Both of us laughed and my mum said "I'll leave you two to sleep. Be good now!" she said as a final warning before slashing the Iris Message, cutting the connection.

I went to my girl and kissed her lightly. "Now my mum thinks we're going to have sex."

She shrugged "So?"

I laughed "You really are a naughty girl aren't you. Where's Athena's logical mind now huh?"

"It's in here, giving me a headache!" she said huffing.

"Then listen to it," I said, pulling her towards my bed.

"And yet you're the one that's always wanting me to sleep in the same bed as you," she said jokingly, pulling the sheets above us and positioning herself on my arm.

"Well don't worry. I promised our parents I would keep you in check since you're the needy female here," I said proudly.

She slapped me, even though I barely felt it. "Who you calling needy!"

"You," I said matter-of-factly, before moving on her and claiming her mouth.

One of her hand locked inside my hair, pulling me closer and the other set around my neck, keeping me in check.

Like I said, I'm keeping her in check, but hey...I'm not gay. A girl like this is rarer than any jewel and I intended to enjoy her in any way I could.

**Aaaand that's it for this chapter :D **

**I hope, like I said above, that it was to everyone's liking and disappointed no one.**

**Any bad information here, please email me and I'll fix :D **

**I'm almost up to 1000 reviews and I thank EVERYONE for their time to comment :D **

**So, in the words of the famous Ray William Johnson :**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Mischief Managed. **


	23. Chapter 21 An eventful day at camp

**Well, this chapter was soooo fun to write :D **

**First off, I want to officially thank everyone who stayed with me so far, even after my long, unforgivable, overdue break. I know I was away for too long, but now I'm back and I'm determined to finish this story. So to those who were with me in the beginning and aren't right now…I hope I can please you with the chapters I'm posting. Personally I see that my English has improved for the better and the language not being my mother tongue, I had to train for long years until I got it to this level. Even so, I had to test a lot of different ways to try and achieve a good American English dialect since my schools teach only British English. **

**Anyways enough of that rambling…I'm very close to my 1000****th**** review and I hope I can make it there soon, because this story has been one of my most famous and I loved the fact of how many people enjoyed it from around the world :') Makes me tear up hahah **

**Now without further interruptions…I give you…your next chapter =D **

Chapter 21 – An Eventful Day at Camp

A shuffling of sheets woke me up and as I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the back of my girlfriend. She was wearing nothing but one of my hoodies, faded green of course, and a simple pair of shorts, white. Although not normal sleeping attire, she woke up in the middle of the night shivering and I got up to get the hoodie for her because all she decided to wear to bed was a skimpy shirt, a choice I did not go against.

Apart from the fact that she looked unnaturally sexy in those simple clothes, she looked even sexier in a hoodie, messed up hair and that pair of shorts. I swear Aphrodite was testing out how long I would hold out before I give in and have her all to myself.

"Well well, what am I looking at this fine morning?" I said in my most charming morning voice. She spun around quickly and smiled one of her gorgeous smiles. Quick as a cat, she leapt on the bed and quickly pinned me down, her mouth meeting with mine as we started the day the usual way when we're together. Making out.

Before long, we were breathless. Making out with the daughter of Athena, one of the most stubborn gods, yet loving parents, proved to be a challenge. My lungs, so accustomed to breathing for hours underwater, would be given a test whether they're good or not with her lips. But don't think I was a weakling. To this girl, I kissed her with a passion that said 'You're mine. No one else's. MINE!' I swear my mind was going like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. And I reminded her of that little fact by roughing things up, which she clearly enjoyed so much.

After our customary ritual, which we've established over the past 7 months, I would get up, leaving her in bed to catch her breath, and I'd go get ready. When I'm done, she'd get ready after me and we'd go to school together. Our parents didn't mind it much that we slept together so often, though they did separate us when we had tests or exams coming up. But in any regular school week, we'd go out, hang out in a park and just talk. We had regular dates, most of which involved me taking her to a restaurant we instantly fell in love with. For me, the perfect view of the sea won me over. For her, the details of the architecture became her number one preference of the place. So we steadily built our relationship like that.

See, in any relationship, first the guy gets to know the girl more and she him, then they start with making out, followed by sleeping together. But we decided that our relationship was different. After barely knowing each other, we gained a trust that would take years to build. I think it's because we're demigods. Being demigods means that you have to have quick judicial skills and in our cases, we passed the other's test. In Annabeth's case, she needed someone to trust desperately because despite her strong character, will and determination, she had a delicate flower blooming behind her thick walls, waiting for someone to break them down and make that flower flourish.

The exams came and went. So did the results. Annabeth got a better score than me, except in P.E, where I clearly dominated the classes in swimming, running, wall climbing, jumps and gods knows what else those teachers threw at us.

Right now we were finishing packing up and ready to leave for camp. Hopefully there I'll be given a chance to meet other demigods and enjoy my relationship better with Annabeth. From the little tour Annabeth gave me, I knew the place would be amazing in summer.

I took our bags and put them in the trunk of my Viper, then went to get some breakfast. Annabeth was already helping my mother in making breakfast, who was forced to accept her help after many complaints from Annabeth that she doesn't like not helping in cooking and stuff. I sat down on a seat and turned to face my ladies when Paul came in, sitting next to me.

"So you guys leave today?" asked Paul, sipping on the coffee my mum gave him after a kiss.

"Yeah, everything's in the car and we should leave as soon as we're finished here," I said, taking a bite of one of my favorite homemade blue waffles, made by my girl.**(A/N : Shout out to my lovely midget 3 : that sounds sooooooooooo bad ey? Hahaahhah) **

Annabeth had asked my mother how she made them and she quickly learned. That day, while Annabeth was trying to make them, my mum came to me and said "Already taking care of you? Let's hope she only has to feed two mouths!" which caused me to turn into the red angry bird with embarrassment. Although I'm pretty sure Annabeth was even more embarrassed because that evening when we were spending some quality time with my parents watching a movie, my mum mentioned it and Annabeth decided to bury her face in my shirt.

After finishing breakfast, I kissed my parents goodbye and walked together with Annabeth to her house so she'll say goodbye to her parents as well. Before I left, I got the warning look from her father that I'm accustomed to receive. In a sense, he's acting like the overprotective father that wants his daughter to get the best, but he knows me well, so his overprotective-ness is notched down a bit.

Having said our goodbyes, we left for camp, taking it calmly because we weren't in any hurry and according to Annabeth, the new demigods won't be arriving for a few more hours. We didn't encounter a lot of traffic, so it was smooth cruising all the way. Until.

From a distance, I heard a familiar rumble. Very familiar. Too familiar.

Annabeth looked at me, a bit worried, but I just smiled. "Don't worry. This should be fun," I said confidently.

Suddenly, next to me came a Ford Mustang, pitch black, engine roaring, windows down and a familiar looking guy with a smug face and shades.

"Race ya to camp Jackson?" he said, revving the engine to make his point.

Slipping on the new Ray Bans Annabeth got me a few weeks ago, I grinned and said "Sure Di Angelo."

And with that, we hit it full throttle to camp, arriving in record time.

When we got out of the cars, Annabeth and Thalia hugged while we fist bumped, which was usual tradition.

"So you ready for camp?" asked Nico as we were walking toward the Big House, bags in hand.

I nodded "Yeah, let's hope things get exciting because I'm itching for a good fight."

"We'll try to not beat them to a pulp," and we burst out laughing.

Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes.

"We'll see about that young ones," said another familiar voice.

We looked up and saw Chiron, bow in hand, towering above all of us, on the porch of the Big House.

After our greeting, Chiron told us what was expected of Nico and me since we were the new ones, despite being fairly powerful. Apparently, we were expected to attend all classes, as in archery practice, dueling practice, Greek lessons, other survival skills for demigods, as well as recreational activities such as weaving, horse riding, chariot racing and so on.

We were about to leave when Chiron said, turning slightly serious.

"Annabeth, Thalia, you know this rule, but to you two," he looked at Nico and I "demigods of different sexes and different godly parents are not to be alone in the same cabin or sleep in the same cabin together. I am well aware of your sleeping together during the winter period but now, younger demigods are going to be running around and I don't want any of them to see something they're not supposed to. Am I understood?"

Blushing furiously, Nico nodded, as did Thalia. Annabeth and I weren't that embarrassed because what happened was extremely personal, but that light red tint on our cheeks was there, causing us to nod as well.

Chiron smiled at us "But don't worry. I'll make sure you'll have your own private time because I'm a reasonable being. Now run along and get comfortable before the others come."

We all said our thanks and left to do as he said.

Annabeth was dropped off first and, after 5 minutes of making out by the door, she left inside. As I walked away, I heard a few screams and some people yelling her name, so I guessed she was in good hands. As for the rest of us, I let to my cabin and let the other two do whatever they wanted.

I placed my bags next to my bed, threw myself on it and closed my eyes, savoring the fact that a new kind of summer was about to begin.

Suddenly I was awoken by something pressing on my body. I opened my eyes quickly and noticed that I couldn't get up because this 'something' was preventing me from moving my arms or legs.

During my struggle, I noticed my bedside clock and noticed that I had slept for about 2 hours. But I was a bit more preoccupied by the fact that I couldn't move, so I focused on the task at hand.

At first I thought I was some sort of attack by an invisible enemy, but so far, I never heard anyone mention invisible enemies. Camouflaged yes, but not completely invisible.

The thought of yelling for help occurred to me, but I wanted to deal with it on my own, so I struggled hard, trying to push my attacker.

Suddenly, said attacker started laughing.

I was extremely surprised when I heard laughing emitting from nowhere, and even more surprised when I KNEW said laughing.

"Annabeth get your ass out here," I said half annoyed half starting to laugh.

All of a sudden, she materialized on top of me, throwing a cap on my bedside table.

"What the.."

"It's a gift from my mother," she said laughing.

"So you decided to bind me to bed? Now what?" I asked challengingly.

"Wellllll…" she dragged on, lowering her mouth to meet mine.

After what seemed like another few hours, she pulled away and said "That's how you tell me see you later."

I grinned and nodded "Will remember well."

She slid off me, making sure to press her body well with mine, took her cap and said "Get up. Most of the other campers are here and we're all waiting for the last few to arrive. Chiron and Mr.D will give out a welcome speech and.."

She was cut off by a loud horn.

Her eyes widened and she said "Oh gods, an attack on the camp! Hurry! We need to help the others defend the camp!"

She pulled me up and we ran to the big house. A young demigod was there and we asked her what was going on.

"The horse-guy said that there were some hounds at the entrance. I don't know what he meant but I was afraid and stayed here," she said quietly.

We nodded and I ruffled her hair "Don't worry you'll be killing them easily in a few years." She smiled and nodded. I followed Annabeth to the entrance and clicked Riptide, falling on defense.

Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Bianca, Malcolm and a few other demigods, roughly our age, where there, weapons in hand, scanning the area for hellhounds.

"Where is it?" I asked Chiron, causing everyone to look at us. Bianca and Malcolm winked at us and went back to searching.

"We don't know. And it's not just one, but about 4," he said. I nodded and took out my shield from a special watch my dad gave me which was made by the Cyclopeses at their forges.

I went to Nico and whispered "Can you sense it?"

"Can you defend me while I focus?" he asked back. I nodded.

He sat down, cross legged, closed his eyes and took in deep, even breaths.

Chiron and some other demigods, Annabeth included, looked at me quizzically. I signaled that I'll tell them later and got back to Nico. Suddenly he opened his eyes and said "Percy. Move carefully. It's stalking a few meters behind you."

I nodded, calming my quickened heart, and turned around slowly. A rustle of leaves gave out its position and I lunged on it. A huge puff of smoke signaled its destruction.

"OK guys 3 left," I said, still on defense.

"Make that 1 left Perseus," said Chiron after he and a girl demigod took out two that huddled together.

I nodded.

I turned around to continue looking for the last one, when a blur of black fur jumped me. I felt teeth coming down on my arm that held my shield and dropped it, yelling in pain.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth yell.

Kicking it off with the newfound strength of adrenaline, I struck it and destroyed it in seconds.

I fell on my knees and took in long breaths, doing my best to remain conscious due to all the blood I've lost. It wasn't a big bite but it was very deep, blood gushing out quickly.

Annabeth and the others were at my side instantly, Annabeth doing her best to keep me awake and some other demigod tending my wound.

"Michael can you do anything," I heard Annabeth address the demigod taking a look at my hand.

"Yeah don't worry Annabeth, it's just a bite. There's not poison, so once I close the wound, a few days rest should make him feel better," said Michael trying his best to smile and make everyone feel better.

Nico pushed away some other demigods and knelt next to me.

"Come on buddy. Up we go," he said, lifting me up, causing Annabeth, Michael and some others to complain. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him!" Then he started to drag me to camp.

Michael followed him quickly "I don't know about any sons of Hades that can heal! I'm a son of Apollo, so he should be left with me!"

"I said I'll take care of him! If you want to help him, help me drag him to the lake!" said Nico slightly annoyed.

Michael scoffed, took my other arm and helped me walk to the lake. I was glad someone like Nico was here because he's been at my side loads of times when I got wounds like these and he knew what best healed me. Medicine and stuff worked wonders, but first, the best way to heal a child of Poseidon was to throw him in his father's domain.

And that they did.

Instantly, I felt stronger, the lake working its wonders on my bite, closing it up as quickly as it was made. Forcing the water to do as I willed, I pulled myself out of the lake and threw myself on the closest form of land there was, the beach.

Chiron, Annabeth, Michael, Nico and the others came to my side as I stood up, feeling better but still dizzy from too much blood loss. Annabeth's tackle and bear hug didn't do any good but it felt nice all the same.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that!" she yelled in my face.

I nodded and apologized for making them worry.

"Well that was an eventful first day now was it?" said Chiron cheerfully, causing Annabeth to give him a glare.

"I'd rather not lose too much blood this summer, but that was fun," I said smiling like an idiot, again, causing Annabeth to death glare _me_ instead. "What?"

"Do you guys live on danger? Because I would be very worried with all that blood you lost," she said annoyed.

I shrugged "A few days rest should get me fixed like Michael said, right?" I asked him.

He nodded "Well, glad to learn a few things from you Percy," he said then checked my wound "And it's simply amazing how water can heal children of Poseidon. Simply amazing. Only spells that take a lot of energy can heal those kinds of wounds and leave nothing but a small, barely noticeable scar." I gave him a smile because in all honesty, I liked this guy, willing to help but willing to learn.

Annabeth pulled me away from the crowd and said "Yeah well before any of you get any ideas of using him as a wooden dummy, I'm going to take him to rest for a bit. Chiron go ahead with your introductory speech, I'll make sure Percy knows everything."

Everyone laughed at her description, even Chiron. Truth be told, I had to lean a bit on her because my head decided to be very dizzy and I was going to trip most of the time we were walking to my cabin.

Once there she forced me to lay down and sleep. When I asked her to lay with me, she shook her head.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Chiron would be seriously pissed if he finds us in bed together," she said sadly.

I sighed and yawned loudly, causing her to giggle lightly "Sleep now you idiot, and don't ever scare me like that again." She kissed me softly on the lips and pulled away before I could deepen it, turned around and left. I closed my eyes and before long, I entered the realm of dreams.

Later on, when I woke up and found it was night, I went outside for a walk on the quay. I felt much better than before and my head didn't spin a lot. Upon my arrival to my cabin, I found the door opened and when I entered my room, I found a blonde surprise waiting for me on my bed.

"So you decided to break the rules huh?" I asked smiling, already at her side, leaning on her.

"Look who's talking. Didn't you know you're not supposed to leave your cabin after curfew unless it was extremely urgent?" she said smiling, already getting comfortable in the position we took.

"Oh is that right? Sorry I missed the introductory speech because my wife decided that I needed some sleep," I said grinning.

"You're married?" she said in mock surprise, a huge smile emerging afterwards.

"Sadly yes," I said in a sad tone, earning me a slap in the face. "But she's too amazing for me not to love."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, smile still clear "You cheesy bastard."

"I know right," I said before leaning in and capturing her lips for my own.

Those lips…soft as ever, tastes change once in a while, sexy as hell and cute as can be when she pouted…I'm so whipped right?

But I'm proud because while I'm whipped with this gorgeous smart blonde, others would kill to even go out with someone like her. And right now? Not even over my dead body will they get that chance.

**And there you have it. Cheesiness, action, romance…a good combination :D I hope you all enjoyed my chapter enough to review it and thank you all for reading, subscribing and of course reviewing.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Mischief Managed. **


	24. Chapter22 Summer with Percy and Annabeth

**WOOHOO :D Finally, after a year and a half (approx. ) I got my 1000 REVIEW mark :D and you guessed right**___**livluvbasshunter3 **_**you're my 1000****th**** reviewer so thank you and congratulations :D And...err...anything in my bio that suggests I'm gay? O.O if so, please tell me so I'll fix it because I'm 101% straight hahah Please note I've got NOTHING against gays, so much so that some of my good friends are gays. **

**Anyways, about this chapter...being honest, I don't know how much I'll write more but I'm pretty sure this is the end end. So expect a happy ending and some time passing during the chapter, which I'll notify you during it :D Also, I'm thinking of writing an epilogue which I've started and should hopefully publish so expect early updates =) **

**As always, Enjoy the chapter :) and thank you all for the continuous support :) **

**BEFORE I Forget! I've been receiving some invites for communities and other people asking for help...I'm really sorry I cannot reply or help right now because I'm really busy with school...I'm in my final year in college right now and next year I'm off to university so these exams are extremely important and I have to dedicate all my focus on them. I can only spare time to write when I'm on break.**

**Also, some of you might notice that my writing style and my use of the language has changed from the previous chapters. In the past month, I decided to read the Inheritance cycle for some light reading and I must admit that Christopher Paolini's style of writing has influenced me greatly because I fell in love with it instantly. It's sort of old and formal, making it very interesting to me and hopefully to my readers as well. I hope it's not much of a disappointed in this gradual change and you still like how this chapter is written and the story presented. Thank you all =) **

**And now...without further ado... I give you...my final chapter =) It has truly been fun writing this story, from start to finish :D **

**Chapter 22 – Summer with Percy and Annabeth **

I ducked below a thick branch and hid behind a rock as I stalked my prey. I've been following them for over twenty minutes and my heart started pumping faster, indicating that I was near the moment when I would ambush them and attack.

I stepped a few meters slowly and suddenly noticed something.

One of them was missing. FUCK!

I was about to make a run for it when I felt something cold on the back of my neck, freezing me in my place and causing me to call myself an idiot over and over again.

I was doomed because of my mistake.

My sword was yanked from my hand and was pointed at my neck, standing up and looking at the invisible assailant and a hovering sword, I rolled my eyes and said "Fine, you win."

From the surrounding bushes came forth many warriors with swords, shields and armour. One of them held a black flag with an owl on it. Great. The son of Poseidon was at the mercy of ten children of Athena and their invisible cabin leader, also my girlfriend.

"Well well Percy," said Malcolm, the sadistic bastard. "Looks like the owl is still too smart for the little trout."

I scoffed. "Not all owls are as invisible as this one." I was referring to the other six children I disarmed and knocked out single handed in the beginning.

He grinned "They where those who chose to distract you."

"Whatever," I mumbled and looked at my sword "And get that sword out of my face Annabeth! It's creepy watching my sword floating in front of my neck." She hesitated for a moment, slowly putting it down. And I took this opportunity to counter attack.

I lunged at the invisible body, turning her, took my sword and held it at her neck, my mouth being close to her ear. Just then, water exploded everywhere, sending everyone into disarray. I didn't want to hurt any of them, so I made them cough and incapable of continuing to fight.

"But sometimes dear Malcolm, the trout knows how to spout water and send the owl crashing into the sea," I said proudly.

"Shut up," he said, coughing.

I grinned and turned to my invisible girl. "And now you should fear me!" and kissed her neck slowly.

"And may I ask you WHY are you kissing MY girlfriend?" asked someone from above. I looked up and saw Nico and Annabeth. On his face was a glare, but a smile at the same time. On her face however stood a look that told me "You'll pay for this dearly. Later." And that caused me to gulp.

Looking down and taking off the hat, I was greeted with Thalia's black hair. FUCK!

A bolt of lightning hit as I pushed her away, missing me by a hair's length.

"You. PERVERT!" she yelled, clearly pissed taking out her sword and attacking me.

Laughing and apologizing at the same time, I attacked back, parrying the blows of the infuriated daughter of Zeus. Nico and Annabeth climbed down, each taking their own side in this battle.

"I'll deal with you later," said Nico, taking my side, with a smile, sword drawn at the ready. Thalia threw Annabeth her hat and said "Never again!" Annabeth laughed and looked at me, sliding her dagger over her neck and pointed at me. I gulped again. A pissed off Annabeth meant great pain. But surprisingly fantastic make out sessions. Interesting.

Before any of us made any movement, a horn was heard nearby. After that came Chiron between us, followed by yells of triumph and groans of loss from all around.

"Congratulations to the White Team of cabin Poseidon, Hades and Hephaestus!"

Nico and I hi-fived each other and joined the celebrations with the others.

We just won Capture the Flag.

After the celebrations in the forest were over, everyone went to the shower. We had two hours to tend to our wounds, relax and shower before celebrating together at night with a feast and bonfire.

I lay on my bed in just my shorts, relaxing and shuddering that the thoughts of what happened today.

For the second time today, I was assaulted by an invisible force, but this time I grinned, took off the cap and smiled as I was greeted by a cascade of blonde hair.

Before she said anything, I got up, placed my mouth on her neck and kissed it softly, earning low moans.

"That's _my_ neck," I whispered.

I lay back down, her coming with me and whispered as well with a smile "I know."

And that was it.

We didn't have romantic evenings, dinners, and chances to go watch movies or any of that stuff normal couples do. Instead, once every Capture the Flag, which meant once a week, or when she would dare to sneak to my cabin after our activities and before dinner, we would stay like this, relaxing together, sometimes even making out. Sometimes we would just talk, basically getting to know each other's past better.

It's already been a month and a half, September closing in fast, meaning that we would soon have to go back to school and be regular school kids. Though I didn't get much of it last year, I was hoping the next one would be much better and that I would finish it...ALL of it.

But still, even though Annabeth and I were practically neighbours, the city had its limits. Here we were so close to nature that I felt incredibly relaxed when I had these moments with her.

She looked up at me and said "You know we've only got about 3 weeks left of camp right?" She even sounded a bit sad.

"I know that, but let's not think about it. We should enjoy these moments," I said smiling at her. She knew I was right, even though she hated to admit it.

"Are you going home early to spend time with your family for your birthday?" she asked randomly.

I hadn't decided on what I wanted to do on my birthday. On one hand, I wanted to spend time with my family because I missed them very much, but on the other hand, I wanted to spend it here with all these new friends.

In just a month and a half, I made friends with over a hundred demigods, all from different godly parents. I fought with some of the children of Ares, meeting Clarisse, one of the nastiest girls that ever existed. The guys from Hephaestus cabin are awesome, strong, energetic, great with their hands and proud of their work, especially the fireworks on 4th of July. The people from Aphrodite cabin, though some of them where divas which I hated, the majority where really cool.

I can't say anything against Athena cabin if I still want to keep my manhood intact, but they're great people for a bunch of nerds. Apollo cabin was filled with people that would take you out from kilometres away with their arrows and can sing like superstars, making bonfire nights the best. Dionysus cabin and Demeter cabin were the farmers of the camp, keeping the strawberries and grapes healthy as well as providing excellent food. Last but not least, Hermes cabin, where upon entering the cabin, the first thing you should do is to check your wallet every second and make sure no one sneaks from behind. Despite this, they're amazing people and made hilarious practical jokes.

"I'll talk to my mother and see what she thinks. I'm guessing she'll tell me to stay since I'll be going home a week later."

She gave me one of her biggest smiles and a small kiss. Suddenly her smile brightened but she hid it quickly, not quickly enough though.

"What did you think of wise girl?" I asked curiously.

"Oooohhh nothing nothing," she said in a nonchalant way, but I knew she was hiding something.

"Tell me!" I said in a joking-demanding way, but she still wouldn't budge, zipping her mouth and throwing away the key, like a five year old.

"That's how you want to play huh?" I asked and she grinned triumphantly. That grin however was short lived as I turned on her and attacked her sides.

Curious little fact about Annabeth : she's as ticklish as a newborn baby.

Her zipped mouth did nothing to stop the loud laughter that came out of her mouth as I held her in her place, determined to get what I wanted.

"Speak," I said laughing as she writhed below me.

"I won't!" she said, laughing her ass off. That just made me tickle her faster.

She made a failed attempt to get me down on her so she'll kiss me and make me quit my tickling but it was futile for I had grown accustomed to her methods.

But when she started to turn bright red, I stopped my attack, fearing that I'll give her a heart attack, and let her relax. I wrapped my arm around her waist and watched her calm down, her chest heaving up and down, a smile still evident on her face.

"Will you stop looking at my boobs?" she asked, causing me to blush a bit.

"Pfff what boobs?" I replied rhetorically. She just hmph-ed me and looked away, faking being mad.

So I did what any guy would do.

I snaked my arm along her waist and stomach and basically answered my own question.

As I got up from bed, I took a look at my latest masterpiece. One sexy blonde mess, flustered cheeks red and panting. Feeling proud, I left her to get back her breath and went outside to wait for her. As I stepped outside, I met with Thalia and the trio of Athena, Maria, Julia and Stephany.

Smiling at me, Julia asked politely "Have you seen Annabeth?"

Thalia on the other hand scoffed and rolled her eyes "How innocent are you? She's probably in there ass naked!" I blushed a bit and this wasn't unnoticed "SEE I was right!"

"She's in here, but she's NOT naked!" I said defending myself.

"Yeah right! So can we come in?" challenged Thalia.

"Please, by my guest cousin," I said with a smug grin.

I led them to my room again and let them in before me like a gentleman.

All of them saw Annabeth lying on the bed, her breathing regular, and laughed, joining her and practically leaving me no space at all.

"So what? The owner of the bed stays on the floor?" I asked jokingly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "No the owner of the bed should leave and go get ready for tonight. "

"So should you guys," I rebutted.

"Everyone's ready. Even I was ready before you raped me," she said with a smug grin that earned her many gasps and earned me a death glare from Thalia.

"As if you didn't enjoy it," I said, ignoring the stares. They knew I loved her and would never hurt her. So why worry.

This time, it was my turn to be triumphant as a blush covered her face, trying and miserably failing to hide it beneath her hair. The girls looked at her, making the blush even worse.

"I was just kidding guys! He just gave me some attention that I've been working hard to get that's all," she said in a low voice. The girls looked at each other and giggled while Thalia just shook her head and rested it on my pillow.

"Shouldn't you get ready Kelpbrains?" said Thalia teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, not entirely happy at her nickname and said "Whatever Sparky." Yes that was my clever response. Deal with it.

I grabbed my things and headed to the shower, leaving the girls to chatter about whatever they wanted.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy left, the girls literally bombarded me with questions, which I had anticipated. Gods why did I even say the word 'rape'?

Shutting all of them up, I said "Girls, it's like I said. We just had a moment that's all."

"Are you sure?" asked Thalia.

"Of course I am!" then a silence followed. "What?" I asked.

"Soooo..." started Stephany "...what kind of attention?"

OH gods was she actually asking me this?

"Are you serious?" I said in a squeak, which was sooo not like me.

Everyone nodded, apparently curious as to how my boyfriend decided to spice things up a bit and give my body its desired attention.

I'll admit, for months I've been trying to get him to do something, but he's keeping me protected because he doesn't want to hurt me again. That I can see clearly.

But being honest with myself, after what happened with Luke and the fact that Percy was taken away from me...I know I barely knew anything about that guy, but the fact that he cared so much right away when we met showed me what kind of guy he was.

Then I found out he was a demigod and I knew that I had lost someone that could actually love me, despite my belief in love came closer to that of my mothers.

But Aphrodite had her say when she blessed me with him once again and gave me what every girl dreams of having. A loving guy that treats her with respect but knows what he has and flaunts it.

So right now I'm working on the flaunting part. I don't want to always be the helpless girl I was and I was so confused when he rejected me that that girl bubbled to the surface and let herself be shown.

But she died when our saviour came and kicked Luke's ass, forcing him to leave camp. Right there and then, that shy, helpless girl dissolved and let way to another girl. This girl was different than all the other Annabeth's in the past.

She was defiant, active, passionate, ready to show the world who she was and at the same time, show her lover what she was capable of.

So basically, before, I would never speak of this stuff to anyone, not even Thalia. Now, my reaction to the question was different.

I went to the door, tiptoed to the showers and made sure my boyfriend was still in the shower, then hurried back to the room, closed the door and turned to the girls.

And my short description began with "His hands are amazing..."

About 30 minutes later, the door tried to open, startling us. I had finished telling them what happened earlier but now Thalia was telling me some tips into how I can finally get my man since she already got hers. My sisters where there to learn a thing or two.

I went to the door and unlocked it, letting my curious Percy inside. "So what where you talking about that you had to lock the door?" he asked.

I kissed his cheek and said "Nothing you need to worry about." Earning some giggles from my sisters.

"Suuuure! I'm hiding my wallet," he said jokingly.

Then I noticed what he was wearing and let me say this. The Athena part of me died down and my female side flared.

He was wearing the simplest clothes but how much he revealed and the heat emitting from the long, hot shower off his body...it was too much.

All he had on were a pair of black three-quarter jeans, a pale green opened short sleeve dress shirt, showing off his sinful six pack and black converse.

I was snapped out of my observation by said hot guy. "You like what you see?" he whispered in a seductive voice.

I shuddered a bit and returned to bed as we watched him ruffle his hair until he picked a style he liked and buttoned a few buttons, leaving most of them undone because it was a bit hot today.

He turned to us and said "OK I know. I'm hot. Thank you." He took a bow just to emphasize his point.

Everyone laughed before getting up and walking outside. "Where's everyone going?"

"I'm meeting Nico, Bianca and Malcolm before we leave to the mess hall," said Thalia.

The trio said that they were going to our cabin to make sure everything's OK.

"And you?" he asked me.

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, this time making sure to not mess up his look but still put my hand on his abs and scratching them the way he likes. He may want to take things slow but I'm sure as hell he wants me to do all this.

**Percy's POV**

Oh gods she's scratching again. Why oh why does she have to do this every damn time. Not that I don't like it, far from it. It's just that this, added to our previous session, my self control would just snap.

Taking charge, I pushed her away slowly and gently and said "You're going to be the death of me you know that."

She smiled, little minx knowing her effect on me. "I'll make sure it'll be a great one."

She went inside to get some of her things and I followed obviously.

"So come on tell me! What where you guys talking about earlier?" I asked curiously for the second time.

She laughed, even turning red a bit and said "You'll find out soon enough. And I told them a little interesting story." She was going to leave my room when I stopped her at the door and said "What story?"

My mind started racing. What could she have possibly told them? What if it's something embarrassing? Or what if it's something she doesn't like about me? Or about someone else?

"Babe relax, I just told them what happened before they came because they were VERY worried that I was so red and breathing so hard and they forced me to tell them if I was OK or if something was wrong," she said as if stating the obvious.

I instantly turned a shade of red.

"You actually told them what happened?" I said, sounding a bit more annoyed than I wanted to.

She noticed this and said "Yeah so what? They're my friends and family Percy."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever."

"Oh so what? I can't tell my friends whatever I want now?"

"It's not that! Just...I don't know! This is all new to me and I don't want everyone to know what I do with my girlfriend in private!"

She just scoffed and smiled. "But this is camp Percy. I've learned long ago that personal matters can be kept, but eventually everyone's going to figure out. So relax. And they're my best friends and yours as well. You should trust them."

"I know," I mumbled.

I kissed my cheek now. "We'll be fine. You're doing a good job in keeping me in place and you're not forcing me to do anything." She looked down and said "With Luke it was different because he leapt at any opportunity I gave him. You're a great guy Percy and that's why I'm giving you all these chances because... I don't know... you're Percy damn it and for me to trust you again after what happened...it was big."

OK honestly now I'm confused. At one point we were talking about letting others know what we do in our personal moments. Now she's having some sort of confession about her feelings. I knew she was always pushing me, always hinting that she wanted to do it, but she never was so out going with it. I sighed. I guess it was one of those big important talking moments. I just hope that things don't get bad like last time.

I pulled her gently and sat her on my bed.

"I know how important that is for you and don't think I don't know how lucky I am that my girlfriend is so willing to do it," I said calmly, which put a small smile and blush on her face. "But this is an important step for me as well. If we're going to do this, I want it to be a special occasion, not just any regular day. I didn't let you in December because our relationship was still fresh."

Her head rested on my chest and she kissed my chest, me in turn kissing her soft hair.

"I never admit this to Luke because he didn't make me feel like this. But you're different. I'm lucky to have met you. So lucky," and I could practically hear the tears in her voice.

Cupping her face in my hands, I forced her to look at me. "And know that you'll always be the best, first and last woman I'll ever love." I wasn't a sappy person, I didn't say any of those just for fun, to get the girl in bed and then leave her.

I said it because I meant it. End of story.

Her eyes started watering up as she pulled her face from my hand to wipe her eyes, also turning around not looking at me. Smiling, I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I didn't tell you that to cry."

Turning her around, still smiling, I wiped her eyes again, making sure not to smudge her make up because as a woman, I knew she would kill me.

"Why are you stupidly innocent?" she said finally, her question catching me by surprise.

"I admit I'm not innocent. Don't think I don't want to do more than I just did. But I didn't because of the reasons I gave you."

"Not that! Why are you so simple, so loving and you don't expect things back, don't expect me to give you whatever you want for your love?"

"Again, I already told you. I don't love because I expect you to strip naked and let me do whatever I want. I love because you're a special girl, because I want to make you smile and laugh. Like you said, I'm a simple guy. I don't expect things back."

She hugged me furiously, as if I'm going to see her for the last time, not letting go for a long time. I returned that hug, showing her precisely that I'm not intending on letting go.

"Honestly I don't know why you're having these insecurities," I said "But I'm here to clear them up for you."

She nodded. "So you want me? ...physically I mean."

I nodded, slightly blushing.

"But you'll wait until it's a special day?" again I nodded.

"What if tomorrow becomes a very special day?" she asked.

I laughed now. "If tomorrow becomes a very special day for me that I won't forget, then I'll do whatever makes you happy."

Her smile brightened as if I just gave some kid candy.

"What _are_ you planning wise girl?" I asked extremely curious because after this I want to know!

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," she said smiling.

Giving up, I said "Fine have it your way. I'll wait of course."

Then I turned serious and said "So are you OK now?"

She nodded "I never had anything...I just felt that this was a good time to talk like this. Last time we spoke in this way, I ended up fearing you'll leave me and it broke me. You're important to me and I don't want to lose you over something I do."

"But you won't! I kicked Luke's ass because of what he did and what he said. I defied my father's will to come see you. So trust me. You'll be safe in my hands. And I'll make sure to keep you safe in the years to come. And I promise you one thing. Those years are going be very long."

She snuggled against my chest, clearly happy with what I just said.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I replied naturally.

We stayed like that until a knock was heard from the front door of my cabin.

Confused, I looked at my watch and noticed something.

"Shit, everyone's been at the mess hall for 15 minutes!" I said alarmed.

"Oh gods!"

We walked to the front door, opened it, and found an impatient Chiron, with Nico and Thalia smiling like idiots.

"Tomorrow. Kitchen duty. Both of you," said Chiron sternly, causing both of us to nod. "Good. Now move it!"

"Guess nothing special will happen tomorrow," I whispered, to which she fake pouted.

When we arrived there, everyone greeted me, clapping and pounded on my back in congratulations.

Celebrations came and went. And let me tell you one thing. These guys know how to throw a party!

A few weeks later, on my birthday, things were different in a away.

I had just woken up when I got assaulted by a flash of golden hair **[A/N :hahaha 4****th**** Hokage Minato Yellow Flash Annabeth style...Naruto ftw 3) **

"HAPPY Birthdaaaaay," she practically yelled in my ear.

Although I don't like yelling when I wake up, this was different because it's not every day your girlfriend can wake you up this way.

I gave her a big kiss and after she pulled away, she presented me with a package.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"It's your gift idiot! Open it go on!" she said happily.

Opening it, I found a decorative sword and on it was etched our names. She knew I had a thing for fine weaponry. On the side was a also a leather wallet with a big trident and a small owl on it.

I turned on her and kissed her passionately, showing my thanks. Breaking apart she asked "So did you like them?"

I grinned "You know me well. Thanks Annabeth."

She smiled back "Good. Now that I've given you my presents, your mother called by Iris Message but you were still asleep so I spoke to her. She..." but I cut her off "How long where you waiting here watching me sleep?"

Blushing at how I put the words she said "Not long! Maybe twenty minutes!"

"You stalker! Don't sparkle for gods' sake!" I said laughing, making her roll her eyes.

"Ha-Ha very funny. _Anyways_ your mum said that we're to come to your house tonight after we finish training becauseee all of us are going out. My mother suggested that we go to a different restaurant and your mother invited us. Is it ok with you that your girlfriend is coming?"

Again I laughed "Do you really think I would go celebrate anything anywhere without dragging your ass with me?"

"Well my ass is sexy," she stated simply.

"Vain bitch," I teased, kissing her neck in the process.

But before I could do anything, Annabeth pushed me off and said "No! Not now! Chiron is waiting for us at the Big House."

I whined "Since when are you so obedient?"

"Since I got in trouble because someone decided to play with me a few weeks ago!"

"Oh and you wanting to talk to me didn't get you in trouble?" I retorted.

"Not really no," she said quietly. We stayed in that silence for a moment before she said "OK maybe it did. But you know why it happened."

I smiled "Yeah yeah of course I know. Now let's go!"

I got up, pulling her with me. Taking my new sword, I put it on my desk so that when I go home, I'll mount it on a wall in my room.

Hand in hand, we walked slowly towards the Big House, waving to whoever we saw and me saying thank you to whoever wished me happy birthday.

Upon our arrival, Chiron greeted us.

"Welcome Perseus and happy 18th birthday!"

"Thank you Chiron. Annabeth said you wanted to talk to me. Is everything OK?"

"Why of course. Some people are here to see you though," he said.

Entering inside, I was greeted by a _very_ weird sight.

Poseidon and Athena in the same room. Without fighting. Without anything. WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Ah Percy..." started my father awkwardly. Thinking about it, we hadn't had a chance to talk properly since the solstice and things where rather awkward.

With Athena however, things where a bit smoother and she said "Well I can see you're a man of your word Perseus. Clearly my daughter is still safe, even though I don't completely approve of those hickeys on her shoulder and neck." I blushed and Annabeth gasped a bit because they were hidden well with clothing. "Please dear I know everything." This time we both blushed furiously.

"But making fun of you isn't why I came here. I simply accompanied Poseidon to congratulate you on reaching 18 years of age. Here is something that I'm sure you can use."

And with that, she presented me with a book on the complete history of swordsmanship. I wasn't a fan of reading, but the fact that it was about swords and fighting, it interested me. Again, the similarities between her and Annabeth are somewhat uncanny.

"Thank you Lady Athena," I said politely taking a bow.

"Ride young demigod. And remember your word. I will leave you to your father now. Annabeth, a word if you may darling?"

Damn it, she's taking her away! Both women stepped outside, followed by Chiron who said "I'll be outside if I am needed."

There was a silence.

"Dad?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not proud of what I've done," he started out. "And apparently, everyone around me has showed me the error of my ways. I know it's not easy but I'm not here as a god, but as a parent. I'm sorry."

I let out a breath I held when he started speaking and said "It's OK, everything between us is fine and I accept your apology." With that I gave him a hug to which he returned.

"Percy, you're welcome in my palace anytime. I'm somehow proud that you stood up to me for someone you love and I'm proud to be your father."

"Thanks dad," I said smiling, letting a lone tear slide across my face.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I haven't spoken to my mother in a long time and she decided to speak to me on my boyfriend's birthday? Unbelievable.

I had today all planned out and not one moment where we and Percy to be separated!

We walked to the beach in silence.

Upon arrival, she decided to speak.

"So how goes your relationship?" she asked, looking at the water and not at me.

I was a bit pissed at me, but since she decided to take interest in my life, I guess I could go with it.

"Everything's great! Percy is absolutely amazing. He's a loving boyfriend that makes sure I'm happy and at the same time, he sees that I'm fully satisfied," I confessed openly. Honestly, if I can't trust my mother, that would be very sad.

"Satisfied?" she asked, turning to me curiously.

That's when I decided to blush and look away.

"My dear I know it's your life, but I must advise caution. Remember what happened last time you let someone in! He took advantage of you!" Her words, despite so true, stung and hurt.

How dare she compare Percy with Luke! I can do that and I know I never will!

"How dare you!" I said turning my face to look at her. She raised an eyebrow at my raised voice. "Percy is NOTHING like Luke! I thought you understood that!"

"I do. But I don't want you to get hurt again. Because how your acting, you're pushing his limits and men have a tendency to have a short fuse about these things."

"But I want to mother!" I yelled. Then I said in a levelled, quiet voice "I want him to be mine and no one else's. I don't want to lose him." Turning away, I continued. "And besides. It's like hitting at a stone wall with a knife. He said he won't do anything else until a special day arrives. And I have no idea when that day will come."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she said "Then understand his patience and wait with him. I know that if he wanted to do whatever he wanted, he could've. But I don't want him to blame you if someone happens to either of you because of a rash decision and a sexual act done without thinking."

I nodded "Yes mother I understand."

She smiled. "Good. Poseidon and I are doing our best to be able to look eye to eye because when you'll get married, we don't want to be fighting." I blushed a bit when she suggested that we'll get married.

Noticing my blush, she continued "What? There is nothing to be embarrassed of my dear. Although Aphrodite and I aren't on equal grounds about what is love, even I can't be blind to what you two have. And I assure you that one day, I'll be giving a speech to my granddaughter and great granddaughter and so on."

Out of the blue I gave her a hug.

"I know you're sucking up your pride to do this for me and you have no idea how much it means to me mother," I said smiling, tearing up a bit.

I could hear the smile in her voice when she said "Well, everyone has to make some sacrifices, even if it's one of the gods."

She pulled away and said "Now I have to leave because we have a council meeting. Enjoy today my dear. Percy is a very lucky male to have you by his side."

"So am I."

She nodded, gave me another hug and turned around to leave.

"Oh and before I leave. A present from Aphrodite to Perseus," she said tossing me a small package with a mischievous grin. With that, she turned once again and vanished.

I sighed, glad that finally my mother and I where on good terms, though oddly curious about this small object in my hand and at the same time, worried because of from whom it was.

But my sigh was short lived when I screamed because someone snaked their arms from behind and pulled me up.

Feeling someone turning me around, I met my boyfriend, looking so happy with his stupid smile on his adorable face.

"Hey, everything OK?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah, my mum and I should be on good terms."

"That's great"

"Oh and Aphrodite gave you something," I said, tossing him the parcel.

His expression turned from happiness to curiosity as he eyes the package before slowly opened it, probably fearing that something might attack him from inside.

The face that he made was both funny and worrying at the same time.

**Percy's POV**

She's kidding right?

Is she trying to test my patience?

Does she want us to make a wrong move?

WHY DAMN IT WHY?

I felt heat spread across my face and my eyes widened.

I looked at Annabeth and my blush increased tenfold.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Taking a small, shallow breath, I angled the package so she could see its contents.

Her reaction was somewhat the same.

But somehow, being the one that's making an effort to work towards this action, her mood changed into that of neutrality instead of fear.

"Well...at least she wants us to be safe?" she said which came out more of a question.

I nodded and sighed.

"I guess so. Now what?"

Her face brightened, to which I said a quick no, turning the smile into a frown.

"Do I have to put a leash on you?" I asked jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled a quick no as well.

"Good," I said before taking her hand and slowly making her walk with me to the Big House.

We found Chiron there waiting for us. Upon arrival, he asked "Is everything well?"

We nodded. "Yeah." I said.

"Perseus, given that today is your birthday, I'm letting you go spend it with your family." When he said that, I had already pictured an amazing day with my family and Annabeth. But of course not everything is on my side today.

"Annabeth on the other hand has to stay here."

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

Annabeth on the other hand sighed and said "Fine then."

Turning to her, I said "If you want to I can stay with you. My mother would feel guilty if I wasn't with you because of them."

Surprisingly, she shook her head. "No, no it's your birthday and you deserve to spend it with your parents." Looking at Chiron she said "But Percy's mother invited my parents and I to go celebrate his birthday tonight at some restaurant. May I leave then?"

Chuckling, he said "Of course you may. You don't have to be here tonight to sleep but be here tomorrow by noon. Am I understood?"

We smiled and nodded, giving him our thanks.

"Good. Now Annabeth, you tend to your duties. Perseus, on behalf of the camp, I congratulate you on your 18th birthday. For a demigod, that is truly a wondrous achievement, even more given the fact that that you are the son of Lord Poseidon."

Nodding again and me saying thanks again, we left to continue with our day.

Once I got what I wanted from my room, I passed to where Annabeth was teaching the youngest demigods, probably being between ten to twelve, and said my goodbye. After a long, lingering kiss, ignoring our interested and giggling audience, I whispered "See you tonight. Don't wear something too sexy though."

She gently blew in my ear, making me shiver all over "I'll try to."

With that, and saying goodbye to Chiron again, I left the camp borders, got in my beast of a car and left for home.

Upon arrival, I was showered with hugs and kisses from my mother and a very normal manly hug from Paul, whom I still found it normal to call him by his first name instead of dad.

Honestly, I didn't know what to do with having a day all to myself with my parents, but apparently, my mother decided to have me go on a shopping trip. Flashing a golden credit card, she whispered "Poseidon insisted I used this since it was for your birthday and he didn't get you anything appropriate for a man of your age."

This coming from the guy that got his sixteen year old son a dodge viper.

Honestly, I was never fond of shopping trips, but I thought that, since I have a godly credit card and a huge mall to browse, I might as well enjoy it and spend away.

"First off, something for you to wear for tonight. I'm pretty sure Annabeth's going to look gorgeous and we need something that would make her love you all over again," said my mum that made me blush and facepalm at the same time.

"Honey, relax. And don't buy anything too expensive. We don't want her to tear it after we leave the restaurant...if you know what I mean," said Paul.

Oh gods no.

I'm sure my blush was evident because they were laughing like crazy.

_Why does the whole world expect me to take this step? _I asked myself

As if reading my mind, Paul whispered from behind whilst my mum was browsing through some shirts "Because you're a responsible young man that now needs to learn how to handle a woman in that way. And things won't come naturally easy. So practice makes perfect and I'm sure Annabeth won't mind."

This guy was as bad as Aphrodite and Annabeth.

After hours of looking through shops and finding something that I both loved and enjoyed wearing on this hot day, I decided on wearing a very light and thin suit.

Black from bottom to top, wearing a white dress shirt that I could easily roll up my sleeves if things got too hot, as well as black shoes, Italian of course, and a blue tie with white circles, as if the tie was made of bubbles. **[A/N : This is the same tie I wore for new year's hahahah] **

Happy with what I wanted to wear, I turned to some light accessories.

I decided on wearing the 'betrothal' necklace beneath the tie, as well as a silver and leather watch on my left hand and a bracelet of a shark tooth on my right. Although it pained me that I wore something from my father's domain that I had killed, it was still a symbol of pride that I had overcome one of the toughest challenges in my father's kingdom, which is to kill an untamed giant shark, similar to a megaladon but a bit smaller.

By the time we finished shopping, it was about two in the afternoon.

"So what now?" I asked my mother while we were eating at the same restaurant Annabeth and I went too often, so much so that the head waiter recognized me and said "Right this way Mr. Jackson. Give Ms. Chase my regards."

"Well we finished what we came here to do, so what do you want to do? Anything. Just name it," said my mum.

Honestly I had no idea what I wanted to do today. Last year, I had imagined this day from start to finish with my parents, doing whatever came to mind. A few months ago however, I imagined this day from start to finish with Annabeth and having a small dinner with my parents in the evening. This morning proved to be different.

I shrugged. "I donno. Maybe go take a nap."

Paul scoffed "Come now Percy! You're 18! Start acting like a man! Now…what do you think is manly for someone like you to do today?"

I thought for a while.

Then I said brilliantly "Take a nap with a woman."

My mother and Paul both rolled their eyes. "I said something manly and new Percy, not something you do everyday at camp," said my mother slyly.

This took me by surprise because we thought we hid it well.

"Oh what? You think Chiron, master swordsman and teacher of heroes for millennia, wouldn't notice a few demigods running around in their cabin fooling around?"

I looked down embarrassed.

_Damn it._.

"Don't think we're disappointed or anything Percy," said Paul calmly. "You've been handling your relationship very maturely with Annabeth. So I guess you are ready for this step."

"But what if things go wrong afterward?" I said, voicing some of my own insecurities.

"You've been strong enough to hold her at her weakest. I'm sure you can find a way to fix anything you'll face," said my mother confidently, Paul nodding in return.

I nodded and then whispered "Can we change subject? This is embarrassing enough."

They both laughed and thankfully, the waiter had just arrived with our meal.

Afterwards, we decided to go home and rest a bit before tonight's main event. It was already four in the afternoon and we had reservations for after nine. A few hours sleep won't do me any harm.

At about seven, my mother woke me up and I started getting ready very slowly. Before I did however I decided to Iris Message Annabeth to see how she was doing.

A shriek was the first thing that came from the Iris Message as I noticed Annabeth's back turned to me, lacking one thing. Her bra straps.

"Seriously Percy?" she said, back still turned.

Red faced, I apologized and then noticed her surroundings. She was at her home, which was a few blocks away.

Quickly putting on a bra and a shirt, she turned around, red faced as well.

"Your timing sucks Perce. Or did you know I was naked?" she teased.

"Of course," I said continuing the joke. "Didn't you know I'm going to do anything to see you naked?"

"Ha ha how funny," she said with an eye roll.

After that, we spent about 20 minutes talking about our day. Mostly she spoke because I kept what I bought to myself, telling her "You'll see tonight."

"Annabeth, I hope you're getting ready because you know your hair is going to take a while to be done!" Helen knew Annabeth well.

"Obey your mother Wise girl," I said grinning.

"Sure sure. Don't be late!" she said and before letting me reply with some witty comeback, she slashed through the message, cutting the connection.

I went downstairs and made some toast because I was a bit hungry after sleeping.

Going to the bathroom, I decided on a long hot bath, keeping it heated thanks to my control over water.

About an hour later, my mum decided to wake me up from my deep sleep by banging on the door repeatedly. I used to do it a bit when I came to live with her, scaring her shitless when I did it the first time.

"Wake up Percy! Paul and I have to get ready too you know!"

"I'm coming," I yelled back.

Drying up and brushing my teeth, I went outside in just a pair of shorts.

Deciding to go on my Facebook, I checked what was going on. I was surprised that I had many notifications but then I remembered it was my birthday so it was expected.

What I didn't expect however was a mega wall post by….oh gods…THE GODS! Aphrodite exactly.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY XOXO Enjoy your day little man and be good tonight you hear? I know my gift wasn't much but here's the thing. You can use it as much as you want and will neither break nor get dirty! So have fun my little rebel! Aunty out xoxoxoxo"_

I facepalmed but then shit my pants when I saw who liked it. Basically everyone, even some new guys I met at camp, but the worst was that most gods liked it. Damn Hermes! He added all gods as per request from my dad.

And even he and Athena liked it, followed by some comments.

**Poseidon** : Well done Aphrodite. If anything happens YOU raise the child!

Nice to make it obvious dad.

**Athena** : Oh come now Poseidon. I'm sure we'll fix something up if that blasted object fails to fulfill its purpose. Where's that aloof attitude you had when you just met Amphitrite and you went at it like rabbits.

Here I was basically laughing so hard, I started crying. I'm not very fond of Lady Athena, but sometimes she's awesome.

**Poseidon **: HOW DARE you! At least I have a love life instead of the one that decided to live in virginity just because you scared every guy with your ferocity.

**Athena** : Well I have my pride so you can kiss my virgin behind!

**Poseidon **: Rather I make out with a Kraken than that.

I've had my fun but I knew this would lead to some serious fighting.

**Percy **: Will you two ever stop fighting? Thanks Aphrodite you didn't have to...seriously.

**Nico **: GO PERCY! It's like yesterday you were still a little boy who can't make between a woman and a man.

**Thalia** : As if YOU could. Remember I had to teach you everything you know.

**Zeus** : is very proud.

**Thalia ** : *blush*

**Nico** : HAHA nice joke Thalia. How could you teach me if you were tied.

**Hades** : Tying her up? Interesting choice of methods my son.

**Nico** : thanks dad .

**Zeus** : YOU WHAT? YOU'LL FACE MY WRATH!

**Thalia **: Don't push it Nico. And he won't face your wrath dad. He'll face MY wrath.

**Zeus** : ...that will work too.

**Nico** : Kinkyy ;)

And things pretty much went from my birthday to those four talking about Nico and Thalia's first time. But apart from that...I just was curious about one thing.

**Percy** : Since when do you guys have and use Facebook?

**Zeus** : I'm not going to let anyone plot behind my back without me knowing about it.

**Hades** : I'm having a good laugh making these "When will you die?" things come true.

**Poseidon** : Triton and Amphitrite wanted to still communicate with you even if you're far away. They said hi and happy birthday.

**Athena** : I'm always up to speed with the latest communication.

**Aphrodite** : I just love all the gossip going on around!

A smile found its way on my face because I was amazed at how normal the gods look right now and I actually enjoyed having the opportunity to talk to them like this without having to feel so insignificant and tiny compared to them.

Checking the time, it was already quarter to nine, so I decided to get dressed.

**Percy** : Well, I have to go guys! If you want to discuss something go somewhere else, please, thank you and a sacrifice to each of you.

Apparently all were pleased and agreed, but Aphrodite had her last say

**Aphrodite** : No need to sacrifice for me, I'm on a diet. Just don't overdo it tonight and know when a woman needs to be given a few moments rest OK?

Shaking my head and sighing, I thought about how many people expected Annabeth and I to take this step and that got me a bit mad. It's OUR choice not theirs, so they should mind their own business. If I'm going to make Annabeth properly mine, I want it to be a special occasion, and even though an eighteenth birthday is very special, I feel that there might be something in the future that may be more special. I could be wrong however...

Logging off and shutting down my laptop, I got off the chair and went to start getting dressed. Five minutes later, I was done and while checking myself in the mirror and fixing my tie, my mum came in and helped me with it.

When she was finished, she took a good, long look at me and suddenly she got a bit teary.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh its nothing. But my baby is a man now! You won't even need me to make you breakfast, now that Annabeth knows how to take care of you!"

I laughed a bit "Mom, she may know how to cook like you, but she'll never know how to cook exactly like you. And besides, I'm still staying here for a bit more until we can actually afford to go live somewhere else. A while back we talked about it and well...we're not ready to leave on our own."

She nodded, happily I might add. "Very intelligent thinking. You two still need your parents. You're still our children!"

"But that doesn't mean she won't be coming over to sleep here," I said blushing a bit and laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Poseidon. I won't say anything don't worry. You're of age now and I don't want to limit you. Just keep the noises down OK?"

Blushing furiously now, I nodded and nudged her to shut up, making her laugh.

"Are you two ready in here?" said Paul coming through the door.

We nodded and walked to the door.

Paul went to his Prius and said "Follow me, it's not far from here. Apparently Annabeth and her family are still here." It was true because their car was still parked there.

I got in my Viper and turned it on, letting it idling for a bit before following Paul.

He was right because in just 20 minutes, we arrived at the place.

It was by the Hudson river, so at night it was very beautiful when lit up and you couldn't see the dirty waters because it was very dark. The restaurant had inside as well as outside, lighting the place up with big torches with real fire instead of those fake fire ones.

A middle aged man came up to us and said "Are you Perseus Jackson?"

It wasn't that surprising, except for the fact that he said it in perfect Greek.

"He is I," I replied in the same language.

"My mother instructed me to tend to your every need tonight, so you have the staff at your disposal. She also said that we are to wait for a Ms. Annabeth Chase before we seat you, am I correct?"

I nodded and then curiously asked "Who is your mother?"

He flashed a perfect grin and that's when I noticed that he barely had any wrinkles and his hair, although streaked lightly with some grey hairs, was mostly black, combed backwards and gelled. So I had a good guess who his mother was.

"Why, only the goddess of love could produce a child that could create such a romantic spot for couples of all ages."

Giving my silent thanks, I smiled. Aphrodite, although sometimes a big pain in the ass, was actually a very caring god who wanted to spread love in any way possible.

From behind us came the sound of a break and a car turning off.

Turning around, I saw Annabeth and I can honestly say, my jaw dropped.

She wore a lilac strapless dress that was a bit tight around her chest, making her breasts very defined. It didn't hang around her waist much, again defining her figure perfectly. Her legs where uncovered, showing those sexy, creamy thighs. She wore low heels, so now she only slightly shorter than me, an inch at most. As usual, she didn't do much make up, keeping things natural and it suited her very much. Her hair was straightened, covering her shoulders slightly then falling behind her back.

In simple terms, beautiful!

Paul nudged me and whispered "Don't gawk at a lady, its rude!"

My mother however said "Oh let him enjoy it! It's not every day Annabeth dresses this prettily for him!"

And she was right.

I was very surprised by Annabeth's beauty because I've never seen her like this, not even on our prom or end of school party or whatever formal event we went.

Coming up to me, she looked me in the eyes and winked, making me blush. However, I purposely scanned her all over, making _her_ blush.

After our little silent assessment, I took her by the hand and gave her a long kiss. I actually missed being away from her for a long time because even during our camp activities, we usually have a few minutes to ourselves.

When we pulled away, I still held her in my arms and whispered "You look so sexy and gorgeous, it's a good thing there won't be any more guys in here, otherwise I'd have to kill them for looking too much at you."

She giggled "Well, I hope you liked it because I had to have hours of persuasion from Silena to where this revealing thing!"

"And thank you Silena!" which made her blush, cherry style.

"Well, now that both parties are present," said the Maitre'd **[A/N : Head waiter in French for those who don't know]** "You may enter and choose anywhere to sit. Since it's Mr. Jackson's birthday, were does he wish to be seated?" I also noticed he reverted to common English.

After a thought, I said "Outside please."

He nodded "Right this way sir."

Walking arm in arm, Annabeth and I followed the man to our tables, being followed ourselves by our parents, who I noted where taking pictures of us and commenting on how cute and adorable we looked.

I chose a table which was both near the sea that we had a good view of the harbour as well as near one of the open fires because at late nights, the air could get chilly and I doubt that Annabeth's little cloth would protect her from the cold.

I also noted something else when we were sitting down, which I didn't catch at first glance because I was still admiring her beauty. Even Annabeth decided to wear the necklace I gave her from Poseidon, which made me happy.

While talking with our parents and joking with each other, I never let go of her hand, which she decided to place on my left leg and keep it fixed. At first I looked at her eye raised, but when she shrugged, so did I.

Suddenly a soft voice came from behind me and I looked up to see a young girl, probably fifteen or sixteen in a waiter's uniform that asked "May I take your order?"

I was baffled at her beauty, but that baffling was cut short by a sharp pain in my leg. Looking at the source, I found Annabeth glaring at me.

"What?" I mouthed, which made her narrow her eyes even more. She was so sexy when she was mad.

And then it hit me, making me notice that she was even _more_ sexy when she was jealous!

I smiled and after telling the waitress both Annabeth and my order, I turned back to my jealous girl and whispered "Are you actually threatened by this one?"

"Don't make me hurt you!" she whispered angrily.

I laughed a bit causing everyone to look at us eye brow raised.

"What's going on you two?" asked Helen curiously, leaning on her hands on the table.

"Oh nothing," I said smiling.

"Of course nothing," said Annabeth sarcastically.

Apparently they didn't believe us because they prompted again.

"Annabeth thinks I'll leave her for that young waitress. Why would Lady Aphrodite be interested in me?" I said grinning.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but all I got was a slap in the back of the head by some menu. Looking behind me, I saw the same girl.

"How did you know it was me Percy?"

"What? You think I didn't know that you would visit to see how we were doing? And then some random beauty pops up in an innocent manner. Please Aphrodite."

Apparently I baffled everyone because everyone had bought the act, even Annabeth.

She shook her head. "I underestimated you Perseus. Never again though. Next time, I'll make sure you won't recognize me! Now I must take my leave. Enjoy the night everyone."

After a series of thank you's, she left and I turned to Annabeth, who was curiously looking at a polished fork.

The head waiter saved her further embarrassment when he and another two brought us our food.

We didn't eat in silence however, as our parents took it up to themselves to learn about each other. Every once in a while, I would steal a glance at Annabeth and noticed how polite she was eating, nothing like the girl that would eat five chips at a time and down a burger in a matter of seconds. Personally, I loved that fact about her because she can be two different people and yet be the same Annabeth. When with me, she would be a normal girlfriend that would eat my food instead of finishing hers, steal my clothes because, according to her, my hoodies where extremely comfortable and she would fight and kick and bite when I would tickle her, which I did frequently. However, in the presence of others, mainly parents, teachers or gods, she would be more polite and lady-like.

After finishing our dinner, we waited a bit before ordering desert, sipping on some Brunello di Montalcino, which I figured was Italian and despite not being very well informed about European countries, I heard many say that this wine was extremely loved by the Italians, as well as very expensive.

Annabeth and I drank the most, loving the flavour, and it showed greatly because after a while, she began to laugh like an idiot, showing some of the informal Annabeth I knew well. Me on the other hand wasn't that effected since wine didn't affect me much, having drunk it often while dining in my father's halls.

Our parents noticed this because suddenly they turned their conversation on us, asking us questions that they knew we would answer if we were drunk.

I held my ground but Annabeth...oh gods.

"So tell me Annabeth, are you happy with my son?" asked my mother curiously. I'm going to kill her.

Annabeth giggled and blushed lightly, nodding. "Yes Sally."

My mother didn't seem satisfied with the answer because she didn't get what she had fished for. Just then, desert came, in the form of different cakes such as Baci cake, Banoffi pie, Apple pie and such. We filled our mouths with the sweets, me especially, so as to avoid answering their questions.

When we finished, I breathed out and relaxed a bit. Feeling Annabeth's hand on mine, I looked at her and, amongst the flustered cheeks or the tired eyes, I saw a hint of worry growing.

I winked quickly, squeezing the hand and mouthed "Later."

Honestly I just felt tired after eating an excellently prepared dinner and delicious desert but now, I was more worried about what was to come. After most of today's comments by...well...EVERYONE, my position with Annabeth left me thinking a lot.

And right now, despite having taken off my blazer, I felt hot, so much so that I rolled up the thin sleeves of my dress shirt.

My mother noticed this so she said "Percy you OK? You look a bit too red. Maybe you should lay off the wine."

Everyone looked at me concerned and I nodded, then said "I'm going to take a short walk to clear my head." Everyone nodded and as if on instinct, Annabeth rose with me, following me out of the restaurant.

When outside, we decided to take a walk along the sidewalk, the weather being not that cold but still enough to have me bring my blazer for comfort, despite how I was feeling.

"So what's up Seaweed brain?" asked Annabeth after a few minutes of silent walking arm in arm.

"Nothing much Wise girl. I seriously needed to clear my head because this wine is stronger than what I had at my father's palace," I replied half-honestly.

"And you expect me to believe that that was the only reason we're taking this walk?"

I sighed again "You're too smart for your own good you know that?"

She gave me a bright smile "I know."

"Now tell me!" she insisted.

"Well..." I told her what had happened today again when concerning her because during the IM, I felt a bit nervous so I didn't mention it.

She blushed a bit, probably embarrassed that my parents had accepted the idea so much.

We found a bench and sat down, partly because the view of the city and the river was amazing and partly because I knew Annabeth wasn't fond of heels, so I didn't want her to hurt her legs.

"Percy..." she said breaking the silence and taking my hand again. "I know what you said and all, but why prolong it? I'm giving you what any guy your age would kill to have and yet you're pushing it aside for later on. We're not going to be young forever and honestly, despite how dangerous it is and all, I want it to happen the first time at this age, not when we're older." She blushed again and continued "I want our special moment to be when we're still young."

I chuckled a bit because she was being very honest about her feelings and I knew she had these honest, intimate moments but this was a confession she never told me before.

"I know that, trust me I do. But again, I want it to be a special day! OK many can tell me 'DUDE it's your eighteenth birthday, how much more special do you want?' Well...it still doesn't feel right."

Then I leaned a bit towards her and kissed her softly, trailing kisses along her cheek and then went to her neck.

Whispering softly, I said "But don't think I'll be any less...gentle...tonight." earning me a shiver from her and a nod.

I got up and pulled her with me, letting her rest on me the whole way back because for one she was tired and secondly, I knew her mind was buzzing with what I was about to do to her tonight.

As we arrived to the restaurant, I noticed that our parents were still having a good time, as well as a number of people being served by the waiters. Apparently our reserved time expired when Aphrodite noticed we left.

I hoped to get in my car and drive away without anyone noticing me, but Paul just _happened_ to look at the car and noticed me. With a wink, he turned back as if he saw nothing and I thanked him for not telling on us.

By the time they returned home, Annabeth and I were already in bed, having some clothes discarded on the floor, sleeping soundly after a tiresome evening.

The next morning, I was the first to awaken, which was rare because I usually always slept in. And I never woke up this early, because it was still seven in the morning! It was a Saturday so Paul didn't have any work.

I went downstairs and made me some coffee. While it was being prepared, I heard soft footsteps from the corridor and there came the focus of all my love. Her hair was a messy ruffle, she only wore one of my hoodies that she decided to steal once in a while and she had on a pair of shorts she kept in my room so as to always have something to wear when she was over.

Eyes half lidded, she slowly made her way towards me and wrapped her arms around my chest and kissed it softly, making me shiver slightly.

"Want some coffee?" I whispered, not wanting to make any noise.

She nodded slowly then detached herself and went to sit on the sofa in front of the T.V, yawning softly.

Coffee in hand, I sat next to her and gave her her cup.

"We'll have to be at camp before noon," she said suddenly.

I nodded "I know, so I'm going to enjoy now before having to share you again with the others!"

She smiled and sipped her coffee.

A few minutes later of sipping coffee in silence, my mother came in.

"Good morning you two!" she said sounding very surprised. "I didn't expect you to leave the bed and thought I had to wrestle you apart!"

Annabeth blushed a bit, as did I, and I said "Very funny mom!"

Then she seemed to notice our cups "At least you had the decency to make her a cup of coffee. Good job Percy! That's the way to care for a woman!"

We laughed a bit at that, but silently because we didn't want to wake up Paul.

After getting herself a cup of coffee, my mother decided to sit on the other side of the couch and watch some morning news or just flick through the channels. Annabeth and I didn't want to get all personal in front of my mom and we didn't want to make her feel awkward so we just watched T.V together, telling her to stay on some channels that seemed interesting.

"So tell me," my mom said "You're both practically adults now. Got any ideas about what to do with your lives? Apart from the together bit."

And that's when I got screwed.

Other than being married to Annabeth, I didn't have any plans on jobs or such. My main focus was to continue on marine biology since being the son of Poseidon made it that much easier for me to communicate with any forms of aquatic life.

Hmm...on second thought, maybe I wasn't screwed at all!

On the other hand, Annabeth said "Architecture for me of course. If I'm lucky, I can get to work on Olympus since they're removing some of the older parts into storage and building everything from scratch. Apart from that, I want to keep working at camp when I get older to help demigods. There has been a substantial rise in the past decade and we think numbers may rise again, as well as some new gods coming bearing children."

I nodded as well "And while she's building new cabins, I'll be teaching them how not to get killed by whatever's out there."

"So you got your whole life planned ahead of you?" asked my mother smiling.

Looking at each other for a brief moment, we knew we were certain, so we turned to her and nodded.

We arrived at camp at about ten minutes past noon, due to all the traffic we encountered.

First we went to see Chiron who was happy to see us back "Well, now that celebrations are over, back to work! Even though this is the last week of camp" and here we noticed a tingle of sadness in his voice "I don't want any of you to slack off!" this he said with a mighty voice though.

"Yes sir!" we said before leaving towards our cabins to get our stuff.

After that, the next time I saw Annabeth was in the evening during dinner. I had to sit alone because I was the only Poseidon kid there, but she had lots of brothers and sisters, something I had to envy about her.

But on the other hand, I had something they didn't. Their cabin leader was _all_ mine for the taking.

Later that day, when everyone started leaving for bed, I did the same, saying good night to my friends and closing the door. I sighed as I was finally alone. Or so I thought.

A soft snore could be heard coming from my room and I sighed again, this time not from exhaustion, but from knowing that I would barely have the bed all to myself from now on. I didn't complain though. Which idiot on this planet would prefer an empty bed over a bed with a gorgeous girl in it? Preciesly.

Wrapping my arms around her, I dozed off, knowing that whatever happened from now on, she'll always be here for me and me for her. Always.

**And there you have it folks! Approximately 12,000 words of pure Percabeth! :D I hope this ending was to your liking and enough for you to write something about it :D **

**It's been almost 2 years now that I've been working on this story, though throughout 2011 I didn't do much, which I suppose lost me much of my readers..oh well! **

**It has been a fantastic journey to be able to start from nothing but an idea and have it grow like this. I have to thank EVERYONE who contributed to this work, and most of all to some good close friends of mine **_**Twanny**_** and **_**Tina**_** (nicknames ofc, privacy must be ensured) for helping me get back to writing this. Apart from this, they introduced me to Christopher Paolini's **_**Inheritance Cycle**_** which I read in less than 25 days and I LOVED every page of it! Anyone out there who loves dragons MUST read this! **

**As to what I'll be doing in the next months...well...right now things are pretty hectic at school, having a month's worth of exams closing in FAST! May is always a scary, exam filled month o.O**

**Apart from that, afterwards, if I'm still alive from partying AND if I pass and live through THAT after party, I'm thinking about writing some works on **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** and of course my newfound love **_**Inheritance Cycle**_**. **

**I hope you all stay updated to what I'll be doing and any support given in the future projects is extremely appreciated.**

**See you all in the Epilogue. *wink wink* **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Mischief Managed. **


	25. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


	26. 80 years later!

**HEY guys, Nick here bringing you the LAST chapter of the Demigods go to Highschool story :D / D: Yea I don't know if I'm happy or sad actually :(**

**Without further delay, here's the last chapter =D**

Chapter 23 - 80 years later

I lay on my bed at camp, heaving, exhausted and without being able to move any muscle. And that was just from going up to the big house and back, asking Chiron to summon Hades.

Next to me lay a woman, once a pinnacle of beauty, now an old woman on her death bed. She was injured greatly from a surprise attack on camp. It wasn't a deep wound, the hellhound didn't scratch her much before one of the younger demigods killed it, but I knew that we were old, and our meeting with the 3 Judges of the Underworld was near.

A knock came from outside and a man entered, bringing a feeling of despair with him. I sat up, straining in doing so, and greeted the Lord of the Dead with as much respect as I could muster. He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not strain yourself Perseus," he said in an icy tone but one that meant comfort coming from him.

"I apologize for not being able to greet you better, but my life is at an end, and so is my wife's," I said tiredly.

"Your children are here, waiting in the big house. So is everyone else. Should I call them forth?" he asked

I nodded "If you please my Lord"

He nodded and the room was filled with people. From our children, to grandchildren, to gods, friends, both human and demigods, to satyrs and centaurs.

I smiled at all of them, knowing full well that behind their smiles lie a broken heart and tears that want to spill. They knew what I had asked Hades to do and though they were against it, they accepted it.

My father came to me and placed a hand softly on my frail shoulder. "I will ask one last time. Are you sure my son?"

I nodded and said in a quiet voice "I won't live even a day without her dad." I turned to my children "And I hope you understand. My life is soon over anyways." I took a deep breath.

Suddenly a cry came from the room. Everyone looked at my youngest daughter's daughter, Lily. She came to me and hugged me, filling my heart with sorrow and pain. She was so young, 10 years if memory serves me, but she knew what was going on.

I sat on my bed, my other grandchildren coming also. They were not as strong as the others, tears and puzzled faces all over. I hugged each and every one of them, some crying like Lily, and younger ones hugging me in a delightful way, completely blissfully ignorant of what is happening.

I only wished I could be here for them, watching them grow into great demigods. But at least my mind was put at rest knowing that my children, as well as Chiron and some gods would be there to watch over them, making sure they live their life like they should be.

My only wish was that all my friends were here.

It's been too long since they died; the memory of it brings only pain and sorrow to my heart.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

We just finished cleaning up from a previous attack that left us with 3 demigods dead, which wasn't that much, only these demigods where very precious to us. Forever more will we feel the pain from the loss of Malcolm, Selena and Beckendorf.

Bianca couldn't stop crying. I mean come on! How cruel can the fates be? They were just married for a year, being the first of the 3 couples to be married, at 28 years old. Ever since they died, the camp lost its happiness. Malcolm was an amazing warrior and a great strategist, rivalling my own Wise girl's plans.

Selena and Beckendorf...my heart cries at the loss.

****Flashback**** (A/N : Yes, a flashback within a flashback...flashception?)

When the horn was sounded that an attack was occurring, Selena was with Annabeth and I waiting for Charles to come back from the forges so we could go on our double date. Thalia and Nico decided to sit it out, probably to go at it again in their cabin.

When we heard it, we instantly went to get our gear and readied ourselves for battle when suddenly, an explosion was heard. I was with Selena at her cabin

"Where was that?" she asked, knowing full well where the explosion came from.

My heart tightened because even I knew where it came from.

"He'll be all right," I told her trying to calm her down. I knew that demigods who rush into battle might end up killed and to lose Selena would be a great loss.

She nodded and wiped away the already forming tears.

Together, we rushed to the area from which the explosion came...the Forges.

Many demigods, including my fiancé, her brother and some others were battling against some frost giants. I was confused for a moment because these were peaceful giants who lived in the North...for them to venture so far south, something big must have happened.

Selena sprinted to the remains of the forges, yelling for Beckendorf. Cursing, I rushed after her because I knew she wouldn't be able to fend off the giants on her own.

I spent what looked like hours battling giants, taking down 4 at least on my own by freezing their already frozen body and shattering their neck. My strength, I knew, was at its limit because my control over water was wavering. To turn water into ice requires a great deal of concentration and strength from my part.

Suddenly, another explosion from the forges happened and everyone was pushed away slightly, even the giants.

From the burning ruins, I saw I man, bloodied, slowly crawling away. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized him to be Beckendorf.

Along with Selena and I came Malcolm and Annabeth, who saw the demigod crawling for his life.

Our primary mission was to get him away from the fire as soon as possible. Beckendorf wasn't the lightest of demigods so it took the strength of all of us to lift him up.

But of course, nothing is easy for a demigod.

A giant rushed towards us and, with just one swing of his club, threw the lot of us towards the burning wreckage. We landed in the middle near the anvil, flying in through the large hole in the ceiling that ventilates the room. Also, none of us hit any anvils or the forge itself, so I guess for unlucky demigods, we can be lucky sometimes.

But I knew that luck had a way of turning against us at the worst possible time.

I started to check my surroundings, hoping to find some small exit we can take and run for our lives before the whole place explodes or comes on top of us. I rarely come to the forges, but I knew that they kept a very tightly sealed supply of gas for welding some armour. The case in which it is kept was made to be fireproof, but I doubt it was made to be inferno proof.

Everyone huddled around Beckendorf and Selena, who was crying over his charred body. He was smiling...probably because he knew he was drawing his last breaths.

Malcolm, Annabeth and I wanted to just give them their needed privacy, but the situation couldn't afford such pleasantries.

"Ok, let's pick him up. Selena, Annabeth, you guys help Malcolm carry Beckendorf. I'll make a path and we'll bust out of here," I ordered.

It was a very risky plan. A small part inside of me whispered "Let him die...it's no use risking your life for him.." but I immediately banished the thought. As if I'd ever let a friend die while I can still do something.

When everyone was ready, we started slugging our way through the forge.

I must admit, it didn't look much from the outside, but it was huge!

As we started walking, I noticed that not much of the infrastructure had caved in, making a path outside easier for us. We were on the opposite side of where the explosion had occurred.

Suddenly, a loud moaning sound was heard.

Followed by one hell of an explosion.

The first thing that I realized was that I was underwater.

Feeling the strength of the sea rushing through my veins, I studied my surroundings.

Annabeth was sinking not 5 meters away. With all the strength I could muster, I swam to her side and quickly created a big bubble around us. She wasn't breathing, so I gave her the best CPR I could do at that time. Luckily, it was enough, for she started to cough some water along with some blood, then relaxed, breathing deeply.

She looked at me and sighed, a small tear falling on my lap.

I smiled, enjoying the silence.

And that's when it hit me.

There shouldn't be silence! There should be yelling and screaming!

Willing the bubble to rise, all thoughts of death and destruction came to my mind. When we surfaced, the scene which greeted us made me cry.

The forge was completely decimated, flat, destroyed, not a trace remained. I also noticed that it started to rain. I guess Mr. D let in the rain to help with the fire problems.

Most demigods where crying, others huddled up in groups around the crying ones. Chiron was there, impassively looking at the damage, sword dripping blood and a few light gashes around his body.

I quickly lifted Annabeth on my back and trudged towards the shore. The explosion had thrown us a long way into the sea.

When people noticed us, some yelled to Chiron. Immediately, he turned to us and came galloping at full speed.

"Are you all right?" he asked, voice filled with worry.

I nodded. "I'm fine, Annabeth might have punctured a lung or broken a rib because she coughed some blood back then."

He sighed and nodded "Thank the gods." Annabeth climbed down from my back and rested against my chest.

I was about to ask how where the others when it hit me.

"Chiron! Where are Selena, Beckendorf and Malcolm?"

His face turned from relief to grim.

"No...no..." where the only words Annabeth could muster before breaking out crying in my shirt.

I couldn't believe it...three of our best demigods...gone in flames...

If I wasn't so tired I swear I could've caused a tsunami. My anger boiled, tears flowed freely, my heart shattered.

I held Annabeth firmly, tears falling on her face, mixing with hers.

They were the first I had befriended in this camp...now they're gone.

Remembering Malcolm, I was reminded of Bianca.

"Oh gods, Chiron, where's Bianca?" I said, my voice breaking.

"She's over there," he said sadly, pointing towards a girl, head between her knees, a blooded sword next to her.

Annabeth and I walked slowly towards her and sat on both sides. I placed my arm around her and she immediately fell into my hug, crying her eyes out. Lee Fletcher came over to us and said "Annabeth, Chiron said you needed some healing. Let's go to the Big House so I'll patch you up."

She was about to protest when I said "Annabeth, go, I'll be over soon with Bianca."

In reality, wanted to stay with me because I couldn't handle these situations, but I knew she was injured, so her health comes before anything.

Knowing this as well, she sighed and nodded, standing up.

Lee put her arms around her and helped her to the infirmary. Under normal circumstances, I would've carried Annabeth there myself, but these were far from normal.

Looking down on Bianca, who was still crying, I got up and picked her up as well.

Wiping away her tears, she asked, voice broken "Can you take me *sniff* to my *sniff* cabin?"

I nodded but then asked "You're not hurt are you? Physically.."

She shook her head and I started walking.

When I got to her cabin, I found Nico and Thalia sprinting out of it.

When they saw us, all bloody and tired, they freaked.

"Percy what happened here?" yelled Thalia.

"Dude, what the hell?" Nico asked, also noticing Bianca and freaking out more "Bianca are you ok?"

She nodded quietly.

I remembered that they weren't here, so they couldn't have known about the attack. If memory serves me, they were out to see some place in New York they were going to buy.

"Guys come in, I've got some things to tell you," I said sadly. They nodded and opened the door for me, but as I was about to take my first step, I nearly fell. I was beyond dead tired.

Nico quickly took his sister and placed her inside, Thalia quickly helped me get inside.

Immediately, Bianca fell asleep, her fatigue getting the better of her, which I was glad for.

"Percy. What happened?" asked Nico calmly this time, sitting next to his sister and probably noticing his tears.

I sighed "We were attacked by some frost giants and they destroyed the forge completely."

"And?" asked Thalia, probably knowing that that wasn't everything.

"And...we lost some people..."

"Who?" asked Nico quickly getting up agitated, not letting me finish.

Tears started to fall once again. Steeling myself I said "Malcolm..Selena...and Beckendorf"

Their faces froze; I knew they weren't breathing because after a few seconds I heard them release their breath. Tears were like waterfalls.

Nico went to his girl and hugged her as she started crying harder.

I felt awkward here, so I decided to leave.

"I'm going to the infirmary, Annabeth's there and.." I didn't even finish when Thalia turned and yelled "What happened to her?"

"Nothing nothing, don't worry just a broken rib or something, nothing major."

She sighed out of relief and said "I'm coming with you." Turning to her man she said "Nico, take care of your sister she must be devastated."

He nodded and went to her side as Thalia and I left.

Slowly we made it to the infirmary. The inside was filled and some where even in the common room we use to hold war meetings or play ping pong.

In the corner was a bandaged Annabeth on a couch next to Chiron who was in his wheelchair.

Thalia went to her and hugged her fiercely, probably hurting her. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Annabeth nodded silently. When she saw me, she came to me silently, pulled me to the couch, made me sit and sat on my lap, snuggling against my neck. She also started crying silently because I felt her warm tears on my neck.

This was my strong wise girl, who wouldn't allow anyone to see her tears.

The girl who cried only to me.

The girl who just lost a brother she grew up with.

I held her and the others gave us some privacy. They knew they couldn't help much, even Thalia. So they went to check on the others.

But I still couldn't believe they were gone.

I couldn't help feeling useless...all those years of mastering my element and I couldn't save them.

My tears soon joined Annabeth's as we silently said our last goodbyes to our fallen friends.

_*****End of BOTH Flashbacks!*****_

Now, I know I'm close to seeing them once again, and that's the one thing that brings me joy. I had decided to follow my dear Annabeth to the Underworld and for that, I will gladly give my life up. I knew that I would probably live another few years or so, according to Apollo anyways. But I didn't want those years. I wanted her.

I sat on the bed next to my dear as she opened her eyes and sat up with great pain. I tried to talk her out of it, but she just pushed me away "Come now...I'm not dying just yet."

"Will you follow me," she asked slowly. I nodded and slowly, hand in hand, I let her pull me wherever she wanted. I knew that Hades was helping her right now, as well as Apollo, for an old lady such as herself along with those wounds wouldn't be able to sit, let alone walk. I was greatly thankful.

She took me to the quay, which was connected to my cabin and there we sat in silence.

"Do you remember what happened here?" she asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded. If I could, I would've blushed as well, but my blood system isn't as it was before.

Many years ago, in the time of our youth, this was a place of romance, as well as a place of new beginnings.

*****Flashback*****

It was middle of summer, just the day before my 30th birthday.

Annabeth and I sat on the quay that I had built which connects to my cabin, courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. We were together for a long time, so now I thought about making the next step.

It was nearly midnight when she asked me "So Percy, what do you actually want for your birthday?"

I looked at her confused and pretended to think about it for a moment. The perfect birthday present was in my pocket and only needed one word from her.

"Let me see..." I continued to stall.

She lightly punched my chest "Come on I'm serious!"

I laughed a bit and said "Well what are you going to give me?"

She bit her lip and blushed a bit. Oh? This is interesting.

Kissing her ear softly I whispered "I want one thing. You."

She shuddered and when I was about to kiss her, fireworks erupted from the lake which spelled "Happy Birthday Percy!"

I was very surprised and she looked quite happy with herself.

"You organized that?" I asked her surprise evident in my voice

She nodded smilingly "The guys wanted to help me give you something in the name of the whole camp, and I thought you'd enjoy some fireworks. So happy birthday sea weed brain! You're officially 30!"

I laughed and kissed her. She really knew how to make a great present. And now..

"So, where's my present?" I asked jokingly.

"Well..." she started, blushing a bit once again.

"Oooh..." I said faking surprise. "Are you going to wear some frilly lingerie now?"

She slapped me lightly "Pervert."

I laughed a bit and then she said "No. I'm already wearing it."

That got me curious. "Oh really? Well then, let's go unwrap it shall we?"

Her blush was evident now as she got up first and started for my room when I caught her hand and stopped her.

She turned around, confused, and that's when she gasped and put her hands on her mouth.

In front of her, I knelt, box in hand.

"Annabeth, you know I'm not good with words, so I'll try to make this as simple as possible. I love you. More than anything or any girl in the world. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I barely ended the word 'wife' when she tackled me and screamed "Yes yes oh gods yes!"

After a short kiss, I opened the box and slid the ring on her finger. Tears of joy where streaming down her face and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"This is officially one of the best birthdays ever," I said, smiling like an idiot.

"Want to make it better?" she asked with a seducing smile and a look in her eyes that promised many, many things.

"You bet," I said as I picked her up bridal style and took her to my room.

To all the guys out there wondering... I can just about say... Heaven really is a place on Earth!

*****End of Flashback*****

"How can I forget," I said "You barely let me finish my proposal."

She smiled at the memory.

"Sometimes I wonder how my life would be if we hadn't met..." she said "and how bad I would be right now."

She continued "This is something I never told you, when I should have said it long ago." Turning to face me, she slowly smiled and said "Thank you Percy. For everything."

Slowly, she closed her eyes and as she drew her last breath, she said my name one last time.

I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't. My heart couldn't break much more. It was already shattered into a million pieces.

From behind me, I heard Hades say "She's already in Elysium. The Judges know her well and have all agreed long ago to give her what she deserves. So, are you joining her or are you staying?"

Looking back at my family who were watching us, I smiled and waved, blowing them a kiss.

Turning to the Lord of the Dead, I said "Hades, Thank you. You may take me away."

He nodded and actually smiled "May your eternity be as you deserve good man."

And with that, I felt the cold hands of death taking away my soul, leaving forever the mortal planes and heading towards the Underworld.

Darkness engulfed my sight and soon, nothingness surrounded me.

The first thing to greet me was a loud door opening.

As my sight returned, I quickly walked inside and there, I saw the most spectacular of sights.

Trees grew as far as the eye can see, grass was growing everywhere, flowers of all colours blossomed in every nook and cranny.

As I took my first steps, I was greeted by 3 men, The Judges of the Underworld.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," said the first.

"We are here to personally greet you," said the second.

"To Elysium, the afterlife of those who deserve it!" said the third.

In unison they said "You have lived a life that all men should live. Now, enjoy the afterlife as you see fit."

Before they left, the second man came to me and said "Your wife has passed through here not long ago. She has left to greet your friends. You should do the same."

The first came to me and said "This paradise will be your home forever. Take your time...you have plenty"

Finally the third came to me and said "Also, your body will take the form of whichever part of your life you wish. It is yours to change as you see fit. As a small hint, your wife took the form of when you proposed to her."

I nodded and remembered that memory. Slowly, my body changed, my muscles strengthened and once again, I was the Percy Jackson, 30 years old.

Bowing to the Judges I said "Thank you for everything, My Lords."

They smiled and disappeared, also bowing their heads slightly.

Wandering through the meadows, I looked for my friends.

And then I saw them.

Tears came to my eyes as they saw me as well. Annabeth was confused to see me though.

After the hugs, the laughs and the tears, we all settled down. Annabeth came to me and said "I thought you weren't going to die soon! What happened?"

I smiled and took her face in my hands, kissing her softly and said "Do you actually think I'd live a day without you?"

Smiling she kissed me back, more forcefully this time.

Here we were, in paradise. Perfection, Happiness, everything we wanted in our life was now given to us for eternity.

Can't wait to start my eternal relaxing!

Just me, my friends, and my lovely Annabeth.

**THE. END!**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! **

**FINALLY! AFTER nearly 2 years of work, this story is finally OVER!**

**NOOOOOOO! :( **

**OK, so, GUYS! **

**First of all, I want to say BIG MEGA SUPER THANK YOU to all of you who read it, who subscribed and reviewed! This story is the pinnacle of my success and it's all thanks to you guys!**

**But apart from my readers, I want to thank my friends. Dear Twanny and Tina who have encouraged me to write more and who have read it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It meant so much to me so, so much. **

**Also a big thank you to my best friend who's always there for me and always makes me laugh no matter what! **

**Soo...now what?**

**For now, no more Percy Jackson...I'm waiting VERY patiently for Mark of Athena and I'm dreading the moment Sea of Monsters comes to the cinema! Though I like the character for Thalia! She's cute and hot :D**

**I have another long story I wish to focus on, it's a Kingdom Hearts one, the one currently available is discontinued but I'll continue based on that storyline, with a lot more skill that I've acquired over the years :D **

**...I can't believe it's over :(**

**So, for the last time in this story.**

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR INTERESTING AND CREATIVE RESPONSES IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW!**

**Mischief Managed. **


End file.
